Kris vs Gold: A Tale of War
by The Blue Engine
Summary: Kris Soul is finally starting her Pokemon journey at the encouragement of her ill mother. However, an old family friend Gold makes Kris his rival, and the two constantly face off. But what starts as harmless spirals out of control, exposing family secrets and dark intentions and building towards a dramatic final battle that could destroy everything Kris ever wanted.
1. The Starter the Adventure

**The Starter the Adventure**

Dawn had barely broken over New Bark Town, but the small town was alive and bustling. Men and women were preparing to head to their jobs in far off towns, releasing out Pidgeot, Noctowl and Mantine to fly there. Crying babies awoke their struggling parents, and restless children yelled for their meals.

A small cottage resided at the edge of the town. It was two stories with a triangular roof and a small balcony on top. The wood had been painted a rich purple, which made the grey roof tiles stick out. The front door was bright blue, and the windows lime green. A rainbow of flowers surrounded the perimeter of the house, with assorted spinning plastic flowers, gnomes of numerous sizes and a metre high, candy floss pink bird's house sticking out of the ground.

Inside, a young girl of twelve sorted through an orange backpack. Krystal, or Kris, as she preferred to be called, had made a last minute decision the previous night, and hoped it was the right one. She shoved changes of clothes, sunscreen, a toiletries bag and a large hat into the bag, before flopping down onto the sofa. Kris had been putting off going on a journey for years in order to take care of her mum, and she if now was too late. The battle she had seen last night of Leaf and Red battling had inspired her, and she didn't think she could contain herself any longer. But what would happen to her mum, the house, the bills? How could Kris abandon her mother like that in her hour of need?

"Talk about a rock and a hard place." Kris groaned. Just then, there was a tapping at the windows. Kris looked up and saw a Noctowl scratching at the glass, trying to get in.

"Hello Hooty." Kris said brightly. She was happy that something could take her mind off things, and ran over to unlock the door. Hooty flew in, flapping his wings happily, and landed on a sofa cushion.

"Noc Noc?" He hooted, stared at the bag.

"I'm going out on a Pokemon journey." Kris explained. "Well, possibly. I am not sure if I can leave you and mum behind."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kris twisted her body around, though Hooty's head perfectly turned 180 degrees, and the two stared at the doorway. Kris' mum walked slowly through, wearing a fluffy purple dressing gown and tying a pink bandanna around her head.

"You are going on your journey and that's final!" She said, and pushed the bag towards Kris.

"But who is going to help you tend the garden, or help you pay the bills, or take you to the hospital?" Kris babbled.

"I have cancer Krystal, I am not dead yet." Her mum replied strongly. "I had nerves like you before I went on my journey. It took a certain Hoothoot to keep me under control and stop me from running home." And she stroked Hooty's head, who hooted softly. Kris took a deep breath and sat down.

"You're right. I need to go on this journey, and I need to do better than you." She added cheekily. Her mother laughed loudly and ruffled her hair.

"Come on, let's get some food in you before you head off."

* * *

One meal, three bag re-packings and numerous emotional hugs later, Kris stood on the front doorstep, looking towards Professor Elm's lab in the distance. She had always marvelled and the green and light brown building, and now Kris could finally enter what she had once seen as a mythical place.

"If you don't go now, the Chikorita you'd want will be gone." Kris looked up at her mum, who stood behind her with Hooty. Tears were streaming down all three of their faces, and there was one last hug before Kris began to walk.

"As soon as I get a flying type, I'll send you letters!" Kris yelled, walking backwards and waving. "Bye!"

"Bye darling, stay safe!" Her mum yelled back. Hooty hooted and waved his wing, and Kris chuckled. She turned around the right way and walked determinedly towards the lab. The famous New Bark Town wind pushed against her as she walked, and her white coat was flapping behind her. Kris clung onto her orange bag and power walked, trying to get out of the freezing cold. She passed by houses that were built similar to hers, though with more conventional colour schemes. Old ladies Kris knew from town waved at her and wished her luck, while several old friends hugged her and bade her farewell. Kris was beginning to feel more confident, and she was soon running towards the lab, rushing through the green grass, thumping up the wooden steps and through the glass doors as they parted.

Kris had been expecting the lab to look like the control room on Star Trek. However, the lab was pretty simple. There were computers in varying sizes on either side, with a big one at the back. Tables were cluttered with supplies and equipment, and it all seemed rather messy. At the back of the room, the only person in the lab was bent over another table, muttering to himself.

"Um, Professor Elm?" Kris asked nervously. There was yelp, and the Professor turned away.

"You surprised me." He said, panting slightly. "Come here, come here." Kris examined the strange man as she put her bag on her shoulders. Professor Elm had brown, thinning hair and glasses. He was wearing a long white lab coat over a turquoise shirt and brown trousers. Kris could tell he was a bit weird, and hoped he wouldn't be too eccentric.

"Why isn't anyone else here?" Kris asked.

"The lab is always closed in the morning on new-trainer day." Professor Elm replied. "It gives me time to properly sort the new trainers out, without any interruptions." He beckoned Kris towards the metal table behind him. Three PokeDexes were on the table, waiting for the trainer to choose them.

"Where are the PokeBalls?" Kris asked.

"Inside here." Professor Elm said, and pressed a button under the desk. There was a whirring sound, and Kris watched as two dozen tiles besides the table disappeared. A circular shaped machine rose up, stopping at chest height. Professor Elm brought a chair over, and Kris sat down in front of a glass screen. Three PokeBalls could be seen behind it, and there was a joystick to control it.

"Just simply move the joystick to move the PokeBalls around. A hologram will appear of each Pokemon inside when they pass." Professor Elm explained. "When you find the one you want, press the red button." And pointed towards the big red button besides the joystick.

"I already know who I want." Kris said happily, and moved the joystick around. There was a whirr, and the first PokeBall appeared.  
_  
Would you like the Fire type, Cyndaquil? _The computer asked. Kris shook her head and moved away from the echidna.  
_  
Would you like the Water type, Totodile?_ The computer inquired again. Kris moved the joystick again, and smiled as the one she wanted appeared.  
_  
Would you like the Grass type _-

"Chikorita, YES!" Kris yelled happily, and pressed the red button. There was a whirring sound, and the PokeBall disappeared, before rolling into a hatch like in a vending machine. Kris exuberantly grabbed the ball and pressed the button. Chikorita formed onto the table besides a PokeDex. Her green skin glowed in the early morning sunlight shining through the window, and her leaf seemed to be bursting with light.

"Chiko!" She said, and leapt into Kris' arms.

"I am so happy to have you." Kris said, and hugged her tightly.

"This Chikorita is the last of three triplets, all female." Professor Elm explained. "If you ever find a girl called Lyla or Alexis, I am sure Chikorita would like to see her sisters."

"I'll remember that." Kris said, and nuzzled her Pokemon. Professor Elm grabbed one of the PokeDexes and passed it over.

"As you have received a starter, we would like you to record any Pokemon you find." Professor Elm. "A Pokemon will be registered as soon as you see it, and once you capture a Pokemon, the PokeDex can register its cry, height, weight, facts, footprint, you name it!" Kris accepted the red device, which was fully touch screen, and she and Chikorita examined it. Professor Elm then grabbed something else from inside his coat pocket: a bright pink PokeGear.

"Oh my god, I've always wanted one!" Kris shrieked, and quickly grabbed it.

"Just in case you ever get into trouble or I need to tell you something, that there for you to use." Elm said. "You can also register your friends numbers and those of people you battle."

"Thank you so much Professor." Kris said, and hugged her Chikorita and new toys excitedly.

"Rita Chika Chiko!" Chikorita said, and shook her leaf in delight. There was a whirring sound, and the three stared towards the glass doors.

A boy, by the looks of things in his early teens, waltzed in through the front doors. He was wearing a red leather jacket with white lining, designer black jeans and $500 red and white trainers. A black cap was turned backwards, causing hair to ruffle through the hole. The boy took off his sunglasses, revealing his handsome features and deep green eyes. Kris gasped as soon as she recognised the thirteen year old: Ethan Hartley, the son of the wealthiest people in town, Harold and Henrietta Hartley. They ran Hart Industries, a company that ran nearly everything in Johto, from the National Park to the Magnet Train. Ethan, or Gold, as he preferred to be called, was one of eight children and third in line for the deed to the company. What he was doing here Kris had no clue, but she could feel her heart pumping vigorously, and her stomach boiling: these weren't with love, they were with pure hatred.

"Hello, may I help you, Mr Hartley?" Elm questioned suspiciously. Gold stopped in his tracks and examined the scene in front of him.

"I am here to get a Pokemon, of course." He scoffed, before looking at Kris. "Well well well, if it ain't Krystal Soul." He sneered. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Hello there Gold." Kris said through clenched teeth. Gold smirked and turned towards the machine.

"And what exactly does this little contraption do?" He said, and fiddled with the joystick. Elm walked forwards and grabbed it, stopping him from playing with it. Chikorita was very confused by the situation, and passed time by nibbling on the PokeDex.

"Why are you even entering the Johto League?" Kris asked. "You have any enough money and fame, so-"

"I am not bothering to answer your pathetic, jealous questions yet." Gold interrupted. "I am here to get my first Pokemon, and that is all." And he pressed the red button. Elm groaned as a PokeBall rolled into the hatch. Gold happily grabbed it and pressed the button. The water type Totodile formed on the ground, where it examined his new trainer. The blue, crocodile like Pokemon had a nasty look in its eye, and its eyes drifted towards Chikorita, who cowered in fright.

"I'd like to keep this one then thanks." Gold said, and pocketed the PokeBall. Professor Elm sighed and tossed him a PokeDex, which Gold only narrowly caught. He went to pass a PokeGear over, but Gold pulled his own one out.  
"I have my own one." He said, waving his blue one around. "I don't need handouts like _some_ people." Kris growled at him, but couldn't look away from his arrogant smirk, or the nasty smile of his Totodile.

"Chikorita Chik." Chikorita huffed, and she leapt down from Kris' arms and by her legs. She grabbed onto the end of Kris' yellow and black pants and pulled her towards the doors.

"Calm down, calm down!" Kris chuckled. "I guess we're off them Professor. I'll give you a call once I reach Cherrygrove City."

"See you soon!" Professor Elm said, and he waved goodbye. Gold watched huffily as Kris walked off, about to begin her journey.

"OI!" He yelled. Kris growled and froze.

"What is it?" She snapped, refusing to look at him.

"I want to test this Totodile out on you." Gold explained. "So, can I have my first win over you?" Kris scoffed and turned.

"I highly doubt it." She chuckled, and Chikorita laughed as well, though Totodile snarled and she backed down. "I'd love to play a game," Kris continued sarcastically, "but I have to go and win my first badge. Au revoir." And Kris headed back for the door.

"Don't be so weak!" Gold snapped. "My father told me your father never backed down from a battle. Looks like you aren't daddy's little girl then." Kris froze once more, but her right eye was twitching, and her hands were balled up into fists. How dare he mentioned her father, he knew nothing about him. Then again, Kris didn't know too much herself, but she wouldn't let Gold wind her up using him of all people.

"Chikorita, do you want to teach this scum a lesson?" Kris whispered. Chikorita looked back at the snarling Totodile.

"Rita!" She said. Kris nodded, and the two women turned to begin their first battle.

* * *

Professor Elm cleared away a space for the two trainers. Within ten minutes, all of his breakable supplies were locked up, his special equipment was stored away, and a five metre space had been cleared. Kris and Chikorita stood at one end, and Gold and Totodile at the other. Professor Elm rushed to the middle, holding a whistle and a 10 cent coin.

"This is a one-on-one battle." He announced. "The battle will end when one Pokemon has fainted. I will blow my whistle when the battle has ended. Now Kris, heads or tails?" Kris was confused by the statement, but she noticed the coin and clicked.

"Heads." She said happily. Elm flipped the coin, and it spun in mid air before landing on his open palm. The face of a Zangoose, a rare Pokemon from Hoenn, was showing, instead of that of a Seviper. Kris grinned happily and Gold groaned.

"Kris will make the first move." Elm said. "Remember both your Pokemon only know two moves."

"Only two?" Gold gasped, and he quickly flicked through his PokeDex listings. Elm and Kris exchanged smirks, before the Professor stood back and blew his whistle.

"Ok Chikorita, let's look at this from a tactical advantage." Kris said. "Why don't you use your Growl attack?"

"Chik." Chikorita said, and she walked forwards. She then let out a loud, angry growl. Totodile covered his ears, but the attack still struck.

"I have no idea what that does, but Totodile use Scratch!" Gold said.

"Toto Toto." Totodile said, and he ran forwards. He slashed Chikorita across the back, though she barely even felt it.

"Use Tackle next to get some damage in!" Kris said. Chikorita ran forwards this time, and rammed into Totodile's stomach, knocking him backwards.

"Scratch again!" Gold growled. Totodile cut across Chikorita's leaf before she could run back. The two Pokemon stood a foot apart, not daring to move.

"Growl again whilst your close." Kris said.

"Stop using moves I don't know!" Gold huffed. "Totodile use Scratch!" Chikorita growled at Totodile again, who fought through and scratched at her. However, this attack did even less damage than before. Gold was getting curious: why weren't his attacks working?

"He is getting onto us, so just Tackle." Kris said. Chikorita slammed into Totodile, knocking him backwards.

"Let's try that Leer attack and see what that does." Gold pondered aloud.

"Dile." Totodile said viciously, and his eyes narrowed and the pupils flashed white. Chikorita stepped backwards, feeling a bit uneasy.

"That didn't do any damage." Gold growled.

"Don't let that nasty Pokemon bully you!" Kris cried in encouragement. "Finish this off with a Tackle!"

"Scratch its eyes out if you have to, just win!" Gold shouted. The two Pokemon ran towards each other, egged on by their trainers. Totodile raised a claw, thinking he was going to get in first. But Chikorita slammed into his stomach, sending him flying across the roof and landing at Gold's feet. Everyone looked towards him curiously, but there was no movement from him. Professor Elm blew his whistle, and Kris cheered, and she ran over and hugged Chikorita.

"That was a really good job, a fantastic first go!"

"Chikorita Rita Chika!" Chikorita replied, a wide grin across her face. Gold looked down at Totodile with a mix of upset and anger. He silently brought him back, threw some money across to Kris, and then headed for the door.

"See you around, I guess." He called, and stepped out through the parting glass doors.

"Let's heal Chikorita, shall we?" Elm said happily, and took Chikorita away to be healed. Kris merely nodded, but her eyes focused out upon Gold, walking off into the distance. She was angry at him and had hated him for about five, but Kris couldn't help wonder when they would meet each other next.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kris was walking towards Route 29, with Chikorita by her side, her six PokeBalls from Elm in her bag, and her PokeDex and PokeGear in separate pockets.

"My mum gave me a tent for night time." Kris said, uncertain what conversations she and Chikorita could have.

"Chik!" Chikorita said happily. Kris smiled, but suddenly something rustled in the grass nearby. The two girls froze, and Kris saw the purple coat of a Rattata running off. Kris looked down at Chikorita, who smiled and nodded.

"Let's do this then!" Kris said, and the two friends ran off into the grass, the first of many adventures the two would have together.


	2. A Two Women Job

**A ****Two ****Women ****Job**

Cherrygrove City didn't seem like a very big place to most people, but to girls from small towns like Kris, it was one of the biggest places she had ever been to. Her mother's cancer prevented them from travelling, and Kris was amazed by the sights and sounds of the city.

Firstly, there were many more houses, and all were different shapes and sizes. Kris wanted to stand by and admire their structures and colours, but Chikorita kept running off, and Kris would have to chase after her. It would have been sensible to put her back in her PokeBall, but Kris wanted both of them to experience their world as much as possible. Besides, the two were bonding more, especially after making several captures over the past day.

Another thing Kris found interesting were the Pokemon Centre and the PokeMart. She healed up all of her Pokemon, and then went a splurged a bit on PokeBalls and Potions. Kris didn't think she would need all of the money, and decided to send some back to her mum, knowing she'd appreciate the kind gesture.

After nearly four hours inside the city, Kris and Chikorita were beginning to get a bit bored. There wasn't anything else special to keep them to the town, and both of them were ready to leave.

"This map mum gave me says to head towards Route 30." Kris said. She was kneeling on the ground, a large map of Johto out in front of her. She pointed a route out to Chikorita: up an inclining route, through grass, past trees and forests, before turning east towards Violet City.

"That's where the first Pokemon gym is." Kris said happily. "I forget which one it is, but I'll ask someone on the way."

"Rita Chika Chiko!" Chikorita replied, and began to head towards the route.

"Hang on a minute, I have to fold this up!" Kris cried. She roughly folded the map up into a small square, and then shoved it into a pocket in her jacket. Chikorita was eager to move, and Kris rushed towards her.

"We can go now, but don't run too far off!" Kris said.

"Chik." Chikorita said, and began to run along the rocky road. Kris chuckled and ran after, eyeing the patch of long grass nearby. Chikorita seemed to want to go inside as well, and Kris ran to make sure she didn't get lost inside.

"Don't go into the grass without me!" Kris shouted, but Chikorita dived head first into the grass, blending in perfectly. Kris cursed, and rushed after her. But she had barely put a foot into the grass when she heard a loud

"Ow, watch it!" Kris came to a halt, and let out an irritated sigh as she recognised the angry voice.

"Hello Gold." She snapped, and crossed her arms angrily. Gold leapt out from the grass, his cap and sunglasses askew. Chikorita and Totodile were both on the ground, growling and leering at each other.

"I figured that creature was yours." Gold huffed. "I was just sitting here, trying to find the PokeBall I dropped, and then that thing tackles me!"

"Good, that means all training we did last night to tackle vile things paid off." Kris smirked. Gold was stunned, and Kris pulled Chikorita away while he worked out what it mean.

"HEY!" He said finally. "I am not a 'vile' thing, I'm quite attractive by most standards." Kris and Chikorita both scoffed, and Gold and Totodile stared angrily at them.

"Beauty isn't important for Pokemon trainers." Kris explained. "You have to focus upon training and catching Pokemon, not your image."

"You say that, but have you even caught more Pokemon?" Gold teased.

"Of course I have!" Kris snapped. "I am thrice the trainer you'll ever be!"

"Don't use your fancy words on me!" Gold growled. "I challenge you to a two-on-two battle, right here, right now!"

"FINE!" Kris boomed, and Gold was taken aback by her anger. Kris turned and marched towards a rocky ledge behind her, and Chikorita followed after her. She then signalled to the space opposite, and Gold moved across to there, Totodile following behind.

"Shall we begin?" Kris asked.

"Certainly, and I'm going first this time." Gold said. "Totodile use Water Gun!"

"Razor Leaf, quickly now." Kris commanded.

"Toto To!" Totodile said. He opened his mouth wide and fired a ball of water. However Chikorita was much quicker. The leaf on her head spun around rapidly, quickly turning into a green blur. Smaller leaves than shot out, moving around the Water Gun and smashing into Totodile.

"Dile!" He squawked and rolled backwards. Chikorita smirked, and easily accepted the Water Gun, doing little damage. Gold growled, and Kris giggled with delight.

"Totodile get up and use Scratch." Gold ordered.

"Use that old favourite Growl." Kris smirked. Chikorita took a leap forwards, and released her painful growl. Totodile's face screwed up in pain, but he rushed forwards and struck Chikorita with his claws.

"You may think your clever, but I know what that move does now!" Gold sneered. "I went on the computer and read about it."

"Wow, you know how to use a computer." Kris laughed. Gold ignored the insult, though he blushed a bit.

"Totodile use Rage!" He roared. Totodile's eyes turned red, and he ran forwards, his right fist raised.

"Razor Leaf." Kris said, sounding slightly worried. Chikorita fired more leaves at Totodile, but he didn't let the pain show before punching her.

"Rita!" Chikorita cried, and rolled over. Totodile smiled and moved back towards Gold. His pupils were still glowing red, and it made him look purely evil.

"Be careful Chikorita, Rage builds power each time it strikes." Kris warned, and Chikorita nodded.

"Rage!" Gold cried.

"Razor Leaf!" Kris exclaimed. Both Pokemon initiated their previous attacks, but Totodile looked somehow stronger. He nearly stumbled when hit by the leaves, but persevered and rammed his fist into Chikorita's stomach, lifting her into the air.

"Chik!" Chikorita huffed as she landed. Kris gave her a reassuring pat, and noticed something Gold clearly hadn't. Totodile's red pupils were bigger, but he was looking incredibly weak. He was also looking a bit bluer, symbolising his Torrent had activated. Gold was too busy thinking he had the upper hand, but Kris has the type advantage and speed on her hand, and she smiled to herself.

"Finish this with Rage!" Gold boomed excitedly.

"One more Razor Leaf." Kris said. Totodile ran forwards, and leapt into the air, his fist raised once more.

"CHIKO!" Chikorita cried, and fired the Razor Leafs. Each one slammed into Totodile's stomach and face, causing him to spin in mid air.

"Toto Totodile!" He yelled, and fell to the ground with a splat, landing right in front of Chikorita. Gold moaned with anger, realising the first win had gone to Chikorita.

"Great job!" Kris said, and gave her a hug. Gold huffed as he brought Totodile back, but then smiled as he pulled out his next PokeBall.

"Let's see how you like this one!" He said nastily. "Spinarak, I choose you!" The PokeBall flew through the air and burst open. Red energy poured out, before forming into a small, green spider.

"Arak Spin!" Spinarak said, clicking his pincers together. Chikorita took a step backwards, repulsed by the creature.

"It's Bug and Poison, meaning Grass will no effect." Kris sighed. Gold could tell he had made the right choice, and gave the thumbs up to Spinarak.

"We can bring them down easily Spinarak. Start this off with a Poison Sting!"

"Get in there with Tackle!" Kris yelled. Both Pokemon nodded, and began to initiate their attacks. Chikorita ran forwards, slamming into Spinarak and forcing him backwards. But the spider quickly retaliated: his horn glowed purple, and a thin beam shot out. Chikorita cried out as she was pushed backwards. Suddenly, she glowed purple.

"Oh no, you've been poisoned!" Kris gasped. Chikorita tried to talk, but could only gurgle.

"Could job Spinarak, now use that String Shot attack." Gold said proudly. Kris was worried: Chikorita would lose health rapidly, and her most powerful move was weak against Spinarak.

"Try a Growl." She said at last. Chikorita stepped forwards weakly, and she let out her growl. Spinarak recoiled at this, before firing the thin, white, sticky string. It wrapped around Chikorita's legs, tying them together. Chikorita glowed purple again, but then her leaf glowed green.

"Overgrow won't help here." Kris sighed.

"Spinarak finish this with Poison Sting!" Gold yelled.

"Chikorita, please try your best and use Tackle." Kris pleaded.

"Spina Spinarak." Spinarak hissed, and scampered quickly across the field. The String Shot was slowing Chikorita down, and there was no way she would hit before Spinarak got there. The face pattern on Spinarak's back smiled, and then the spider fired an up-close Poison Sting.

"Chi-" Was all Chikorita could manage, before she keeled over, unconscious. Kris let out a moan of despair, and quickly brought Chikorita back. Gold danced on the spot, and Spinarak raced happily in circles as well.

"We won, we won, we won!" Gold said happily. Kris' sadness quickly evaporated and she smiled.

"I still have one Pokemon left, moron." She laughed, and swapped Chikorita's PokeBall for another. Gold and Spinarak stopped dancing, and both their faces turned to shock.

"Fine then, send it out." Gold sniffed. "But I am still going to win!"

"Not likely." Kris scoffed. "Hoothoot, make this fast and easy!" The PokeBall flew up into the sky, where it burst open. The red energy came out, and formed into a Hoothoot, the pre-evolution of Noctowl. Kris had found one the previous night, and couldn't have helped but thought of her mother when she caught it. Gold looked up at it, but wasn't quite making the connection about type.

"It may be high in the sky, but that won't stop us! Spinarak use String Shot!"

"Let's take a risk and try Hypnosis." Kris called.

"Hoot Hoot Hoot!" Hoothoot called, and her eyes flashed pink. Spinarak waited to be put to sleep, but his eyes glowed blue, knocking aside the Hypnosis.

"His ability must be Insomnia." Kris cursed.

"What does that do?" Gold asked. Spinarak shot the String Shot, but Hoothoot twirled and avoided it.

"Insomnia means it can't fall asleep." Kris groaned, unable to take any more of Gold's stupidity.

"Oh cool!" Gold said happily. "Ok then, let's try Scary Face."

"Get in there and Peck!" Kris cried. Hoothoot dived down, her beak glowing white. Spinarak tried to run, but Hoothoot smashed into his back, slamming him to the ground. Angry, the face on Spinarak's face glowed black, and then let out a roar.  
"Hoot!" Hoothoot cried, and flew backwards in shock.

"Great work!" Gold said happily. "Now let's stop it from flying away by using Constrict."

"Hoothoot use Tackle before he grabs hold of you." Kris ordered quickly. Hoothoot nodded, and dived down again. She was uncertain about going near him again, and slowed down a bit. But Hoothoot checked Kris' anxious face, and swooped down with new determination. Sh bashed into Spinarak, sending him flying.

"Spin!" He said, and fired out his legs. Hoothoot gasped as the legs wrapped around her, squeezing her and dragging her down towards the ground. Spinarak was now joined to her, and Kris cursed angrily.

"This is going great!" Gold yelled with joy. "Poison Sting her now!" Hoothoot was feeling even more anxious about attacking now that Spinarak was joined to her, giving Spinarak a chance to fire the purple sting. But luckily, Hoothoot didn't get poisoned, and Kris beamed happily.

"Peck him!" She shouted. Hoothoot swirled around inside the legs, and then pecked Spinarak's underbelly. The spider retaliated by tightening his legs, causing Hoothoot more pain.

"Slow her down with String Shot again!" Gold shouted.

"Tackle him to the ground, use Constrict against him." She shouted. Spinarak fired out some string, wrapping around Hoothoot's middle.

"Oot!" Hoothoot said, and fell down backwards. Spinarak clicked his mandibles together in fright and watched the ground come closer. Kris and Gold both watched in anticipation as the two Pokemon spun in mid air. They fell surprisingly fast, and smacked into the ground with a thud and squish. Dust rose up, covering the two, and both trainers ran forwards to see what had happened.  
Spinarak was lying squashed beneath Hoothoot, his legs outstretched and his eyes shut. Gold collapsed to the ground in shock, while Hoothoot flew into Kris' arms.

"Hoot!" She cried.

"That was brilliant, absolutely brilliant!" Kris exclaimed, and kissed Hoothoot on the cheek. Gold sighed and brought Spinarak back.

"Guess you are doing better than me." He huffed, and dropped the winnings on the ground.

"You did alright yourself." Kris said approvingly. Gold nodded, and then turned and ran towards Cherrygrove.

"Hoot?" Hoothoot asked.

"Going to heal his Pokemon, I guess." Kris suggested. "I'd better go heal mine as well, let's go!" Hoothoot nodded, and the two moved after Gold back towards the city.

* * *

After passing her Pokemon over to the nurse, Kris turned around to find a place to sit. And, as she expected, Gold was sitting at the back, arms crossed and a pout on his face. Kris smirked to herself and walked over.

"You look like you've had your toys taken off you." She said. Gold looked up angrily.

"I am just annoyed about being beaten twice in a row."

"Oh suck it up." Kris groaned. "I am going to beat you more times, and you can just deal with it." Gold scoffed and muttered 'unlikely'. Kris sat down in the seat opposite and crossed her legs. The two rivals stared at each for a few moments, before Kris finally decided to speak.

"You never answered my question yesterday."

"Which one?" Gold asked in surprise.

"I asked you why you signed up." Kris replied. "And you never gave me a solid answer." Gold nodded as he remembered, and then stared at her seriously.

"My parents are famous for running a few businesses, going to parties and having lots of kids." He explained. "And I have become well known because of that. But my father, our fathers, use to be famous battlers." Kris was scowling at him, so Gold quickly changed course. "I want to be famous for doing my own thing, so I want to beat my father's record and become the top trainer in the region. Then I'll have something worth being famous for."

"You're doing this for fame?" Kris said in shock. Gold stood up and shrugged, adjusting his cap and putting his sunglasses on.

"You may think you're doing this for you're mum, but I know you want the fame as well." He said. "That's the trouble with being the daughter of two champions." And with a triumphant smirk, Gold walked towards the counter. Kris couldn't think of anything to say, and simply gave him the finger.

"Arrogant prick." She hissed. But she couldn't help thinking he had a point. Once Kris defeated the first gym, there will soon the connection between her and her parents, and there would be a lot of pressure on her. Gold waved evilly at her as he left the building, and Kris knew she didn't have to worry about that pressure.

All she had to worry about was defeating Gold.


	3. Cute vs Brute

**Cute vs Brute**

Thunderclouds loomed ominously overhead Route 32, and it was certain that a storm was brewing. Pokemon were fleeing from the long grass towards shelter: high trees, underneath the Magnet Train tracks, inside caves. Most Water Pokemon didn't mind the rain, but they could feel the thunder and lightning in the air, and many decided to head inside the swampy area. Fishermen could tell none were biting, and the majority of them packed up and clunked along the long, wooden bridge. The hard-out fishermen stayed behind, expecting a bite, along with several determined trainers who were waiting for a battle.

Though the only worthy trainer had already passed.

Kris and Chikorita were running hard out through the grass, desperate to find shelter. The two had pulled off some marvellous victories lately: the previous week they had defeated Falkner, the first gym leader, and earned the Zephyr Badge. They had spent some time looking around the Sprout Tower, training up all of her Pokemon, and she had met a most curious man named Primo.

Now, Kris had a red egg bouncing inside her bag. Each bounce and every step brought it closer to hatching, and Kris was eager to discover what Pokemon she had won from the television man. Chikorita was also intrigued, and kept prodding the egg whenever Kris brought it out. Kris could see her eyes watching her bag as they ran, and she had to click her fingers to get her attention.

"If you keep focusing on my bag, you'll trip and fall!" Kris laughed.

"Chiko." Chikorita replied in agreement, and turned towards the path in front of them. It was a gravely path, scattered with small rocks and lots of sand. The water to the left was replaced with trees, and the trees on the right were replaced with a rocky cliff.

"Union Cave is in there." Kris explained, having double checked her map a short while ago. "Once I have healed you all up, we can head inside. Azalea Town is at the other end."

"Rita!" Chikorita said happily. Kris beamed down at her, and the two friends rushed towards the entrance of the Pokemon Centre, the orange light glowing friendly at them in the gloom. But as they approached the doors, they slowly began to part. Kris recognised the person walking out, and she screamed. She tried to stop, but skidded towards the person. Even through the black sunglasses, Kris could see Gold's eyes wide with shock.

SMACK!

Both of them groaned as they fell to the floor, Gold's head lying inside the centre, with Kris on top of him. The two looked at each other and quickly scrambled away. Totodile was out as always, and he and Chikorita were back into their usual snarl fest.

"Why do you always catch up to me?" Gold fumed.

"Because I am a better trainer than you, it's pretty simple." Kris scoffed. "Besides, I figured you'd already be in the Union Cave by now." Gold began to blush at this point, and Kris and Chikorita exchanged smirks.

"I went in, but then these trainers kicked my arse." He said huffily. "I ran all the way back here. I haven't been able to last longer than forty five minutes before my whole team faints." Kris gave him a curious look before roaring with laughter.

"Shut up, it's not funny!"

"You're not hearing what I'm hearing." Kris said, barely able to talk through the laughter.

"Chikorita Chika Chik!" Chikorita added, and she rolled on the ground.

"Dile!" Totodile growled, snapping his jaw angrily. Thunder boomed from above, and a drop of water fell onto Chikorita's leaf, making it droop. Kris managed to contain herself, and looked happily into Gold's furious look.

"Apologise!" He said angrily.

"I am not apologising for laughing." Kris scoffed, and walked towards the Pokemon Centre. Gold sidestepped and blocked her way.

"Apologise." He repeated.

"NO!" Kris said. Chikorita ran forwards, looking furious, but more rain was beginning to fall now.

"If you don't apologise, I'll talk about your father." Gold said, smirking slightly. Kris gasped. She tried to come up with a witty comeback but failed. Instead, she raised her left hand and slapped him across the face. Gold staggered to the side and Kris loomed overhead.

"Let's make a deal." She said, with a look of pure venom on her face. "I'll apologise if you can defeat me in a three-on-three battle. If I win, though, you must never talk about my father again. Agreed?"

"Fine, just don't slap me again." Gold growled. Lightning flashed, and the rain began to pour down with more power.

"I'll meet you inside the Union Cave in fifteen minutes." Kris said, and followed Chikorita inside the Pokemon Centre. Gold nodded, and he and Totodile ran towards the cave mouth.

"Totodile, let's make sure we beat her this time, alright?"

"Toto!" Totodile said happily, and the two men rushed inside the dark, gloomy mountain.

* * *

When Kris and Chikorita entered the cave quarter of an hour later, they were dripping wet after the brief run.

"It's a bloody storm out there." Kris panted, wiping water off her face.

"Rita." Chikorita agreed. The two looked up and around the cave. It wasn't a very high, and it wasn't particularly wide either. Rock surrounded them on either side, with some more solid then others. Zubat fluttered around the ceiling, releasing high pitched wails. A trio of Sandshrew rolled quickly past, disappearing into the gloom. Kris saw a flashlight, and instinctively ran for it. The light bounced off a pool of water, and Gold was standing next to it, with no Pokemon in sight.

"Hurry up, hurry up, I don't have all day." Gold snapped impatiently.

"Oh shut up!" Kris growled, and Chikorita ran in front. Gold looked down and smiled.

"Looks like I made the right choice then." He said wickedly. Kris was confused, and watched as Gold stepped asides, revealing his first Pokemon.

"Teddi!" A Teddiursa said, looking shyly over at them. Kris made an "awwwww" sound, and made to walk forwards, arms outstretched to hug.

"CHIK!" Chikorita said indignantly, and pushed Kris backwards.

"I am sorry, but your Teddiursa is just so cute." Kris said adoringly.

"Don't say that, it's disturbing." Gold growled. "Are you going first this time?" Kris got a hold of herself at the mention of the battle.

"You bet I am!" She grinned. "Ready Chikorita?"

"Chik!"

"Alright then, let's start off with a PoisonPowder!" Kris cried. Purple dust formed on Chikorita's leaf, and she waved the leaf around, scattering the powder into the air.

"Metal Claw, now!" Gold cried. Teddiursa ran forwards, his shy look turning into a sadistic grin. He dodge below the PoisonPowder, his right claw glowing silver, and then slashed Chikorita across her side.

"Teddi." He snarled as Chikorita toppled over.

"Rit." She spluttered, looking angrily up at the bear.

"How does it know that move?" Kris said in shock.

"The internet said it was a breeding move." Gold explained. "I have no idea what that means, though I am happy about it." Kris scowled viciously.

"Chikorita, push it backwards with Tackle." Chikorita nodded and managed to stand up, and then began to run forwards.

"Fury Swipes." Gold ordered. Teddiursa's claws glowed white, and as Chikorita smashed into his chest, the bear slashed repeatedly, cutting all along Chikorita's back.

"Chiko!" She moaned in pain, and pulled herself free.

"Teddiursa Ursa Teddi." Teddiursa said mockingly.

"Hang in there Chikorita, you are doing a good job." Kris said encouragingly, and gave her a pat.

"Obviously not good enough." Gold smirked, and Kris gave him the evils.

"Fire a Razor Leaf and try to keep away from him."

"Faint Attack!" Gold said triumphantly. Chikorita weakly fired the leaves, which smashed repeatedly into Teddiursa's face and stomach. But then the bear disappeared into the darkness of the cave. Kris and Chikorita looked around for him, but there was no sign. Suddenly, something leapt out from the darkness, and Teddiursa punched Chikorita directly in the face, knocking her over.

"Didn't see that one coming, did ya?" Gold said, and he and Teddiursa laughed at his wit. Kris bent down to examine Chikorita, and saw her leaf was glowing.

"You must be really weak if Overgrow is activating." Kris muttered. "Use Synthesis to replenish your health!"

"Rita." Chikorita said, and her leaf glowed a lighter colour, and particles of green and yellow energy came towards her.

"We can't let her get her strength back, use another Metal Claw!" Gold roared.

"Teddiursa!" Teddiursa said, and he ran forwards, his right claw glowing again. Chikorita was absorbing enough energy from inside the cave, and her eyes widened in shock. Teddiursa slashed all the way down Chikorita's face. She roared with pain, and then toppled over and fainted. Kris gasped, and Teddiursa waved sarcastically up at her. Kris sadly pulled out the PokeBall and brought her starter back. She could hear the rain roaring outside, and turned to see droplets at the entrance to the cave.

"Are you going to make your next move or what?" Gold snapped impatiently. Kris looked angrily at him, and wanted to make a nasty remark, but knew it would give Gold satisfaction to know he was ticking her off.

"Hoothoot, it's your time to battle." She said, and threw her second PokeBall out. With a burst of red energy, Hoothoot formed, fluttering above the field.

"Your bird is no match for me!" Gold huffed.

"We'll see about that. Hoothoot, use Hypnosis!" Kris shouted.

"Quickly Teddiursa, use Lick before you faint!" Gold gasped. Teddiursa opened his mouth wide, waiting to attack, but Hoothoot had no plans to dive down into enemy territory.

"HOOT!" She cried, and her eyes flashed pink. Teddiursa's flashed pink as well, and his mouth shut, along with his eyes. Gold cursed as his Pokemon fell to the ground and fell asleep.

"That was a good job Hoothoot!" Kris called, cheering up a bit. "Now dive down and Peck him!"

"Wake up and Metal Claw her!" Gold roared. Hoothoot flew slowly towards the ground, mocking Gold about his situation. Teddiursa let out a snore, but didn't move.

"Hoothoot Hoot!" Hoothoot chuckled, and jabbed him in the stomach with her glowing beak. Teddiursa gasped, and his eyes opened temporarily in shock, before the snoring ended and he fainted. Hoothoot beamed and flew around Gold's head, who angrily swatted her away.

"Looks like we are both down by one." Kris said, and raised her arm for Hoothoot to land on. "Who are you going to choose next?" Gold growled and brought Teddiursa back quickly.

"Just wait and see." He snarled, and threw his next PokeBall. Kris and Hoothoot watched eagerly, and both grinned as Spinarak formed.

"Why are you smiling?" Gold huffed. Spinarak's back face glared up at Hoothoot, who poked her tongue out and took off again.

"Because last time my Hoothoot battled that spider, we won, remember?" Kris sneered.

"Yes, but your Hoothoot can't use Hypnosis on Spinarak." Gold retorted. "And I can still use other moves on it."

"Well, we'd just have to wait and see, won't we?" Kris smiled. "Use Peck and make this quick."

"Use String Shot!" Gold commanded. Hoothoot fluttered down and pecked Spinarak on the face. Spinarak scuttled around and pointed his horn at her. The white, heavy string wrapped around Hoothoot's legs, dragging her down a bit.

"HOOT!" Hoothoot huffed indignantly.

"Come on Hoothoot, use Tackle this time!" Kris cried. Hoothoot shook her body, but the string stuck. She sighed and then dived low to the ground.

"Poison Sting when she gets close." Gold boomed. Hoothoot tackled into Spinarak, forcing the spider to fly through the air.

"Arak Spin!" Spinarak said angrily, and fired the purple stinger from his horn. Hoothoot got caught between the eyes, blasting her backwards. Purple poison moved through her body, and Hoothoot glowed poison and coughed.

"Perfect: another great poison!" Gold said excitedly.

"Hang in there Hoothoot, you could still win this!" Kris said, though she wasn't so sure. Hoothoot nodded though, and faced Spinarak again.

"Peck once more!"

"Use Poison Sting again!" Hoothoot sped forwards, and jabbed Spinarak between the eyes. The spider let out an angry clicking sound, and then fired the Poison Sting. Hoothoot was sent spiralling due to the force of it, and she crash landed into the ground.

"Hoothoot, all you have to do now is use Reflect." Kris said as her Pokemon turned purple. Hoothoot nodded, and Gold was intrigued at to what Reflect did.

"Finish this with Poison Sting!" He ordered. Hoothoot hovered above the ground, and her eyes flashed silver. A barrier formed which looked like it was made of glass, and Gold and Spinarak were slightly reflected.

"Rak A!" Spinarak hissed, and fired one final Poison Sting. Hoothoot was hit, and she willingly let her health evaporate and fainted. The reflective barrier remained, though it floated down. Kris brought back Hoothoot and threw her final PokeBall. She was upset, but had to stay determined for her Pokemon to win. As the PokeBall burst open, there was a loud baa sound, and a Mareep formed.

"Maaaaaa." She baaed.

"A sheep? How frightening!" Gold said, pretending to look scared, before he and Spinarak laughed loudly.

"Ma." Mareep said sadly, and walked towards Kris with a down trodden expression.

"Don't let those nasty boys mock you." Kris said proudly. "You are much better than them. I know this is your first major battle, but do you think you can win this for me?"

"Maaa!" Mareep replied, and nuzzled Kris' leg.

"Good girl! Now get in there with a ThunderShock!" Mareep ran forwards, the orb on the end of her tail crackling with electricity.

"Spinarak, use Night Shade." Gold ordered.

"Arak!" Spinarak said, and scuttled across the ground. Mareep and Kris watched him moving from left to right, unsure when he was going to strike. And then suddenly, a black beam shot out Spinarak's horns. It phased through the Reflect, and hit Mareep right between the eyes, pushing her backwards.

"Reeeep!" She wailed, and fired a small bolt of electricity from her tail. Spinarak tried to rush away, but got hit and was sent flying, smacking Gold in the face.

"That was brilliant, use it again." Kris said excitedly. Gold growled and pulled Spinarak off his face, and then tossed him into the skies.

"Leech Life to replenish your health!" He yelled. Spinarak clicked his mandibles together as he soared back to Earth, and a green beam was fired at Mareep. Energy was sucked out of Mareep, moving from the green beam back to Spinarak. Fortunately though, the Reflect prevented too much health from being taken, though Mareep was still annoyed.

"MAAA!" Mareep growled in anger, and she fired another ThunderShock. This one hit Spinarak's legs, causing him to flip 720 degrees and land on the ground with a soft splat.

"Body Slam him!" Kris said, leaning into the field with anticipation.

"String Shot!" Gold cried in desperation. Spinarak fired the string, which caught itself around Mareep's tail. Mareep didn't feel the weight yet, and she leapt up. Spinarak ran around in circles in fright, but halted as soon as Mareep landed on him. There was a squelch, and Gold sighed while Kris whooped. Mareep walked backwards and stared down at the unconscious Spinarak.

"Mareep Ma Reeeep!" She said angrily, and walked back towards Kris.

"Thank you so much for that." Kris said, and hugged her sheep, who crackled with electricity in happiness. Gold did the usual PokeBall switch, and pulled out his third and final PokeBall. He seemed rather sad about this option, but threw the ball anyway. Totodile came out, and flexed his muscles, glaring wickedly at Mareep. The electric sheep became frightened, but Kris patted her affectionately and smiled.

"I trust you." She whispered. Mareep nodded and turned around.

"This should be quick." Kris smirked.

"Oh shut it!" Gold growled, and Kris giggled.

"ThunderShock!"

"Water Gun for the hell of it." Gold said moodily. Totodile opened his mouth wide and fired the ball of water. Mareep glowed with electricity and fired the lightning bolt. The two attacks collided in mid air, and an explosion of steam covered the field. There was a scream, and Kris gasped.

"Mareep?" She called, and stared through the steam, trying to see what had happened. Gold shined his torch, and the two could see what was going on: Totodile was using the steam to try and get some unorthodox hits in. Mareep was running away, trying to avoid the scratches and bites.

"Toto Dile Dile!" Totodile said wickedly.

"MAAA!" Mareep whined, and dived behind Kris. Totodile had tried a Scratch at that moment, and it slashed Kris' pants.

"OI!" She yelled, and glared down at Totodile.

"Get back here now!" Gold yelled. Totodile looked back, and then winked at Kris before running off.

"Mareep, do you want to keep battling?" Kris asked. Mareep looked over at Totodile, who poked his tongue out at her.

"Reeep." She baaed, and stepped determinedly forwards. Kris went to speak, but Mareep began to glow yellow.

"She's using Charge!" Kris gasped.

"I don't see why, you're going to win anyway." Gold sighed. "Totodile use Bite." Totodile ran forwards excitedly, his mouth open wide. He clamped down onto some of Mareep's fluffy coat, making her baa angrily. Totodile ran off, but sparks flew around him: he had just been paralysed by Static.

"Just what I need." Gold sighed, while Kris beamed proudly.

"Come on Mareep, use a super-charged ThunderShock!"

"Scratch." Gold mumbled. Totodile moved slowly forwards, his muscles seized up. He raised a claw, and made a swiping motion. But Mareep merely smiled.

"MAAAAAA-REEEEEEEEP!" She boomed, and fired the ThunderShock. It was so bright that it lit up the caves, showing retreating Zubat and Geodude. Totodile was hit square in the chest, and his whole body lit up yellow. The attack had barely ended before Mareep ran forwards quickly.

"Wait Mareep, don't use Take Down!" Kris cried, but Mareep ignored her, fuelled by her rage. She smashed head first into the sizzling Totodile, sending him flying. Gold saw him coming and tried to jump, but got hit by the flying crocodile. Kris was stunned, but she quickly realised that she had won.

"YES, now I don't have to apologise!" Kris boomed, and she leapt onto Mareep, pulling her into a hug. "That was brilliant, BRILLIANT!" She cried.

"Mareep Maaaaa!" Mareep said happily, and nuzzled up against Kris. There was a dinging sound, and the two watched as a small money bag landed besides them. Gold walked passed, nodding in appreciation.

"Until next time then." He said, and held out his hand. Kris was surprised, but she saw a piece of paper was crumbled up inside his hand. She was uncertain about taking it, but Mareep gave her nudge, and Kris reluctantly grabbed it. She could instantly tell it was a letter.

"What is this?" Gold merely shrugged.

"You said I couldn't talk about it if I lost." He replied, and walked mysterious out of the cave and into the rain. Kris unfolded the paper, and smoothed it out. Mareep glowed yellow, giving her some light. The majority of the letter was from Gold's parents, rambling on about parties he was missing, what the pets were doing, what was inside the care package. But at the bottom, Gold had highlighted a bit:

_**Next time you see Miss Soul, tell her to seek out the Kimono Sisters in Ecruteak City. They have all the answers to any question she should have about her father, wheter it be past, present or future. Only they know why he ran off.**_

Kris re-read the paragraph three times, trying to take in what she was reading. How could these Kimono Sisters now so much about her father? Have they met him, or worked with him? Maybe he had had an affair with one of them. All these new theories formed in her mind, and Kris was determined to find out what they knew.

"Maaaa?" Mareep asked.

"We don't have time to go to the Pokemon Centre." Kris said, standing up. "I need to get to Ecruteak City, and that means moving on." Mareep nodded, though she was rather weak. Kris quickly equipped Revives and Potions to her PokeBalls, and gave a potion to Mareep, who quickly healed from the battle. She baaed in thanks, and the two women ran off.

Kris wanted to become a great Pokemon trainer. But it seemed that her journey was going to take a side track and she searched for the truth about her father. **  
**


	4. Double Take

**Double Take**

Kris Soul had just faced her toughest challenge yet.

After nearly a month of travelling through caves, forests, ruins, and wells, Kris had finally made it to Goldenrod City. For a girl who had thought Cherrygrove was a huge city, she was blown away by this new area. Skyscrapers that lived up to their meaning, stretching up into the clouds, and buildings of all shapes and sizes on all sides. A railway bridge fitted gracefully in, and a stylish new radio tower had hundreds crowded around it. Near the ocean, another building had thousands more, and Kris had no idea what was there. All she had focused on was her third gym badge: the Plain Badge, run by a new trainer called Whitney.

However, she was proving to be Kris' most challenging battle yet.

When she had battled Falkner, Kris had easily cut him down, using Hoothoot's Hypnosis to stop their attacks, and then had Mareep fire a ThunderShock for maximum damage. It had been a similar process in Azalea Town, where Bugsy had been the gym leader. However, Kris had used the easy battle to help train up her secondary Pokemon: Ledian, Pidgeotto, Sandshrew and Slowpoke. Bugsy had nearly been in tears by the end of the battle, as each Pokemon tore through his team like a kid opening wrapping paper. Kris had been expecting Whitney to be easy, but had been terribly mistaken.

It had begun with Bayleef, Chikorita's first evolution, having evolved during a situation in Ilex Forest, up against Clefairy. This had been very easy with Bayleef's new attack boost: a Magical Leaf, a Razor Leaf and a Headbutt knocked Clefairy out. Kris had then had high hopes, wondering who she would defeat next.

However, Kris hadn't been expecting a Miltank. Whitney seemed very pleased to have brought her out, and had quickly used Kris' surprise to her advantage. Miltank used Stomp and Rollout to blast Bayleef into unconsciousness. Kris had hoped Hoothoot would be able to stop things, but her Hypnosis was cured instantly by a Lum Berry! To make matters worse, Miltank had used an attack called Milk Drink, bringing her back to full strength. After a close battle using Uproar against Rollout, Hoothoot landed on the floor with a thud. Kris had been so astounded, horrified at her defeat, that she brought Hoothoot back, and then turned and ran out of the gym.

Tears streaked down Kris' face as she ran across the city. She had never been defeated before, yet somehow she had let her guard down, let her Pokemon, her friends, get destroyed. This isn't what a good trainer did. A good trainer did everything they could to win, and tried to ensure their Pokemon didn't get ruined in the process. Her Pokemon had already suffered damage following her last two battles with Gold, and several other trainers had nearly wiped her out entirely. She couldn't handle any of this at the moment, and let her feet think for themselves. People stared at Kris, surprised to see a crying girl, but she was moving too fast to be consulted.

"Stupid Whitney." She hissed under her breath. "How could she use those moves? It was uncalled for! I'll beat her next time; I just have to find a better opponent to defeat first." Kris' feet appeared to be listening, as Kris gasped as the harsh sunlight was replaced with an unnatural, white light.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed. She was in a cramped white box with a dozen other people. Half were walking down a staircase, half were walking up. A lot of noise was coming from below, and Kris decided to investigate.  
As soon as Kris reached the bottom, she was in absolute awe of her surroundings.

People were everywhere, wearing a variety of clothing: suits, dresses, skirts, casual clothes, jeans, sweatshirts, shop uniforms, everything! Kris even saw several clowns heading off down a side corridor. Several men and women were calling for battles, waving the PokeBalls in the air. On the other side of the main hall, more people were behind counters and stalls, trimming Pokemon fur, selling herbs and spices, and offering food to passing business people. Kris wanted to buy something, but she had to pay Whitney for her loss. Downtrodden, Kris turned to leave, but something grabbed the bottom of her pants.

"Maaaaa!" Kris gasped in surprise: she had completely forgotten that Mareep had been brought out of her PokeBall, due to her being the third in line after the unconscious Bayleef and Hoothoot.

"Oh Mareep, hello!" She said, and gave her an extra tight hug, grabbing as much fluffy coating as possible. Mareep wanted to talk, but couldn't if Kris was face-first in her body. She fired a Thunder Wave, making Kris leap up in shock.

"Maaaa!" Mareep baaed indignantly, and ran off after the clowns. Kris sighed and rushed after. The six feet pounded the floor, but Mareep was a lot slower, allowing Kris to catch up. She reached out to grab Mareep, but tripped over her long tail. Kris landed on top of her, and Mareep skidded down the hallway, landing in front of a desk. A hiker leant curiously over the side.

"May I help you?" He asked in a flamboyant voice. Kris stood awkwardly up, though Mareep was laughing about it.

"I just got defeated by Whitney, and I somehow ended up down here." Kris laughed nervously. The hiker stood up and smiled.

"That is wonderful news!" He boomed, and outstretched a hand. Kris extended her right one, and the hiker shook it vigorously.

"Well, my name is David, and it is a pleasure to meet another fine trainer." The hiker continued. David walked out from behind a desk and pointed before a velvet red curtain. "A Pokemon Photo studio is behind there." David explained. "You dress up your Pokemon using some accessories, and then we take a picture of them. You could also have a picture taken with your entire team, if you want. Either way, it will cheer you up enough to take on Whitney again."

"Mareep, do you want to go and dress up?" Kris asked, but Mareep was already moving towards the curtain, baaing happily.

"Hold on a second, there is another customer in there." David said, and Mareep huffed.

"Can I at least have a look at what the other trainer is doing?" Kris asked. David seemed to approve, and he pulled back the curtain.

A row of photos hung on the walls, showing trainers and their teams, dressed up starter types, and beautiful portraits of wealthy women and their assorted Pokemon. At the end of the hallway were two people: a man behind a camera, and a younger, shorter person standing next to him. Kris saw a Croconaw, wearing a pair of sunglasses and a cap backwards. Kris couldn't familiarise herself with anything in the room, but the cap and sunglasses were making her think of…

"GOLD!" She yelled. Everyone looked at her, and Kris looked towards the shorter figure. Sure enough, Gold was standing there, without his cap on. Kris and Mareep saw his gelled, point hair style, and laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Gold grunted, blushing slightly from the laughter.

"Mareep dragged me here." Kris said, breathing to control herself. "I just got beaten by Whitney."

"Me too!" Gold gasped. "I thought you would have done a good job, but I suppose your winning streak is up then." Kris stopped laughing completely, and shot Gold the evils.

"Croco!" Croconaw growled in a deep voice. Mareep sparked with electricity, and Croconaw backed towards the far wall slightly. The cameraman continued to snap photos, irritating Croconaw more than the man seemed to know.

"Totodile evolved, as you can probably see." Gold smirked.

"Same with Chikorita." Kris retorted, wiping the smile off his face.

"Well, should we battle then, see which evolution is better?" Gold snapped, and signalled for Croconaw. However, the cameraman waved his hand, signalling it would be a bit longer.

"Bayleef has fainted anyway." Kris sighed. "Have you got any new captures?"

"Of course! Have you?"

"Yes, my egg hatched for one thing, and I caught heaps at Ilex."

"Well, we'll use our strongest two new captures and double battle!" Gold suggested. Kris pondered for a second, and then nodded. She had wanted to have a good battle, after all, and defeating Gold would really cheer her up.

"Superb!" David yelled, and pulled Kris into the brighter hallway. "I'll referee! Gold, leave your Croconaw and let's party!"

* * *

Five minutes later, David had set Kris and Gold up ten metres apart at opposite ends of the hallway. A small crowd was beginning to form, interested by what was happening. Kris was looking rather nervous, though Gold had been living in the spotlight for his whole life, and seemed to feel at peace with it. Several teenage girls were pointing and whispering, and Kris sighed. Gold's ego was bad enough without it being inflated to the size of a Snorlax.

"Welcome everyone," David boomed, "to the two-on-two double battle. To my right, we have young master Ethan 'Gold' Hartley, heir to the Hart Industries fortune." There was a whoop from the crowd, brining more people towards the mass. "And to my left, we have the lovely, adorable madam Krystal "Kris" Soul!" There was a quieter applause, but Kris didn't care: this wasn't about popularity, it was about battles. David was getting the crowd excited with anticipation, and then he moved his right hand across the field.

"GO!" He boomed.

"Eevee and Slugma, I choose you two!" Kris exclaimed, and threw two PokeBalls.

"Eevee and Scyther, show them who is more powerful!" Gold boomed, and tossed his in as well. Kris' burst open first: a pile of red lava, otherwise known as Slugma, who had hatched from her egg, formed to the right, while a cute Eevee landed to the left, smiling and wagging her tail. The crowd awed, though some were a bit surprised about Slugma. But Kris smiled and waved at her Pokemon, just as Gold's balls opened up. His Scyther glared around at the crowd, and then twirled, his white scythes shining. Gold's very own Eevee formed as well. He looked cute like Kris', but there was a sort of wickedness there.

"Vee Eva Eevee!" Kris' Eevee snapped.

"Eve Eva Vee." Gold's Eevee retorted, and Kris' Eevee snarled.

"Interesting new Pokemon." Kris commented, looking over at Scyther's nasty expression.

"Same with you." Gold said approvingly, though he looked at Slugma and smirked.

"Slug Ma Ma." Slugma said sadly, blubbing a bit.

"Don't been mean!" Kris scolded, and bent down to pat Slugma. But the heat radiated from him was strong, so Kris awkwardly patted the air above him, hoping it understood. Slugma did and nodded, and then turned to face the others.

"I think it is my turn to start!" Gold exclaimed. "Both of you use Quick Attack: Eevee go for Eevee, and Scyther for Slugma!" Both Pokemon charged forwards quickly, and all Kris could see was blurs as her Pokemon were hit, forcing them to roll backwards.

"Don't let them win! Slugma Ember Scyther, and Eevee use Dig on Eevee!" Kris yelled. Her Eevee jumped towards the ground. The force of it cracked the tiles, and she disappeared, sending dirt flying. Slugma took a deep breath, and then fired a ball of flames of at Scyther.

"Scythe-er!" Scyther screeched, as the ball hit his torso, knocking him backwards. Gold cursed, but thankfully for him, Scyther wasn't burnt.

"You'll have to do better!" Gold said, laughing cruelly. "Eevee use Headbutt and Scyther use Vacuum Wave, both aim for Slugma!"

"Slugma, you just use SmokeScreen on Eevee!" Kris shouted. The whispering, twittering and shouting around her was getting annoying, and she couldn't think straight. Scyther spun around rapidly, and a white tornado formed around him, though you could still see him. He then stuck his right scythe out, and the wind was directed and smashed into Slugma, spreading him out due to his slimy body. Eevee then ran forwards, his head low and glowing slightly. But Slugma turned and opened his mouth, and black smoke came out, engulfing the fox.

"Vee Vee Vee! He coughed, but kept running. However, the smoke was blocking his vision, and he ran straight past Slugma, and nearly ran into the crowd. As Eevee stopped, growling with annoyance, the ground rumbled slightly, and the crowd screamed as Kris' Eevee burst through the tiles, right below Gold's Eevee. There was a blur of brown, covered up the black smoke following Gold's Eevee, and the two Pokemon fell to the ground, Kris' Eevee unharmed.

"Nice little trick, hiding underground." Gold said icily. "But I'd rather battle you properly instead of you running away."

"It is called strategy." Kris snapped back, and her Eevee and Slugma nodded. Gold just growled and looked at his team.

"Come on guys, we didn't do all this training just for her to win!" He snarled. "Iron Tail and Bug Buzz on Eevee!"

"Eevee using Helping Hand, and Slugma use your boost to fire an Ember!" Kris commanded quickly. Before anyone could move, Kris' Eevee lifted her right paw up, and Slugma extended one lava hand out. There was a high-five between the two, and Slugma suddenly looked more powerful. But then Gold's Pokemon moved quickly: Eevee ran, surrounding by the black smoke, but you could see his tail glowing silver. Scyther moved forwards, and let out a cry.

"SCYTHE!" He yelled, and then shook his wings. A loud, irritating buzzing sound was released, and Eevee felt the brunt of it.

"Eva VEEE!" She squealed, and covered her eyes with her paws. The buzzing soon stopped, letting Gold's Eevee leap up and swing. But he misjudged the height, and his tail soared over Eevee, and he landed in a pile, making the crowd "ooh".

"Slug Slug!" Slugma said, and fired another Ember. However, this ball of flames was a lot bigger, and it blasted Scyther backwards. A small burn appeared, and Scyther growled, and rubbed the painful spot.

"Eevee use Toxic on Slugma! And Scyther, you use Vacuum Wave on her Eevee!" Gold said, obviously getting annoyed. Kris couldn't tell why, but it was best not to ask.

"Eevee you use Take Down on Scyther, and Slugma you use Smog on his Eevee!" She ordered. The crowd were getting excited, and wanted to see who was going to win. Scyther spun around, and fired the pure vacuum punch at Eevee, who was hit and sent rolling. Both Eevee's then attacked: Gold's Eevee stamped the ground, and a trail of purple poison moved towards Slugma.

"SLUG!" Slugma wailed, as he turned purple and became poisoned. Kris' Eevee was concerned, but she ran forwards, white energy lines forming around her, and then tackled Scyther in the chest, right where his burn was. Eevee bounced backwards, suffering from recoil. Slugma stared towards Gold's Eevee, frustrated at being poisoned. He opened his mouth, and a purple cloud was emitted. Eevee turned to try and flee, but the cloud engulfed his and went inside his body, making him glow purple. As the turn ended, the crowd began to jabber amongst themselves: three of the Pokemon all had status conditions, meaning they would rapidly lose health. Both Gold and Kris knew this, and they knew they would have to attack before they got knocked down too.

"Hidden Power and False Swipe Slugma!" Gold yelled.

"Eevee Tackle Eevee and Slugma Rock Throw Scyther!" Kris bellowed, so stressed and excited she could barely put the sentence together. Scyther sped forwards, his left scythe glowing white, and then slashed across Slugma, biffing him aside. Gold's Eevee opened his mouth, and a violet ball formed.

"It's a Flying Hidden Power, just so you know." Gold said, and winked at Kris, though girls in the audience though it was at them, and they all swooned over the teenage heartthrob. The ball split off into six smaller balls, and then they flew for Slugma, exploding and forcing him further backwards. Then Kris' Eevee ran forwards, and slammed into the other Eevee, forcing him to roll over. Meanwhile, Slugma was scooping up rocks caused from where Eevee had dug, and then threw them towards Scyther. Then all joined together and hit him in the face, causing him to fall over. There were sniggers from the crowd, silenced by Gold's nasty glare. There was the activation of the burn and poisonings, and everyone suddenly looked a lot worse for wear. Gold and Kris both contemplated what to do next, and both seemed to come to a conclusion of what could be their last moves.

"Eevee use Toxic on her Eevee, and Scyther use Quick Attack on Slugma!" Gold roared.

"Slugma use another Ember on Scyther, and Eevee Taken Down the other Eevee!" Kris ordered.  
All four Pokemon fired their attacks, and the crowd held their breaths, and David looked like he was about to faint.

Scyther zoomed forwards, tackling Slugma before he could even register it. Gold's Eevee then fired more poison across the ground, but the SmokeScreen caused it to off into the crowd. Kris' Eevee ran forwards, and she smashed into Gold's Eevee on the head, causing both Pokemon to yell out. But eyes turned towards Slugma, who fired the ball of flames, but Scyther turned to dodge, meaning he was only hit on the wings.

"That Eevee and the other Eevee fainted!" A little boy cried, and pointed it out to his father. Kris and Gold both sighed: recoil must have caused Eevee to faint.

"This match is no a one-on-one between Scyther and Slugma!" David exclaimed, and the crowd let out a mix of whoops and disappointed sighs. Gold and Kris brought their Pokemon back, and then looked between each other, their Pokemon, David and the crowd. Everyone wanted to see who would faint first, and even Slugma and Scyther, who were both panting deeply, seemed determined to end this.

"After you." Kris said, her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed, dying to scream out her command. Gold nodded, and looked at Scyther.

"False Swipe!" He said calmly.

"EMBER!" Kris bellowed, unable to contain herself. Scyther flew forwards, and he slashed diagonally across Slugma's middle, who gurgled in pain. But while Scyther was near, he blasted out a close-range Ember, which exploded. Scyther yelled, before toppling over backwards, his eyes rolled back into his head and his limbs sprawled. The crowd gasped, and David was about to call it when suddenly Slugma made a gurgle. He glowed purple, shut his eyes, and fell face-first onto the tiles. The crowd gasped, and every eye turned towards David.

"Um… er… I don't know really." The hiker said, laughing nervously.

"Kris won, of course." Gold said grouchily as he brought Scyther back. "She always bloody wins." Then, as always, he threw the winnings across, and turned and walked behind the velvet curtain. Kris was shocked by this, but there was suddenly an explosion of noise. People were hugging Kris, cheering for her, passing over spare Potions and berries for her to use. Someone passed Slugma back, and several people passed her the winnings. Kris had never had so much attention, and she began to blush. She didn't even notice Gold storming away, Croconaw waddling behind.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kris had finally been left alone. The last few adorers had moved off, holding scraps of paper she had autographed. Kris had enjoyed the attention, but she had to go and train for her rematch against Whitney. However, she wanted to thank David for being the referee, and looked around for the hiker. No one was in sight, and Kris walked instinctively towards the velvet curtain. Voices emitted out, and Kris paused, wondering what was being said.

"Are you sure it is the same girl Cameron?" David was asking.

"I am positive; she looks just look her mother!" Another much older voice was saying. "I knew her both of her parents. Persephone got through the entire league in three months, and I met her on several occasions throughout her travels. She then became a member of the Elite Four, back when they didn't have set types. Hayden, took longer than his future wife, but he eventually won and defeated the champion."

"Wow, those are some pretty famous parents!" David said, stunned. "Wait a second, I read the name Hayden Soul in the paper a few times."

"He worked with Harold Hartley, co ran the business." The man, Cameron, explained. "But then Hayden went on a downhill spiral after Lance defeated him. When I did the photos for Kris' fifth birthday party, as a favour to Persephone, Hayden looked mighty moody. He kept looking over at those Kimono Sisters, who were there performing." There was a dramatic pause, and Kris leant in closer, her ear touching the fabric. "If you ask me," Cameron continued, "I think Hayden was involved in some dodgy dealing that went bust. That's why he ran off, taking all that money with him."

"I hate people like that!" David scoffed. "Scum of the Earth, they are! Poor Kris, she seems like such a nice girl." But he froze, because at that moment Kris let out a very loud, very audible gasp. There were footsteps, and Kris couldn't bear to confront these people, and turned and ran. Someone shouted out to her, but Kris ran into the crowd, and let herself be pushed and shoved towards the stairs. Kris then ran up, rushed outside, and ducked into an alleyway, where she collapsed against the wall.

Kris hated her father for running out on them, leaving them with little money and her mother's medical bills piling up. He just fled, using his Pokemon to ensure no one could track him down, not his family, not the Hartley's, not even the police, who got involved to find the money he stole from Harold Hartley. Kris and her mum, Persephone, had had to cop the blame, making their lives even more miserable. And overhearing all that stuff Cameron and David had said had brought back all the feelings she had forgotten over her journey. Kris sobbed, and felt tears falling down her face. Even now, three years later, Hayden Soul still managed to make Kris' life a misery.

"Maaa." Kris squealed and leapt into the air.

"Jeez Mareep, you need to stop scaring me like that!" She said, her hand over her chest. Mareep was looking up at her trainer curiously, and Kris wiped the tears away.

"Maaaaa!" Mareep baaed. "Maaareeeep Maaaa!" And she moved towards Kris' bag. A piece of paper was poking out of a pocket, and Mareep pulled it out. It was the letter Gold had given her, with his parents telling her to find the Kimono sisters in Ecruteak City. Kris examined the text, and found her thoughts of her father being pushed aside, Kris' mind drifting towards Gold and his overly aggressive, angry behaviour. And then Kris smiled as she realised something.

"I am not on this quest to find my father." She told Mareep, who nodded. "I am trying to become a champion, just like my… mother. When I do get to Ecruteak City, I will battle the gym leader, do the important stuff first, and if I have time, I'll go and see the sisters."

"Maaaa!" Mareep called happily, and Kris hugged her little electric sheep.

"Let's go heal you all up, we've got a gym leader to defeat!" Kris said happily, and the two marched off towards the Pokemon Centre. Once Kris had finally put her father behind her for good, there would be nothing in her way to stop her becoming champion.

Except, of course, for Gold. **  
**


	5. All's Fair in Love and Sport

**All's Fair in Love and Sport**

"We're going to be late, we aren't going to make it!"

"Bay Bay!"

"If I wasn't on the bike, I wouldn't even be moving!"

"Leef Bayleef Bay!"

"Don't snap at me, we're nearly there!"

It had been several days since Kris had rebottled Whitney, using a number of status moves and powerful attacks to crush her and her Miltank. Kris had then spent some time enjoying the city, visiting the Department Store, Radio Tower, Global Trading Station, Name Rater, the Game Corner, and had even obtained a bike from a friendly man. While visiting the Magnet Train Station, Kris saw an advertisement for the Pokeathlon: a huge dome where trainers and their Pokemon could take part in a lot of fun games, and win lots of prizes. Kris was interested in going, but she only had a few hours to get there!

Now she was pedalling madly down a stone walkway, the huge blue dome glowing in the distance. Bayleef was running alongside, her feet making the ground shake as she ran.

"I can see it, we're nearly there!" Kris yelled exuberantly.

"BAY!" Bayleef cried happily, and the two moved as quickly as possible. As they got closer, they were able to make out more details: a number of stalls selling some sort of fruit drink, men and women of all ages and sizes training their Pokemon in a huge square by the ocean, and then the dome itself.

It wasn't as tall as some of the skyscrapers in Goldenrod, but it was definitely a huge building. It was circular, and painted in varying shades of blue. The top of the dome was retractable glass, which could be opened or closed based on the weather. A huge gold PokeBall was painted in front of the dome, and three large gold points stuck out around the roof.

"This place is so amazing!" Kris said in awe, and stared up at it. But she didn't realise she was still pedalling, and didn't look down until she heard Bayleef cry out. Kris looked, and saw she was about to plough straight into a woman!

"AARGGH!" She yelled. The woman turned and gasped, and Kris shut her eyes, preparing for impact. But Bayleef quickly ran forwards and stood between them. Kris' bike hit her thick hide, and Kris toppled onto her back.

"That was a pretty close call." The woman said, giggling slightly. Bayleef laughed as well, and Kris couldn't help blush.

"Sorry about that, it was just so amazing to see the dome." She explained. The woman nodded, and then stared curiously at her.

"Your Kris Soul, aren't you?" She asked. Kris was surprised, but then she looked at the girl and realised something.

"Your Chantelle Hartley, Gold's sister!" Kris gasped. Chantelle was Gold's oldest sister, and she was second in line, between the eldest child, Winston, and Gold from the Hart Industries heir. She had golden blonde hair, a glorious tan, and a plan white dress which stood out against her dark skin colour. Standing by her was a Ninetales, though it was light yellow like others: it was a blue grey, with blue tips on the end of each tail. This Ninetales looked very mysterious, but had a certain beauty and grace to it.

"That is so gorgeous!" Kris squealed, and leapt out Bayleef and cautiously approached it. Bayleef snorted and looked away huffily.

"This is Thalia, my closest Pokemon friend." Chantelle explained, and stroked Thalia's hair.

"Nine." She said happily.

"Bay Bay Leef." Bayleef muttered jealously.

"I hear that you've been battling my brother a lot lately." Chantelle said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, we've had a few. Nothing major, really." Kris said with a shrug. Chantelle merely nodded, but her eyes were twinkling knowingly, and she looked across at Bayleef, who seemed to understand and nodded. Kris didn't want to ask: she could guess what they were silently saying, and didn't want to know.

"Are you entering the Mixed Course today as well?" Kris asked.

"Oh yes, I am a major Pokeathlete!" Chantelle boomed happily, and pulled a purple case out of her bag. The golden PokeBall was on the front, and when Chantelle opened it, there were three badges: one for Skill, one for Speed, and one for Jump.

"I've won three courses over the past four months." Chantelle explained. "The Mixed Course badge can be substituted for any other badge, and I have been struggling with the Power and Stamina, so I hope to win this one and get one step closer to carrying on in my quest!"

"Oh wow, that's so cool!" Kris exclaimed, and she and Bayleef examined the shiny gold ribbons. "What's this card for?" Kris asked, and pointed at a piece of blue plastic.

"That's the registration card. You need it to be able to compete and to record all your information." Chantelle explained.

"Bugger, I don't have one yet!" Kris gasped.

"Bayleef Bay!" Bayleef cried, and began to pull Kris forwards towards the dome.

"Wait up, we'll come with" Chantelle called, and she and Thalia ran forwards. The four girls all rushed forwards and ran through the parting glass doors. But despite the urgency of the situation, Kris came to a halt.

The lobby was even more spectacular than the dome itself. The floor was made of black-blue tiles, which seemed to glow an eerie colour. There were purple poles, connected by glowing rainbow pipes, which explained and showed each of the courses. There were vending machines, escalators leading up to the stands, and the long desks: one was were you registered and walked onto the field, the other was where you obtained your prizes. There was probably around one hundred people crowded into the hall, though the majority were all heading up the escalators to go in the stands. Kris twirled around, taking in all the sights and surroundings.

"Don't do that, you look like an idiot." Kris froze and turned around. Gold was standing with his Croconaw, arms crossed and a smirk on their faces. Kris hadn't seen him since he had stormed off angrily from their battle, something that had been puzzling her ever since. Gold was wearing a blue vest and blue shorts, and had a white T-Shirt underneath.

"Are you entering as well?" Kris groaned. Gold simply grinned.

"I might finally be able to beat you." He said maliciously. "Hello Chantelle."

"Ethan." Chantelle replied icily. Gold merely raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I am going to get ready. See you both on the field!" And he and Croconaw walked off. But after a few metres, Gold froze and looked back. "There's someone over there you might like to talk to." And pointed towards the registration stand. Kris, Chantelle, Bayleef and Thalia looked over. Three people were there: one was a bald man wearing a yellow version of Gold's outfit. His back was turned, and he appeared to be talking to Professor Elm. He was wearing thick sunglasses, a white cap, and had taken his lab coat off, but it was definitely him. And standing next to him was a woman. Her back was turned, but Kris recognised the rainbow coloured dress she was wearing, and the matching bandanna on her head. Without even thinking, Kris ran happily through the crowd.

"MUM!" She yelled. Persephone Soul stopped and turned around. Her surprise turned to delight, and she ran forwards to hug her daughter.

"You've grown so much!" Persephone whispered into her daughter's ear.

"Mum, it's only been a month!" Kris laughed, blushing slightly. Even though there was still a lot of noise in the hall, the two blocked out all other noises. Bayleef was looking curiously at Persephone, but Professor Elm wandered over and spoke to her, and Bayleef nuzzled the Professor. Gold stared over at the two, smirking to himself, before walking out onto the pitch.

"It may have been only a month, but I've have missed you, Hooty as well." Persephone said, her eyes getting wet.

"We have been lonely, but at least we know you are fulfilling your dream." The two broke apart, and both had tears falling down their faces. Professor Elm walked over with Bayleef, who walked up towards Persephone and sniffed her.

"Hello there Kris, I hope your journey is going well." Professor Elm said chirpily.

"It is going well: three badges and forty species." Kris said proudly, and wiped back the tears.

"That's excellent!" Elm boomed happily. "It was good to see you. I actually came to see a friend compete, and had an extra ticket so brought your mother in case you showed up."

"Lucky thing indeed." Persephone chuckled, as she stroked Bayleef's huge green leaf. Kris smiled, and felt right at home, when suddenly Chantelle grabbed her arm.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to register you, now!" She said urgently, and dragged her towards the desk. Persephone and Professor Elm waved goodbye, and departed up the escalator. Kris waved back: she wanted to stay with them, but she had to do this! Bayleef galloped over and smiled.

"Do you like my mum?"

"BAY!" Bayleef replied happily. Thalia strutted past and sat by Chantelle, who began filling in the forms for Kris. With nothing to do, the preteen girl turned towards the bald man filling in his form. He wasn't familiar from the back, but when he looked up, Kris recognised the wrinkled face, tufty brown eyebrows, and slight drooped expression.

"Bill!"

"Kris! How are you, m'dear?" Bill boomed in delight. Bill had created the Pokemon PC system years ago, but was getting too old and fragile to be running the whole business as much. He had assistance from major business partners in Sevii, Hoenn and Sinnoh, and junior executives as well. And due to his immense fortune, Bill owned several properties. Kris had met him at his Goldenrod flat, where he gives out Eevee's to worthy trainers.

"How is that Eevee of yours going?" Bill asked, as he handed his form over.

"She is doing very well. I think her happiness is nearly at it's highest point!" Kris explained exuberantly. But then something that had been bugging her came up on her mind. "Did you give one to Gold as well?"

"Oh yes, your Eevee's twin, actually." Bill replied, making Kris and Bayleef gasp.

"I was wondering if they knew each other when they battled, but the fact they are twins is amazing!"

"My Pokemon have a lot of twins, it is too be expected." Bill shrugged. A woman walked up on the other side of the desk. She had pink hair and kindly face.

"Sir, they are ready for you."

"Excellent!" Bill boomed. "See you out on the field then Kris." And he walked towards the gate. Kris; jaw dropped and she looked at Chantelle.

"He's competing as well?"

"Bill always does them." Chantelle replied, and passed Kris' form over. Kris was so surprised by the speed and surprises of the dome, and found her excitement being pulled out from here: everything was happening too quickly! Suddenly, Chantelle passed over a green tracksuit, while holding a pink one herself.

"I have to get changed, right!" Kris mumbled.

"Yeah, you do, and fast!" Chantelle said, and pulled her through the gate. The tunnel was dark and smelt bad, but there was light at the end leading to the pitch.

"Put your suit on, choose your three Pokemon and get mentally and physically ready!" Chantelle cried excitedly. "The Pokeathlon starts in two minutes!"

* * *

The roar of the crowd and the boom of the commentator were deafening, but Kris barely noticed them as she stood in the tunnel, wearing her green tracksuit and breathing deeply. Her bag was back in the changing rooms, with the PokeBalls containing Eevee and Slugma at the bottom. Only three were on her at the moment: Bayleef, Noctowl and Mareep, and Kris hoped her girls pulled through. The sunlight was shining directly at them, the bright light glowing over the field and preventing anything from being made out. Kris looked at the other three contestants to see how they were: Gold looked tense and a bit pale, Chantelle was in a calm position, but her eyes were nervous, and Bill looked perfectly calm.

"Good luck." Kris whispered, but all three ignored her. Suddenly, there was a blast of a horn, and the crowd fell silently so quickly Kris thought she'd gone deaf.

"And now, please put your hands together for today's competitors;" The announcer boomed. "GOLD HARTLEY, CHANTELLE HARTLEY, KRIS SOUL AND BILL PEACOCK!" The crowd roared again, and Kris followed the others, and stepped out of the pitch.

As with the rest of the dome, Kris was amazed.

The stands were divided into four sections, and each one had different coloured seats: green, yellow, pink and blue. The stands towered over them, and some cast shadows onto different sections of the pitch. There were two television screens: one opposite between yellow and pink, and one directly above the tunnel. Kris was amazed at how many people were there: almost every single seat was filled, though their occupants were standing, shouting and chanting towards the athletes. Kris remembered it was the biggest sport in Johto, and smiled as now she was a part of it. But Kris got tired of looking at shirtless men, dancing women and over excited children, and she turned towards the actual field.

A brown-red running track ran around a pitch of fake green grass. The track had a squishy texture to it, while the grass looked rather papery. There was a moat between the track and the pitch, and Kris guessed stuff was stored there. A sandy area was off to the right of the dome, between green and yellow, and a large trampoline and wall was between pink and blue. Out in the ocean, a red metal stand was there, were a disc game was sometimes held. Kris was astounded by the shear size of the pitch, and wondered how she would be able to move around, when suddenly the horn blew, and the other three competitors turned around towards the screen. Kris turned with them, and briefly saw pictures of their faces before a large circle appeared. It was split into ten segments, and each one represented a different course.

"Now, we must see which games we will see today!" The announcer said, and the circle began to glow. A glowing section moved from segment to segment, and Kris got dizzy as it moved so quickly. But three courses were chosen, and they flashed up on the screen fully: Circle Push, Pennant Capture and Relay Run. Chantelle and Bill both muttered 'yes', but Gold looked a bit ill.

"Ok then everyone, the first game of the day will be the Circle Push!" The announcer boomed, as the moat whirred behind them. "Each competitor releases all three Pokemon onto the field. One to three spotlights will shine, and each colour and size determines how many points that circle has. Competitors must tell their Pokemon to get to a certain circle, and if all three Pokemon are inside a circle when the time is up, they win whatever number of points the circle had each." Kris was a bit confused, but figured that it was sort of like a sumo wrestling competition. Suddenly, there was a whir from the field and the moat. Kris turned, and watched as four giant metal arms appeared from the moat, each silver one carrying a triangle of colour. Then, in the middle of the field, a section of grass slid aside, and a white platform was lifted into the air, with a metal pole holding it. Once the platform was three metres in the air, it stopped, and the metal arms moved forwards, attaching the triangles on. Then, the dome began to turn a darker blue, shutting off the sun's light. Metal sheets rose up from between the stands, and soon there was no natural light left in the dome, only several spotlights shining on the field. The metal arms descended, and they twisted around, revealing a platform. As the others moved, Kris realised she would have to stand on them, and rushed forwards to climb onto one. However, Bill stepped in front of her, smiling.

"This is the yellow one, darling. Your's is over there." And he pointed stiffly at the next one over.

"Oh, sorry." Kris said, laughing slightly, but Bill simply chuckled, and he turned to stand on his arm. Kris ran towards the other one, and caught Gold smirking at her as he moved towards the blue one. Kris quickly clambered onto the green metal arm, and as her feet touched the floor, the arm lit up, and three discs appeared. Kris reached out to touch them, but the discs had other ideas: they pointed towards Kris' coat, and her three PokeBalls were sucked out. Kris gasped, but the discs quickly moved out above the platform. The metal arm followed, and Kris was amazed at how high she was going. When the arm stopped, Kris realised she was up higher than the stands! She looked over at her PokeBalls and the discs, and realised the discs controlled the PokeBalls for her. There was a flash of white light, and her three Pokemon formed: Bayleef, Mareep, and her newly evolved Noctowl.

"Maaaaa?" Mareep baaed in curiosity, staring around the white platform.

"Noc Owl Noooct?" Noctowl hotted, as she hovered above the others.

"I am just trying out this new contest, don't worry." Kris replied, leaning as far forwards as she could, but there was still a metre between her and the platform. "Just try and get inside the circles, and tackle the others out as well!" The three girls nodded, and they turned around at the sounds of more PokeBalls opening. Kris looked around to see who the competition was using. Chantelle, directly opposite, had sent out Thalia, along with a Jumpluff and a Dewgong, and all four seemed to be having a strategy meeting. Bill had gone with a Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon, and Kris wondered if those were the parents of her Eevee, but obviously couldn't ask now. The three Pokemon were sitting patiently, staring at their competition. Meanwhile, Gold had sent out his Pokemon: Croconaw, Scyther, and a Houndour. Kris was stunned at the arrival of the new Pokemon: a black, demonic looking dog, with an angry scowl across his orange face. Croconaw also glared at Bayleef, their rivalry sparking up again.

"Keep it together!" Kris warned.

"Bay." Bayleef huffed, and looked away, focusing instead on the spotlight.

"Are all the competitors ready?" The announcer asked. No one replied, but the discs hovering over all the Pokemon flashed. "All right then, Round 1 will begin in THREE…. TWO… ONE- GO!" There was a cheer from the audience, and the spotlight on the platform turned purple.

"Run!" Kris yelled, and her three Pokemon rushed forwards. The circle was quite big, and all twelve Pokemon fitted in there, but it was a bit tight. The Pokemon all stared at each other, but none of the trainers were commanding them to attack yet. Kris was trying to work out where the next light was going to be, and looked over at the television screen. There was a timer there, showing the time for the round: there had been a minute, but now there were only ten seconds left. As the seconds counted down, Kris looked back at her Pokemon, making sure they were still there: thankfully, they were. The time was up, and a horn sounded.

"Now, we tally up the points, and each team should have three points from this round." The announcer explained.

"And now things are going to get serious as we enter the second round!"

"Be ready guys." Kris whispered, and her three Pokemon nodded.

"THREE… TWO… ONE-GO!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion of fire.

As the big spotlight broke up into two (one pink, one purple), Thalia, Flareon and Houndour all range of fiery attacks. There was an explosion, and Kris gasped as her team was blasted backwards, with Mareep nearly falling off the edge.

"Quick, get to the purple circle!" Kris ordered. Scyther had been blasted there as well, and Jumpluff was flying over the field, dropping Cotton Spores, before landing in the purple circle as well. Meanwhile, the smoke was somehow being sucked in, and Kris watched as the remaining Pokemon battled it out: Gold, Chantelle and Bill shouted orders, and there was another explosion of smoke, blasting Jolteon, Houndour and Thalia backwards. But Flareon, Vaporeon, Croconaw and Dewgong remained in the pink circle, just as the time ran out.

"Well, Round Two certainly was interesting! Kris, Gold and Chantelle gain three points, while Bill gains four points." The announcer explain, and the yellow section of the crowd seem to yell with extra joy.

"Bayleef use Magical Leaf, Mareep use Cotton Spore and Noctowl use Confusion on that Jumpluff!" Kris commanded, and she hoped the other trainers didn't hear.

"THREE… TWO… ONE- GO!" The spotlights changed again: a pink and blue one, both in the middle of the field. Bill's Vaporeon suddenly released a powerful Surf: a huge wall of water, sweeping across the field. Scyther flew forwards, firing a Vacuum Wave to diminish the attack. Jumpluff prepared an attack, but Noctowl got there first.

"NOCT!" She cried, and her eyes glowed pink.

"Jum." Jumpluff said airily, and fired an Energy Ball at Houndour, thought it did little damage. Mareep scuttled forwards, and released Cotton Spores from her body, which scattered and hit Scyther, Croconaw, Jolteon, Flareon and Dewgong. The wave crashed down, and Bayleef released her Razor Leaf, pushing the wave away from her and Mareep. Noctowl landed proudly down on the blue circle, next to Scyther, and Houndour came in, teeth bared.

"MAAAAA!" Mareep cried, and ran forwards. Her Take Down blasted Houndour out of the circle, and he flipped and fell off the side. Kris gasped, but a blue-coloured disc sucked him up, and hovered over the field. Bayleef, Jolteon, Thalia and Croconaw climbed into the pink circle, and the time ran out once more.

"Chantelle and Bill get two points, Gold gets five points, and Kris gets an amazing EIGHT points!" Kris was gobsmacked, and Bayleef, Mareep and Noctowl cheered. Houndour was released from his disc near Gold, who was scowling at the field. Kris did a little jig, her face red from the heat of the spotlights, and didn't realise the announcer had already started counting.

"ONE-GO!" He boomed. Suddenly, Thalia and Flareon both fired fire-type attacks at Bayleef, blasting her away and near the edge. Scyther released a Quick Attack, knocking Mareep backwards as well. Kris was shocked, but smiled as Noctowl used Peck on Scyther, and sent him flying into the sky. She quickly registered there were three circles, purple, pink and blue, and the purple one was closest. Mareep instinctively fired a Thunder Wave, paralysing Croconaw, while Bill's Pokemon furiously duelled Chantelle's: another Surf blasted Jumpluff off the field, while Thalia's Flamethrower's seriously scorched Jolteon. Kris' Pokemon wearily climbed onto the purple circle, and Houndour, Croconaw and Dewgong got onto the pink. Thalia blasted her way forwards, pushing Jolteon into Vaporeon, and she and Flareon landed on the blue circle.

"Kris gets three points, Bill gets three, Gold gets four and Chantelle gets five!" The crowd roared with delight again, but the competitors were weary: all the Pokemon were beat up, it was really hot, and Kris felt like fainting.

"Bay… Leef?" Bayleef asked, her leaf drooped from exhaustion. Kris wondered if they wanted to give up, but Bayleef was asking for their next moves.

"Um.. Razor Leaf, ThunderShock on Thalia, and Uproar please." Kris asked. She looked across at Gold, who was calling something out to Houndour and Croconaw. Scyther and Jumpluff were brought back, and the announcer counted down again.

"THREE… TWO… ONE-GO!" Kris' Pokemon instantly fired their attacks: Noctowl released a horrendous cry, weakening Houndour and Dewgong; Mareep blasted out a ThunderShock, which hit Thalia in the face, and Bayleef released green leaves from her rotating leaf: Dewgong and Croconaw were blasted off the field, revealing a very small brown circle between a purple and blue one. Bill's Pokemon released the powerful elemental moves of Flamethrower, Ice Beam and Thunderbolt. Thalia accepted the Flamethrower, giving her energy as she fired an Ominous Wind: Vaporeon and Flareon were literally blown off the field. But Jolteon fried Jumpluff, and she fell paralysed to the ground. Thalia ran towards the brown circle, followed by Jolteon, Houndour and Kris' Pokemon. But then Houndour smiled.

"HOUN-DO-UR!" He cried, and blasted out a Smog. Poisonous purple smoke surrounded him, and he twirled around. The purple smoke scattered, and it hit the other five Pokemon. Thalia coughed and collapsed on the blue circle. Bayleef and Mareep coughed and froze as well, but Noctowl flew forwards, landing faintly on the purple circle. But before Houndour could triumphantly reach the brown circle, Jolteon ran past, skidded to a halt just as the time ran out.

"What another exciting round!" The announcer boomed, getting the crowd yelling again. "Kris gets one point, Chantelle gets three and Bill gets five! Once the discs deposit the Pokemon back, the sixth and final round will begin!" And the discs moved around, depositing Pokemon back to their trainers.

"We need to go off on the offensive and defensive!" Kris yelled to her team. "Bayleef use a Magical Leaf, Mareep use a Thunder Wave on Scyther, and Noctowl use Reflect for some defence!" Her Pokemon mumbled back their replies, and turned towards the field. Kris crossed her fingers, and listened to the countdown.

"THREE… TWO… ONE-GO!"

And then the whole platform exploded.

Thalia and Flareon both fired Fire Blasts, Jolteon fired a Thunder into the sky, Vaporeon and Dewgong both used Surf, and Jumpluff released an Energy Ball. Neither Kris nor Gold had expected this, and watched as the attacks collided together: first the Fire Blasts hit, releasing fiery shock waves across the field. Than, an Energy Ball flew out, smashing into the middle of the field, where a brown circle was. Jolteon's Thunder crashed down between Houndour and Noctowl, and Kris gasped as Noctowl was blasted off the field. Mareep fired a ThunderShock, pushing Scyther over the edge, and the leaves around Bayleefs neck spun around, and rainbow coloured leaves flew out. The Surfs collided, sweeping Jolteon, Jumpluff, and Flareon off the field. More water flooded towards them, and Houndour and Mareep were swept over the edge. Only Bayleef, Croconaw, Thalia and Vaporeon remained. All four Pokemon looked at each other, and then they all ran forwards, aiming for the brown circle in the middle of the field.

"COME ON!" Kris shouted. But Bayleef had little strength left in her. She ran a few metres, but her eyes rolled into her head, and she collapsed into a pink circle. Thalia, meanwhile, managed to slide past Vaporeon, pushing her into a blue circle, and landed directly in the brown one. Croconaw landed on the purple circle, and tried to move forwards, but the horn sounded.

"AND IT'S ALL OVER!" The announcer cried, and Kris realised how much shouting was happening in the crowds. "Gold gets one point, Kris get two, Bill gets three, and Chantelle gets five! Please look at the screen as we tally it all up…" The four trainers looked over at the nearest television screens, and their faces appeared in order of victory: Chantelle with 21, Kris and Bill tied on 20, and Gold in last with 16. Kris managed to hear Gold cursing angrily over the crowd's roar, and she looked towards him. But the metal arms were already descending, the platform beginning to go back under the field. The discs sucked up their Pokemon, and all twelve followed their trainers down to Earth. Chantelle jumped her arm before it stopped moving, and she ran to greet fans nearby, who were shaking pens at her so she would sign something. The discs floated around the trainers, spitting their PokeBalls back into the trainers hands.

"You did a good job guys." Kris whispered to them, and put them back in her pocket. She looked up at the screen, which said 'Pennant Capture- FOUR MINUTES!' Kris looked around, and as the metal sheets were sucked into the ground, the beachside field was revealed once again. Kris wondered if that was where the next round would take place, but she had to heal her Pokemon first. Gold was walking past, and Kris ran up to him.

"What?" He snapped.

"Where do we heal our Pokemon up?" Kris asked nicely. Gold looked down at her, a nasty smirk on his face.

"They have already healed up inside the discs." He replied, scoffing. "Did you even read the rules of the games before you signed up, or did the pretty pictures on the posters just convince you to do it?" And Kris froze, shocked by the comments, and Gold walked away to some benches, laughing loudly and cruelly. Kris huffed and stormed off towards the beach. Bill was walking by as she stormed off, and he nodded respectfully at her.

"I have never seen a newcomer to tie with me before, good job."

"It would be better if I defeated you." Kris snapped, and Bill raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You didn't come across as a sore loser, but this game does bring out the worse in people." And Bill walked off before Kris could reply. She stared angrily at him, before running off towards the Pennant Capture field.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kris was standing on a raised platform, with Chantelle standing besides her. Gold and Bill were on a platform opposite, trying not to look at each other or the girls. Between the two platforms was a black-and-white chequered start line, and Bayleef was standing there with Thalia, Scyther and Flareon, and all four were ready for action.

The beach field itself was rather amazing. The square field was positioned over the calm ocean, giving it a more realistic field. Red and white umbrellas and blue armchairs decorated the sandy pitch, and there were several concrete blocks as obstacles. About thirty grey flags were scattered around the sand, and Kris figured they had to be caught. Chantelle was muttering to herself, obviously thinking up a strategy.

"You did really well in the last one, you'll be fine." Kris said happily. "Thalia, Jumpluff and Dewgong were really-"

"First of all, it's Jemima and Delilah," Chantelle snapped, turning her had around so fast her neck cricked. "And secondly, this is a competition, not some fun social event with your preteen friends." Kris' jaw dropped, and she felt a tear form in her eyes.

"You could have just asked to be left alone…" Kris mumbled, and looked back at the Pokemon. Chantelle looked over at her, and guilt began to fill her.

"Look, I am sorry, but this is very important, and I need time to think, ok?" She explained, and tried to sound friendly, but really sounded patronising. "Once I win, we'll talk, ok?" Kris wiped back her tears, and nodded, but was rather annoyed with Chantelle's nature. But her thoughts were interrupted by the horn, silencing the noisy crowd.

"The Pennant Capture is about to begin!" The announcer boomed, and there were whoops from the stands. "Each competitor sends out one Pokemon, and that Pokemon attempts to grab several flags from the field. Once the Pokemon has gotten nine, or they just need a break, they return to the starting line, and will be switched for the next Pokemon. Once the ninety seconds is up, we'll tally how many points each competitor got!" More shouts followed this, but Bayleef looked up at Kris with worry: she wasn't very good at moving quickly.

"Just Headbutt them out of the way and do your best!" Kris called, and Bayleef nodded. The other three competitors became tense, and they called out orders to their Pokemon as well, though Kris was unable to hear them. But she could definitely hear the crowd, and the announcer beginning to count down.

"THREE… TWO… ONE-GO!" All four Pokemon ran forwards, and they branched off: Scyther and Flareon went left, Bayleef charged straight forwards, and Thalia galloped to the left. Flareon blasted out a Flamethrower, just as Scyther grabbed two flags.

"SCYTHE!" He screamed, and was blasted into the field walls. The flames also set an umbrella on fire, but Flareon sucked the flames in with Flash Fire, and grabbed three flags in her mouth. Bayleef meanwhile, picked up two flags that had been on either side of a deck chair, and then ran towards another nearby. But Thalia was running for it as well, and she already had five.

"BAYBAYBAY!" Bayleef yelled, and grasped her flags in her mouth and charged forwards. Thalia looked up, just in time to get hit by Headbutt, and she was smashed into the wall. Two of her flags flew out, and Bayleef grabbed them, and one nearby. Triumphantly, Bayleef ran towards the line, grabbing another as she went. Thalia hissed, and she quickly grabbed three in a corner. She, Flareon and Scyther, who had grabbed another two each, ran forwards, but Bayleef got over the line first. A disc sucked her flags up, and then Bayleef, just as the others crossed the line. As they were sucked up, Noctowl was sent out, and flew out onto the field.

"Put a Reflect up around you!" Kris yelled. Noctowl nodded, and her eyes glowed as a reflective box formed around her. Then, the owl dived towards the ground, grabbing a cluster of three flags around a concrete blockage. Meanwhile, Jemima, Croconaw and Jolteon were sent out, and they charged forwards. Jemima flew up near Noctowl, and fired a Energy Ball from her body. The green ball smashed into a deck chair, blasting it apart and sending flags flying. Noctowl was hit, but only one of her flags flew out, while Jolteon ran forwards and swiftly caught it. Croconaw and Jemima grabbed the other five that had scattered, with Croconaw using his big jaw to catch three. There was a heap of about seven near two umbrellas and an obstacle, and all the Pokemon dived for them. Jolteon fired a Thunder Fang, knocking Croconaw aside after he grabbed one. He turned and fled towards the starting line, but used Ice Fang to freeze a section of sand near the line. Jolteon grabbed three flags, Jemima grabbed two and Noctowl grabbed one. Noctowl swooped down and landed two seconds after Croconaw, and was sucked up as Jolteon and Jemima came back, and Houndour was sent out. The demonic dog ran forwards, and turned around. Mareep was sent out, and she began to run forwards.

"Kris, he's going to hit her." Chantelle whispered. Kris gasped, and saw Houndour ready an Ember.

"BODY SLAM HIM!" She bellowed. Mareep looked around, but nodded, and she jumped up as high as possible. The Ember soared under her, and the electric sheep landed onto Houndour, pushing the two down towards an umbrella. Vaporeon and Dewgong had been sent out, but Dewgong was struggling to move forwards. Vaporeon ran forwards, grabbing three flags in a few seconds. But then Chantelle had an idea. Kris heard a familiar mutter, and gasped as a huge wave soared over the walls. Mareep and Houndour ran, and both managed to grab two flags each. But the wave crashed down, pushing Dewgong and the flags to the far left side. Everyone looked at the flags, and there was a scramble as everyone grabbed theirs. Vaporeon blasted a Hydro Pump, but everyone still managed to grab seven or above.

"There is a three way tie with thirty seconds left!" The announcer boomed. All four Pokemon ran across the starting line, and the competitors tensed up as the final rounds began. Bayleef, Scyther, Flareon and Thalia were sent back out. Instantly, the Pokemon began to attack. Thalia fired out a Flamethrower, intending to hit Scyther, but Flareon jumped in front, absorbing in the attack. Flareon then opened her mouth wide, and a ball of white energy formed. A Superpower beam was released, and Thalia was hit square on, smashing her into the wall. Bayleef was ignoring this, and grabbed up three flags, and was running a circuit to grab more. Suddenly, Scyther appeared in front, and he released the horrible Bug Buzz. Thankfully, Noctowl's Reflect stopped the majority of the damage, but Bayleef still dropped all three flags. Scyther snapped them up with his claws, and he then flew towards some more nearby, while Flareon and Thalia ran around and grabbed more from near the walls.

"Headbutt him!" Kris yelled.

"LEEF!" Bayleef boomed, and she ran forwards. Scyther had just scooped another two up, but Bayleef tackled into his back, knocking all five out. Bayleef smirked and picked them up, and then ran forwards. Unfortunately, she slipped on the ice patch Croconaw had made, and allowed Flareon, with six flags, to run past her first. Bayleef got sucked up as Thalia, with 4, and Scyther, with 3, ran up. Jolteon was sent out, followed closely by Noctowl. Jolteon ran forwards a few metres, and then began to glow yellow.

"Noctowl, he's going to attack you!" Kris yelled. "Use Confusion quickly!" Noctowl nodded, and her eyes quickly flashed pink. Jolteon's eyes flashed as well, and whilst Noctowl dived down to grab more flags, Jolteon released the Thunder towards Croconaw and Jemima. There was a yellow explosion, and the two Pokemon were blasted into the sky as a section of the wall was blasted to pieces. Noctowl grabbed six flags, and prepared to head back for the home run. Jolteon, despite being confused, ran around and grabbed some that had been blasted asides by the blast. Jemima, however, was quickly recovering from the explosion, and had scooped up four flags, and was heading for a fifth, but Croconaw slashed her away, and picked up his third flag. Jemima didn't look particularly happy, and looked over at Chantelle, who nodded. Jemima tossed a small white herb into her mouth, and the crowd gasped.

"Jemima has just swallowed a Power Herb!" The announcer boomed. "You know what that means…"

"JUM JUM JUM JUM JUM JUM JUUUUUM- PLUUUUUFFF!" Jemima bellowed, and a powerful green-white beam was fired. Croconaw screamed as he was hit directly, but the powerful attack still released strong shockwaves. As all other Pokemon were hit, a countdown began to sound.

"FIVE… FOUR… THREE…" The crowd chanted, and Kris crossed her fingers as Noctowl flew through the attack, racing Jolteon towards the line and hopefully getting the flags in. But the light was blinding, and Kris couldn't see anything.

"AND THAT'S TIME!" The announcer boomed. "The discs are calculating the number of flags each team collected overall." But all four trainers leant over the railing, trying to see what had happened.  
Noctowl and Jolteon were lying in a slump on the starting line, their flags being sucked up. Jemima had narrowly gotten over, and only had a few and was already being brought back. But Croconaw had fainted on the field, his limbs spread out stupidly. A discs went and sucked him up, and then all the PokeBalls were returned to their trainers. Kris ran down a set of stairs, the others close behind, and the details were put up.

"In first place with 25 is Bill, in second is Kris with 24, third is Chantelle with 22, and Gold comes in last with 19." The crowd all boomed and cheered, and Bill beamed with pride. Gold furiously stormed off, followed closely by a disgruntled looking Chantelle. That left Kris along with Bill, who was looking too smug for her liking.

"Final round is soon." He whispered to her. "Do you think you'll be ready?"

"My Pokemon can easily crush yours!" Kris said, and stood as straight as possible, but still had to look up at Bill.

"Power isn't necessarily as important as teamwork and friendship!" Bill just laughed, and he walked off again. Kris fumed with rage, and she marched off towards the tunnel. The noise of the crowd lessened as she entered, and Kris ran into the girl's changing room. Chantelle wasn't there, so no one disturbed her as Kris pulled two PokeBalls out from her bag. Kris then ran out, nearly running into Gold.

"Watch it!" He snapped.

"Watch yourself, idiot!" Kris snarled back, and Gold was shocked by her assertiveness that he backed away. Kris smiled too herself, and she ran back out to the pitch. People in the front rows cheered and jeered at her as she passed, but Kris ignored them. She reached the green stands, and ran up a staircase that was at the sides.

"MUM? MUM? PROFESSOR ELM?" Kris shouted, though she could barely hear herself next to the jabbering crowd. However, a hand was waving at her, and Kris ran towards it. Her mum and Professor Elm were at the top of the row, with Hooty perched on Persephone's seat.

"Hello dear, what are you doing up here?" Persephone asked.

"I want Eevee and Slugma to watch the last round." Kris replied, and opened the PokeBalls. Eevee and Slugma formed at Persephone's feet, and both looked rather worried.

"Don't worry, you two will be fine, just cheer for us all!" Kris whispered, and gave them a pat. Hooty flew down to them, and began jabbering and explaining stuff to them. Eevee and Slugma looked satisfied, and they nodded.

"You've done a fantastic job!" Professor Elm said with a beam. "I have witnessed countless tournaments with many of my trainers, but you have done the best first performance yet!"

"You've come second twice, so you must be able to get a good score next round." Persephone added, and Kris began to blush.

"Now go and kick some Eeveelution butt!" Elm said, and Kris nodded.

"Bye guys!" Kris said, and she turned and ran back down. People began to recognise her as she ran back down, and people stood up and clapped for her. Kris blushed, and she waved back at her fans. She had needed the confidence boost, and ran back towards the field, ready for the final round- and she was going to win.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Relay Run was ready to begin.

An oval platform had risen out of the moat, and two walkways stretched across the sides. Sections of the track had flipped to reveal rocks that had to be avoided, and some parts had slid aside, and giant rock Metagross' formed, creating massive obstacles. There wasn't much else in the course, but Kris was happy. She was already on edge, and didn't want her Pokemon to have any more issues. Bayleef was down at the starting line, with Croconaw and Thalia on either side, and Flareon to the far left. The same set up was with the trainers, and Kris could feel the tension between the two Hartley siblings. Bill seemed a bit overconfident following his win, and was wearing a smug smile. Chantelle was very tense, as this was her last chance to win the medal. Gold seemed rather angry about coming last twice, though there was a mischievous glint in his eye, and Kris knew he was planning something. The natural light had been blocked out again, and the whole pitch was now illuminated by a harsh yellow spotlight.

"This is it ladies and gentlemen: the final round!" The announcer said mysteriously, and there was the loudest roar yet from the stands. "There are sixty seconds on the clock. Pokemon must be switched out once they get too tired, otherwise it will be hard to carry on. It is a free-for-all with moves, and any can be used during one Pokemon's turn. Now, it's time for THREE…" The trainers all leant forwards. "TWO…." The Pokemon all put a foot forwards. "ONE…. GO!" There was the sound of gunfire, and they were off.

"Bayleef, use Magical Leaf to clear get some space around you!" Kris called. Bayleef nodded, and the rainbow coloured leaves shot out of her neck. Thalia was slammed into Flareon, and Croconaw tripped up. Bayleef scampered ahead, running past some rocks, and was soon reaching the first turn. Kris beamed, but suddenly two jets of fire were fired at her, and Bayleef was blasted forwards, rolling head-over-legs. However, the flames actually propelled her forwards, and Bayleef had a clear run forwards. Thalia and Flareon cnatered after her, and the three were becoming quite close near a Metagross obstacle. Croconaw, however, was struggling, and Gold pressed a blue button on the platform railing. A disc sucked Croconaw up, and Scyther was sent out.

"VACUUM WAVE AND BUG BUZZ!" Gold roared, and Scyther darted forwards. He soon caught up, and his Vacuum Wave pushed Flareon onto some rocks, and then released a Bug Buzz. Thalia was momentarily distracted, but Bayleef groaned with agony. Scyther laughed and darted forwards.

"NINE!" Thalia shouted, and released a Fire Blast. It exploded on Scyther's back, causing him to run into two Metagross' up ahead. Bayleef charged forwards, but Thalia was moving too quickly, and Flareon was free now, and she ran past Scyther. Bayleef quickly scattered some Razor Leafs, hitting Flareon in the face, and the grass type crossed the starting line after Ninetales. The trainers were getting a bit tired after running, but they continued to follow their Pokemon. Kris and Bill both switched out, allowing for Scyther to catch up. But Jolteon and Noctowl were soon both sent out, and they rocketed ahead.

"Jolt!" Jolteon said, and fired a Thunderbolt. Noctowl swooped down, narrowly avoiding it.

"Use an Uproar on the Metagross!" Kris boomed. Noctowl nodded, and flew towards a Metagross that Thalia and Scyther had just run past.

"NOCT-OOOWL!" She cried, and the noise blasted the rocks to pieces. Broken pieces smashed into Jolteon, burying him, and others squashed Scyther and Thalia. There were gasps from the crowd: Kris had just single handedly slowed down three Pokemon. But Noctowl continued moving forwards, releasing the cry to break up more rocks.

"Vacuum Wave!" Gold boomed.

"Hyper Beam!" Bill commanded, while Chantelle brought Thalia back, sending Delilah out instead. Scyther spun around, blasted a Vacuum Wave up at Noctowl, but she spun and dodged it.

"Jol-te-ON!" He cried, and blasted out the multicoloured beam. The blast of energy sent Scyther crashing into the platform, and knocked Delilah onto some rocks. The Dewgong huffed, and quickly attacked with Surf. The wave came from behind her, pushing Jolteon and Scyther further down the field. Gold quickly pressed a blue button, and Scyther was brought back. The wave passed over, and Houndour landed behind it. Jolteon was still propelled forwards, and Delilah rode the wave, reaching the top near Noctowl. Noctowl swooped down, and the wave followed.

"Dew!" She exclaimed, and fired an Aurora Beam. Noctowl flipped, and the attack hit a patch of rocks, freezing it. Noctowl turned around, ready to attack, when the wave suddenly exploded. Water was sent flying as Jolteon released his Discharge. Houndour ducked behind some of the rocks, but both Noctowl and Delilah were hit. The two fell to the ground, and Jolteon sprinted past, soon followed by Houndour. Kris cursed, and switched Noctowl out for Mareep.

"Maaa!" She cried, and hit Dewgong with a ThunderShock. She collapsed, and Chantelle angrily brought her back. Jolteon and Houndour had nearly completed the second lap, but Mareep ran up, and fired Cotton Spores on Jolteon and a Thunder Wave at Houndour. The two both collapsed, just as Jemima appeared, firing Energy Balls and making huge craters. Houndour fired an Ember up, smacking Jemima right in the face, just as he and Jolteon were brought back. Flames enclosed Jemima, but Chantelle didn't want to let her come back.

"Solarbeam that Mareep!" She yelled, and continued to run around, following them.

"Use a Take Down speed boost to avoid it!" Kris yelled, and followed after. After Vaporeon and Croconaw were sent out, Bill and Gold ran after them. Now four Pokemon were on the field, with Jemima charging up, Mareep in the lead, and Croconaw and Vaporeon coming behind. Kris was running to keep up with Mareep, when suddenly she hit something.

"ARGH!" She yelled, and fell face first onto the metal. Kris looked up, and saw Chantelle running off, followed by Bill, who looked and smiled at her. Gold was about to run by, but he made the mistake of looking back: Kris shot him a pleading look, and Gold reluctantly extended a hand. Kris grabbed on, and he hoisted her up. Near them, there was an explosion of light, and a stone Metagross was blasted to smithereens by the Solarbeam.

"I bet it was Bill, he doesn't want me to win!" Kris growled, as Mareep landed amongst the rocks, unconscious.

"I saw who it was." Gold said. "It was Chantelle." Kris gasped, and nearly pressed the button on the railings.

"Why did she do it?"

"Chantelle has always wanted to be the best, so I guess she just wanted to win, even if she cheated." Gold explained. He was about to go and follow after Croconaw, when Kris grabbed his arm.

"I have an idea of how one of us can win." She explained, and quickly whispered into his ear. Gold nodded thoughtfully, and leant over the railing as Kris sent out Bayleef.

"Croconaw, use Ice Fang on Jemima!" Chantelle turned around, causing Bill to run into her, but she didn't care. She shot her younger brother the evils, as Croconaw leapt into the air, his mouth open wide.

"CROC!" He boomed, and chomped down with a mouth fill of ice.

"Pluff!" Jemima cried, and the two fell back down to the field, landing amongst the rocks. Vaporeon looked over inquisitively, but didn't notice Bayleef forming in front of her.

"Look out!" Bill boomed, but Vaporeon didn't turn around in time. Bayleef fired a barrage of Razor and Magical Leaves, and Vaporeon was sent flying back. Chantelle and Bill both hissed, and Kris and Gold ran triumphantly past.

"We are going to win, no doubt about it!" Kris yelled with joy.

"But they both have fire types coming up next, fast ones at that!" Gold said solemnly. And sure enough, Bayleef and Croconaw had barely made it around the bend when Thalia and Flareon appeared. Croconaw turned around and fired a Water Gun, smashing Flareon in the face. But Thalia fired a Fire Blast, and Bayleef had to lie on her side and skidded to avoid it. The Ninetales was about to run past, but Croconaw got there first, and used a Scratch to knock Thalia aside. Kris nodded at Gold, and the two and their Pokemon ran further forwards.

"FLAMETHROWER!" Chantelle and Bill roared, and Kris saw two jets of flame approaching their Pokemon.

"Fire a Magical Leaf!" Kris yelled.

"Bay Bay!" Bayleef cried, and continued to run. But leaves shot out from around her neck, and they hit the flames. The leaves caused th jets to combine, and there was an explosion. The whole platform shook, and Chantelle and Bill stumbled to the ground, while Bayleef and Croconaw were blasted forwards.

"There's only a few metres left!" Gold yelled in delight, and he and Kris exchange high-fives. But then, Thalia and Flareon leapt out, and they sped forwards. There was no way Bayleef and Croconaw would be able to cross now, but Kris had an idea. She muttered it to Gold, and the two nodded.

"Croconaw, use Scratch and Ice Fang on Flareon!"

"Bayleef, use Headbutt and Razor Leaf on Thalia!" Kris yelled. The two Pokemon nodded, and turned to face the others.

"Flare!" Flareon said, and tried to run past. But Croconaw put his arm out, and scratched down her side. Then, he chomped down hard on her midriff, and the fiery fox was frozen.

"Ninetales Nine!" Thalia growled, and erupted into flames: she was using Flare Blitz. Bayleef was shocked, but she kept her head down low. Thalia ran straight into it, and the Headbutt pushed her backwards. Bayleef quickly fired a Razor Leaf, and she and Croconaw ran across the starting line, Bayleef moving a bit faster, just as the time ended. Kris screamed so loudly that Gold couldn't hear the stands erupt with yelling, but was even more surprised when Kris gave him a swift hug, before running down the stairs to greet Bayleef. Chantelle and Bill stomped past, and Gold merely shrugged.

"Better than losing." He muttered, and ran down to make sure Croconaw was alright.  
Kris ran right up to Bayleef, and wrapped her arms around her.

"WE WON, WE WON!" Kris boomed, and Bayleef cried with happiness. People from the stands ran down onto the field, and Kris had never felt happier in her life.

But there was still one thing left to do.

* * *

"This is it everyone: the moment you have all been waiting for…. We'll find out who the winner is!" The announcer boomed, but he was no longer in the commentator's box. Magnus, the head of the Pokeathlon, stood in front of a television screen, right on top of the tunnel, his Poliwrath alongside. Kris, Gold, Chantelle and Bill stood behind him, all waving and smiling to the shouting crowd.

"Who will win the Mixed Medal, which can be changed into any other medal!" Magnus boomed. "Will it be the creator of the Pokemon Storage System, Bill Peacock, or the well known Pokeathlete Chantelle Hartley? Maybe her brother, Gold Hartley, will win, otherwise it'll be the aspiring champion Kris Soul?" The crowd all shouted out different names, and Kris felt a bit overwhelmed by it.

"It's to find out! Points Master, show us the results!" The television screen flashed behind them, and all four competitors faces appeared, with miniature versions of their Pokemon around their faces. There was an empty bar below each face, but they were quickly filling with points.

"Just to remind everyone, the points from each round have been multiplied: Circle Push scores are multiplied by five, Pennant Capture by five always, and the Relay Run by forty!" But no one listened to Magnus, and watched as the bars lit up in different sections: orange for Circle Push, yellow for Pennant Capture, and red for Relay Run. And then they glowed gold, and a final score was put up.

"At the end of the round tallies, Kris has 348 points, Gold has 299, Chantelle has 331, and Bill has 333!" Kris gasped with horror, and nearly burst into tears, but she saw the others smirk, and realised the points weren't over yet.

"Now, we give out points based on how had the teams worked!" Magnus said. "It has been decided that Bill and Chantelle will have thirty two points, Kris will have twenty seven, and Gold will have nineteen." More points were added on, changing the points to Kris with 375, Gold with 318, and Chantelle and Bill both 365." The crowd cheered and clapped, and Kris realised she was only in the lead by ten points now!

"The final three lots of points are these: The Fastest Sprinter, The Most Gallant Pokemon, and The Toughest Fighter!" Magnus explained, and Kris tensed herself. "The Fastest Sprinter goes to Thalia on Team Chantelle and Scyther on Team Gold!" Chantelle and Gold nodded, and ten points were added to their scores. "The Most Gallant Pokemon goes to both Bayleef from Team Kris, and Croconaw from Team Gold!" Kris quickly calculated, and now nothing was separating her from Chantelle! Everyone had noticed this as well, and people turned towards Magnus, waiting, wondering, anxious to see who had won. Magnus noticed the tension, and his Poliwrath passed him the last envelope.

"The Toughest Fighter goes to…" He began, and paused for a dramatic effect. "THALIA FROM TEAM CHANTELLE! CHANTELLE WINS!" Chantelle screamed with delight, and Kris nearly collapsed from the shock. Gold steadied her up, and they watched as Chantelle was presented with the ribbon. The stadium was roaring and cheering, making Magnus inaudible, but Kris knew he was congratulating her, talking about her previous wins. With a loud sob and a huff, Kris turned and walked down the staircase, leaving it all behind.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kris walked back out into the Pokeathlon lobby. It was packed once again, and lots of people were buying tickets to another game later in the day. The pink haired attendants handed Kris a slip as she passed, saying she had earned 385 points, which could be used to buy a range of items from a stand. But Kris threw it in the nearest bin, and walked towards her mother and Professor Elm.

"Eve Vee Eevee!"

"Slug Ma Ma!" Her two Pokemon raced towards her, and Kris gave them a hug, though Slugma nearly burnt her. Hooty hooted as well, though remained on Persephone's shoulder.

"They were very sad when you lost." Persephone said, and gave her daughter a hug.

"I don't really care." Kris replied, though she did look very tired and defeated. "I gave it a try, but it just isn't for me."

"I would prefer if you focused on catching and training Pokemon." Professor Elm added, and Persephone hit him on the arm. Kris laughed and stood up, and patted her Pokemon before bringing them back. There was a slight cough, and they turned to see Bill. He was wearing brown pants and a button up white shirt, and it made him seem very old and nerdy.

"Good game Kris." He said, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I hope to see you again some time." Kris nodded, but her anger at his previous comments lingered. Bill took the hint, bowed respectfully at Persephone and Elm, and then walked out of the dome.

"Don't be rude to elders like that again!" Persephone scolded, and Hooty nodded. Kris rolled her eyes.

"I'll explain it later." She mumbled. "Let's just go, I have to prepare for my battle against Morty." The adults nodded, and they followed Bill out of the dome.

The square outside was less busy, and there was a clear walk towards the small car park. But before they could reach Elm's car, a flash pink convertible pulled up, with Chantelle in the driver's seat.

"Hey there Kris!" She said, smiling. "That was a pretty fun final round, eh?"

"Yeah, a real hoot when I defeated you." Kris said bitterly. "Though it was more fun when you tripped me up." Chantelle gasped with mock shock.

"I would never do that, how could you excuse me of something like that?"

"Oh, cut the fake act you silly women!" Kris snapped, and Persephone and Elm gasped; shocked more by how assertive and funny Kris was acting. "I don't care why you did or wheter you did, just stay away from me. You act nice and sweet when it suits you, but your really a bitch underneath your fake nose and botox!" Persephone was nearly falling over with laughing, and Elm was booming with delight. Chantelle huffed, and stuck her nose in the air.

"Later then, Crystal!" She snapped, and flawed the accelerator, and sped off in a cloud of fumes. Persephone walked forwards, still laughing, and hugged her daughter.

"I am glad to see you are standing up for yourself." She said, and held her tightly, and Kris knew this was goodbye.

"Hooty, you take good care of her!"

"Noct!" Noctowl replied, and hugged Kris as well.

"I'll help out as well!" Elm called, and Kris smiled. Persephone gave her a quick kiss, and walked towards the car.

"Take care in Ecruteak!" She yelled. "Some Psychic moves will do wonders!" Kris nodded, and she waved to them, before walking down the path. Gold was sitting on a bench, but when he saw her, he just nodded.

"See you around." Kris said. Gold nodded, and went back to examining some writing. Kris began to walk down the road, thinking about the challenges up ahead, and wondering when it would be the next time she defeated him.**  
**


	6. A Ghost to Victory

**A Ghost to Victory**

****A pale full moon hung over Ecruteak City. The giant white circle was glowing over the peaceful city, though it was the cue for a lot of the town's activity. Zubat and Gastly flew and levitated around the Burnt Tower, releasing their unique sounds for everyone to hear. Famous restaurants opened up their doors, and a lot of culture, ranging from theatre to musical performances, began.

But one of the biggest night time attractions was the Ecruteak Gym.

This gym specialised in Ghost type Pokemon, and the gym reflected that: creepy old people standing on ledges, wailing to the spectators, white and black mist whirling underneath, and projectors making images of black holes and tornadoes appear around them. The path to the battle field was a long crumbling stone pathway, but no lights were able to see it: the gym leader, a mysterious man called Morty, wanted to test the challenger's ability to believe in themselves and take another step forward. Once they reached the end, Morty stood on the opposite side of a pitch, and trainers would take part in a battle.

And Kris Soul had done just that.

After travelling for around two weeks, moving through the National Park, several forest-based routes, and finally reaching the spooky city, Kris had finally taken on Ecruteak Gym. She had battled several Elders to get there, and now stood opposite Morty, a confident smile on her face.

"I once watched your mother battle many years ago, and she was quite brilliant." Morty had said. "Now, I hope you can live up to her standards, and help us both reach a new level of brilliance."

"Bring it!" Kris had replied, and their battle than began. Kris hated being compared to her mother, even though she loved her, and battled hard to separate the two of them.

Kris had sent Eevee out first to combat Gastly. Using Shadow Ball and Bite, Eevee was able to badly injure Gastly, though he used Mean Look to trap her in, and then had put a Curse on her, before fainting himself. Next, Morty had sent out a male Haunter, who used Hypnosis and Dream Eater to sap away the rest of Eevee's health. But Noctowl had come in to save the day: using Foresight, Noctowl was able to see Haunter at all times, and could hit him easily with several Confusions. Another Haunter, this one female, came out next, and used Sludge Bomb and Shadow Punch attacks to try and bring her down, but Noctowl was too skilled, and used a mix of Confusion and Sky Attack to win this round.

It was now down to the final round: a vicious Gengar up against Noctowl. Gengar couldn't use Shadow Ball or Ominous Wind, but a bout of Thunderbolts and Sucker Punches had drained Noctowls health.

"I don't believe you can survive, Kris, my team has more discipline than the other gyms." Morty smirked.

"Noctowl and I can still win this!" Kris shrieked back. The crowd of spectators, sitting in seats behind a projection, whooped and cheered, and Morty's eyes narrowed.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Confusion, quickly!" Kris shrieked.

"Noct!" Noctowl called, and her eyes glowed pink. Gengar suddenly became rigid, his body glowing pink slightly, and then his eyes became unfocused.

"Gen Gen Gen!" He yelled, and his whole body glowed yellow as he electrocuted himself.

"Confusion is a bitch, ain't it?" Kris asked cheekily.

"We will pull through!" Morty snapped back. "Thunderbolt, one more time!"

"Sky Attack Noctowl, let's humour the poor boy." Noctowl smirked, and her body glowed white as she flew up into the black fog. One of Gengar's eyes followed, and he fired another Thunderbolt. This time, it managed to be fully released, but it smashed into the rafters, unable to find Noctowl. Morty scowled and looked angrily over at Kris.

"There is still a chance I can win this!"

"Unlikely." Kris scoffed, making Morty go red in the face.

"Gengar, use Sucker Punch!" Gengar nodded, though his eyes were still unfocused. He floated upwards, his left fist crackling with black energy. There was a flash, and Noctowl swooped out of the fog, speeding towards Gengar. The Shadow Pokemon raised his fist, ready to attack. But at the last second, Gengar began punching himself, bruising the middle of his body. Kris whooped in delight as Noctowl slammed into Gengar, sending him crashing into the ground. A cloud of dust rose up around him, and Kris, Morty, Noctowl and the spectators all looked forwards expectedly. Than, as the dust settled it revealed Gengar, lying unconscious with his limbs sprawled out. Kris let out a yell of delight, and Morty's face fell. The crowd applauded, and Noctowl flew towards her trainer, letting Kris give her a big hug. Morty pulled out a PokeBall, bringing Gengar back. He walked forwards, looking a bit sad, but didn't want to let it show too much.

"Well done Kris, you did a great job and truly deserve this Fog Badge." And the gym leader produced a dark purple badge, shaped like a spirit, which he passed over.

"Thanks a lot." Kris replied, and grabbed the small metal badge. She pulled a light blue badge case from her pocket, and attached the badge to the fabric, alongside the ones from Violet, Azalea and Goldenrod Gyms.  
The crowd was beginning to go, and as Kris put her badge case away, she realised Morty was walking off. There weren't any other challengers behind her, meaning the gym was going to close. But Kris needed Morty's help, which was the main reason why she was come here in the first place. Noctowl, who had now landed, nodded at Kris, and gave her a prod forwards.

"Um, Morty?" Kris called, taking a cautious step forwards. Morty froze and turned around curiously.

"Yes?"

"Er, I need to see the, um.. Kimono Sisters." Kris explained nervously. The gym leader looked quite surprised.

"I thought they talked to everyone after their performances." Morty said, puzzled.

"Oh, well, the bouncer thinks I am too young, and told me to come back with a guardian." Kris said timidly. But this was a lie: Kris had been into the Kimono Sister's theatre three times that week, and each time she had tried to get their attention. However, whenever the sisters saw her coming, they seemed to recognise her, and knew she was looking for information on their father. So they would rush off into their dressing room, and release their Pokemon as bodyguards. Kris thought that Morty's presence, as the gym leaders always had influence in the town, would allow her to finally talk to them. Thankfully, Morty didn't seem to be up with the rules, and he nodded.

"I suppose I can help you out, no other battles tonight." He said. Morty walked off to the side of the field, were a short walk led to a side door. He flung it open, revealing a grey steel staircase. Kris quickly brought Noctowl back, and then ran out of the gym, down the staircase, and waited at the side of the road. The city was quite quiet, with only one car, headlights blazing, driving smoothly between buildings. The street lamps were some sort of foreign boxed lamp, swinging over the streets. Morty then appeared behind Kris, smiling.

"Let's go down this street, we can get there quickly." The gym leader said, and he ran across the road. Kris ran after him, and the two began walking down a secluded road, with several houses on either side. The Pokemon Centre was at the end of the street, with the lights from the theatre glowing near it.

"Come on come on!" Kris said, and began running ahead.

"Hold up, we still have twenty minutes till the end of their show!" Morty shouted, and he ran after her. But Kris was too excited: she might finally be able to answer some of the questions about her father. She didn't care what happened now, and continued to sprint. Morty was older and stronger, and was sooner able to draw closer. Kris saw his purple and red scarf fluttering from the corner of her eye, and she grinned mischievously.

"Can't you even beat me in a running race?" Kris laughed, and took a leap forwards, now out of the road and into the intersection by the Pokemon Centre. "Come on, try and catch me, if you-"

"KRIS, WATCH OUT!" Morty yelled, his eyes wide with shock. Kris was confused, but quickly realised what was wrong: a bike was racing towards her, the cyclist's head disguised by a black helmet. Kris screamed, and crunched up into a ball, shielding her face with her arms. Morty reached into his pocket, ready to pull out a PokeBall and send a Pokemon to Kris' rescue. But the cyclist turned, trying to avoid her. The tyres screeched, and one of them popped on a sharp rock. The bike tipped over, and the cyclist was thrown into a flowerbed besides the Pokemon Centre. Kris heard the crash, and looked around. Morty was already running over, and Kris leapt up as well. The two rushed to the cyclists side, just as they began to remove their helmet…

"Gold!" Kris exclaimed. Morty was surprised by the outburst, but the cyclist wasn't. He angrily threw his helmet aside, and stood up to full height.

"Pleasure to see you again." Gold grunted. Kris blushed as she stood up.

"I didn't mean to, I was just trying to get to the Kimono Sisters Theatre." She explained. Gold raised an eyebrow in surprise, and Kris remembered he would had have read the advice his father had sent for her. But the older boy just looked around, and began examining Morty.

"Your the gym leader?" He asked, rather rudely.

"Yes, yes I am." Morty replied, a bit surprised at Gold's tone. Gold smirked again, and looked back at Kris.

"I feel like having a warm-up battle, I haven't had a decent one in ages." He said. Kris was a bit surprised: why would he want to battle her, after all the times he had lost?

"I can ref for you, if you want." Morty said. "And you can use my gym field."

"Actually, I was thinking of a different location." Gold chuckled. He walked forwards to the front of the Pokemon Centre, beckoning the others to follow. He then pointed to the large garden around the Kimono Sisters Theatre. The lawn was neatly trimmed and perfectly green, there were several sections of flowers, two paved courtyards, and a small pond. Kris realised why Gold wanted to battle there: if the Kimono Sisters overheard, they might come out and investigate. A magazine article, published several weeks ago, had been on the sisters, and said how they loved to watch or take part in a good battle. Gold must have read it as well, and was slyly helping Kris out.

"I think that's a brilliant idea!" Kris boomed, a little too loudly, and caused Morty to jump. "I'll just go and heal up, and then it's on." And Kris glared up at Gold, though the height made it not very effective. Gold just chuckled and brushed dirt off his clothes, and Kris wandered into the Pokemon Centre.  
"Kids." Morty laughed, and walked with Gold towards the lawn.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kris' Pokemon were fully healed, Gold had made sure he wasn't injured from the accident, and the two now stood on opposite ends of one of the courtyards. The rich red walls and the big black roof of the theatre were to the right, and the pond was alongside them, with lawn surrounding them on all sides as well.

"This match will be a four-on-four battle!" Morty boomed. "Pokemon may be substituted at any time, and the match is not over until all Pokemon from one side have fainted."

"Sounds good to me." Gold said.

"Perfect, may we start?" Kris asked eagerly. Morty held up a finger, and then pulled a coin out.

"Heads!" Gold yelled quickly. The coin clattered to the ground, and everyone looked forwards…

"Tails, Kris gets to decide." Morty said.

"And, of course, I will make Gold send first." Kris said. Gold sighed, and unhitched a PokeBall from his belt. Kris pulled several out, and put them in her pocket.

"Scyther, come on out!" Gold yelled, and with a flash of white light, the tall green bug formed in the centre of the courtyard. Kris smiled, and pulled her own PokeBall out.

"Flaafy, do your thing!" There was a crackle of electricity, a pink sheep formed, and it was standing up.

"An evolution, interesting." Gold muttered, wondering what Kris was playing out. Scyther and Flaafy, who had faced off during the Pokeathlon, glared at each other.

"Alright you two, go!" Morty said.

"Scyther use Vacuum Wave!" Gold cried.

"Flaafy, get in there with a Thunderbolt!" Kris shouted, and the battle begun. Scyther rose up into the air and began spinning rapidly around. White energy formed around him, and then he jabbed out with his claws. Pure vacuum energy smashed into Flaafy, sending her rolling backwards across the courtyard.

"Are you alright?" Kris asked, as Flaafy came to a halt.

"Flaaaa!" Flaafy baaed back in reply, and she stood up proudly. Her white wool and the orb on her tail cackled with electricity, and then Flaafy turned yellow and fired the Thunderbolt.

"Scy!" Scyther shouted, as the powerful attack sent him flying into a cherry tree behind Gold. Gold turned around, and smiled as Scyther got up, though he looked sore.

"Use your new Fury Cutter attack!" He commanded.

"Try a Body Slam." Kris asked sweetly. Morty watched with interest as Scyther's claws glowed a light green, and he slashed across Flaafy's chest. But the attack did minimal damage, and Flaafy jumped up and landed on Scyther, and the two fell to the ground.

"Ah Kris, I see your trying to paralyse Scyther, while Gold, your using Scyther's Technician to make Fury Cutter more powerful." Morty said wisely.

"How did you know?" Gold asked in shock.

"I've been a gym leader for quite some time, so I've seen a lot of strategies." The gym leader replied, and both trainers nodded.

"Scyther, keep using Fury Cutter!" Gold yelled.

"Utilise your fists Flaafy, and strike with Fire Punch!" Kris boomed. Gold gasped, and could only watch as Scyther flew forwards, his claws glowing brighter, and slash across Flaafy's chest. But then the sheep ran forwards, her left fist engulfed with flames, and jammed it into Scyther's abdomen. The fire blasted him backwards, and Scyther flapped his wings to stop himself from hitting Gold. The trainer was seething with fury, and looked angrily at Scyther.

"Fury Cutter again!"

"Try another Thunderbolt!" Kris shouted. Scyther raced forwards, and once again cut across Flaafy's chest. The attack was more powerful now, and Flaafy rolled towards the pond.

"Aaaaaafy!" She growled, and fired another Thunderbolt. Scyther was blasted head over heels, and skidded through the lawn. He tried getting up, but yellow electricity was flowing through his body.

"Ther Scyther Scy." Scyther moaned.

"Paralysis, he's going to be slower." Morty said.

"I'm aware of that!" Gold growled. "Fury Cutter one more time!" Kris was glad he was getting angry, it always made him slack.

"Fire Punch, try and end this!" She called. Flaafy sped forwards, finally moving faster than Scyther. As the bug tried to swing his glowing claws, Flaafy punched Scyther with a fist of fire.

"SCYTHE!" Scyther yelled and he fell over. But at the last moment, he managed to sweep Flaafy's legs, and she fell opposite him.

"If Fury Cutter hits now, it'll have over 160 power!" Morty explained.

"Thanks for telling him that." Kris moaned, and Gold laughed cockily.

"FURY CUTTER!"

"FIRE PUNCH!" Flaafy leapt quickly up, and stood towering over Scyther. But the bug types claws were glowing a blinding green, and Scyther was ready for a last fight. Before he could move, more electricity flowed through, and Scyther froze. Kris cheered as Flaafy punched him on the head. With a blast of flames, Scyther was knocked unconscious.

"Scyther is out, so Kris and Flaafy win this round!" Morty cried. Gold huffed and brought Scyther back, and he quickly pulled out his next one. Kris gave Flaafy a quick hug.

"Good luck Flaafy." She whispered, and Flaafy smiled and walked forwards.

"Teddiursa, get rid of her!" Gold boomed, and threw his second ball out. The energy formed, and the innocent looking, yet very malicious Teddiursa formed.

"Ursa Teddi." The little brown bear snarled, making Flaafy a bit nervous.

"Ice Punch, go for it!" Gold yelled, before Morty could even call the next round.

"Use Thunderbolt to start with." Kris commanded. Teddiursa ran forwards, his right fist glowing a light blue. But Flaafy smiled, and she released the Thunderbolt, electrifying the bear when he was only a foot away.

"Ted!" He growled, and punched Flaafy in the gut, making her double over in pain.

"Nice job, now use Slash!" Gold ordered. Kris was nervous: the punch had done a lot of damage, and now Slash could do even more.

"Fire a Cotton Spore!" Kris said. Gold and Morty were both surprised, and watched as bits of wool flew out of Flaafy's wool, and then hit Teddiursa. The bear's right claw glowed white and extended, and he cut across Flaafy's head.

"FLAAAA!" She shouted, and fell to the ground, obviously in pain.

"Brilliant, try a Faint Attack!" Gold said in glee.

"Thunderbolt him again, quickly!" Kris cried. Teddiursa smiled over at the trainer, and jumped behind Flaafy, using shadows caused by the building to disguise himself. Flaafy looked around, and began charging up. Suddenly, a fist appeared out of nowhere, hitting Flaafy in the neck. With one final baa of pain, she rolled forwards, landing at Kris' feet, her eyes shut.

"Flaafy is unconscious, so it is now one all!" Morty exclaimed. Kris sadly brought Flaafy back, and looked across at Gold. He winked cheekily at her, and she glared back. They both had one Pokemon down, and both would fight until the finish.

"Noctowl, your time to shine!" Kris yelled, and threw out her PokeBall. The magnificent owl swooped up into the air, and flapped her wings as she hovered over Teddiursa. Morty signalled with his hands, allowing Gold to send.

"This will be easy: Ice Punch!" Gold boomed. But Kris smirked to herself, making Gold nervous.

"Hit him with Confusion!" She ordered. Teddiursa began running, but due to Cotton Spore, it came out in slow motion.

"Owl." Noctowl hooted, and her eyes flashed pink. Teddiursa yelled out and fell over, the Confusion internally tormenting him, and his right fist stopped glowing.

"Nice tactic." Morty said, nodding respectfully at the owl.

"Don't make her ego any bigger." Gold snapped. "Teddiursa, try a Metal Claw!"

"Sky Attack, avoid him!" Kris yelled quickly. Noctowl swooped upwards before Teddiursa could even move, white energy streaking around her.

"Teddi Sa Ur." Teddiursa huffed, and landed on the ground in tantrum. Kris made a sweet noise at his cuteness, but had to remember he was the enemy.

"Use Metal Claw when she comes down!" Gold ordered. Kris didn't give a command, and everyone looked to the sky. With a flash that could be a twinkling star, Noctowl sped down. Like a meteor, she smashed into Teddiursa's stomach, smashing into the ground. The powerful attack made them skid backwards, making deep trenches in the ground. They went past Gold and stopped a metre from the cheery tree. Noctowl began to fly off, but Teddiursa grabbed onto her talons with silver glowing claws.

"Noc Noc!" Noctowl hooted in pain, and angrily flapped her wings. The spores on Teddiursa acted like extra weights, making him much heavier.

"Dirty tactics!" Kris hissed.

"They work, don't they?" Gold teased. "Now, use Ice Punch!" Kris thought quickly, and looked at the theatre. If she wanted to attract the Kimono Sisters attention, she had to make noise. And to make noise, she'd have to make an…

"UPROAR!" Kris bellowed. Noctowl took a deep breath and opened her beak wide.

"NOOOCT!" She roared, and everyone held their eyes in pain. The cry blasted Teddiursa backwards, and he hit a tree, snapping the branch off, and landed on the ground. Morty ran forwards, though the outcome was obvious.  
"Teddiursa has fainted." The gym leader announced, and had to yell so they could hear over Uproar's echo. Gold growled, brought Teddiursa back, and began throwing his next PokeBall before Morty and Noctowl were back in position.

"Croconaw, go!" Gold said simply, and his large blue crocodile formed. Kris stared at him, wondering why he had chosen him, and then looked at the theatre: cracks had appeared on the windows, and she knew one more attack could break them.

"Croconaw, use Ice Fang!" Gold ordered.

"Sky Attack one more!" Kris said.

"Naw Croc!" Croconaw said, and his teeth turned ice blue. But before he could clamp down, Noctowl swooped up into the stars, and Gold cursed his luck.

"That fall earlier must have addled with your brains." Kris teased.

"Shut it!" Gold snapped. "Ice Fang again!" Croconaw nodded, and stood poised, fangs glowing. There was a flash, and Noctowl came speeding down. Croconaw stood waiting, his face twisted in a wicked smile.

"NOOOOCTOOWL!" Noctowl yelled, and she began to reach the courtyard. But before she could hit Croconaw, he twirled around, and she flew past. Kris was shocked, but gasped as Croconaw used Ice Fang on Noctowl's left talon. Ice blue energy moved through Noctowl, and she landed in pain on the ground, tearing up the stone. Uproar echoed again, making Croconaw roar in pain.

"Try escape now, Kris!" Gold yelled viciously. "Ice Fang, destroy her!" Kris took a nervous gulp, hoping her plan worked.

"Foresight!" She ordered timidly. Noctowl's eyes glowed red, and Croconaw suddenly glowed red, illuminating the whole field.

"Croconaw will have a hard time evading the rest of my attacks." Kris cheered.

"Croca!" Croconaw yelled, and he down on Noctowl's wings. She shivered terribly, but the proud owl refused to falter under Croconaw's glare.

"Now let's try something your accustom to: Water Pulse!" Gold ordered.

"There's a chance of confusion, so watch out." Morty warned, and Kris nodded, knowing what to do.

"Use Confusion, but wait for my cue!" Kris ordered.

"Owl." Noctowl said, and flew up into the air. Croconaw opened his mouth, and a ball of water formed.

"NAW!" He roared, and pules of water shot out, heading into the sky towards Noctowl.

"Swoop down, NOW!" Kris yelled. Noctowl tucked her wings in and flew down. The water pulses came closer, and her eyes flashed pink. The Confusion had been initiated, but something strange happened: the Water Pulse was sent flying backwards.

"You somehow confused the attack!" Morty gasped. Gold was left speechless, and watched as the Water Pulse was sent back to Croconaw forming around him.

"Here we go…" Kris whispered. Then, the Uproar struck again. Not only did it cause damage, it made the water bubble burst, causing it to cascade onto Croconaw. Noctowl nodded respectfully at Kris, and Morty applauded.

"Brilliant, that was amazing!" He cried.

"Yeah, well, you won't be saying that in a minute! Ice Fang once more." Gold hissed.

"Use Uproar!" Kris commanded. Noctowl opened her mouth, and began shrieking again.

"NOOOOOCT!" She cried. There was a cracking sound, and several windows on the theatre shattered. Kris smiled to herself, but her smirk quickly changed to horror: Croconaw had ran through the cry, and had leapt up, his glowing mouth clamping around Noctowl's neck. The bird froze up, the cry abruptly ending, and then her auburn and brown feathers began to gloss over.

"She's frozen!" Morty exclaimed, and they all watched as Noctowl turned into a giant ice statue. Croconaw let go, and stood aside as Noctowl fell to the ground, her eyes rolled back.

"Noctowl is out, and things are even once again!" Morty called. Kris cursed her luck: she had been busy focused on her little scheme, and hadn't paid attention to Noctowl's health.

"Come on then Krissy, show me what you've got!" Gold sneered.

"Sure thing, Ethan." Kris snapped back, and brought Noctowl back. She had two Pokemon left, and so did Gold. He had either Spinarak, Houndour or Eevee, or another option, left to choose from. Kris figured Eevee was going to be tired from the gym match, as she had fainted, and decide she would stick with Bayleef to get rid of Croconaw, and Slugma to deal with Spinarak and Houndour.

"Bayleef, come on out!" Kris called, and threw her next PokeBall. It landed in front of Croconaw, and then out came Bayleef, standing half a metre away from her enemy.

"Bay Bay." She snapped.

"Croc Naw!" Croconaw hissed back, and the two evolved starters clenched their teeth and tensed their muscles. Gold was nervous about Croconaw battling Bayleef, as she usually always defeated him. But he had a quick fire idea.

"Use Bite straight away!" He ordered.

"Magical Leaf, he can't escape that one!" Kris yelled. Bayleef nodded, and the leaves around her neck lit up like a rainbow.

"CROC!" Croconaw yelled, and he leant forwards and bit down on Bayleef's neck.

"Leef!" She moaned, and fell over, as the attack had made her flinch.

"Brilliant, now return!" Gold shouted, and pulled two PokeBalls out. Croconaw evaporated into red energy and was sucked away, and Gold then threw out his next one.

"Ariados, it's your debut!" Kris gasped with shock, and watched as Gold sent out his next Pokemon: a large, devious looking spider, with a red and black fat body, four long yellow and purple legs, glistening pincers and white horn, and an evil looking black face.

"It evolved… how lovely." Kris squeaked. Bayleef was nervous too, as Ariados had a nasty presence about him.

"Carry on the battle." Morty said. "Gold, as you switched out, you can't move." Gold nodded, and Kris beamed.  
"Bayleef, you use Razor Leaf to start off with!" Kris yelled. Bayleef smiled, and leaves shot out of the leaf on her head. Ariados was hit, but the attack did little damage.

"With pleasure! Hit her with Signal Beam!" Gold boomed.

"Quick Bayleef, use Headbutt!" Kris yelled. Bayleef began charging forwards, her head down and ready to smash into the bug.

"Ari Dos Dos!" Ariados said in a strange clicking voice. His yellow and purple legs glowed, and as Bayleef approached, Ariados jumped to the side, and then fired a Signal Beam from his pincers. The attack was a giant rainbow blast, smashing into Bayleef's side and sending her flying across the field. Morty had to leap aside, and Bayleef soared over him and smashed into the wall. There was a loud thud, and soft music that had been emitting from the theatre ended suddenly. A huge crack appeared in the wall, and more glass shattered.

"Bayleef Bay!" Bayleef said in defence. Kris looked over at the vicious looking spider, and decided it would be best if Bayleef didn't battle.

"Bayleef, return!" Kris cried, making Gold and Morty look a little surprised. "And now Slugma, it's your turn to shine!" With a flash of light, the pile of lava that was Slugma formed.

"Ma Slug." He said, bubbles of heat bursting over his body. Gold's eyes narrowed, and he quickly began his order.

"Dig now!" Kris growled, and watched as Ariados leapt into the trench caused by Noctowl and Teddiursa, and he quickly scooped dirt away and dove underground. She was annoyed about how the battle was going: both of the trainers could have the upper hand on each other, depending on which Pokemon was sent out. Bayleef and Slugma were good against Croconaw and Ariados respectively, but Croconaw and Ariados were good against Slugma and Bayleef! If Kris wanted to win this battle, she was going to have to shake things up.

"When he comes up from Dig, blast him with Earth Power!" Kris boomed dramatically. Slugma nodded, and he waited. His body began to shake and wobble, and everyone could knew Ariados was coming back up.

"DO IT NOW!" Kris bellowed melodramatically.

"SLUG!" Slugma cried, and his body glowed yellow. Yellow energy went forwards onto the field, surrounding him. Suddenly, there was an explosion: rocks, dirt and sections of earth were sent flying, and Slugma and Ariados were both sent flying. Kris ducked into the same ball she had made earlier, trying to avoid flying dirt this time. Morty's purple outfit was splattered with brown mud, and Gold was nearly hit by some rocks.

"Use an aerial Night Shade!" Gold shouted.

"Spin and use Flamethrower!" Kris commanded. Ariados, who was flying towards the lake, fired a black beam from his horns. It hit Slugma, making his body expand.

"Ma!" He huffed, and his body began bubbling furiously. A jet of flame shot out, and Slugma began spinning, creating a tornado effect. The flames hit Ariados right in his bulging body, and the spider was sent flying faster towards the lake.

"ARI DOS A!" He said, and landed with a huge splash in the pond. Water and steam rose up, completely covering him. Slugma landed gracefully on the ground, even though the entire field had been stuffed up, and he was sore from the explosion and Night Shade attack.

"Ariados, return!" Gold said bitterly. "Croconaw, finish off this pile of ooze!" And he brought Ariados back quickly, and then threw Croconaw's PokeBall towards the pond. It burst open and released him, and the Pokemon floated in the shaking water.

"Let's keep this up, I think we've disturbed the theatregoers." Morty whispered. Kris smiled with delight, and winked at Slugma.

"Water Pulse!" Gold exclaimed.

"Smog." Kris said. Croconaw opened his mouth wide, and another ball of water appeared.

"CROCONAW!" He bellowed, and pulses of water were sent flying towards Slugma. They all struck, causing steam to emit from his body.

"Slugma Ma." The fiery Pokemon snapped, and opened up his mouth. Poisonous, purple smoke came out of his mouth, and it moved through the sky and wrapped around Croconaw. The Big Jaw Pokemon began coughing violently, and his body glowed purple.

"Looks like he has been poisoned." Morty stated.

"Obviously!" Gold snapped. "Now Croconaw, let's see how they can handle Thrash!"

"Slugma, return, and out you go Bayleef!" Kris yelled. Slugma disappeared, and Bayleef took his place. She was stunned at how badly the field had been destroyed in the short time she had rested, and was surprised to see Croconaw back out as well.

"Naw Croco Croc!" Croconaw yelled, and he leapt up into the air. He spun to propel himself forwards, and as he landed, he began brutally kicking and slashing at Bayleef.

"Bay Bayleef!" The Leaf Pokemon exclaimed, and ran back towards Kris. Croconaw stood where he was, bouncing slightly on the spot, and his eyes glinting slightly with madness. Poison flowed through his body, but the Pokemon hardly noticed.

"Keep Thrash up, we can defeat her!" Gold instructed. Kris looked around the field, wondering how she could use it to her advantage. Large sections of earth had been displaced due to the Dig-Earth Power collision, and Kris had an idea.

"Alright Bayleef, jump over towards the hole, and then use Magical Leaf." Kris ordered. Bayleef leapt forwards, landing on top of one of the chunks.

"Croc." Croconaw snapped, and he ran forwards, leaping onto a different chunk. He began clawing and slashing again, and successfully managed to push Bayleef off. But Kris just smiled, and watched as Bayleef fired the Magical Leaf. The glowing leaves hit Croconaw in the gut, and he toppled backwards in agony. The chunks of earth followed him, and he became buried inside the hole.

"Interesting plan: you got Bayleef to go up there to trick Croconaw, and have now trapped him." Morty explained, nodding in appreciation.

"Why thank you, it just came to-" Kris began, but was cut off by Gold's angry breathing.

"That was unfair!" He shouted. "What if he suffocates down there?"

"He is water Pokemon, they have big lungs… I think." Kris mumbled back. Gold's eyes were twitching, and he clenched his fists up together.

"Finish up your Thrashing!"

"Razor Leaf him!" Kris called. There was an angry smashing coming from beneath the earth.

"Bay…." Bayleef said nervously, and backed slowly away. Suddenly, the bits of earth were sent flying, and Croconaw leapt up from the ground.

"CROCO!" He yelled, and began attacking Bayleef again.

"Leef!" She huffed, tired of having her skin hit. Leaves shot out of the one on her head, and Croconaw went flying backwards. He skidded to a halt in front of Gold. The Big Jaw Pokemon suddenly began glowing blue, and his became unfocused.

"It's Torrent!" Gold gasped.

"And he's been confused, a side effect of Thrash." Morty pointed out, making Gold groan. The blue light was temporarily replaced with the flowing poison, and Croconaw staggered slightly.

"Hit her with Ice Fang!"

"He's getting weak, so use one last Magical Leaf!" Kris commanded. Croconaw and Bayleef both began moving forwards, wanting to be closer to do their attacks. Croconaw's teeth were glowing ice blue, and Bayleef's neck leaves were flashing different colours. The Magical Leaf shot out, and Croconaw continued charging.

"CRO!" He boomed, and opened his mouth. But before he was anywhere near Bayleef, he put his arm in front of his mouth, and Croconaw bit down on that. Kris whooped as the leaves hit him, and Croconaw rolled back towards Gold, landing by his feet.

"Croconaw is unable to battle, so Ariados must come out!" Morty said. Kris gave Bayleef the thumbs-up, and looked over at Gold. His eyes were blank, his mouth hanging open slightly, and his hands loose. Somehow, he looked more maniacal like this then when he was twitching and fuming.

"Good job Croconaw. Out you come Ariados." There was a flash of white and red as the Pokemon were switched out, and Ariados stood on the field.

"Signal Beam." Gold whispered.

"Use Synthesis, quickly." Kris yelled. But she had barely finished her sentence when Ariados struck: there was a rainbow flash, the attack was fired, and Bayleef was hit in the chest and sent flying. Kris screamed and jumped aside, and Bayleef, still being hit by the attack, flew over and smashed into a wooden seat. The crash was so loud that it caused a stir inside the theatre, and they could all hear a collective concerned whisper. Morty ran over to Bayleef, and saw her eyes were closed.

"She's out for the count, so Slugma is forced out." The gym leader called. "And let's go quickly before security comes." Kris was stunned at how powerful the attack had been, but she quickly switched Bayleef out for Slugma.

"Slug Slug!" Slugma cried, and stared over at Ariados.

"Ariados Dos Aria!" The spider clicked back.

"Dig." Gold muttered. He was showing more emotion on his face, probably because it was becoming more even: they both only had one Pokemon left, and Ariados' Dig could cause a lot of damage to Slugma.

"Try a Flamethrower, quickly!" Kris yelled. Footsteps came out from the broken windows, and Morty began to look nervous.

"Dos!" Ariados said, and ran towards a hole. Slugma fired the powerful jet of flames, but Ariados dived underground too quickly, and the fire instead hit the cherry tree. The trunk erupted in orange fire, and Kris yelped.

"Um, use Recover!" She said. Slugma nodded, and he began to glow white. Suddenly, the ground underneath him cracked, and Ariados sent the Lava Pokemon soaring into the air. However, the Recover attack made it fairly pointless, and Slugma began to fall, almost fully charged.

"Sucker Punch." Gold said, his eyes glistening slightly, and he was obviously planning something.

"Flamethrower!" Kris boomed. Ariados ran forwards, leaping off a chunk of earth, and then rammed a leg into Slugma's stomach.

"Slug!" He said in anger, and blasted Ariados backwards with Flamethrower.

"AAAAAA!" The spider yelled, and landed in the same hole Croconaw had done. More chunks of earth landed on top, and Slugma was the final thing to stop falling, and was now several metres directly above Ariados. Gold stared over at the mound, and his eyes widened, his smile grew, and it was obvious he formed a plan.

"Night Shade." He instructed, leaning forwards.

"Use Earth Power!" Kris commanded.

"YES!" Gold shouted, and Kris gasped, having somehow fallen into his trap. Suddenly, there was a banging sound, and an angry yell echoed in the dark field.  
"It's the theatre crowd!" Morty gasped. He exchanged looks with Kris, but they couldn't leave the battle. There was a muffled cry, and it was Ariados firing the attack.

"SLUG!" Slugma said, and his body glowed yellow. The energy moved onto the earth, and he hoped to blow Ariados out. Suddenly, there was a crackling noise. The yellow light instified, and black light shone through the cracks as well. Than, the Earth Power began to grow, and it covered the entire field.

"Night Shade and Earth Power collided, and the attack has grown!" Gold boomed. Kris and Morty gasped, and looked at the stony pitch. It looked like golden flames were dancing on the surface, and only Slugma could be seen, looking very shocked and also in pain.

Than, the pitch exploded.

With a huge golden flash, stones, earth, dirt and mud were sent flying, and the force caused Gold to fly towards the flaming tree, Morty to fly towards the theatre, and Kris to soar backwards towards the broken bench. She landed with a thud on soft grass, though pain shot through her body.

"Er hm." Someone coughed. Kris slowly opened her eyes, and saw a number of dark figures above her. All thoughts of the battle left her, and all Kris could think about was that she had landed in front of a mob. Kris gulped, and looked up at the angry faces.

"What is going on here?" A female voice snapped.

"They were having a battle!" A similar voice said.

"And it seems they destroyed the courtyard!"

"Is that Morty?"

"Let's ask the girl!" The five voices all sounded the same, and as Kris sat up, she realised there were five girls in front of her: the Kimono Sisters.

"Oh, it's you." One of the sisters snapped, and the five backed away. Kris leapt up, smiling nervously. There was a crowd of about fifty people behind the sisters, all of varying ages, and some looking very surprised, others whispering amongst each other.

"I am just going to, um, check on the battle." Kris said, and turned around.

The field was gone.

All that remained was a pitch of earth sections: the combination of Earth Power and Night Shade had blown up all of the ground a metre deep. Sections of the earth had scattered everywhere, and the stone covering had been completely obliterated. The cherry tree was still burning, the footpath was cracked, the theatre wall was badly damaged, and Gold and Morty were both in pain.

But it was the two Pokemon lying in the middle of the field that Kris cared most about. Ariados was lying upside down on top of one section, his legs flailing. This meant he was still conscious, and it seemed he was annoyed about his current position. But Kris ignored him, and began searching through the piles of earth, moving bits slightly, trying to find the slightest bit of orange.

"Kris… over there." Morty, who was barely awake, groaned, and pointed towards a piece of earth that looked like a star. Kris grinned and jumped over some bits of earth, and could say a bit of orange under the section. The crowd was moving behind her, but Kris wanted to focus on Slugma for the time being. She finally reached the star-shaped earth bit, and peered behind. Slugma was lying there, looking like an orange piece of chewing gum. Kris smiled, and looked around for Gold, wanting to finish the battle. But then she noticed his eyes… they were closed.

Slugma was fainted.

Gold had won.

Kris gasped, and fell backwards, nearly falling deep into the trench. She had lost, Gold had finally defeated he with a nasty trick. She had fallen into his trap, and allowed him to destroy the field, knowing it was crush Slugma and sap away his health. And there was nothing Kris could do. Maybe if she hadn't been distracted by the Kimono Sisters, or gotten to cocky, or tried playing tricks… there was no use thinking 'What if': it wouldn't help Kris get over this defeat.

"Morty, what were you thinking?" Kris' thoughts were interrupted by the shrill cry of on of the Kimono Sisters. She stood up, and saw that the crowd had gathered around Morty, who was rubbing his head. He muttered something to the sisters, and they all tutted.

"Sorry to cut the show short, people, but please collect a form from our bouncer for a half price entry tomorrow night!" One of the sisters called to the ground. There were several shouts of protest, but Morty and the two of the sisters pulled PokeBalls out, ready to battle anyone that argued. So young and old couples, families, friends and fans turned and walked sulkily towards the entrance. Kris pulled her own PokeBall out and brought Slugma back, and heard Gold do the same with Ariados. Avoiding her rival's eyes, Kris leapt up onto the grass, and walked towards Morty and the sisters. None of the sisters were pleased to see Kris, or their garden in ruins, but they couldn't run from her now.

"Alright then, you three come inside, and we'll sort things out."

* * *

The interior of the theatre would usually have been quite beautiful.

There were about two hundred circular tables, some bigger than others, and all made from the Ecruteak tree, position inside the main hall. The carpet was wine coloured, and made it seem smooth and velvety. There were lamps like the ones outside, except smaller and emitting only a tiny flame. At the front of the hall (the courtyard was to the right) was a giant stage, usually a plain white, but had a variety of spotlights on it, and one was currently making it a blazing gold, reminding everyone of the battle's finishing attack. A bar was to the left of the stage, and there was signs pointing to the bathrooms.

Kris, Gold and Morty sat at a table near the front. Gold was wearing a smirk as wide as the sky on his face, and Kris was making sure to avoid him, and had let Morty sit between them.

There were seven Pokemon in front of them, all evolutions of Eevee: Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon and Glaceon. Jolteon and Umbreon were the main bodyguards, while Flareon, Vaporeon and Espeon were running around. Glaceon and Leafeon both looked a bit old and weathered, and they sat behind the others, snoozing. A litter of about ten Eevee's were dancing around on stage, and Kris and Gold had sent their Eevee's out to play with them. The Kimono Sisters were backstage, presumably changing, but Kris was hoping they were getting information on her father.

"Have you looked at your Eevee's body?" Morty whispered, breaking the awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" Kris grunted back.

"On your Eevee, her tail has half of a crescent moon and five pointed star pattern," Morty explained. "And Gold's Eevee has the other half." The two trainer's looked forward, and as their Eevee's ran past each other, eyes narrowed in disgust, they were able to see the splotches.

"How did you notice?" Kris asked.

"Some of the Kimono Sister's ones have splotches as well." Morty said, and was about to point them out, when the dressing room doors banged open, and the Kimono Sisters came out. Each one was wearing a kimono, which each had a pattern of fire, water, electricity, the sun, the moon, grass and ice, and used different colours to show their main Pokemon. Morty had given Kris and Gold a run down after they had gone to get changed: their was Zuki, who had a black kimono with a yellow pattern, Naoko, who had a purple and pink kimono, Kuni, who had chosen deep and light blue as her colours, Miki, who had an orange base and yellow lining, and finally Sayo, who had a yellow kimono with white lining. Sayo was leading the sisters now, and it was rumoured that she was one of the hardest sisters to beat in battle.

"So, Krystal Soul, you have come to our theatre many times this week, and failed to talk to us." Sayo said acidly, standing in front of the three. "So you decided to use a battle to get our attention, and destroyed our courtyard in the process, eh?" Morty looked at Kris in shock.

"You told me you hadn't been allowed in." Morty whispered. Kris looked apologetically at him, before turning to face the angry Kimono Sisters. All of the Eevee evolutions except Leafeon and Glaceon had moved to their respective trainers, making them all seem more intimidating.

"Yes, the first part is true, and I did use the battle to try and attract your attention, but I swear I didn't mean to destroy the courtyard!" Kris protested. Sayo exchanged looks with her sisters, and they all nodded.

"We will require you and Ethan to pay $20,000 each for the destruction you caused, so that we can get a new tree, fix the courtyard and path, and repair our broken walls and cracked theatre wall." Kuni explained, and passed two sheets of bank account details to them. Gold groaned, but Kris knew that they deserved it. But there was something else she wanted from the sisters, and she looked up pleadingly to them.

"Please, I must know, do you have any information on my father?" Kris whispered, her eyes unwillingly tearing up. The five sisters were shocked, but they exchanged looks and nodded again. Naoko walked forwards, and passed over a manilla folder. Kris opened it up, but was disappointed: there were three photos that had been torn up and taped badly back together, a piece of paper with bank details, similar to the ones she had just received, and a black cassette tape.

"Your father was a big businessman when he became champion." Naoko explained. "His most famous venture was, of course, co-owning Hart Industries. But we knew him as our main stockholder: he owned 40% of our stocks." Morty and Gold were surprised, but Kris wanted to listen, she didn't want to get upset yet. "We didn't know much about him, and only met him a few times when he came to watch our shows. But one day, many years ago, we were having some financial difficulties, and the local paper reported on it. Hayden found out, and he offered his services to us, and said he could fix up our finances. Now, we didn't have the money to pay an accountant, so we allowed him to do it."

"Big mistake." Miki snapped. "After a fortnight, we noticed that we had lost twice the amount of money we had previously had, and all of the money had been taken by Hayden. Well, Sayo and I tracked him down and confronted him. It turned out he had lost his championship title, and was struggling to make ends meet. We told him to give our money back or we would go to the police. Hayden told us that if we did that, then he would sell his share in the company to the mafia."

"So we kept our mouths shout," Sayo continued. "but we had to keep putting the pressure on him. We performed at your fifth birthday party, Kris, in order to make him nervous and more willing to pay up. But it was two years before we finally received all of the money, along with a 10% interest."

"But that money wasn't yours, it was from Hart Industries, wasn't it?" Kris asked.

"We believe so, though by the time we heard about the embezzlement, Hayden had disappeared." Miki replied.

"Over the years, we have tried contacting Harold Hartley, though he is trying to forget the situation, and we have given up trying." Naoko said, but then she pulled a cheque out of her pocket, and passed it over to Gold.

"Jesus Christ, this is for $100,000!" He yelled, making Morty's eyes bulge.

"Can you please return it to him, for us?" Naoko asked. Suddenly, Kris leapt up, tears rolling down her face, and she turned towards the door.

"Krystal, wait, don't you have any questions?" Sayo yelled. Kris' Eevee ran past them all, looking concerned.

"Just leave Kris be, she's a bit peeved because I won." Gold explained in a sneering tone. Kris froze and turned around, her eyes wet but looked furious. She grabbed one of the lamps from the nearest table and threw it at Gold. He ducked, and the lamp hit the stage and shattered. Vaporeon ran forwards and quickly put the flame out, but everyone else was focused on Kris.

"You've had a perfect life, haven't you Gold?" Kris growled, her voice shaking. "You've been able to click your fingers and get everything you want, yet your sad because you can't be your own person. Well boo fucking hoo! I've been living in next to nothing for half my life because my arsehole of a father ran off, leaving us with no money, hospital bills piling up, and having to deal with the fallout of his scandal. But _noooo_, that's nothing compared to what you've been 'going through'. I don't give a fuck about battling anymore. I am going to find my dickhead father and crush him, and make him feel our pain." An awkward silence fell as Kris finished, tears streaming over her chin and her voice shaking like an earthquake. She looked around at all of the shocked faces, and with one final sob, Kris turned and ran out of the hall.

"Vee Eva!" Eevee called, and chased after. The Kimono Sisters all looked at each other, not sure quite how to respond. The silence was broken by a creaking down on the stage, and the Eevee's all stopped playing and formed a line. An elderly lady, wearing a blue dressing gown over her green kimono, began walking across the stage. Her grey hair was up in a bun, and her face was wrinkled so badly that her eyes and lips were merely slits. A walking stick, made of Ecruteak wood, was in her callused hands, and it clunked with every step she made.

"Mother, you shouldn't be out of bed!" Naoko gasped.

"I've been awake since the courtyard exploded." The elderly lady replied, her voice very croaky. Leafeon and Glaceon stood up, and they leapt up onto the stage alongside their trainer. The old lady smashed her stick against the stage, and the pointed at Morty and Gold.

"Leave." She barked. The two boys didn't want to argue with her, and they turned and fled, Gold's Eevee following. Once they had left, the eldery lady bent down towards her daughters.

"I want you girls to get my travel things ready." She whispered.

"Mother, you can't go anywhere, the doctor said-" Miki said, but the old lady laughed.

"Kris deserves the full story, and I am going to make sure she gets it." The old lady croaked. And with this final statement, she turned and walked through the Eevee's back to her room, with Glaceon and Leafeon on either side, and left the Kimono Sister's thoroughly confused and concerned. They wanted Kris to know the story, but they also didn't want to upset their niece…**  
**


	7. A Step Backwards

**A Step Backwards**

Pokemon routes sometimes change dramatically at night time.

During the day, the Pokemon just casually lie around, waiting for trainers to come through and battle them. It is usually too hot during summer to bother doing much, though mothers usually watch their children run around, and fathers sometimes go hunting for food. Loner Pokemon stick to themselves, or usually leap out in front of trainers, wanting to be captured and find companionship. When the weather is bad, Pokemon stick to their grass, pond, underground burrow or tree nests and try and stay alive. It is the busiest time as well, when everyone is awake and trainers are battling all over the place.

But at night times, this changes a lot. The families of Pokemon go back to their homes to sleep, and leave the trainers to go by in peace. But the Pokemon with no family, no friends, and no reason to stay in the route, come out to play. These Pokemon are usually more vicious then the daytime wanderers, and sometimes they attack the trainers, and can cause serious injury. Some Pokemon 'gangs' also come out, looking for innocent Pokemon to attack, and love to battle Pokemon when they are at their weakest. Only the bravest of trainers come out at this time, as they need to keep moving, and don't care which Pokemon get in their way.

And that was exactly what Kris Soul was doing.

Since the revelations that had unfolded at the Kimono Sisters Theatre the previous evening, Kris had been determined to move on. She needed to find her father, and find out why he had done the things he had done. She wanted to know why he had seen the need to take the money from the sisters, why he had then embezzled the money, and then fled before taking the rap. Even though there was still four badges left to get, Kris had been waiting for years for these answers, and last night had refuelled her desire for knowledge about Hayden Soul's treachery.

She was walking along Route 38, getting close to 39 and Olivine City. When she got here, there was a choice of options available: battle Jasmine, the gym leader, or catching the SS Aqua, a famous cruise ship, and go and try to find her father. She had no idea where to start looking, but Kris could think of several places in Kanto where it would be good to check.

"Hooo-uuuund!" A Pokemon cry brought Kris out of the clouds. She looked around the peaceful route. The wind had picked up a bit, and she was feeling a bit cold. Some grass nearby was shaking, but she presumed it was the wind.

"Just a wild Houndour, nothing to worry about." Kris mumbled, and began walking again. She yawned after a few steps, and slowly came to a stop again.

"I really should have a sleep." She sighed. Kris looked at her watch in the moonlight, and saw that it was nearly eleven in the evening.

"Shit, I've never stayed up this late!" Kris gasped, and dropped her bag to the ground, where it made a clunking sound against the hard earth. Kris then got on her knees, and she quickly began pulling some tent supplies out.

"Rata!" Kris froze, and listened carefully. In her haste walking down the path, she hadn't paid close enough attention to the grass. Now, something was approaching her, and Kris didn't want to fight. But, reluctantly, she turned slowly around, the tent pole in her hand.

Surrounding her was a pack of Raticate, all eight of them bearing their teeth. They all had bad scratches on their skin, which had caused their fur to be pulled out in some spots, revealing scabby bald patches. Their remaining fur was disgustingly dirty, and had matted together. Some of their long, pale tails had turned strange colours, and two were missing the ends of theirs. But their teeth and claws were the worst part. Their claws were long, sharp and yellow, and looked purely vicious. And their teeth were yellow as well, but it made them look strange in the moonlight.

"Ratica Ratica!" They chanted, and stepped closer. Kris had heard about these Pokemon gangs, but had never met some until now.

"Stay back, I am warning you!" Kris boomed, though her voice shook slightly. She raised the tent pole in defence, and bent down to grab her bag.

"Ratica Ratica!" The Raticate in front, who could be the leader, yelled, and the others yelled it as well. Then, two of the Raticate erupted into flame, and turned into giant, spinning circles of red and orange. Kris yelped, and reached into her bag pockets, watching as the Raticate began to encircle her with Flame Wheel.

"I am not giving you anything, so you might as well leave now!" Kris yelled again, her left hand clasped onto her five PokeBalls.

"RATICA!" The lead Raticate shouted, and four more ran forwards. Kris slung her bag over her shoulder, and then threw the five PokeBalls into the sky. Two Raticate leapt up, using Super Fang to bite onto the pole. Kris threw the pole into the other two Raticate, taking four down at once. Then, Bayleef, Noctowl, Flaafy, Eevee and Slugma formed around her.

"Bay?" Bayleef asked, looking around at the Raticate.

"They are wild and vicious, so we need to stop them!" Kris boomed. "Magical Leaf, Confusion, Thunderbolt, Earth Power and Take Down, go!" The two Flame Wheeling-Raticate sped towards the Pokemon, and Eevee leapt in fright. But Slugma oozed in front, and his eyes glowed yellow. Yellow energy erupted from the ground, blasting both Raticate into the sky, where Noctowl fired two Confusions. Kris looked at the attack, and a flash suddenly hit her…

_Standing on the edge of the courtyard, watching as Slugma readied Earth Power, getting ready to blast Ariados out of the ground…_

"FLAAAFY!"

The baa brought Kris back, and watched as Flaafy's Thunderbolt collided with two of the Raticate's Thunderbolts. Bayleef fired her Magical Leaf, and the multi-coloured leaves covered Eevee as she used her Take Down to knock one Raticate down. But the Raticates were firing Icy Winds and Swifts, causing explosions as they hit Kris' Pokemon's attacks.

"Everyone, keep it up!" She yelled. "Use other moves as well, and-"

"NOCT!" Noctowl cried, and Kris wheeled around.

The head Raticate was using Double Edge, and was speeding straight for her. Noctowl was chasing behind using Sky Attack, but couldn't catch up. The white energy engulfing Raticate was blinding, and Kris could barely see the Pokemon.

_But she could see the flash of the explosion, as the courtyard was blown apart, and all she could see was earth flying everywhere, and the force getting close to her_

Kris froze up, the fresh memory of her first loss against Gold playing in her mind. Her Pokemon all yelled out, and fired attacks at her and Raticate, trying to knock someone over. But Raticate smashed into Kris' head, the force of the powerful attack blasting her backwards. Kris fell backwards, and began rolling backwards, but she was already unconscious before she hit the ground.

* * *

**_Five years ago…._**

_The moon was beginning to set, and the sky above had turned from pale blue to a mixture of orange and pink, and resembled an artist's palette of mixed up colours. With the little light that remained, people in __New__Bark__Town__ were finishing up their jobs for the day. Some people were wrapping up their gardening, others were bringing clothes in off the washing line. People were returning home from work as well, and cars were all over the place, making the streets rather dangerous.  
_

_Kris froze as she walked out of the small woods, and watched as big car drove past. It was twice the height of the seven year old, and she took a step backwards.  
_

_"Come on Kris, their catching up!" A squeaky, feminine voice cried. Kris turned around, and watched as a girl ran up to her, red in the face from running. The little girl was the same height as Kris, and had waist length ginger hair. She had a scattering of brown freckles over her pale face, making her look even more adorable. Her name was Ruby, and she had been Kris' best friend for years.  
_

_"Hurry up, they are going to tag us!" Ruby wailed, and grabbed her best friend around the arms. Twigs snapped under their feet, as they ran out onto the streets.  
_

_"My mummy said that I'm not allowed to run across roads." Kris explained nervously, and looked around for any speeding cars.  
_

_"Nothing's there! And if we don't run, then Billy might touch us, and I don't want to get cooties." Ruby explained, and shivered slightly at the thought of the imaginary disease. There heard a rustling behind them, and Kris looked behind her, and saw five boys emerging from the woods. They had all wandered away from an after school picnic, and had ended up in a game of tag against each other. The boys had ganged up, and Kris and Ruby had been forced to run out of the woods.  
_

_"Damn, they've seen us." Ruby cursed. "Let's go hide in your house, we can find some of your dad's Pokemon!" And Ruby began pulling Kris forwards. But then Kris heard a sound: a horrible, high pitched screeching noise. A white car came speeding out from behind the houses, roaring and spitting black smoke into the air. It had been modified with a faster engine, and ti roared past the boys. But one of them had run across the road in time, and Ruby squealed and laughed at the same time.  
_

_"I'm going to get you!" The boy yelled.  
_

_"Not if we can help it!" Ruby shouted back, and she began to run.  
_

_"WAIT!" Kris yelled, and tried to grab onto her friend's arm.  
_

_But it was too late.  
_

_The car sped around the corner, and the driver had hit the accelerator, thinking it would be a clear run. Ruby had stepped out onto the road, and had hoped to get across in time. The driver had braked, and tried turning around. Ruby screamed as the car came near her, and she put her arms up in some form of defence. The bumper smashed into her lower body, and Ruby's head smashed against the bonnet. Kris screamed as well, and ran forwards as Ruby disappeared under the car, which finally came to a halt. Several elderly women and a married couple ran over, the married man sending out a Machamp while his wife called for an ambulance. Tears began to stream down Kris' face, and she collapsed to her knees. She turned around, looking for where the boy had gone. He was still standing behind her, wearing blue shorts, a small red vest and a dopey backwards cap. The eight year old Gold stared at the scene in shock, and then turned and ran off. Kris began crying, and the elderly ladies came and gave her a hug. Kris could barely see through her tears, but could tell the Machamp was moving the car out of the way, to reveal Ruby's limp, bleeding body…._

* * *

**_Four years ago…_******

_After nearly seven months in hospital, Ruby had passed away.  
_

_The accident had left her with a broken ribcage, hips and her a fracture in her left leg. She had suffered internal bleeding in her stomach, and had skull had been badly cracked. She had been in surgery for twelve hours at first, and then had to go back in five times afterwards. But her body was struggling to heal properly due to a problem with her immune system, and Ruby had suffered brain damage. After the last few months in a medically induced coma, Ruby suffered a brain haemorrhage due to the damage, and couldn't be saved.  
_

_Kris was sitting in the front row, staring into the large rectangular pit of dirt. Her mother sat beside her, looking healthy but sad. Kris was wearing a black and white dress, and knew that if Ruby had been alive, she would have been laughing at her about how ugly it was. Ruby's parents, grandparents, and her two older brothers and sister sat alongside them in the front row. Henrietta Hartley had come to pay her respects as well, though the fact she was wearing a designer black dress with a fancy hat ruined the kind gesture. The local pastor was going on about how much Ruby had been loved, how she was kind, generous and fun to be around. But Kris was struggling to take this, and felt the tears coming again.  
_

_"Now, for those that want to pay their last respects, you may do so now." The pastor said solemnly, and stepped aside. A white coffin was behind him, and it was shining in the sunlight. Ruby's family stood up, and they slowly approached the coffin. They were all holding something: a soft toy, a childhood blanket, some of her favourite books and DVD's. Kris looked at what she had brought: a bright pink photo frame, with a Clefable and Wigglytuff in the corners. The picture was from a week before the accident, with Kris and Ruby hugging and pulling faces. Kris watched as several tears landed on the glass, and she quickly wiped them up, and stifled a sob.  
_

_"It's our turn darling." Persephone whispered, and held her daughter's right hand.  
_

_"Ok." Kris replied weakly, and the two of them stood up. They walked sombrely up, and the pastor nodded respectfully at them as they passed. Ruby's family was still there, but her two sisters stood aside, letting Kris approach the coffin. A phot of Ruby from a Christmas party last year was resting against some tulips and roses. She was wearing an Angel costume, which looked very appropriate. Kris sobbed, and more tears streamed down her face.  
_

_"It's alright darling, just put the picture on the lid." Persephone whispered, and one of her tears dripped onto Kris' dress. Slowly, with shaking hands, Kris lifted the frame up, and placed it carefully onto the flowers. Ruby's mother, who had red hair like her daughter, walked up to the two, her tears streaming even more than Kris', and gave both of them a hug. Kris broke out into tears, and nearly slumped to the floor in her sadness..._

* * *

_An hour and a half later, Kris and Persephone arrived back at their house. There had been a sombre get-together after Ruby had been buried, but it hadn't been very enjoyable and had made Kris break down in tears three times. So Persephone thought it be best that they got dropped off._

_ Kris walked slowly up their path, waiting for their mother to finish paying the taxi driver. Only a streets away, the accident had taken place, and Kris hadn't been down that street since then. She rushed sadly up towards the soul residence. It was painted a pale brown, with green roof tiles and windows. The garden was bare, except for a large pole where Hooty the Noctowl rested. The house was no different to any other in town at the time being, which Kris, Persephone and Hayden were fine with.  
_

_The front door was ajar as Kris approached, and she stopped sobbing for a moment as she pondered this. She slowly pushed the door open, and then crept inside. Clothes were in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, and several pictures had been knocked off a cabinet. Kris' eight year old mind could only draw one conclusion from this.  
_

_"MUM!" Kris screamed. "WE'RE BEING ROBBED!" Almost a second later, a PokeBall soared over her head, and with a blast of light, Hooty formed, his eyes narrowing in the seriousness of the situation. Persephone ran in behind, holding a small spade that had been in the garden.  
_

_"Someone's been destroying our house." Kris whimpered.  
_

_"It's ok darling, we can stop th-" Persephone froze mid sentence as glass shattered nearby.  
_

_"The living room!" She exclaimed, and she ran through a doorway into the living room, followed by Kris and Hooty.  
_

_"Relax, relax, it's only me!" The three stopped, and stared over at Hayden Soul.  
Hayden Soul looked like his youthful champion and businessman selves had combined. He still kept the physique he had had when champion, and the tanned skin from training in the sun all day. But his black hair had turned grey, and there were black rings around his eyes and lots of wrinkles. He was wearing a trackpants and a jumper, and looked rather undressed than he usually did. He was rather tall, and stood a few inches over his wife, who was looking very shocked.  
_

_"Daddy, did you do that stuff to the pictures?" Kris asked. She looked around at the room. More photos had been knocked over, but some were resting in a big black suitcase, on top of more clothing. A solid gold trophy that Hayden had won when he was champion was also on top of the clothing. Hayden was currently holding another photo frame, several Ultra Balls, a toiletry bag and his cell phone.  
_

_"Wh-wh-what's going on?" Peresphone asked, her voice shaking. "You have to be kidding!"  
_

_"Persephone, darling, I-"  
_

_"DON'T CALL ME DARLING!" Persephone roared. Causing Kris to squeal. "I CAN TELL WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"  
_

_"I was hoping to be gone before you came back from the funeral, but I had a call that held me up." Hayden explained __quickly, as Persephone walked angrily forwards._

_ "SHOULD THAT MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER? SHOULD KRIS AND I JUST LEAVE WHILE YOU PACK UP AND RUN AWAY? IS THIS DISEASE THAT HARD ON YOUR LIFE?"  
_

_"Packing up, whose packing up?" Kris asked softly.  
_

_"Hooty, take her outside." Persephone snapped, a tear streaming down her face.  
_

_"But mummy, what's going-"  
_

_"Hooty, NOW!" Persephone growled, and then angrily picked up the suitcase and threw it across the roof, where it hit the window, making a large crack.  
_

_"Noct Noct!" Hooty called, but Kris ignored him, and stepped backwards in shock. Her parents began yelling at each other, and Persephone knocked the stuff out of Hayden's hand.  
_

_"Owl!" Noctowl said stubbornly, and his eyes glowed pink. Using Psychic, he picked Kris up, and the two began to move out of the building.  
_

_"No, I want to know what's going on!" Kris wailed, and tried to break free of her invisible holds. "Why are they fighting? Why's daddy leaving?" There was the sound of glass shattering, and Persephone bellowed something, but her sobbing made so that no one heard what she said.  
_

_"Noctowl Noct!" Hooty explained, and forced Kris outside. The door slammed shut behind them, and Hooty let Kris go. But she ran up to the door and began banging on it. She could hear more screaming, but it was muffled by the hard wooden door.  
_

_"What's going on?" She wailed, and broke down into tears again. Hooty flew forwards, and wrapped his long wings around the weeping girl. Kris was shaking badly, and Hooty pulled her away from the door, and took her over towards his pole, where she liked to swing on. Something shattered, and the two watched as the trophy smashed through the already badly-cracked glass.  
_

_"Why are they fighting?" Kris asked.  
_

_"Noct Noctowl Noc." Noctowl hooted in response. There was the hoot of a car, and the two looked around. A black limousine was pulling into their driveway, looking very flash amongst their plain garden. A door opened up, and a man stepped out. _

_Harold Hartley more like a suave, mega-rich businessman than Hayden did. He was wearing a black suit jacket and pants, with a grey tie and white shirt underneath. He had gelled black hair that was neatly trimmed, and was clean shaven. Harold was short and stout, but had an air about him was showed he was superior.  
_

_"Hello there Krystal, are your parents here?" Harold asked, in his deep, booming voice.  
_

_"They are fighting inside. I think Daddy is going to leave." Kris explained sadly. Harold looked shocked, and looked back at his limousine.  
_

_"Arthur, block the garage, he isn't leaving yet!" He bellowed, and marched towards the door.  
_

_"Why are you blocking the garage, what are you doing?" Kris asked.  
_

_"Never mind, it will all be over-" But before Harold could continue, before he could even get close to the door, it was blasted off of it's hinges. Harold jumped clear and the door sailed over him. A Skarmory flew out of the house, squawking and clanking angrily, and staring at the three with a foul look. Kris recognised it as her father's, and knew it was very powerful. Hayden himself ran out of the house, holding a small bag, while a glass shattered against the doorway.  
_

_"You can leave, but I am not letting you back into my house if you do!" Persephone yelled, tears rolling down her face. Hayden looked down at Harold, who was struggling to get up, and he smirked down at his friend and business colleague.  
_

_"That is a risk I am willing to take." Hayden replied, and he leapt up onto Skarmory's back. "Kris, I am sorry to leave like this, but it is something I have to do. I hope we will meet again soon."  
_

_"But Daddy, why are you going?" Kris sobbed.  
_

_"I just have to. I can't stay here any longer. Goodbye, my sweet." Hayden replied softly.  
_

_"Skar!" Skarmory cried, and glowed white. Hayden waved goodbye to the people below him, and then was gone as Skarmory flew away. Hooty flew up in to the air, and he began to look around, but couldn't see them. Harold cursed loudly, as Kris burst into tears, and then ran over towards her mother. The two embraced, and both women began to cry._

* * *

_**Two years ago…**_****

_It was New Years Day, and __New__Bark__Town__ was very excited. Trainers would be arriving soon to receive their starter Pokemon. The town liked to arrange a little New Year's celebration for these new trainers, and several stalls were being set up. They were mainly selling little postcards and mail that the trainers could buy, along with snacks, drinks, collectable T-shirts, apps for PokeGear and other things like that.  
_

_Kris and Persephone were running a stall this year, selling bandannas to raise money for cancer victims. The stall was made of wood, with blankets made from the bandannas covering it up. They came in red with Cyndaquil, green with Chikorita, blue with Totodile, brown with Hoothoot, yellow with Pikachu, pink with Cleffa and Igglybuff and one with all of the starters on it. Hooty was flying around, advertising different areas to look at. The stall had been set up several metres from the lab, with a band playing nearby.  
_

_"I wish I could be a trainer." Kris said softly, as she packed boxes of pink and yellow bandannas onto the bench.  
_

_"And one day you will be able to." Persephone replied sweetly. She had donned the Hoothoot one, and looked quite comfortable with it on. "But, for now, let's focus on selling these, eh?"  
_

_"Do you think if we sell enough, we could cure cancer?" Kris asked excitedly. Persephone thought for a moment, and then nodded.  
_

_"Maybe, but only if we make heaps!" She replied. A trio of male trainers passed by, and Persephone called them over to examine the Cyndaquil ones. After they each brought one, some elderly ladies gave over to buy some for the grandchildren, and several more trainers came up while Persephone sold the women some pink ones.  
_

_"Do you want me to serve them mum?" Kris asked happily.  
_

_"Now, it's alright." Persephone replied, as the ladies wandered off. "I think I'll need a cappuccino if I am going be this busy. Can you go buy me one?"  
_

_"Fine, I guess." Kris grouched back, and took a five dollar note and left the stall. It was very busy outside: the mail stall next to them had three people trying to serve about eleven, and a pack of girls were crowded around one stall selling PokeDolls. In-between the lab and the stalls was an exhibition battle. Two trainers from the TV show _The Johto Battle Showdown! _were duelling, and a blonde haired male was using his Raichu against a smiling brunette girl using her Miltank. The Miltank swung a Focus Punch as Raichu's Iron Tail soared over her head. Kris applauded this move, and then rushed over to a large food stall. It took a minute to get through the queue, and then Kris ordered the coffee and waited. Another girl was standing alongside, staring over at the battle, but seemed to be thinking about something else. Her denim overalls and big white hat looked familiar, and then Kris stared at her face, and suddenly remembered.  
_

_"Hi Lyla!" Kris said happily. Lyla Christopher was a few years older than Kris, but they had gone to the same school for several years, and the two had been involved in soccer and athletics together.  
_

_"Oh hey Kris, how are you?" Lyla asked.  
_

_"I am good. I just have to get a coffee for my mum." Kris replied. "Are you here to get a Pokemon?"  
_

_"I've already gotten one." Lyla replied, and lifted a PokeBall up. "A Chikorita. She is pretty cute, one of a group of triplets, apparently."  
_

_"Oh cool. Have you battled anyone yet?" Kris asked excitedly, but regretted it as Lyla's face drooped.  
_

_"I battled my friend, Charles, but he defeated me with his Cyndaquil." She replied sadly.  
_

_"Oh, I'm sorry…" Kris whispered, feeling a bit uneasy. Their silence was broken by roar from the crowd, as Miltank Body Slammed Raichu, knocking him out.  
_

_"Miss, your coffee." One of the attendants passed over a coffee in a brown cup, and Kris grabbed it.  
_

_"Want to come and see my mum? Her bandannas will cheer you up!" Kris said happily, and pulled Lyla with her before she could reply. They passed the battle, where Miltank was now taking on a Poliwrath, and went back to the stall. There was a long queue of nearly a dozen people, while half that number were either at the counter or examining the merchandise.  
_

_"Thank god you're here!" Persephone cried, and grabbed the cup. "I may need you to help serve people after all. Oh hi Lyla, how are you?" But before Lyla could reply, Persephone turned to answer the questions of a rather picky, nerdy looking trainer.  
_

_"Why are you guys selling all of these anyway?" Lyla asked.  
_

_"My mum has cancer, and they asked us to sell some this year." Kris explained, as she served an elderly lady.  
_

_"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Lyla gasped.  
_

_"It's fine, I don't really fret about it too much, to be honest." Persephone replied. "I mean, why should I let it defeat my day-to-day life?"  
_

_"After dad ran off, we have to work together to go through life, and we are doing well!" Kris chirped.  
_

_"Exactly!" Persephone nodded, and ruffled her daughter's hair happily. "If you let one thing get you down, then you aren't going to move onwards with life, are you?" Lyla nodded, and then she smiled, making Persephone and Kris exchange looks.  
_

_"You two are right! I can't let my first loss get me down already, can I?" Lyla said determinedly. "Thanks for bringing me here, it has actually helped a lot!" Kris and Persephone just nodded, still a bit confused. Lyla looked down at Kris, and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you ever suffer a loss, I won't you to promise me that you will pull through and not let it bring you down, alright?" But their chat was interrupted by an explosion: Miltank had trapped Poliwrath in a Whirlpool, and had then fired a Thunder, knocking out the water type and winning the woman the match. The crowd cheered, and Persephone, Kris and Lyla applauded loud enough to make the customers jump.  
_

_"I promise I will!" Kris beamed, as they watched the women hug her Miltank. Lyla beamed, and then picked up the Chikorita bandanna, and dropped twenty dollars into the box, making Kris smile.  
_

"Wake up…."

_Lyla bade them goodbye, and then turned to leave. Kris looked up at her mother, who smiled.  
_

"Kris, you need to wake up…."

_"She is right, you know. You must never let one loss bring you down!" Persephone said, and gave her daughter a hug.  
_

"Bayleef Bay!"

"Wake up, hurry up, come on!"  
_Suddenly, the image turned white. The stall, Persephone, the customers, everything disappeared. Kris rubbed her head, and felt a strange sensation….  
_

"Alright then, we'll do this the hard way…"

"Wh… wh… what's going?" Kris moaned. "What happened?" She blinked, and finally opened her eyes.  
She was back on Route 37, lying under the stars. Bayleef, Noctowl, Flaafy, Slugma and Eevee were all looking at her, each one of them with a concerned look on their faces. Eevee was crackling with electricity, Bayleef and Flaafy looked burnt, and Noctowl and Slugma were both panting badly.

"Out of the way you lot, I need to see her." The Pokemon parted, and Kris tried to get up. The person who spoke stepped forwards, and the moon illuminated her. She was wearing a blue jacket, with a green kimono underneath. She was holding onto a staff, and had grey hair and badly wrinkled skin. A Glaceon and Leafeon stood on either side, staring around at Kris' Pokemon.

"Who are you, where are the Raticiate, what's going on?" Kris moaned, rubbing her head. The old lady smiled, and offered her a hand.

"I am the mother of the Kimono Sisters, and my daughter's left some important facts out of your chat last night."

* * *

Several minutes later, Kris had finally managed to set up her tent (though one pole now had a lot of bite marks in it.) Bayleef piled up some leaves, which Slugma set alight, making a nice, glowing fire. Kris brought all her Pokemon except Bayleef back, as the old lady showed no sign of bringing Leafeon or Glaceon back. Then, the two sat down on cushions either side of the fire, and looked over at each other.

"So…." Kris pondered aloud, looking nervously at Bayleef. "I am not sure what to say. I get knocked out somehow, and wake up to find some old lady wanting to tell me something." The elderly lady pursed her lips, but shrugged off the comment about her age.

"My name is Hanoko, and, as I said earlier, mother of the Kimono Sisters." She began. Kris opened her mouth, but Hanoko raised her walking stick to silence her. "I have not ventured further than the PokeMart for many years, so they were reluctant to let me go. But Leafeon and Glaceon had defeated many opponents, and both could easily defeat your team."

"Bay!" Bayleef huffed, but Kris shushed her.

"Eventually, they let me leave. I failed to find you Ecruteak, so I decided to venture out here, hoping to find you in your tent." Hanoko continued. "Instead, I find a pack of Raticate fighting with your team and battling you. I couldn't get over in time before the lead one used Double-Edge and knocked you out. But Glaceon and Leafeon used their Ice Beam, Blizzard, Leaf Blade and X-Scissor attacks to help your Pokemon send them packing."

"Well, thank you for that." Kris said, and nodded.

"You are welcome, my dear." Hanoko replied, and managed a very wrinkly smile. "While you were unconscious, you muttered things. You said 'Ruby' and 'Daddy' a lot. What did you think about?" Kris hung her head in embarrassment, and looked rather nervous.

"I-I-I-I thought about the day my best friend, Ruby, got hit by a car. Then I remembered her funeral, and how my father tried to leave while my mother and I were gone. But we came home early, and managed to catch him." Kris' voice began to shake, and Bayleef rested her head reassuringly on her shoulder.

"It is fine dear, you don't need to continue." Hanoko said softly. "Now, your father. That is the reason why I wanted to talk to you. My daughters didn't mention an important detail, because they thought it might hurt you."

"What? Has he killed someone or something?" Kris huffed.

"I would prefer it if you didn't talk about my son like that." Hanoko boomed. Kris was shocked by her loud tone, but then what Hanoko had said began to sink in.

"Wait… if he is your son, then…."

"You are my granddaughter, yes." Hanoko finished. Kris gasped, and doubled over in shock. Bayleef was confused, but no one paid attention to her.

"Why… why didn't I know this?" Kris whispered.

"No one knew." Hanoko explained, and her voice began to shake. "My husband, a rather cold, bitter old man, didn't want his only son, who was my third born child, to be raised around arts. He took him around Johto, training him to be a champion. I only saw Hayden several times after that, and he had only met his sisters all properly a few months before he began working for them."

"Why didn't he tell anyone?" Kris asked, her head in her hands.

"As your father led a different upbringing to his famous sisters, he didn't want to be connected to the theatre, and wanted to focus on becoming champion." Hanoko explained, a tear sneaking out of her wrinkled eyelids. "I saw an interview on television after he became champion, asking him about his family. He simply said that his parents had been killed in a car crash, and I believe that's what he told your mother." As Leafeon used her head leave to brush away Hanoko's tears, Kris remembered Persephone once saying that Hayden was an orphan.

"If he was your son, why did he steal that money?" Kris asked, and brushed away her own tear.

"I don't know why, but I think that he regretted pushing us away, and wanted to come closer to us again." Hanoko explained. "But, once his fortune from being champion began to disappear, I believe he wanted to get part of the fortune he saw as being his, even though he had blatantly disowned himself from us." Hanoko stood up, and raised her arms. "Krystal, my granddaughter, can you please come and give me a hug, and forgive me for not contacting you after all these years?" Kris slowly stood up, and walked around the fire to hug her grandmother. Hanoko was much shorter than her, and Kris had to bend down so that she could reach.

"Why did you never contact us?" Kris asked, trying not to get upset about this little bit.

"I didn't want to drop the bombshell on you, when I knew poor Persephone was suffering from cancer." Hanoko replied, her voice shaking more at this part. "Thinking back, I know it was a silly reason, and I wanted to tell you as soon as we crossed paths." Kris nodded, and both women wiped tears away. "But, we do owe you something." Hanoko reached into her pockets, and pulled out a blue, rectangular piece of paper.

"Is that cheque?" Kris inquired in shock.

"Yes, it is a way of making things up to you." Hanoko explained. "Consider it twelve years worth of birthday and Christmas presents." Kris' jaw dropped, and even Bayleef understood what this meant.

"I can't possibly carry that much money around with me." Kris said, taking a step backwards. "I can't turn this amazing gift down though. So, would you be able to send it to my mother? She can invest it or something." Hanoko nodded, and smiled widely.

"What a sweet gesture!" She said, and gave her another hug. "I am so happy that I have finally met you!"

"Same here, even if it was a big surprise." Kris chuckled.

"Are you still going to try and find your father?" Hanoko asked. Kris blinked a few times at the suddenness of the question, even though she had been thinking about that over the past five minutes.

"I am not sure at the moment." She said after a few moments. "It would be splendid to find him, and make him front up to all he has done. But I still want to win at the Johto league as well. I am not sure what to do!"

"Don't worry dear, you'll find the sign you need to go in the right direction." Hanoko said.

"Miiiilllll!" Everyone turned around, and looked for the source of the noise. It was a Miltank, mooing and roaming around a grassy patch up ahead, chewing on the green meal. Somehow, it seemed to be glittering in the moonlight.

"It doesn't look pink, it looks…" Kris mumbled, but then gasped in shock and happiness.

"Blue!" Hanoko exclaimed. "It is a shiny Miltank! I haven't seen a shiny in the wild for years!" Kris thought back to the last thing she had remembered: the battle in which the Miltank had won, right before Kris had made a promise to Lyla to never let a loss bring her down. Kris couldn't let one loss to Gold bring her down, and she couldn't get distracted by her father once again.

"I think I have just found my sign!" Kris boomed, and pulled an Ultra Ball out of her bag. Hanoko smiled at Glaceon and Leafeon, who both let out irritated purring sounds.

"Bayleef, ready for a fight?"

"Leaf Bay Bay!" Bayleef replied happily, and took a step forwards. Kris beamed, and followed after her. The Miltank looked over at them, puzzled by their appearance.

"Begin with Magical Leaf!"

* * *

Olivine City General Hospital was one of the best in Johto. The modern, six storey complex contained a dozen surgical theatres, a state of the art emergency department, clinics to deal with cancer, burns, physical rehabilitation and mental illness, and had a special ward just for children. Most people came here if they needed specialist or cosmetic surgery, and if people were injured while in the mountains, they would be brought here first by helicopter.

On this dark, moonlit night, things were going smoothly. No major surgeries, no big cases in the emergency room, and only one ambulance had come there all night. Several doctors were relaxing out in the garden complex surrounding the hospital. It was a cool night, and nothing was there to worry them in the slightest.  
Suddenly, a Noctowl swooped down from the sky with a flash of light, sending leaves and dirt flying into the air.

"What the hell?" One of the young doctors huffed, but the woman riding the Noctowl ignored him. She moved swiftly passed them, with the Noctowl hovering behind. Several nurses moved aside as the women passed, her long grey travelling cloak flapping in the breeze.

The glass doors parted to let her into the hospital, where the lights reflected over the polished floor and light blue walls. A fancy wooden reception desk was in front of them, and a black haired, middle aged women stopped talking to a courier as the woman approached her.

"Madam, Pokemon aren't allowed into our hospital without a special pass." The receptionist rattled off.

"I don't give a damn, I am here to see a Doctor Shelley."

"Oh, alright. Your name?" The receptionist asked.

"Persephone Soul."

Several minutes later, Persephone had made her way to the hospital's morgue. Hooty had been brought back, so she was all alone as she walked down the quiet walkway, her footsteps echoing off the walls. She opened a set of double doors, and walked into a cold, dull grey room. A woman with long grey hair stood up to greet her.

"Hello, I am Doctor Meredith Shelley." She said gravely.

"Persephone Soul." Persephone replied, and the two shook hands. "So, where is it?" Doctor Shelley leadm Persephone over to a silver trolley, where a rather lumpy blue sheet was lying.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked, holding the tops of the sheets.

"I've been waiting four years to see him, so yes." Persephone repied, her voice shaking a little bit. Doctor Shelley nodded, and pulled the sheet away.

It had been four years since Persephone had laid eyes on her husband, but she hadn't expected to find him like this. He was wearing the same track pants and jumper that he had worn when he had left, but there were now dirty and torn. He had grown a black and grey coloured beard, and his hair was more white than silver now. His eyes were closed, but if they were open, Persephone would see that they had gone slightly white.

"I haven't examined his body yet, but I believe he died of starvation, possibly hyperthermia." Doctor Shelley explained. "The hikers found his body in the mountains near the Cianwood City. The authorities were able to get to-" But before she could continue, Doctor Shelley was interrupted as Persephone burst into tears.

"I hate you for you did to us," She sobbed to her husband's lifeless body. "But I didn't want it to end like this, not in a million years." Doctor Shelley gave her a reassuring hug, and Persephone began weeping into her shoulder, mourning over the loss of her husband, and the loss of her chance to bring her family back together.**  
**


	8. Three Times the Charm

**Three Times the Charm**

Olivine City came across, to most tourists, as a cross between a fishing village and a huge industrial area.

Walking through the cobbled stone streets, tourists were treated to a mixture of homes. There were traditional, old fashioned homes made from red and brown brick, with striped awnings over the wooden doors, and then there were the new concrete luxury blocks. This bland buildings had been better to attract a richer cliental to the city, and there were usually built on higher land, with real green grass. A lot of the shops were old fashioned, with a fifty year old pub, old corner stores and different styled buildings.

There was also a large hospital on the edge of town, and Olivine had the regions main port. A huge three storey terminal stood on the waters edge, with blue glass windows making it look very futuristic amongst the waterfront restaurants. Stone docks stretched around the terminal, with yachts and motor boats filling the waters. The _S.S Aqua_ was hidden away in a warehouse, with tourists flocking around the closed doors, trying to see what's inside. Olivine was more for tourists from other regions, as it had a huge lighthouse to see as well.

But trainers had a place there as well.

Olivine City housed Johto's Steel-type gym, and many trainers came here to battle the leader, Jasmine. The gym was in the middle of a park, as there had been no land left after the lifestyle blocks had been built, so Jasmine had allowed a playground to be built on her land.

The gym itself looked like a huge steel monster: it was shaped like a Steelix's head, so it was slightly oval shaped, purely grey and made of metal, and had white doors in the place Steelix's teeth would have been. A lot of gym leaders put time into making their gyms very unique, mainly for the enjoyment of a unique battle experience. While this gym had a very unique design, few trainers cared, as at this point of the league, they just wanted to win. Many trainers were currently working in the park, training up their fire, fighting and ground types with other trainers, all trying to be the best. No one really cared what the gym looked like, except for one.

"You know, this looks sort of like a metal lemon." Kris pointed out.

Kris had been travelling for two days, alongside her trusted companion, Bayleef, and a new companion in her grandmother, Hanoko, and her Glaceon and Leafeon. After their late night last night, Kris and Hanoko had slept in, but as the sun rose higher, the two eventually woke, packed up the tent, and headed towards Olivine. The two had shared tales and details about each other over the walk, wishing to bond more as relatives. They shared holidays, birthday parties, funny Pokemon stories, publicly embarrassing stories, things like that. The two were really beginning to know each other, and had soon moved past abandonment and extortion to a much friendlier atmosphere, and were soon bonding like old friends. Kris was glad to have someone that spoke English to talk too, and it seemed Hanoko was enjoying being able to go on her first journey in years. The two even teamed up to battle wild Pokemon and trainers, and Hanoko and her two Eeveelutions proved amazing in battle.

By the time they reached the gym, the two were laughing away, while Bayleef chatted to Leafeon and Glaceon. They had now come to the gym, which did look slightly like a steel lemon, and were now approaching the doors.

"I once challenged this gym ages ago." Hanoko explained, after they examined the buildings structure. "Of course, it was a different gym leader back then. All the female trainers loved him, as he was quite a catch. Very talented trainer though, and only a few years younger than me at the"

"SHIT!" Kris screeched, causing trainers across the park to look over. Bayleef stopped talking to Leafeon and Glaceon, and turned and ran over towards her.

"Krystal, I didn't expect such language from you!" Hanoko gasped.

"Right, sorry, but look at this!" Kris wailed, and pointed at the doors. A note was taped to it, reading:

_Olivine Gym is temporarily closed._

_I may be contacted at Olivine Lighthouse._

_Sorry for the inconvenience_

_Jasmine_

"Oh dear." Hanoko said, after she finished reading.

"Bayleef Bay." Bayleef sighed. She had wanted to do the gym battle as well, but it looked like no one would.

"Let's not give up hope just yet!" Kris said, and pointed to the middle line. "She's at Olivine Lighthouse. Why don't we go there and see her?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Hanoko agreed. "I went up the old one, in my day but this one looks much nicer."

"Awesome, let's go then!" Kris beamed, and let her disappointment disappear. With her grandmother and Pokemon by her side, few things were bringing her down. With Bayleef, Glaceon and Leafeon bringing up the rear, the five women all headed off towards the lighthouse.

* * *

The Glitter Lighthouse, as the town residents liked to call it, rose high up into the air. Built on top of a hill near the port, it had a large rectangular base which housed the lobby, and then the main part was built on top. It was painted in blue and white stripes, and it looked very sea like. Inside this part of the lighthouse, a staircase spiralled around an elevator shaft. The only benefit of taking the stairs was that tourists could go out onto an observation deck, and see and smell the sea life in open air.

At the top of the lighthouse, there was an observation deck, with roof-to-floor windows to give a panoramic view of the city, the sea and the surrounding forests and cliffs. Up here was where the light was stored, and the huge lamp rested on top of a metal stand.

"Wow, it's so tall!" Was all Kris could think to say, as she stood at the top of the staircase leading up, staring towards the white roof tons of metres above her.

"And it looks beautiful as well, more artistic than the old one." Hanoko mumbled.

"Glace!"

"Leaf!

"Bayleef!" The three Pokemon said in admiration as well. Kris and Hanoko smiled at each other, and then they moved forwards. It was quiet outside of the lighthouse today, which they found strange, as it was one of the top tourist spots in the region. Only one tour group and a handful of small families were sitting or standing around binoculars and picnic tables.

Inside, it was nearly a ghost town for a top tourist area. One family was sitting at a plastic table, but otherwise the hall was deserted. Their feet echoed inside the quiet, confined space.

"Is it just me, or is this place really dull?" Kris whispered to Hanoko.

"Something must be wrong." The elderly lady whispered back. The thudding sound of Bayleef's feet attracted the attention of a stern looking tour guide, who marched swiftly over to them as they approached the lift.

"Hello there madams." He said, putting on a fake smile. "I am so sorry, but the lift to the top floor is not for public use at the moment."

"And why is that?" Hanoko snapped, clutching her staff angrily. Kris smiled as the tour guide cowered under her glare.

"There is an important person up there, tend to some important business, and I don't think she'd like to be-"

"Disturbed? I am sure Jasmine won't mind." A male voice boomed, and everyone turned around. The tour guide's jaw dropped, and Kris and Hanoko both stared at the man in shock.

Everyone knew who Steven Stone was: the powerful steel type trainer from Hoenn, who had been the champion for nearly two decades. He had finally been defeated by the gym leader, Wallace, in what had been described as "one of the most epic battles in years." Steven had been standing a few metres back, but now walked gracefully forwards. His silver hair glistened in the sunlight, and he looked good in his usual purple suit. He walked up to Hanoko and pulled her into a hug.

"I remember all of my old gym battles." Steven explained. "And I can definitely remember the one when the challenger changed between Sunny Day and Hail so much, I got a bad headache and didn't concentrate as Blizzards and Solarbeams eliminated my team!" Hanoko laughed, and Glaceon and Leafeon twittered as well. Kris was just stunned to be in the presence of a champion, and couldn't say a word. But Steven looked down at her and smiled.

"I have actually heard a bit about you." He said, with a nod and a wink.

"M-M-Me? Really?" Kris gasped.

"Yes, you. I speak to the gym leaders quite regularly, and several of them have mentioned a tough opponent that seems to resemble you." Steven explained. Kris turned bright red and looked at Bayleef, who was beaming widely. Steven chuckled, and walked towards the tour guide. He was cowering under the stare from the powerful man, and rushed over and pressed a button besides the elevator. With a loud ding, the doors slid apart.

"Come along then." Steven said to Kris and Hanoko.

"Are you sure Jasmine won't mind?" Hanoko asked, as they began to move forwards.

"Of course not, I am sure will be happy to after I give her what she wants." Steven explained, and winked again. Bayleef, Glaceon and Leafeon crowded into the small glass lift, and the three humans stood alongside. The doors closed, and with a sensation in their stomachs, it began to rise up.

"So, is her prescense here why the lighthouse is closed?" Kris asked.

"Well, she has been dealing with the lamp, and can't be disturbed." Steven answered.

"Why is she doing that, shouldn't a technician do it?" Kris asked, thoroughly confused. Steven just smiled back at her, and they all stood in silence as the elevator rose to a stop. The doors parted, opening up into the middle of the floor, and Kris gasped.

The view was extraordinary. From every inch of the top floor, Kris could see a different sight, a different world. In front of her was the wide, open sea, with its crystal blue water and boats bobbing along the surface. To the right was the city, which looked nice and cosy with the cliffs along its edges. Behind the elevator was a forest: tall pines and oaks, their green leaves softly tapping the glass in the wind.

"This is beautiful!" Kris said, and she stared around in awe.

"Magnificent!" Hanoko added.

"Bayleef Leaf Bay!" Bayleef cried, and excitedly began to run. But she came to a stop, as woman stood in her way.  
Kris automatically knew it was Jasmine: she was emitting a sort of soft, peaceful calmness, and had a warm smile and beautiful eyes. Her brown hair hang down around her white shirt and orange dress, and Jasmine looked very simple yet beautiful.

"Hello there." Jasmine smiled.

"Hello, my name's Kris, and I have been looking forward to battling you." Kris explained with a warm smile, and shook Jasmine's hand.

"I will be happy to, but please give me a little while." Jasmine explained, and then turned to Steven. "Did you bring it?"

"Yes, I did." Steven explained, and produced a brown bottle from his jacket. It looked very dirty and dusty, but Jasmine quickly took it, and rushed over to the other side of the stand the lamp rested on.

An Ampharos was laying there, on top of an electric blanket made of Mareep wool. She didn't look very happy, but looked up with wide eyes as Jasmine approached.

"Phar?" She mumbled.

"Yes Amphy, it's the right stuff." Jasmine explained, and pulled the top off of the bottle. She poured a golden liquid down the Ampharos' throat, making the electric Pokemon's eyes roll back, and she collapsed in Jasmine's arms.

"What is wrong with her?" Hanoko asked. Jasmine placed Ampharos back down on her blanket, and then turned around.

"Amphy here is one of my old friends." Jasmine explained. "When the old Ampharos that powered this lighthouse died, I allowed Amphy to be used as a beacon, using a mix of Signal Beam, Thunder and Discharge to provide light for sailors. However, when we opened this up as an observation deck, Amphy got horribly picked on by some younger tourists."

"How horrible!" Kris gasped.

"I worried for her safety, so we pretended to replace her with this lamp, and kept Amphy hidden away during the day." Jasmine continued. "But, unfortunately, she has a terrible immune system, and the lack of sunlight has made her ill, again!"

"Amphy fell quite sick a little while back, but some kind Dex-holders helped her out." Steven explained.

"Dex holders? Does that mean they have a PokeDex?" Kris asked. She reached into her bag, and pulled out her red PokeDex. Jasmine, Steven and Hanoko all looked shock, surprising Kris and Bayleef.

"What, what's wrong?" But she was ignored, as Steven rushed over to Jasmine, and the two had a quick discussion.

"Being a Dex Holder has become quite a sacred thing, dear." Hanoko explained.

"Yes, you are very special." Steven explained, as Jasmine stood up alongside him. "And that is why we must-" But Steven was interrupted, as a door to their right banged open. Everyone turned, and watched as a figure stepped out from the staircase.

"Oh shit…" Kris growled, and stared at the familiar face.

"Hello everyone." Gold smiled. "What's going on up here?" Silence followed his words, as Steven and Jasmine exchanged confused looks, while Kris and Bayleef both looked annoyed.

"This is closed!" Hanoko snapped, and walked up to Gold angrily, her staff making a loud clunk as she walked. Gold looked down at her and smirked.

"I'm not scared of an old lady." He scoffed, but as he turned, he found Steven in his face. The powerful trainer looked down angrily at Gold, and the younger trainer recoiled slightly.

"We are rather busy up here, what do you want?" Steven snapped.

"I'm looking for Jasmine, a note said she would be here." Gold explained quickly, and looked over at the gym leader. Jasmine was trying to deal with Amphy, who was fidgeting in her sleep, but the longer Gold looked at her caused her to give up ignoring him.

"I am sorry, but there is already a challenger in front of you." Jasmine explained, and looked over towards Kris. Gold looked confused, but as he turned around, he saw Bayleef, who was stamping her feet, and he beamed.

"Hello Krystal." He boomed cheekily, and came to a stop, looking smugly over at Kris.

Kris' blood began to boil, and her hands turned into fists. She stared into his smug expression, and thought back to when he had defeated her, back to when he looked exactly like that at the start of their journeys, and she thought back to poor little Ruby. Due to the stress of her mother's cancer, her league quest and her father, Kris had had little time to spare to think about her departed friend. But that old memory, and seeing Gold acting smug, was bringing it all back.

"Hello Ethan." Kris snarled finally. "What brings you here, following my steps?"

"No, I didn't even know you were here!" Gold retorted. "I wanted to battle Jasmine, but when I found out that she was here and that it was closed, I had to sneak in. So, I flew up onto the observation deck, and then began running up that spirally staircase. And my god, that thing is really long!"

"You have a flying type?" Kris asked in shock, but quickly brushed this fact aside. "But, anyway, you technically broke in!"

"I had good reasons!" Gold replied.

"Oh hardly!" Hanoko scoffed, and hit Gold on the shins with her stick. Kris and Bayleef erupted in laughter as Gold stumbled, moaning in pain.

"No need to get violent, Hanoko!" Steven gasped. "I can see the boy just wants a battle, and Jasmine may be able to-"

"No, not yet!" Jasmine protested. "Amphy only just had medicine, she needs to be cared for!" Everyone nodded, and looked at the poor, sick Pokemon lying on the ground. But then Kris and Gold went back to staring at each other, but this suddenly made Gold smile.

"I have an idea!" He beamed. "Why don't we have a battle? The winner gets to be the first person to battle Jasmine, once she is ready. Sound like a plan?" Gold looked around at everyone, smiling. Kris looked at Bayleef, who nodded determinedly.

"I guess we are in then." Kris replied, and she looked over at Jasmine. The three other pairs of eyes looked towards her as well, and Jasmine sighed.

"I guess it could work then. And it should last long enough for the medicine to take effect." Jasmine explained.

"Awesome!" Gold boomed. "So, shall we have a three on three, or do you have enough for maybe a five on five, or-"

"Hang on a second!" Steven boomed, and stepped between them. "How about you two try a different sort of battle: one on ones."

"Just one battle, with one Pokemon each? Boring!" Gold sighed.

"No, he doesn't mean that." Hanoko snapped, and raised her stick angrily. Gold flinched, and Kris and Bayleef snorted.

"As I was going to say, there is a type of "quickfire" battling that I haven't seen in a while." Steven explained. "In most battles, trainers will switch their Pokemon out strategically to give them a type or ability advantage. However, in these battles, you still have the same number of Pokemon, except two Pokemon will battle each other only."

"So, if I sent out Bayleef and he sent out Croconaw, he couldn't switch Croconaw out until Bayleef defeats him?" Kris asked.

"Sort of: once a Pokemon faints, a seemingly new battle will begin." Steven continued. "You would have to switch Bayleef out, and both of you will send a new Pokemon in. You shall do a three of these, and whoever wins two rounds gets to battle Jasmine first, and wins a special prize!" Kris and Gold's eyes both bulged, and Bayleef began dancing excitedly. Hanoko beamed down at Glaceon and Leafeon, but they had already moved over to lie against the wall. Hanoko smiled and wandered over to Ampharos' blanket, and flopped down alongside Jasmine.  
Kris and Gold walked to opposite sides of the area, both of them standing in front of a window.

"Bayleef, I want you to watch this one, and give me your feedback afterwards." Kris said.

"Leaf Bayleef Bay." Bayleef replied, and waddled over to stand by Glaceon and Leafeon. Steven stepped between them both, and began fetching inside his pocket for a coin.

"You're going down, Krystal!" Gold snapped.

"Bring it on Hartley!" Kris snarled, and grabbed her first PokeBall.

"Ok, let's see who will send first!" Steven boomed, and flipped a silver coin.

"TAILS!" Gold screamed quickly. Kris cursed, and watched as the coin fell towards the ground. With a clatter, it fell flat onto the surface.

"It's a Seviper, so Gold gets to-"

"KRIS CAN SEND FIRST, HA!" Gold boomed, and danced happily. Hanoko angrily jabbed him in the back, and Gold winced and stopped his victory dance. Kris smiled, and pulled her first choice out.

"Alright Espeon, let's begin this!" She cried, and threw the ball. It hit the ground, and burst open, emitting light and red energy. The energy swirled around, and then formed onto the ground.

"Espe!" Espeon wailed, and smiled happily. Eevee's Psychic evolved form was pink, and had a two-pronged tail. Kris had been very happy with her Eevee had spectacularly evolved during a battle against a trainer's Magnemite. Kris and Epseon were both smiling, but so was Gold.

"Your not the only one to have evolved: Umbreon, let's face your twin!" He yelled, and threw his own PokeBall. Kris gasped as her rival's Pokemon began to form. Umbreon was Espeon's exact opposite: it was dark type, and was jet black with yellow rings, and it evolved at night time.

"Umbre!" Umbreon snapped, and he glared at his twin. Espeon growled back, and Kris' body tensed.

"Oh, it's on!" She snapped.

"This is fantastic: The Sun and Moonlight Pokemon, facing off against each other!" Steven said happily. "So, let's GO!"

"Espeon, I want you to begin with Swift!" Kris commanded.

"Sucker Punch, now!" Gold said mischievously. Umbreon smiled wickedly, and he charged forwards quickly. Espeon couldn't even blink before Umbreon appeared in front of her, and whacked her with his left paw.

"Peon!" She hissed, and the red gem on her forehead glowed white. Stars shot out, smashing into Umbreon at point blank range. He rolled backwards, skidding across the floor.

"Brilliant, now try a Dig, quickly!" Kris cried.

"Hidden Power!" Gold boomed. Espeon began clawing at the floor around her: tiles cracked and were moved aside, and a small hole quickly began to form, leading into the underfloor heating and electrical cables.

"Go, quickly!" Kris commanded. Umbreon's yellow circles glowed light purple, and ovals of the same colour came out. They span around Umbreon, and then began flying towards Espeon, who was still digging away parts of the hole.

"Espeon!" She wailed, and dived into the hole, just as the attacks smashed into the ground behind her. Gold and Umbreon cursed, and Kris just smiled.

"Alright Umbreon, wait for Espeon to reappear, and then use Toxic!" Gold instructed.

"Bre!" Umbreon cried, and waited. The floor shook slightly, and Espeon suddenly erupted from beneath them, head-butting Umbreon in the gut. Espeon smiled as her twin flew upwards, nearly hitting Steven and Bayleef. The two landed, and Umbreon looked angry.

"Umbre!" He snorted, and smashed his paws against the floor. Purple ooze came out, and passed through the floor. It than burst out underneath Espeon, coating her in pink ooze. However, Kris didn't look that worried, and was in fact smiling.

"Why are you smiling, your Pokemon's poisoned?" Gold asked, getting nervous.

"Espeon's ability, like Umbreon's, is Synchronize." Steven explained. "When a Pokemon with Synchronize receives some sort of ailment, it makes the Pokemon that gave it that condition have the same one."

"Espeon Espe!" Espeon agreed, and the red gem on her head turned purple. Umbreon looked shocked, and turned to flee, but a purple beam shot out of the gem, striking him and knocking him over. Espeon smiled briefly, but than she quivered as the gem flashed purple, at the same time as Umbreon's yellow circles turned purple.

"So they are both poisoned, this should be interesting." Hanoko commented.

"I know! I don't see a lot of poison attacks in my gym, so it'll be interesting to see." Jasmine agreed, and the two women turned back to the fight. Kris and Gold were both annoyed over the poisoning, and both of them wanted revenge.

"Use Shadow Ball to trip him up!" Kris ordered.

"Take the attack and then use Faint Attack!" Gold commanded. Espeon opened her mouth, and a ball of purple and black energy came out.

"Espe!" She said, and fired it out. Umbreon stood firmly and accepted the attack: the energy swirled over him, making him blend in.

"I'd avert your eyes if I was you." Gold smirked, and shut his. The others were confused, but then yellow light began to come from the smoke.

"Umbreon's rings are glowing!" Steven gasped, as he covered his eyes. Kris, Espeon and Bayleef looked away as well, but soon the light was gone.

And so was Umbreon.

"Be careful Kris, Faint Attack never misses!" Hanoko called.

"The light was just a distraction so Umbreon could escape!" Jasmine added.

"I know, I know!" Kris replied irritably, and looked around. Espeon was pacing around nervously, waiting for the attack. But then Kris noticed something: the hole Espeon had executed Dig from was still there, with bits of tiles lying around.

"Espeon, he must be inside your tunnel, get out of there!" Kris yelled.

"On Espeon!" Espeon replied, and began to run away from the area. She slid past Steven, Bayleef, Leafeon and Glaceon, and came to a stop by one of the windows.

"Umbreon will still get you." Gold said with a sly smile.

"How, there is no where he can appear from!" Kris replied happily.

"Are you sure?" Steven asked, and they turned as they all heard a ping. Espeon wheeled around, but was too late. Unfortunately for her, she had stopped right outside the lift. And somehow, Umbreon had gotten in there!

"UMBRE!" The Moonlight Pokemon cried, as he leapt out of the metal box, and smashed into Espeon, causing her to smash into the window. A big crack appeared, and Jasmine gasped dramatically. Kris cursed, and did so again when the poison took effect again, making both Pokemon slide to the ground.

"Swift!" Kris yelled.

"Hidden Power!" Gold boomed. The two Eeveelutions got up, but there was only a little bit of space between them. Umbreon quickly summoned the power from within to form the ovals outside her body, while Espeon's gem turned white. Both Pokemon fired their attacks, but they didn't go far: the stars and lilac ovals collided between the two Pokemon. They exploded with a flash of light, and caused wispy smoke to appear between them. Both Pokemon cried out, and then there was a smashing sound.

"What was that?" Kris wailed, and she, Steven and Gold ran forwards to see what had happened. Umbreon was lying back a little bit, looking a bit sore from the explosion. Shards of glass were lying everywhere, but Espeon wasn't visible anywhere.

"ESPEON!" Kris screeched, and she ran over the glass, and stared out of the shattered window. "ESPEON, WHERE ARE YOU!" She screamed.

Suddenly, something large and pink smashed into her face.

Gold, who was standing alongside a shocked Steven, stifled a laugh as Espeon's tail whacked Kris in the face, and knocked her backwards. Espeon was levitating, with rainbow coloured rings coming out of her gem.

"She used Psybeam to lift herself up!" Steven gasped. Kris had landed on a large piece of glass, but it only made a small hole in her shirt, and she leapt up as Espeon landed.

"Espe!" She said happily. But then her gem glowed purple, the Sun Pokemon fell forwards.

"Oh Espeon, you are so brave and smart!" Kris said, and got on her knees, avoiding glass, and gave her a hug.

"Espeon appears to have fainted, so Round One goes to Gold!" Steven announced. Hanoko and Jasmine applauded politely, but Gold cheered and gave Umbreon a hug. He was looking sick, and Kris realised he had only won marginly. She returned Espeon to her PokeBall, and moved back to her spot.

"Come along Gold, it is time for the next round." Steven said, and Gold brought Umbreon back and rushed over to his spot.

"Alright then: Kris, it's your turn to choose who sends." Kris nodded, and pulled an Ultra Ball out.

"I will go first!" She said, and Gold looked a bit stunned by this. "Now, go Miltank!" Hanoko smiled, and they all watched as the ball spun through the air. It landed on the ground, and there was a flash of yellow light. White energy came out, witth numerous yellow, white and gold circles spiralling around it. The energy began to form into a shape, and the stars burst to mask the final form.

"MIILLLL!" A large, blue and cream coloured Miltank stood proudly in front of Kris, standing with her legs apart and looking over at Gold. She smiled at him, and Gold's jaw just dropped.

"You have a shiny Miltank…. Wow!" He gasped, and he examined the Pokemon, who was looking very proud.

"I caught her the other night, and she has already proved very versatile in battle." Kris explained.

"Taaaank!" Miltank mooed in thanks, and looked over at Gold. Gold pondered for a moment, and then pulled out a PokeBall.

"Alright then: go Scizor!" And he threw the metal sphere onto the field. It erupted open, and the white energy hit the ground, and formed upwards. The Pokemon that stood there was dark red, with huge claws, yellow eyes, and a muscular yet metallic body that gleamed in the sunlight.

"Scizor… who is that?" Kris asked, confused, and pulled her PokeDex out. Gold rolled his eyes, but Steven looked impressively at the Scizor, who was flexing his arms, and then turned to Kris.

"Once Scyther is given a Metal Coat to hold, and then traded, the effects of Scyther's DNA mixing with the molecules that make up the metal coat during the trade makes it evolve." He explained, and Kris figured he would take his word, as he was a steel champion, after all.

"Sciz Sciz!" Scizor called, and flexed his body again. Miltank looked at Kris with a look that practically said 'is this guy serious?', making Kris laugh.

"I think it is time to begin, so GO!" Steven yelled.

"Alright then Miltank, let's show them what we're made of! Start off with Water Pulse!" Kris yelled, and surprised the others

"It's normal, so use Vacuum Wave!" Gold ordered. Before Miltank could move, Scizor's right claw began spinning around rapidly. The same energy that used to form around Scyther now formed around the spinning claw.

"ZOR!" Scizor cried, and punched. Energy shot out, spiralling around towards Miltank. She stood her ground as a ball of water formed in her mouth, and the Vacuum Wave hit her stomach. Her eyes narrowed, and the ball suddenly grew bigger.

"MILLLLL!" Miltank mooed, and it caused the attack to be fired. Pules of water shot out, growing larger as they moved away. Scizor crossed his arms in defence, but about five pulses washed over him, causing him to topple over backwards. As his head hit the ground, the Pincer Pokemon's yellow eyes rolled into the back of his head, and Gold cursed.

"Scizor is confused! That was a very powerful Water Pulse!" Steven commented, and nodded at Kris and Miltank. Miltank beamed with pride, and Kris gave her a quick pat on the back.

"Alright, let's use Body Slam while he's on the ground!"

"Ok… try a Bug Buzz, and hopefully it'll hit…" Gold mumbled. The confused Scizor nodded, and he leapt upwards. His wings glowed green and they fluttered quickly, releasing and irritating sound and green sound waves.

"Jump up, now!" Kris yelled. Miltank was covering her ears, but knew that if she jumped while Scizor was airborne, she could crush him as he landed.

"MILLLL-" The Milk Cow Pokemon began, and jumped upwards, spreading her limbs to increase her body mass. Scizor's feet landed softly on the tiles, just as Miltank's heavy frame began to fall.

"TAAAAANK!" She finished, and landed on top of Scizor.

"Scizor Zor Zor!" Scizor moaned, and tried to heave her off. Kris beamed over at Bayleef, who danced happily.

"ThunderPunch, now!" Kris ordered.

"Bullet Punch, quickly!" Gold wailed. Miltank's left fist turned yellow and crackled with electricity, while Scizor's right turned a steely grey.

"Sciz!" Scizor exclaimed, and lashed out. A bullet-shaped beam of light shot out, but it missed Miltank completely: it flew up into the roof, smashed into a light, rebounded off a window, and then zoomed back towards them.

"Dodge it Miltank!" Kris cried. Miltank shifted her weight, and the attack missed her and hit Scizor's head. He moaned in pain, which increased as Miltank bunched him in the chest, forcing him down the tiles. Scizor came to a stop in front of Hanoko and Jasmine, who looked rather surprised. Gold looked nervous, but Scizor managed to slowly stand up, with his both eyes looking back at Miltank, and Gold cheered.

"Booyah, go Scizor!" He exclaimed.

"He's no longer confused, so try Water Pulse again!" Kris instructed.

"Slash, now!" Gold shouted. Scizor suddenly sped forwards, causing a gust of wind that hit the watchers.

"Watch it you!" Hanoko snapped, and prodded Gold with her walking stick.

"Don't blame me for his speed!" Gold pouted. Scizor's wings glowed white and began to grow, and Scizor jumped upwards. As he soared down, he tucked his arms in, and looked like a jet coming in to land.

"SCIZOR SCIZ SCIZ!" He proclaimed, and neared Miltank, who looked at Kris.

"Mil?" She asked.

"Take the attack, I have a plan." Kris told her. Miltank nodded, and stood firmly, but Scizor looked very angry for revenge. She began to chare for Water Pulse, just as Scizor got nearer.

"ZOR!" He proclaimed, and turned to avoid a collision at the last minute. His wings cut across Miltank's stomach, weakening her.

"Fire NOW!" Kris yelled.

"MILLLLLTAAAAANNNK!" Miltank cried, and released the Water Pulse. Scizor hadn't gotten out of the way yet, and the wet attack smashed into him, and he crashed into the window.

"Brilliant tactics!" Jasmine announced, and Gold's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to let you win this round!" He snapped at Kris, as Scizor rubbed his head. But Kris simply smirked, and winked a Miltank, who looked proud but tired.

"We'll just see. Try taking Miltank down after she's had a Milk Drink!" Kris suggested, and Steven nodded in agreement at her move choice.

"Oh yeah, well you can just take another Slash!" Gold growled. Scizor nodded, and he jumped up with surprising athleticism. Miltank looked around, just in time for Scizor to fly past. His wings hit her on the face, causing Miltank to collapse to the ground.

"ZOR SCIZ!" Scizor announced, and landed gracefully in front of Gold. Kris got on her knees, and leant across Miltank.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. Miltank ignored her, and stared directly towards Scizor. He gulped, and took and nervously took a step backwards as Miltank looked at him with surprising anger. She slowly stood up, her eyes narrowed and fists clenched. Bayleef and Steven took a step backwards as well, and even Glaceon and Leafeon looked up from their slumber.

"MIIIIIILLLTAAAAAANNNNNKKKKK!" Miltank bellowed, and she suddenly glowed white, as healing energy was released from her utter. But before she was even fully healed, Miltank's left fist turned yellow and cackled.

"I wasn't going to command ThunderPunch, I wanted you to Body Slam!" Kris yelled. Miltank's glowing head nodded, and she jumped up, but kept he ThunderPunch.

"Scizzzor…..?" Scizor mumbled, and looked up in fright.

"Ummm, ummmm, Vacuum Wave?" Gold said, as he too looked up at the glowing angry cow. Scizor's right claw turned around rapidly, and he punched upwards. Miltank turned in mid air, letting the vacuum of energy pass her by. Then, she put her fist out, and yellow electricity blasted the vacuum, and the force caused Scizor to stumble backwards. He put his claws out to balance himself, but didn't have enough time to dodge Miltank.

"MIIIIILLLLL!" She wailed, and Gold leapt backwards to get out of the way. Miltank drove the ThunderPunch into Scizor's lower jaw while she was airborne, and did an impressive mid-air twirl, hoisting Scizor up into the sky. His eyes widened with horror as Miltank completed the twirl, and then proceeded to grab his shoulders. The two came down, with Miltank on top, and she squashed Scizor flat. There was the sound of crinkled metal, and everyone edged forwards to see the result they knew. Scizor was lying unconscious and heavily dented on the floor, while Miltank sat on top, panting from the exhausting attack.

"Scizor is unable to battle, making Kris the winner of Round Two and forcing a tie breaker!" Steven announced.

"Good, I don't want this battle to end just yet!" Hanoko said excitedly, and clapped happily, making Jasmine and Steven smile.

"We won, great job Miltank!" Kris boomed, and gave her Milk Cow a hug. Bayleef rushed over, and she nuzzled Miltank's face. Miltank smiled, but she was rather tired, even after the Milk Drink, so Kris brought her back inside her Ultra Ball.

"Bayleef Leaf Bay Bay?" Bayleef asked eagerly. Kris made sure Gold wasn't looking or listening, and noticed him grouchily staring out the window, holding a Great Ball. She then lead Bayleef back to her side of the battle field.

"Sorry Bayleef, but I have a feel of what type he'll use next, and if he does use it, it won't end well for you." Kris explained. Bayleef was puzzled, but than she remembered Gold's earlier comments and nodded. Steven walked back to his position, and Bayleef gave Kris a quick nuzzle before running off.

"Alright Gold, for the final round, who is sending first?" Gold turned around to face Steven, and then looked over at Kris.

"I'm sending first. Let's end this!" He proclaimed, and quickly threw his Great Ball. Kris was surprised at the suddenness of it, but she grabbed her next option, and waited to see who he sent. The Great Ball hit the floor, and with blue light came the standard white energy. Instead of forming on the ground, the energy stayed in the air once it rose up, and began forming together. Small silver wings formed, with red bits attached, and they connected to a clunky metal body. On the end of a long, sectioned neck sat a long, pointed head, with a malicious smile, and the look was completed by metallic legs at the bottom and jagged tail.

"SKAR-MORRRR-RY!" The Armor Bird squawked, and began flying around Gold's head. Kris and Bayleef exchanged looks and came to the same conclusion: it was definitely the most metallic, loud, screechy and hideous thing they had ever come across.

"A Skarmory, nice choice!" Jasmine complimented, and Gold beamed.

"SKAAAAARRRR!" Skarmory cried, and Hanoko raised her stick angrily at Gold.

"Ok Skarmory, you can calm down now! Let's just focus on crushing her!" Gold said quickly, and pointed at Gold. Skarmory squawked, and began flying with a creak over the field. Kris was momentarily distracted by its hideous looks, but then held up her PokeBall.

"I figured you'd have a flying type, after what you said about flying here earlier, so I have the perfect Pokemon!" Kris smiled. "Ok then Flaafy, out you come!" She called, and threw the ball into the battle. A few moments later, Flaafy formed on the field, with her cloud-like white hair and candyfloss coloured coat.

"Flaaaaffffy!" She cried, and looked up at the strange looking Skarmory.

"Electric vs Flying: a classic battle!" Steven said in a reminiscing fashion. "Let the final round begin!"

"Skarmory, begin this with Steel Wing!" Gold yelled.

"Alright then Flaafy, you use Fire Punch!" Kris commanded.

"SKARMORRRRRYYY!" Skarmory screeched, and her two wings glowed a blinding silver. She dived down, looking like a harpoon that was about to impale Flaafy. The electric sheep bent her legs, ready to move at a moment's notice. Her right fist became engulfed in fire, and Kris smiled, knowing this would be a quick battle.

"SKAR!" Skarmory yelled, and turned sideways. Her left wing cut across Flaafy's chest, causing her to stumble sideways.

"Fire Punch, quickly!" Kris cried. Flaafy nodded, and managed to jump, punching Skarmory in the back before she flew off. However, Skarmory winced for a second, but didn't look too badly damaged.

"How… how come she isn't in pain?" Kris asked, surprised.

"Skarmory has a very high defence, Krystal." Gold sneered, and Skarmory landed proudly along side him. Hanoko was twisting her walking stick angrily in her hands, and Kris felt a bit better as she stifled a laugh. But she had to keep this battle going, for the sake of her gym journey, the possible prize, and her for her own well being.

"Bayleef Bay!" Bayleef shouited out in support, and Kris and Flaafy smiled.

"Ready to continue?" Kris asked. "I hope the Steel Wing wasn't too strong."

"Flaaafy Flaaaaf Feee." Flaafy replied, and she stared determinedly at Skarmory.

"Alright, go in with Air Cutter!" Gold shouted.

"Thunderbolt, and blast that attack aside!" Kris yelled. Skarmory took up into the air again, and her wings glowed white. She began spinning around horizontally in the air, and sent out glowing white, crescent shaped shapes. They summoned up wind as they travelled towards Flaafy, creating a gust.

"FLAAAAF!" Flaafy shouted, and she glowed yellow as she fired a powerful Thunderbolt. The Air Cutters were blasted to dust, and the yellow attack went threw and hit Skarmory in the neck.

"MOOORRRYY!" She wailed, and spun backwards. A sharp feature on her head cut through the ceiling, covering dust and bits of plaster over Gold's head, before Skarmory landed with a clang behind him.

"Good job!" Kris said excitedly, and gave Flaafy a hug. The clang echoed inside the space, and there was a grunt from the direction of Jasmine. They all looked around, and saw Amphy was stirring.

"Maybe we could make things a bit quieter…" Steven suggested, as Glaceon and Leafeon began stretching themselves as they woke behind him.

"I can't promise anything!" Gold snarled. "Skarmory, fly in with Brave Bird!"

"That's going to cause damage to you as well you know!" Kris pointed out.

"Oh well, whatever it takes to defeat you!" Gold snapped back, and Kris' eyes narrowed.

"SKAAAR!" Skarmory shouted, and she took off again. She had only risen a few feet into the air when there was a light purple flash, nearly blinding everyone. Once they could see again, Skarmory appeared to be covered in light purple flames. Flaafy's jaw dropped, and she suddenly looked rather nervous. Skarmory smiled, and tucked in her wings and dived down. Kris wasn't sure what to do, but then she saw how low Skarmory would have to fly.

"Jump up and Body Slam!" Kris yelled. Flaafy nodded, and she leapt up as Skarmory approached.

"Aaaaafy!" The Wool Pokemon cried, and tried to make herself look bigger.

"SWERVE!" Gold shouted. Kris gasped, and watched as Skarmory turned, pulling out of the dive. Flaafy screeched as she fell through the air, and landed painfully onto the tiles.

"Now, complete the attack!" Gold instructed. Skarmory did a loop-de-loop, and went back on course towards Flaafy. The electric sheep was in pain from landing, and coulnd't move in time. Skarmory hit her, and Flaafy wailed as they smashed through the tiles, breaking them into pieces. They came to a stop once they hit a thin wall section between two windows, and Skarmory collapsed onto a groaning Flaafy due to the recoil. A pile of broken tiles and dust was around the two, and they both looked very sore.

"Air Cutter while your close!" Gold bellowed, as he tactlessly ignored the emotions of the Pokemon. Skarmory's neck creaked like an aging steam engine as she tried to get up, and as she began to flap her wings, Kris was reminded of a scene in a movie where a suspension bridge had snapped. She felt bad for the hideous bird, but knew that she'd never win if she felt bad for Gold's Pokemon.

"Fire Punch before she gets away!" Kris shouted. Flaafy looked up, and suddenly jumped up, much to everyone's surprise.

"I didn't think a flying type move could have done much damage to her!" Hanoko shouted in jubilee.

"Flaaaf!" Flaafy chuckled, and punched Skarmory in the stomach with her fiery fist. Skarmory squawked and turned upside down, so her head faced the roof. But, she still began spinning, and suddenly multiple numbers of the glowing crescents blasted Flaafy backwards into the pile of tiles.

"Phar.. Ampha…. Oos…" Everyone's heads turned again, and they watched as Amphy suddenly sat up, rubbing her head and looking exhausted.

"Oh Amphy darling, are you alright?" Jasmine asked, and moved closer to her.

"Pharos Ampharos." The Ampharos replied. She looked at the scene, and saw Skarmory fluttering lazily over the others, and then the Flaafy, slumped up in a pile of rubble.

"Amph!" Amphy gasped, and pointed at Flaafy. The Wool Pokemon moaned, and slowly got up. She was staring unhappily at Skarmory: this metal bird was giving her a lot of grief, and Flaafy wasn't enjoying getting beaten up something it should be strong against. Kris could see the hurt in her eyes, and just wanted to run onto the field and hug her, but knew it wasn't allowed.

"Both Pokemon are still able to fight, so I think we should continue this, yes?" Steven suggested.

"Of course, we need to end this!" Gold boomed.

"Skar!" Skarmory cried, though not quite as loudly as before.

"That's the spirit! Now use Steel Wing!"

"We need your next Thunderbolt to be powerful, so use Charge!" Kris called to Flaafy. Flaafy nodded, and she faintly glowed yellow. Electricity flowed around her body, and she looked tougher, angrier, more ready to fight. Skarmory scoffed, and she flew towards her with her glowing silver wings.

"Ampharos Amph!" Amphy was shouting, and she suddenly pushed past Jasmine, shocking everyone. Flaafy turned and looked at her evolved form, who was now standing behind Gold. The two looked at each other, their eyes seemingly fixed. Gold went to say something, but Hanoko whacked him, and Gold silently moaned. Neither Pokemon said anything, but Flaafy nodded. She now looked back at Skarmory, having gained some new found determination from her older counterpart.

"MOOORRRRYYY!" Skarmory interrupted the silence, as she got closer to Flaafy. Amphy smiled, and Flaafy got down on her stomach. Skarmory flew over and hit the window, causing it to crack and making a metallic echo.

"Brilliant!" Kris cried, and Flaafy and Amphy smiled. Gold's eyes narrowed, and he clenched his fists. "Now Flaafy, put all of your power and energy into this attack and use Thunderbolt!" Amphy cheered, and Bayleef and Hanaoko tensed up. Gold just raised an eyebrow and smiled, making Kris' heart drop: this can't be good.

"Spikes!" Kris, Bayleef, Hanoko, Jasmine and Steven all gasped, and Amphy put her hands over her mouth. Flaafy had already glowed a blinding yellow, just as Skarmory began spinning like a top, and small brown spikes formed.

"FLAAAAAAAA," Flaafy began. "FFFFFFYYYYY!" And she fired a powerful bolt of electricity.

"Spikes is ground, and that's immune to electricity, so-" Steven began, but Hanoko cut in.

"DUCK!" She bellowed. Everyone jumped as the Thunderbolt hit the Spikes.

The result was catastrophic.

The small Spikes act liked mirrors: as the Thunderbolt hit, the arrow-head shaped objects deflected the attack. All of Flaafy's electric energy had gone into the attack, and it was showing. The bolts became reflected as they hit each Spike, and soon a web of electricity had formed.

But the bolts had to hit something.

Nearly every single window in the vicinity got hit: the cracking of the huge panes of glass smashing simultaneously echoed in the room. Amphy dived onto Jasmine, Bayleef ran towards Kris, Glaceon and Leafeon sped towards Hanoko, and there was a flash of light as Steven threw a PokeBall. Huge shards of glass flew across the room, followed by miniature explosions as the lift control pad and the light bulbs all exploded as well. The door into the staircase was blasted off it's hinges, and Kris and Jasmine both screamed, and Flaafy screamed out in pain.  
Than, almost as suddenly, the electricity stopped.

Everyone waited a few moments, waiting as a few more shards of glass fell onto the floor. There was a loud thud, and the sound of footsteps running up the stairs. Kris opened an eye nervously, and saw a drop of blood in front of her. She felt her face, and found a tiny spot where some glass had nicked above her eyebrow.

"Everyone alright?" Steven called.

"Yes!" Three other people replied.

"I'm fine, but I've got a small cut." Kris replied.

"Bayleef Leef!" Kris looked up, and found that Bayleef was standing over her, shaking glass out of her leaf. The preteen smiled and hugged Bayleef as she stood up.

"Thanks for protecting me!"

"Leef Bay!" Bayleef replied, and nuzzled her shoulder. But Bayleef suddenly stopped, her eyes wide in shock. Kris was surprised, and she turned around as well.

There, lying on the ground, was Flaafy. The power of her own attack had drained all of her energy, and now the pink sheep was lying on the glass strewn floor, with wisps of smoke rising out of her.  
Ignoring the glass on the ground, Kris collapsed onto her knees, her jaw open in shock, and an empty sensation in her stomach. Skarmory was still standing, though more smoke was rising from her, and she was panting a lot.

But she was still standing.

Once again, Kris had lost to Gold.

There were more groans and sighs from around the room, but Kris was barely paying any attention to them. She could only focus on one fact: she'd lost, for the second time in a row. After all that power Flaafy had put into her attack, and all the destruction it had caused, Skarmory's high defence had protected it just enough to survive the attack.

"Leef Bay…." Bayleef mumbled, and sadly rested her head on Kris', and the girl smiled weakly.

"At least we did our best." She sighed, and moved towards Flaafy's limp body. She gave it a hug, and stroked her still smoking body.

"Meta." A deep, booming voice growled from nearby, and Kris looked around for the soruce of the voice. Her eyes settled on something and she screamed.

Standing next to her was a type of Pokemon she'd never seen it before. It looked like a blue metallic spider, but it only had four large legs with white claws at the end. Its whole body looked like it had been carved out of rock, and there was a large metal X where a mouth should have been, right below two beady eyes.

"What is that!" Kris wailed, as the huge Pokemon looked down at her. There was laughter, and Steven Stone appeared behind, patting the Metagross on top of it's body, which was still above his head.

"This is my good friend Metagross." Steven explained, and Metagross' X twitched, as if it was trying to smile. "His metal body is very hard, so I figured it would be useful for protecting against glass!" He brushed some small shards out of his hair, but he wasn't injured. Then, he looked down and saw Flaafy.

"Oh, I see…" He gasped, and Kris felt saddened again. "It appears Flaafy has fainted, meaning-"

"I WIN, YET AGAIN!" Gold shouted joyfully, and he ran over towards Skarmory.

"Skarmory Skar." Skarmory gasped, before titling sideways and hiting Gold in the face. Gold said a soft "ow", but simply beamed and caught Skarmory, giving her a big hug. But it only lasted a moment before Gold broughtr her back, and ran excitedly over to Steven. He and Kris stared at each other for half a minute, and tension between the two could probably balance Metagross in mid air.

"What did I win, what did I win?" He exclaimed. Kris sighed, and picked Flaafy up.

"Good job." Kris whispered, and then brought her back. Metagross had moved out of the way to talk to Bayleef, who wasn't very enthusiastic about the steel type, so Kris could looked around the observation deck. Jasmine was talking to some guards who had heard the noise, and was insisting things were fine. Hanoko was hugging Leafeon and Glaceon, who both looked rather scared. Amphy was waddled over towards Kris, smiling widely.

"Thanks for encouraging Flaafy." Kris said, and Amphy smiled.

"Phar Ampha Ros!" She replied, and gave Kris and Bayleef a hug. There was the sound of crunching glass, and they broke apart as Hanoko, Jasmine and the elderly Eeveelutions wandered over.

"Sorry for the loss deary." Hanoko said apologetically, and Kris just nodded, trying to ignore the sickly feeling in her stomach.

"Now Gold, for your spectacular victory, here is a special gift for you!" Steven explained, and everyone watched. Gold looked very excited as Steven reached into his bag, and pulled something out. When Gold saw what it was, his face dropped.

"A Metal Coat?" He sighed. "I don't need one of those anymore!" Jasmine scowled, and looked like she wanted to grab the walking stick and hit him across the head.

"A Metal Coat doesn't just evolve a Scyther or Onix, it can also boost steel type moves!" Steven explained, and passed it over. "Your Skarmory's attacks could be a lot more powerful!" Gold thought for a second, and looked at Kris and smiled.

"Sure, I'll take! I can always do with some winnings!" He chuckled. Kris clenched her fists, and tossed some coins over to him as payment. Gold chuckled and ran towards the staircase, as the elevator had been damaged during the Thunderbolt.

"Catch you all later, maybe! And I'll see you at your gym Jasmine!" He sneered, and disappeared into that stairwell.

"I hate that bastard so much!" Kris hissed.

"Leef Bay!" Bayleef nodded, and this cheered Kris up a bit.

"Well, you did put up an amazing fight." Jasmine pointed out.

"Just maybe get to know your steel types a bit better." Steven laughed

"Metagross Meta!" Metagross added.  
"Yeah, I didn't recognise any steel types today!" Kris said, and forced a smile. Hanoko laughed and walked over to be by her side, and put a reassuring arm around her. Jasmine and Steven looked at each other, and had a very quick silent conversation, confusing the others.

"What's going on…." Kris asked, and the two steel type masters looked at her.

"Well, before Gold came in, I was going to give you something." Steven explained, and Jasmine nodded to edge him on. "It's something only a DexHolder could possibly handle, and that person also needs to have a lot of heart!"

"Well, Gold is a Hartley, why didn't you give it to him?" Kris huffed.

"Huh! That boy didn't care at all for his Pokemon's emotions, he just wanted to win!" Hanoko huffed.

"That's what I noticed as well," Jasmine continued. "So, I think Kris should be the rightful recipient of this prize. You showed more heart in each second than Gold showed throughout the whole battle!" Kris blushed, but Bayleef and Hanoko both murmured and nodded in agreement. Amphy wandered over to Steven, who nodded, and pulled something out of his coat. Amphy smiled, and rushed over to Kris, and opened her hands out.

The stone in her hand was beautiful. Unlike most other rocks Kris had seen, this one appeared to be shining. A blue gem in the middle of some grey rocks was shining brightest of all, and it looked purely beautiful.

"That is the Enigma Stone." Steven explained, as everyone gathered around the blue light. "It is said to contain part of the Soul Dew."

"What's that?" Kris asked, though she was still astounded by the beauty of the rock to pay any attention.

"Ah, well, you'll have to find that out for yourself." Steven chuckled. "Now, hold the stone up to your heart, and something magical will happen." Kris nodded, and slowly, arms shaking, she lifted up the stone, and placed it on her chest.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light, and everyone turned around, staring out of where the windows should have been. The light was coming from the horizon, and it was nearly blinding.

"Look, over there!" Jasmine exclaimed, and pointed towards some old breakwaters. A huge funnel of water had formed, coming from the light. It was moving rapidly through the ocean, but wasn't heading towards them. It was heading out towards CianwoodCityin the distance, shaking boats and scaring Pokemon as it went.  
"That is the Pokemon you have summoned." Steven explained. "That legendary Pokemon will only appear thanks to the Enigma Stone and Soul Dew, and you must be the one to catch it."

"Good luck!" Jasmine added, smiling. Kris was stunned: she had been given the chance to capture a legendary Pokemon! She looked at Hanoko and Bayleef, who both as excited as her. Even Glaceon and Leafeon were excited at the idea of a legendary Pokemon.

"Well, I guess I'll battle you later Jasmine!" Kris cried, smiling broadly. "Thanks for this Steven, and for reffing as well!" Steven, Jasmine and Amphy all smiled at her, and Kris just danced excitedly.

"Come on then Bayleef, Grandma, we have a legend to catch!" Kris shouted, and without another word, she excitedly began to sprint towards the stairs, ready for what should be a grand adventure.**  
**


	9. Turning Over a New Leaf

**Turning Over a New Leaf**

"Hanoko, hurry up!"

"Wait up deary, I'm going as fast as I can!"

The sun was shining down gloriously once again on Olivine City. It was Sunday, Market Day, and all across the coastal city people were marching through the cobbled streets, looking through different stalls and stands, hoping to get a bargain on whatever merchandise was being sold. The streets were jammed full of people, and more people were arriving by the S.S. Aqua to take part in this weekly tradition.

But while the streets were full to bursting with people, the beach next to the city was bare. The golden expanse had no people on it, as people weren't allowed to sell things here during the Market. There was a cool breeze today, with the light blue waves splashing gently up against the shore. Coastal cliffs rose up all around, but there were breaks in them for the entrance to Olivine and a large gatehouse with BATTLE FRONTEIR above it in bold letters. It was clearly a quiet, quaint little beach, a small little getaway for the residents of Olivine…

Until now.

"We need to get a move on Hanoko, come on!"

Kris Soul was feeling particularly impatient today. The twelve year old had rediscovered her happiness after her battle against Gold yesterday: despite having lost for the second time in a row, Kris had received a reward unlike any other. She pulled the Enigma Crystal out of her pocket, staring at the Soul Dew as it shined mysteriously in the sunlight. Kris didn't know which legendary Pokemon the item had unleashed, but she was desperate to find out. A small ferry to Cianwood City was arriving in an hour, and she and Hanoko would be boarding it after some light training.

Hanoko was trailing behind Kris, moving as fast as her bad knees and walking stick would allow her. The elderly lady was enjoying spending time for with her granddaughter, even if it did meaning moving more than normal. Leafeon and Glaceon, as always, were by her side, and the two were beginning to feel a bit more active, a bit younger as well.

"I don't think this sand is going to support me!" Hanoko chuckled. She waddled over towards some rocks, flopping down and putting her right leg up. Kris sighed and ran, putting the crystal carefully back in her bag.

"Come on grandma, I really want to train!" Kris moaned. "We have an hour to kill, and I don't want to spend it sitting down!" Hanoko just smiled and patted the rock, signalling for Kris to sit down. The pre-teen groaned and reluctantly sat down, staring out at the waters. There were distant shouts coming from the market, but otherwise the beach was peaceful. Kris actually began to relax as she stared at the waves, crashing spectacularly against the rocks. Grey clouds were moving towards them, so the two focused on the glowing parts of the water: picture perfect blue, with a happy pod of Wailmer bouncing around on the oceans surface.

"I love going to the beach." Hanoko explained quietly. "I would always bring your aunts to beaches like this: secluded, peaceful, where you could just relax and have fun. But that became harder over time, as secluded spots became targets for building new attractions!" Hanoko scoffed, and she spat on the beach in disgust, with Glaceon and Leafeon nodding.

"Oh, that sucks." Kris replied, and she stared behind them. The distant top of a large tower could be seen over the cliffs and trees. "Like this Battle Frontier place?" Hanoko nodded, a nasty look on her face.

"This used to be one of my favourite places to take the girls, but they ruined it when the local council allowed this Pokemon League rip-off to be put up." She explained angrily. "Battle Frontiers are noisy and a waste of space, and they ruin the atmosphere of the areas they pop up in!" Kris decided not to pursue the issue any longer, and went back to staring at the majestic ocean. But her peace and serenity only lasted a few minutes before a loud male voice suddenly filled the area.

"Come on, all I need is about five, maybe ten minutes, just to try convincing him!" The shrill voice was saying. Kris turned over towards the gatehouse, where a men was walking backwards out of it. His appearance was so strange that Kris couldn't look away, and she and Hanoko examined him. His brown hair was strangely gelled up at front, resembling a weird cowlick. He was wearing a pure purple suit: purple jacket and purple pants, topped off with white shoes, sleeves and gloves. A white cape was tied around his neck with a red bow tie, and Kris couldn't help but think of a gay magician.

"Please, I'm begging you!" The man wailed, dancing around another figure leaving the gatehouse. It was clearly a woman by the curve in her chest, but she was doing well to disguise herself: a long red dress with a turquoise jacket on top, thick sunglasses and her brown hair tucked up inside a white hat.

"Noisy little brats, won't they just hurry up and go away!" Hanoko hissed, and glared angrily at them. But Kris felt something come over her: the woman seemed very familiar, even though she wasn't sure what from.

"Eusine, would you just shut up for five minutes?" The girl snapped, and strung her red bag over her shoulders. "I haven't even told the Pokemon League where he is, so I'm sure as hell not telling you!" The man called Eusine huffed, and he followed after the girl, both unaware of Kris and Hanoko.

"Fine, if you won't take me to Suicune, will you at least let me see Raikou?" The girl turned around angrily and raised her fists, making the man cower. "Sorry Leaf, please don't hit me!"

"Wait a minute…." Kris mumbled, thoughts rushing through: Suicune, Raikou, Pokemon League, Leaf… "OH MY GOD, IT'S LEAF OAK!" Hanoko nearly fell of the rock in shock as Kris screamed loudly. Eusine and the girl turned around, and Kris leapt up, screaming loudly. The twelve year old could still clearly remember the battle she'd say before she went on her journey: her idol Leaf Oak battling rival Red Lowe on a beach in the Sevii Islands, their Suicune and Raikou's powerful battle causing a storm across the entire district. Red and Leaf had begun dating afterwards, but apparently Red had since disappeared, with no trace of him left behind.

But their personal lives were of no concern to Kris: she was just over the moon about Leaf being there. Kris was nearly in hysterics as she approached a curious Leaf, who was slowly and nervously taking her glasses off.

"Do I know you?" Leaf asked, looking down at her. Kris blushed at being spoken too, and Hanoko rolled her eyes as she got up.

"My name's Kris, Kris Soul, and I'm a _huuuuge _fan of yours!" She explained quickly. Leaf smiled and laughed, quickly walking forwards before the Eusine man could start talking again.

"I've heard about you, Professor Elm mentioned his talented new trainer when I popped into his lab." She said, and Kris almost fainted in shock: she did go speechless go, and looked wide eyed and happily at Hanoko, who introduced herself to Leaf.

"These fan-idol moments are lovely in all, but we have some important stuff to discuss." Eusine said, cutting in. Leaf twirled around and stared directly at the pompous man, making him cower.

"Beat it Eugene, I don't have time for you now!" Leaf hissed. Eusine opened his mouth to reply, but Leaf whipped out a jet black can from her bag, and Eusine squealed and fell over. Kris and Hanoko began laughing, and Eusine simply huffed and tried brushing the sand off.

"So, have you just battled Jasmine?" Leaf asked.

"I was going to, but than I lost a battle too this annoying guy called Gold," Kris explained. "so we're heading to Cianwood City first."

"Tell the lovely girl about your legendary!" Hanoko said, giving Kris an affectionate jab with her walking stick. Leaf looked surprised, but Eusine made a strange noise that sounded like a gasp and a squeal. Kris fought back laughter and reached into her bag, pulling out the glowing Enigma Crystal. Leaf stared at in awe, sidestepping so that Eusine couldn't get to it.

"This is… amazing!" Leaf gasped, and reached out to touch it, but quickly withdrew her hand. "You must be an amazing trainer!" Kris blushed again as she put it away, her cheeks going bright red.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm amazing." She mumbled, but Hanoko sighed loudly.

"She is an excellent trainer, one of the best battlers I've ever seen!" The grandmother boomed, and Kris couldn't help but blush more. Leaf looked thoroughly impressed, and quickly checked the silver watch on her left wrist.

"I have some time before I'm meeting with the Frontier Brains, how about a battle?" She asked. Kris' jaw dropped to nearly below her neck, and her eyes stuck out like they were on springs. She began jabbering in nonsense, looking between Leaf and Hanoko in absolute shock. Leaf simply laughed and pulled a PokeBall out.

"I'm taking that as a yes." She chuckled. "We'll make it a five on five, that cool with you?" Kris simply squealed and nodded, randomly hugging Hanoko. "Great, I love battling people, and you seem like you'll be a really good opponent." Kris just yelped and rushed over to her spot.

"Good luck!" Hanoko whispered, and she headed back to the rock, where Eusine was now leaning, much to Leafeon and Glaceon's displeasure.

"Let's get this going then!" Leaf said, throwing her bag and sunglasses into the sand. Kris knew about her last beach battle, and wondered how dramatic their on was going to be. But Kris pushed all other thoughts of her head: she had to focus on this battle, and do her best to prove herself to her idol.

"I'll send first Kris, to give you a slight advantage." Leaf explained. "But I really want you to put your all into it, and then we can see if you truly deserve that legendary." Kris just nodded, and Leaf smiled widely. "Alright then old friend, I'll start with you!" And she kissed her PokeBall before throwing it into the sky. There was a dazzling flash of light, and the energy formed into a large, graceful looking bird: it was different shades of brown, with long wings and a multi coloured plumage.

"It's Pidgeot!" Kris gasped. The magnificent bird flew overhead, calling softly towards them all. Kris wasn't sure which Pokemon to send out first: several of her Pokemon could do a good enough job against the powerful bird. But she grabbed one PokeBall, containing the Pokemon she hoped could do it.

"Go Magcargo!" Kris shouted, and threw the ball onto the field. It burst open, and the energy spiralled onto the ground, forming into Slugma's evolved form. Magcargo looked like a bigger version of Slugma, but with a steely grey shell on his back, glowing red hot from his intense body heast. Pidgeot stopped moving and stared down at him.

"Nice choice, but even rocks won't save you!" Leaf announced.

"We'll see." Kris said with a wink, and Leaf laughed. "Begin this with AncientPower!"

"Fly away, my pretty!" Leaf said. Pidgeot dived down, glorious white energy swirling around her. Magcargo smiled as Pidgeot closer, and his shell suddenly glowed brown. The sand around her rose up, forming large, glowing rocks.

"MAG!" He shouted, and the rocks began moving towards Pidgeot. The bird smiled and suddenly shot upwards, moving at alarming speeds. Sand was sent gushing, blinding Magcargo, and the AncientPower failed: Pidgeot had flown out of reach.

"Nice trick!" Kris huffed. "But let's see how you like my Flamethrower!" Leaf simply shrugged, and they all looked at the sky. There was a white flash, and more wind came whooshing down as Pidgeot soared out of the sky. She was covered with lilac energy, a similar colour to the flames that had engulfed Skarmory's body yesterday.

"Now!" Kris shouted, as Pidgeot got even closer. Magcargo nodded, and he raised his lava-like head upwards. A large jet of red, yellow and orange fire was sent upwards, twirling around towards the flying type. At the last second, just before the attacks hit, Pidgeot twirled, allowing the attack to bypass her. Kris gasped and could only watch as Pidgeot was able to finish her attack, smacking into Magcargo and blasting him towards the waters.

"Mag Gooo!" Magcargo wailed, managing to control himself only seconds before falling into the ocean. The waves were getting a bit more violent as the storm clouds moved closer, and Kris was anxious: how could a Fire-Rock type fight in a flooded field?

"Magcargo, move away from there while using Recover!" She shouted.

"Recovery moves won't save you!" Leaf boomed. "Go down low and use Twister!" Magcargo moved as fast as possible, his shell glowing white as he slid across the sand. He looked happier as his whole body glowed red as well, signalling he was fully recharged. Kris smiled down at him, but then there was a loud squawk: Pidgeot had tucked in her wings and was diving low to the ground.

"What's she doing, Pidgeot will just crash." Kris whispered, and Magcargo nodded. Pidgeot turned her to raise her body up, preventing a head-on crash, but hitting the beach still seemed likely. Pidgeot simply smiled and began rotating: dark blue energy began swirling around her, spinning rapidly around like a spinning top. Soon Pidgeot was completely covered with the energy, and sand began to get absorbed into it as well.

"PIDGEEEE!" She screamed, and the Twister suddenly grew: Magcargo was sucked inside by the powerful force, and Kris struggled to stand properly as the attack acted like a vacuum cleaner. Magcargo wailed as the sand buffeted him, and he spun around as the sandy-blue Twister kept on spinning.

"Keep this Twister up!" Leaf bellowed. "How do you plan to get out of this Kris? Kris thought that this was a strange thing to ask an opponent, but than she realised: Leaf wasn't just battling her, it was a test of her skill as well. Kris smiled at her genius, and looked at Magcargo spinning.

"Duck inside your shell and activate Flame Body, than use AncientPower!" Kris shouted at last. The Twister suddenly grew as Pidgeot began chirping loudly inside, forcing more Twister energy into the already powerful force. As more sand got sucked in, Magcargo ducked inside his shell, which was burning red hot, and then suddenly glowed brown. More sand-made rocks rose out of the ground, getting instantly sucked inside the powerful Twister. Kris felt the stress leave her as the Twister disintegrated, the wind turning to normal. Pidgeot was blasted out of her own Twister by the AncientPower, rising up through the falling sand.

"MAG!" Magcargo yelled, and he began to fall down without the Twister keeping him up. His hot body whacked into Pidgeot, and she let out a yelp: fire suddenly erupted around her from her beak, covering her entire body.

"Damnit, not a burn!" Leaf fumed, and Pidgeot and Magcargo both landed with a soft thud on the sand.

"How are you going to get out of this one?" Kris said with a smile, and she heard Hanoko cackle with laughter. Leaf simply laughed and looked at Pidgeot. The flying type looked back at her trail and nodded, then quickly shook some of the sand out.

"Alright than, use Double-Edge next!" Leaf instructed. Kris needed a way to stop Pidgeot's ability to get to great heights, and to be able to move quickly.

"That's it, try out your new Lava Plume!" She yelled. Magcargo smiled and nodded, and ducked back inside his shell. As Pidgeot dived forwards, white energy suddenly engulfing her, Magcargo was sent flying into the sky, a trail of dark red lava firing him up. His shell began spinning around, spewing more of the lava around. Eusine squealed and ducked to avoid some of it, and Pidgeot was forced to turn around to avoid some of it.

"Aim high and move quickly!" Leaf cried. Pidgeot nodded, and sped forwards into the sky at alarming speeds. Magcargo had produced as much lava as possible, and was slowly falling back to the ground. Pidgeot did a 180 degree turn and soared down, looking like a falling star.

"PIDGEEEEOOOOT!" She yelled, and smashed into Magcargo in the centre of his shell. Magcargo wailed as he was sent spinning like a flipped coin, soaring right over Kris and smashing into some rocks behind her.

"Oh my gosh, Magcargo!" Kris gasped, and rushed forwards. Magcargo was oozing out of his shell, his eyes shut and clearly unconscious. Pidgeot landed on the ground, the burn causing more injury to her.

"Good job." Kris whispered, and quickly brought Magcargo back. She put his PokeBall away and then reached into her pocket: if Leaf had a flying type, she knew just how to counter. "Alright Flaafy, show them your stuff!" She shouted, and the ball onto the field. Rising out of the ball came the adorable pink Flaafy, who looked at Pidgeot happily.

"Flaaaa!" She said with a grin. Leaf simply smirked and pulled two PokeBalls out.

"You think I'll fall for that?" She laughed, and Pidgeot turned into energy and was sucked away. "Ninetales, your turn!" Kris was annoyed about the switch, but than her jaw dropped in awe: Ninetales was the most beautiful Pokemon she had ever seen. It's golden blonde coat seemed to be glowing even in the fading sunlight, and her luscious nine tales seemed to lead to a world of mystery.

"So pretty…" Kris mumbled, and even Flaafy looked entranced. "Pretty, but it must die! Brick Break to start off." Flaafy nodded and ran forwards, her left arm glowing as she raised it up. Ninetales simply smiled as Flaafy whacked her on the head with the fighting attack, and simply blinked her beautiful eyelashes.

"Oh wow…." Kris gasped, as Flaafy looked stunned. "Umm, okay… fight fire with Fire Punch!" Leaf's eyes flashed deviously, and Kris realised she must have made a mistake.

"Flamethrower, now!" She shouted.

"Use your fist to absorb the blow!" Kris yelled quickly. Ninetales opened her mouth, and a fiery jet was shot towards Flaafy from close distance. Flaafy baaed in pain, and raised her flaming left fist, trying to dim the pain.

"Anyone else smell roast lamb?" Eusine smirked. Hanoko looked at him with narrowed eyes, and than quickly whacked his shins with her stick. Kris and Leaf both sniggered, but quickly looked back at the game. Flaafy made a triumphant baaing sound and punched Ninetales in the jaw as the Flamethrower disappeared. However the attack one again didn't do anything. Instead the flames rushed through Ninetales body, making her tales stand up.

"Flash Fire: it absorbs fire attacks and raises attack." Leaf explained, and Kris' jaw dropped. "I think an Energy Ball would help out now, don't you think?"

"Flaafy, as your other attacks aren't doing anything, use Charge!" Leaf shouted. Flaafy began glowing yellow, crackling with electricity. Ninetales smiled and stared at Flaafy as she charged, her expression as if she found this funny.

"Nine Nine." She hissed, and opened her mouth wide. A ball of green energy blasted Flaafy backwards towards the ocean, but she managed to stop herself before she became fully submerged in the crashing waves.

"Thunderbolt now!" Kris shouted with a smile, knowing Ninetales would feel this.

"Flare Blitz!" Leaf boomed. Ninetales shook her entire body, and suddenly her fur had caught on fire. Kris had to shield her eyes from the sudden intense heat, but Leaf simply slipped her sunglasses on and smiled down at her suddenly flaming Pokemon.

"Flaaaaaf!" Flaaffy shouted, and she glowed yellow. However, instead of a powerful bolt of electricity coming out, single sparks were emitted, which didn't go far. Kris gasped, especially when Flaafy suddenly collapsed onto her knees, looking very much in pain. Ninetales ran forwards, looking like a flaming bullet, straight towards Flaaffy.

"WAIT!" Kris shouted, but she was too late: Ninetales smashed into Flaafy with the power of a speeding truck. Flaafy shouted, the fire exploded, and Kris could only shield her eyes from the heat, wondering what was going wrong. The smoke soon cleared, with Ninetales having been blasted backwards by the force of the collision. However, Flaaffy wasn't too be seen.

"Kris, Kris, what's going on!" Hanoko was waddling up, looking highly concerned. Kris was just staring blankly at the water: where was Flaaffy, had she drowned? But her fears were put to rest as one of the waves crashed into the sand, tossing up a clearly unconscious Flaaffy.

"Oh my gosh!" Kris cried, and she rushed forwards. Flaaffy may have fainted, but she appeared to be shooting sparks, and as Kris got down to touch her, an electric shock nearly blasted her backwards. "Something's wrong with her electricity abilities!"

"Maybe this has to do with what happened yesterday." Hanoko mumbled. Kris looked down at the poor Flaafy and realised it was the most logical idea. Flaaffy had produced a very large amount of electricity yesterday while battling Gold, and Kris had been concerned about how powerful that attack had been. Maybe Flaaffy would just need some time to recollect all of her electrical energy?

"Good job Flaaffy." Kris said with a smile, and quickly brought her Flaaffy back. Ninetales had walked back to Leaf while Kris had been thinking, and the strut she'd had a minute ago had gone: the fiery fox was annoyed, and Kris could use that to her advantage.

"I'd give you good luck, but I think I'll need it to pur up with that man." Hanoko mumbled, and the two looked over at the rocks: Glaceon and Leafeon were growling angrily at Eusine as sat in the spot Hanoko was in. Kris laughed and watched her grandmother move back towards the rock, deciding which Pokemon to use.

"Have you decided yet?" Leaf called. She was stroking Ninetales, who was still giving Kris the evils. Kris needed a way to counter fire, and she had only one good move to do that.

"I think I know who to us!" She yelled, and pulled an Ultra Ball out. "Go Miltank!" The ball spiralled through the air, bursting open with yellow light and energy. Golden, twinkling stars encircled the energy as it formed, morphing into the shiny Miltank. Leaf was surprised to see a shiny, but smiled at the fresh challenge.

"MIIIIILTAAA!" Miltank mooed, and planted herself firmly on the ground.

"Alright Miltank, we're starting this off with Water Pulse!" Kris yelled. Leaf gasped and whipped some PokeBalls out.

"Ninetales return, and go Beedrill!" She cried. Ninetales was sucked inside her ball as Miltank made the ball of water in her mouth. Than the next ball burst onto the field: with a loud buzz a Beedrill formed, it's stingers managing to shine threateningly in what little sunshine was left. Miltank hadn't noticed the change and mooed: large rings of water were fired, washing over Beedrill and forcing him to the ground. Miltank stopped and smiled, but faded when she realised it hadn't hit the right opponent.

"Tactical switching is all part of the game." Leaf explained. "Charge up a Solarbeam."

"I'm well aware of that!" Kris huffed back: she did admire Leaf, but she didn't like being talked down to. "Use Body Slam!" Miltank could sense Kris' anger, and she ran forwards at an alarming speed, leaping up into the air. Beedrill simply smiled as light formed between his two arm-stingers, making a glowing, vibrating ball of energy. Miltank soared down, landing on top of Beedrill and completely covering him.

"Solarbeam!" Leaf yelled, unfazed that her Beedrill was flattened. Miltank remained on top, struggling to get back up being so low to the ground, and that gave Kris an idea.

"Remain on top and use Milk Drink after the Solarbeam!" Kris exclaimed. Miltank nodded, and seemed to spread her body weight out more. There was a bright flash from beneath her, and Miltank was suddenly sent flying into the air with the force of a rocket, a tower of green light and energy sending her up. She began glowing milky white as she rose, cancelling out all damage.

"Bee Bee!" Beedrill puffed, and the Solarbeam disappeared. Miltank was now at least two hundred metres into the air, visible thanks to her glowing white.

"Now try and use the colder temperatures from there to power up your Ice Punch!" Kris commanded. Miltank was able to hear her trainer, even from this height, and as she began soaring back towards the ground, her right fist suddenly turned icy blue. Leaf looked concerned, and Beedrill began rising up into the sky, his wings flapping as hard as they could.

"Go up and Poison Jab!" Leaf shouted: Miltank's weight was a huge issue to deal with, as not many people she dealt with used such a strategy against her team. Beedrill began soaring up into the sky, his left stinger glowing a rich purple, almost oozing with poison. Miltank was moving a boulder that had rolled off a cliff, and Beedrill had only risen a few metres when Miltank appeared.

"MIL!" She mooed, and her fist collided with the stinger. Her weight nearly snapped the stinger in two, and Beedrill was blasted backwards, skidding through the sand and leaving a trail. Miltank smiled landed with a loud thud, causing sand to rise up around Leaf. Kris was excited: Beedrill didn't have the same strength as the others, so Milta k actually stood a shot!

"Alright use Milk Drink again." Kris commanded with a cocky smile. Leaf's eyes narrowed, though Kris wasn't sure if she was annoyed or angered.

"Twineedle, let's see what that does." Leaf mumbled. The wind had begun to pick up, and Leaf's long hair began to billow in the breeze: combined with the long dress she was wearing, Kris couldn't help but think of an action movie heroine that was about to kill her next target. And Beedrill's new move represented this: he touched his two stingers together and dived forwards like a bullet. They turned lime green, looking just as poisonous as the last attack.

"Drill Beedrill!" Beedrill buzzed, and he rammed into Miltank's glowing body. Miltank simply laughed as Beedrill bounced off, the attack barely doing a thing.

"Keep using your weight and Body Slam him again!" Kris commanded. Miltank nodded and bounced up into the sky. Beedrill was looking tired, but for some reason Leaf wasn't switching out like she had.

"Let's try Swift." She said. As Beedrill began firing shining stars at the falling Miltank, Kris couldn't help but be confused.

"I don't get it." She huffed, making Leaf raised her eyebrows. "Your meant to be a really powerful trainer with two legendaries, yet your using some really weak moves when you could be kicking my ass!" Leaf simply laughed, the two women not noticing as Beedrill was flattened.

"I dind't want to go too roughly and destroy your entire team in one go." Leaf replied, still laughing. "I also wanted to test your skill, see what sort of strategies you'd be using. I can gather that you're going for a type advantage strategy, which is alright, but that won't always save you. Now use Twineedle!" Kris was surprised that she was being analysed: she certainly had never 'analysed' her opponent's team. Miltank was heaved off of Beedrill with another Twineedle, causing her to flop onto her back.

"Oh, umm… Water Pulse!" Kris instructed. Miltank nodded, and she fired the watery attack quickly, sending Beedrill spiralling into the air. "Use Ice Punch again!"

"I seem to have flustered you: that's always a good way to way a battle." Leaf laughed. "But I think I'll use Poison Jab now." Once again Beedrill soared down towards Miltank, buzzing excitedly as his stinger turned purple. He was flying like Superman with his other stinger tucked behind, and Kris had to fight back a giggle.

"TAAAANK!" Miltank mooed as Beedrill came closer, her fist turning the icy blue colour. It looked like there would be another collision, and Kris didn't want that to happen.

"Duck down and aim for his body!" Kris shouted. At the last moment Miltank bent backwards, Beedrill flying overhead. She than rammed her fist into Beedrill, knocking the bee backwards. He remained airborne for a moment before seizing up and falling down: he had fainted.

"YES!" Kris shouted, and ran forwards to hug Miltank. Miltank let out a loud moo, and Hanoko cheered from her rock. Leaf simply brought Beedrill back, and then reached into her pocket. She pulled out a purple coloured PokeBall and Kris froze: only one type of ball had that colour – the Master Ball.

"I think I've analysed you enough: you use type advantageous moves and seem to have a habit for close range or physical attacks." Leaf explained as she bounced the ball around. "That strategy may work in some cases, but I'm going to show you some other styles, if you don't mind. And one of them is using a powerhouse." Kris and Miltank stared in shock and anticipation as Leaf rolled the ball onto the field. It slowly opened, purple energy rising out in a brilliant, dazzling light. As the energy formed, the clouds overhead roared with the sound of thunder, making Eusine squeal. The waves became violent and the air suddenly seemed thicker. The energy began forming together, but Kris already knew what to expect: golden yellow fur, a long, rich purple mane, long jagged teeth and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt.

The legendary beast Raikou formed in front of them, looking around with a sense of seriousness.

As more thunder sounded overhead, Kris found herself at a loss for words. She looked at Miltank, and she was nearly turning back in her normal colour from the shock of it. Leaf showed no emotion as Raikou walked around the pitch, making a sort of purring noise.

"I know your under a lot of pressure now Miltank, but do you want to keep battling?" Kris asked nervously, her entire body shaking. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Eusine pulling out a camera, taking pictures of Raikou as he stalked around. Miltank looked at the legendary and nervously nodded, taking a cautious step forwards. As she moved closer, Miltank gained more confidence, and her legs stopped shaking as much. Raikou growled and turned around, staring at her with dark, serious eyes. Kris and Miltank froze up again and Raikou growled at them.

"Aura Sphere." Leaf announced. Raikou burst into white light, which suddenly turned into red energy, swirling around his body. The aura moved up Raikou's body, connecting into his mouth and turning into a ball. Miltank's entire body was frozen, staring at the attack with fear.

"RAAAAAII!" Raikou roared, and the ball was fired like a cannonball. Kris had a few seconds to leap out of the way before it smashed into Miltank. The force was enough to lift her into the air and send her flying through over the sand. Everyone watched as Miltank smashed into one of the cliffs, causing rubble to dramatically fall down over her. Kris' jaw dropped, and she looked between the clearly unconscious Miltank and the mighty electric beast near her, with Leaf smiling triumphantly at it.

Kris was screwed.

"Sorry for the power overload, but I did what I thought was necessary." Leaf explained as she stroked Raikou. The big cat simply purred, acting like a Meowth or Persian instead of a giant ferocious beast.

"I bet you did." Kris huffed and she sadly brought Miltank back. As Kris put her ball away, she realised something: she had lost three Pokemon, and could only use two more. Her options were Bayleef, Noctowl or Espeon, while Leaf still had Pidgeot, Ninetales, Raikou and an unknown Pokemon. All three of her current Pokemon could destroy Kris, but she was going to take a page out of Leaf's book.

"Bayleef, time to shine!" Kris shouted and threw her next PokeBall. With the standard flash, Bayleef formed on the field, smiling happily and nuzzled up against Kris. Raikou looked a bit upset: Bayleef was cowering in front of him like most Pokemon would be.

"I think I'll speed this up." Leaf said, and quickly whipped the Master Ball out. "Return Raikou, and out you go Ninetales!" Kris just smiled as the powerful beast was drawn back inside, and she pulled her own PokeBalls out.

"Bay?" Bayleef asked, not noticing as Ninetales was sent out.

"Sorry girl, but I can use you later." Kris apologised, and Bayleef was suddenly brought back inside the ball. She felt a bit guilty, but was pleased to see Leaf's shocked look. "Ok then Noctowl, now it's your turn!" The ball rose up into the sky before opening up, releasing Noctowl into the battle. Johto's answer to Pidgeot soared overhead, staring quizzically down at the huffy Ninetales. Leaf pondered for a moment, and then smiled.

"Very good, glad to see you learnt from my strategy." She laughed. "But being sky high won't save you: Flamethrower!"

"We'll see about that, use Take Down!" Kris ordered. Noctowl glowed a dim white and dived down, just as Ninetales over her long, glorious face and fired a jet of flames that seemed rather graceful.

"Noooct!" Noctowl tweeted, and twirled in mid air to avoid the attack, and then soared down and whacked into Ninetales: the force was enough to push Ninetales backwards and sending a cloud of sand around Leaf. Kris smiled at Noctowl, who was wincing slightly from her recoil.

"Alright then, if your going to do things this," Leaf huffed. "use Flare Blitz!" Ninetales leant backwards so she was sitting on her tales, and she made a bouncing moment: she was sent into the sky by the spring of her tails, and then she erupted in flames.

"NINE!" She screeched, and moved forwards like a rocket. Noctowl wasn't sure exactly what to do, and Kris couldn't afford for her to get hit.

"I know, use Air Slash to knock her off course!" Kris shouted. Noctowl nodded and she spun around with her wings outstretched: the wind seemed to gather around as Noctowl twirled, and as Ninetales got closer and closer, she chirped and stopped. The air that had gathered around her wing was sent flying like a boomerang, whacking into Ninetales in mid-air. The combination of wind and fire resulted in an explosion, blasting both Pokemon off course: Noctowl remained in the sky, but Ninetales fell towards the ground. Leaf was looking annoyed, and Kris was pleased to have the upper hand for the time being.

"Now use Zen Headbutt!" Kris shouted, and Noctowl nodded, the large trident-shaped marking on her head glowing pink. Leaf saw this and smiled broadly, much to Kris' displeasure.

"Use Ominous Wind on the sand!" She shouted. Ninetales tails all glowed a purple-black colour, and she spun them around wildly against the beach. Black wind formed, billowing through the sand and whipping it up into the air. Kris shielded herself against the sand, which was rising up like a tower. Noctowl was ready to dive down, but the impromptu sandstorm had completely shrouded Ninetales.

"Try and attack now!" Leaf boomed. "Flamethrower again!" Noctowl was still looking for a way in, not hearing what Leaf had just ordered, and Kris needed her to get out of the way before Ninetales struck.

"Prepare for a Sky Attack, but dive into the water!" Kris shouted. Noctowl began glowing white and tipped over backwards, falling towards the rough waters. The Flamethrower shot over her, disappearing into the sky. Leaf cursed as Noctowl landed in the ocean, now out of the way of Ninetales fire attack.

"If she uses Sky Attack in the ocean, isn't that Ocean Attack?" Eusine chuckled from the rock, earning him another whack from Hanoko's stick. But both girls were focused purely on the battle. The sand was dying down now, so they could both see the seriousness in each other's eyes, their desire to beat the other. It had gone from idol and fan to pure enemies in only quarter of an hour: things were getting serious.

"Use Energy Ball to clear away the water." Leaf ordered. Ninetales approached the waters edge angrily, fire burning in her eyes as well. The green ball of energy formed in her mouth, glowing brightly as the dark clouds overhead completely covered the sky, making the battle seemed 10% more serious.

"TA!" She roared and the Energy Ball was fired, slicing through the water easily. Noctowl suddenly glowed brighter from beneath the water as Sky Attack became fully charged. Leaf smiled as this provided a beacon of where the Energy Ball to go, and Noctowl didn't seem to have noticed the attack.

"SPIN AROUND!" Kris yelled desperately. The water suddenly became choppier, and the Energy Ball looked like it would be crushed as water spiralled around the spinning Noctowl. Suddenly her glowing head emerged out of the water, white energy nearly blinding them all. Noctowl was moving like a spinning top, covering her but still her attack shone through. Energy Ball smashed into her head and Leaf smiled widely, but it was short lived: the Energy Ball simply disintegrated upon impact with the water covering, blasting most of it aside.

"NOOOOOCT!" Noctowl screeched and rose fully out of the water like a glowing angel. Ninetales looked shocked and turn to flee, but Noctowl dove directly towards her. Ninetales jumped aside at the last minute, her long tails missing Noctowl by an inch. Instead Noctowl smashed into the ground: the force of the Sky Attack colliding with the ground led to a very sandy explosion. Leaf and Kris were both blasted backwards by the sand smashing into them, rolling through the golden beaches. As the sand began to fall back and they all stopped coughing, they looked around the scene: Ninetales and Noctowl were both on the ground, with a large pile of sand over Ninetales and Noctowl lying in the middle of a shallow crater.

"Ninetales is….." Leaf said as she went to check. "she fainted." She concluded with a sigh, and reluctantly brought her powerful fire type back. Kris rushed towards the crater, as she highly doubted Noctowl had survived the force of the explosion. But Noctowl's chest was rising, and she weakly turned her head around to face Kris. Noctowl was completely wet from going underwater, and she could only manage the smallest of smiles.

"Good girl, I'm really proud of you." Kris whispered, and she stroked her back. Noctowl simply nodded, and slowly began to rise up, wincing as she moved.

"I hate to end this, but we need to keep going." Leaf called from nearby. Kris looked up at Leaf, who had already brought Ninetales back: it was clear that she wanted to win this, and it had gone from friendly to serious. Kris simply nodded and backed away, and Leaf suddenly smiled triumphantly as she threw her next ball. Kris got back to her spot just as it finished forming: Raikou had once again landed there, staring down at Noctowl like it was some sort of fresh meal. High above them the clouds began booming again, and Kris sighed as a drop of water landed on her nose: Raikou's presence was summoning a storm.

"Thunder, finish this." Leaf whispered. Kris reached inside her bag to get Noctowl's Pokemon, but the wise owl simply chirped: she puffed out her chest as far as possible, staring at Raikou, daring him to attack. Raikou smiled at the challenge and he glowed the brightest yellow possible, sucking all light out of the area. Eusine had gotten his camera out again, but Hanoko whacked him.

"I don't think you'll want to be holding that in a second." She hissed. Raikou was charging up energy, the sky roaring more, and Kris and Noctowl were both tensing up, waiting for the attack. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came down from the clouds. It was so bright and hot that everyone had to shield their eyes, and Eusine's camera began to melt.

"RAAAAIIII!" The legendary beast roared, and the Thunder was fired, charged up by the bolt. Noctowl didn't even have time to yell: she was unconscious within a second. Kris couldn't even see anything any more, but she felt something hot whack into her, followed by lots of sand sent flying by the attack. A few seconds later Raikou stopped attacking, but it still took a minute for everyone to regain their eyesight. Once Kris' eyes had stopped burning, she looked down at her chest. Noctowl lay on top of her, several patches heavily burnt due to the force of the Thunder, and smoke was rising up as the water was evaporated.

"Good job." Kris whispered, and she quickly brought back Noctowl's unconscious body. She then slowly got up, a bit dizzy from getting hit and her eyes still sore. Sand fell in clumps off of her outfit, and once Kris had finally regained balance, she stared over at Raikou. It was panting from the force of the attack as well, obviously very sore from using such a powerful move. Leaf too had been blasted backwards, and she was currently searching for her sunglasses. Underneath Raikou's feet the ground had turned to what looked like glass from the pure heat of the lightning and Thunder.

"Looks like it's the final leg." Kris mumbled, and she reached into her bag, pulling out her last PokeBall: Bayleef's. Raikou stared at Kris, still panting, but its face showed pity and sorrow for her: did Raikou feel bad for going to hard on her Pokemon? But Kris didn't care: she didn't want to face such a powerful Pokemon and have it go soft on her. It was time to end the battle properly, and it was time for her to win.

"Alright Bayleef, back out you go!" Kris shouted, and she threw out her final PokeBall. Leaf finally sorted herself out by the time Bayleef had formed, and the Grass type was staring around the beach, examining how much it had changed since she'd last been out.

"Bay Leaf Bay Bay?" Bayleef asked Kris, looking at Raikou but simply bypassing its presence. Leaf was surprised, but Raikou looked almost offended at being ignored.

"So your ending the battle with your starter, what a noble thing to do." Leaf said with a smile, and pulled the Master Ball out. "I like how its turned out that way, so I'll end with my starter as well." And Leaf brought back Raikou, who disappeared from sight. Kris was glad she wouldn't have to face Raikou again, but she was confused.

"Wait a minute, isn't your starter Blastoise? He's weak to Grass type moves though." She mumbled, and Bayleef nodded in agreement. Leaf simply shrugged as she fetched around for the ball containing her oldest Pokemon.

"It doesn't always come down to type advantages: it comes down to the Pokemon's skill in battle, and their power to eliminate their rival." Leaf explained, and she threw the ball into the crater. Bayleef moved away as the ball opened, and a large figure rose up. The energy twisted around, forming into a large blue turtle, his shell thicker than rocks, a rough head rising up from it, and two long cannons sticking out of his back.

"BLAST!" The Blastoise roared, and looked down at Bayleef with a heavy smile: he obviously wasn't afraid of battling a grass type, but Kris was ready to bring him down. Bayleef stood her ground and stared up at Blastoise, but as the two Pokemon stared angrily at each other, the clouds overhead rumbled some more, and the rain that Kris had felt picked up.

"Rain's always good for Water types." Leaf said with a grin and Kris cursed at this unfortunate turn. But Bayleef looked at her with a smile: she didn't mind the rain at all, even though it was making her leaf droop. Kris got a boost from this: if Bayleef was happy, so should she!

"Your move." Kris called, and Leaf nodded.

"Let's begin with Hydro Cannon!" She announced, and Kris gasped. Hydro Cannon, Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant were some of the strongest moves a Pokemon could know, and Hydro Cannon was the water equivalent. Blastoise looked like he was made of water, and this watery covering rose up, forming inside his cannons to make two huge water-balls.

"Alright Bayleef, move backwards and use Light Screen!" Kris shouted. Bayleef nodded and took several steps backwards as Blastoise continued to charge up. As the large cannons reached full height, Bayleef's leaf glowed a dazzling white.

"Lee!" She said, and shook her leaf around in front of her: the light spread, forming a large screen in front of her. The rain seemed to bounce off the screen, and Kris nodded at Bayleef's good work.

"TOISE!" Blastoise shouted and the two water cannonballs were sent flying into the sky. The two merged together amongst the rain, forming one large ball that began blasting through the rain. Bayleef braced herself and raised her head up, the screen following. As the cannon came down towards her, Kris prepared for the worst. However, the cannon seemed to half in size as it phased through the screen, but it still managed to force Bayleef back through the wet sand. Blastoise stood in the sand with his eyes closed, having to recharge following the attack.

"Looks like we get a free turn!" Kris yelled in delight. "So go in with Seed Bomb!" The thick leaves around Bayleef's neck turned a yellow-green, glowing very brightly in the rain. Large balls of light shot out of them, and they all collided together as they phased through the screen. They stopped glowing, turning into a single large seed almost the size of Bayleef's head. It exploded upon impact with Blastoise, blasting the large water type backwards. Lead squealed and jumped aside as Blastoise landed moaning and groaning besides her.

"Toise Blastoise Blas!" Blastoise grumbled as he got up. Kris smiled happily at Bayleef and then turned to wave at Hanoko. Her grandmother had retreated into the safety of the trees, and he had taken Eusine's cape him to protect Glaceon and Leafeon, much to the man's displeasure.

"We need to keep this battle going, no time to stop!" Leaf snapped, clicking her fingers, and Kris turned back to her and was about to snap, but realised why Leaf may be annoyed: she was meant to have another engagement, and both of them were being pelted by the rain, soaking them to their skins.

"So sorry, I'll just defeat you quicker: Magical Leaf!" Kris shouted. Leaf simply laughed and looked at Blastoise, who had gotten up and was looking ready to fight.

"Move over there and use Ice Beam!" Blastoise nodded and quickly began running to the left of Leaf, so that when he stopped he was directly facing the water. Bayleef moved to be opposite him, her necklace of leaves lighting up like a rainbow. Multiple leaves formed out of them and shot towards Blastoise, who simply laughed.

"Oise Blas!" He chuckled deeply, and two frosty beams of ice blue energy shot out of his cannons, managing to freeze all of the leaves. They whacked into Blastoise but simply shattered, turning to pieces at the bottom.

"Seed Bomb!" Kris shouted.

"Get down low and use Ice Beam on the sand!" Leaf commanded. Bayleef was losing her excitement for the battle, and she quickly formed and sent another giant seed. But Blastoise lay down on his stomach, his tough shell the only thing exposed. As he fired the Ice Beam the Seed Bomb hit, only achieving minimal damage. The Ice Beam hit the ground beneath Bayleef's large legs, freezing the sand solid.

"If your going to try and freeze Bayleef you might want to actually aim for her." Kris joked, and Bayleef chuckled as well, but Leaf's eyes just twinkled mysteriously.

"Skull Bash." She commanded, and Blastoise nodded. He didn't seem to move at all, but his legs did go inside his large. Kris wasn't sure what would happen next, but figured it would be a good time to attack.

"Magical Leaf again!" Once again leaves were sent flying at Blastoise, and he winced as they hit him painfully in the face. But Leaf didn't look irritated in the slightest: she just looked at Blastoise and nodded.

"BLAS!" He roared, and suddenly two jets of water shot out from where his legs should've been. They propelled Blastoise forwards, looking down so that his head was the main thing they could.

"Headbutt to stop it!" Kris shouted. Bayleef stuck her head down, the Light Screen still in front, and got ready to charge. But she only moved a step before she slid, landing flat on her side thanks to the ice.

"Ba Bay!" Bayleef monaed, and tried to get back up, but Blastoise was coming in too fast. Kris yelped and took a step backwards as Blastoise's giant frame whooshed past her, spraying her with water, much to Leaf's amusemnet. He collided directly with Bayleef and pushed her forwards, the two of them hurtling towards the crashing oceans. They both fell in with a huge splash, and the two figures disappeared under the surface.

"BAYLEEF!" Kris shouted and ran forward: Bayleef had never swum before, and learning to swim during a storm wasn't the best idea. But her head leaf burst was rising up, and her Light Screen came up with it. Than Bayleef stuck out her neck, wailing and struggling to move forwards.

"I should probably help you, shouldn't I?" Leaf said as she appeared from nowhere, the rain masking the sound of her footsteps through the sand. Kris glared at her, sensing some sort of double meaning, and Leaf winked. "Blastoise, clear away the water with Surf!" Blastoise suddenly rose up perfectly onto the surface of the water, laughing as Bayleef struggled to get out of the water. His eyes glowed a deep blue, and the water around them glowed as well. It began to recede backwards, rising up to form a wave Blastoise was on. Bayleef was happy for this and began racing forwards as the more water disappeared, but Kris was close to fainting.

The Surf had fully formed, and now it rose to almost the same height of the lighthouse. The extra power coming from the rain had added to the height and size, which stretched the whole beach. Even Leaf looked shocked at the height it had reached, and she and Kris just stared at each other, both unsure what to do.

"Bayleef Le!" Bayleef exclaimed happily as she got out from the water, but was confused by their shocked faces. She slowly looked around and froze as well. Blastoise didn't seem to realise it was a bad idea, and he clapped his hands together: the wave began descending, curving down towards them all.

"BAYLEEF, SEED BOMD, DESTROY IT!" Kris screeched as they began running up the beach. Bayleef nodded, absolutely speechless. The Seed Bomb quickly formed as they reached their normal positions, and the Surf was only a few metres away from hitting the ground.

"WATCH OUT!" Leaf shouted as Bayleef fired the explosive seed towards the wave. Blastoise gasped as it flew towards his huge wet attack, but couldn't move in time: the Seed Bomb struck in the very center of the wave, hitting it with an explosive force. The wave was blasted apart, seemingly splitting in two and blasting Blastoise into the sky. Half of the wave crashed into the ocean, the other half continuing it's dissention onto the beach. Bayleef was blasted backwards by the powerful wave, while Blastoise fell towards the beach, no longer having anything to hold him up.

"BLASTOISE!" Leaf shoured in fear, and could only watch as Blastoise hit the dark sand, his large body making a dull thud. Silence fell over the battlefield, only the rain and wind disturbing the quiet. Kris and Leaf were looking between their two Pokemon in fear, wondering if either would stand. However, slowly and simultaneously, Bayleef and Blastoise began to get to their feet, wincing as they did so.

"Come on Bayleef, good girl!" Kris called.

"You can do ti Blastoise!" Leaf shouted. Their two starters managed to stand up, but both looked very weak. They stared at each other from opposite ends of the beach, both of them in pain and ready to end this.

That was when it happened.

Both trainers gasped as Bayleef's head leaf began to glow a vivid green, while Blastoise's eyes turned into shining blue headlights. The two Pokemon were a bit surprised by this, but they all knew what it meant.

"Overgrow and Torrent…." Kris mumbled, looking between the three of them standing around her. Leaf nodded, and then her and Kris' eyes met. Even though it was raining heavily, a sort of fiery passion suddenly erupted between the two of them: this would surely be their last moves, meaning their battle would be over. They stared thoughtfully at each other, both of them thinking about their fantastic battle. But Bayleef and Blastoise looked impatient, and it was time for the girls to end this.

"Seed Bomb." Kris commanded.

"Hydro Cannon." Leaf ordered. Bayleef and Blastoise concentrated all of their boosted power energy into their neck leaves and cannons respectively. Energy flowed there, making the glowing seeds and watery cannonballs grow in size and power.

"BAAAAAAY!"

"BLAAAAAAS!" The two attacks were fired at the same time, hurtling towards each other at a phenomenal speed. Kris and Leaf tracked their own attacks with their eyes, watching as the Seed Bomb and Hydro Cannon moved gracefully yet powerfully through the pouring rain.

It was only at the last second that the trainers realised the two attacks were about to collide.

The glowing green seed hit the giant water cannonball, and the Seed Bomb exploded upon contact. A powerful force field of water was generated, and Kris attempted to duck but was too late, getting caught up and blasted backwards by the attack. She heard Leaf shout something, but the roaring water, rain and wind made Kris go deaf. The twelve year old shut her eyes as she was sent rolling through the wet sand, only stopping when her legs collided painfully with a rock. Kris lay there for a minute, breathing heavily, and smiling to herself.

_It was a great battle. _She thought, and then slowly rose up, the rain seeming to die down as she did so, and went to see what the outcome had been. Kris began wandering through the wet sand, her feet sinking a few centimetres as she moved through. The wind and rain were dying down, but they were still active, and Kris had to shield her eyes from the sharp wind. Leaf was a few metres away with a bottle of Full Restore: Blastoise hadn't fainted, but was lying on his stomach looking rather sore.

"Good job." Kris said, and then turned away before Leaf could reply. Bayleef lay in front of her, unconscious, her leaves all drooping and body rather bruised. Kris got down on her knees and gave Bayleef a hug, wrapping her arms around her.

"You did the best you could possibly do," Kris whispered. "and that's all I would expect of you." She remained holding her for another minute before finally bringing her starter back, and instead clutched the PokeBall instead. There were the sounds of multiple footsteps, and Kris looked around as Leaf, Hanoko and Eusine all moved towards her.

"That was the greatest battle I have had in ages." Leaf said and flung her arms around Kris, giving her younger companion a huge hug. Kris smiled warmly and hugged her back, and Hanoko beamed with pride.

"Thank you for battling me, I've really learnt a lot." Kris explained as she got up. "I think I need to work on which sort of moves I use, and I think I should work on doing some extra effects to my moves like you did." Leaf smiled broadly at this.

"I'm glad I'm managed to inspire you, and the honour was all mine." She replied. "Just learn to work with your Pokemon's strengths and abilities, and I'm sure one day I'll see you conquering the Johto League." Hanoko gave Kris a hug as she went red at Leaf's compliment, and Kris hugged her grandmother back. Leafeon and Glaceon nuzzled up against Leaf who bent down to stroke them, but than Eusine dramatically stepped forwards.

"Sorry to butt in, but your at least five minutes late for your meeting." Eusine explained. Leaf looked at her watch and gasped.

"Damnit, this isn't good!" She wailed. "It was lovely to meet the two of you, and I hope to see you again!" She gave Kris and Hanoko one big hug and bade them goodbye before turning and sprinting, rushing towards the gatehouse. Eusine ran off, not bothering to say goodbye, and they heard him shouting something about Raikou as he chased after, and Kris and Hanoko laughed as Leaf replied with 'Don't make me mace you.'

"That truly was a spectacular battle dear!" Hanoko boomed and gave Kris another hug. "I was on the edge of my seat for the entire battle!"

"Thanks a bunch, but I really think we should think about heading inside." Kris replied, which was emphasised as she sneezed loudly. Hanoko chuckled and nodded, and Glaceon and Leafeon led the way as they rushed as fast as possible back towards Olivine. Kris began recounting all her different emotions as she power-walked alongside Hanoko off the sandy beach. The rain began to pick up again as they finally reached the outskirts of the city, and they had to stop talking and pick up their pace.

The market had been abandoned due to the appalling weather, though some people were still passing their merchandise to people inside the surrounding cafes, shops and houses. The cobbled streets were slippery and the four slowed down to avoid falling over.

"The Pokemon Center is just over there!" Kris shouted, and the four scuttled over towards it. The wind was howling and they were desperate to get in, and Kris instinctively began running. The center doors slid over and Kris could feel warm, cosy air wafting out of it. She was overjoyed and rushed forwards, but the doors hadn't opened for her: a familiar female figure walked over and Kris slid to a stop, slipping over and the woman had to grab her.

"K-Kris, what are you doing here!" Kris froze as the woman lifted her up onto her feet, but then her face turned into a huge smile.

Persephone Soul stood in front of her.

"MUM!" Kris hugged her mother tightly, so pleased to see her after her three losses. There were more footsteps behind them as Hanoko and her Pokemon caught up, and Kris broke out of the hug. "Hanoko, this is my mum. Mum, this is-" But Kris froze again as she looked back at her mother. Persephone's usual beauty seemed to have faded away: she was wearing no makeup, her bandanna was poorly tied around her head, and her clothes were housewifely, ragged and had a strange smell.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Kris asked nervously, as Hanoko's happiness at meeting her daughter-in-law faded as well. "You aren't here to see me, so what is it?" Persephone took a deep breath, steadying herself, but tears formed in her eyes. Kris clutched Hanoko's hand, sensing what her mother was about to say.

"Kris, it's about your father…."


	10. The Eye of the Storm

**(This story contains corase language. Proceed with caution if this may offend you)**

**The Eye of the Storm**

Gold was having the time of his life.

It had been almost a fortnight since he had last seen Kris, and things had been going rather smoothly for him. After an easy win against Jasmine, Gold had moved towards Cianwood City and getting ready for his sixth gym battle. The teenage boy was enjoying this feeling of euphoria that came with what was happening to him right now. He had been having win after win, earning the most money of his trip so far. He still had a cheque from the Kimono Sisters, and was debating wheter or not to cash it in and go on a shopping spree.

But Gold also had to be smart about what he was doing. He was trying to stay a bit under the radar as well, hoping not to attract any attention in case Kris appeared. Even after he swept Cianwood using only Skarmory and Croconaw, Gold was nervous about what would happen if he met Kris again. His Pokemon were getting stronger, but the fact they hadn't met for so long was worrying him a little bit. What if she showed up next time they battled with a powerful dragon Pokemon? Or what if she somehow caught a legendary, or traded to get some rare, powerful Pokemon…..

_I will be able to beat her again, she can't be that good. _Gold thought determinedly. He was cruising through the waters of Route 47 using a rented speedboat. Having grown up in the lap of luxury, Gold had been taught how to drive a similar model. It was easy for him to move through the waters, even if the clouds overhead were grey and stormy and the current could be strong in places.

"This is the life, isn't it?" Gold called back towards Croconaw. The water type was sitting behind him, scoffing down a huge amount of Pokemon food.

"Croco Croc." Croconaw replied and went back to eating, leaving Gold to laugh.

_I'll be fine, I just need to stop worrying. _He thought, and decided to put Kris out of his mind for now. He had to focus on getting back to Olivine and then making the long journey to Mahogany Town. Gold accelerated the boat and stared around at all the magnificent scenery around them. Huge cliffs dominated the scenery to the left, while large caves made up a rocky water route to the right. The two large rock faces were definitely a bit spooky, especially with the dark clouds and the wind that was whistling past them.

"I think the weather is going to take a turn for the worse, do you want to go inside your PokeBall?" Gold asked, turning around once again.

"Naw Naw Croconaw." Croconaw said as he continued to eat, and Gold rolled his eyes.

"If you don't stop eating you'll probably won't be able to move!" He laughed, but Croconaw ignored him. Gold sighed and stared at his starter Pokemon, feeling rather sad inside. Despite all the time they'd spent training and battling, Gold's Pokemon seemed to be growing more distant than close to him. What did he have to do to get them to like him better? Maybe if they took a little break, that might cheer them up….

"CROC!" Croconaw suddenly shouted, interrupting his thoughts. Gold turned away and gasped: he had been too busy thinking that he hadn't been in control of the boat. The vessel was being pushed to the right by the currents, heading straight towards one of the water paths in between a cave and some rocks.

"What's that in the middle…." Gold said in shock, trying to control the boat. That was when he remembered what the caves were known as: the Whirl Islands.

A hug whirlpool was in front of them.

"SHIT!" Gold shrieked, and he quickly tried turning the spinning wheel. But as the boat began turning, the back began to move closer towards the pool. Croconaw screamed and ran towards Gold for protection. Gold tried to speed the boat forwards, but the strong power of the whirlpool dragged the boat backwards.

"This can't be good!" Gold shouted, and he and Croconaw began to scream as the boat began to spin around rapidly. All they could see was a mixture of blue blurs as the whirlpool spun them around like a spinning top. The two couldn't stop screaming, afraid of what might happen if they got to the bottom of the pool.

"CROCONAW NAW CONAW!" Croconaw wailed, clutching Gold's leg in fear. Gold didn't want his Pokemon to be upset, so he did the only thing he could think off: he tried the accelerator, wanting to see if they could speed out of the whirlpool. There was an angry sound from the engine, but the boat suddenly moved forwards, though still being spun around.

"This might end badly…." Gold mumbled, and he was unfortunately right. The good news was that they managed to get out of the whirlpool. The bad news was that they were heading towards some rocks.

"JUMP!" Gold shirked, and he grabbed his bag and leapt into the waters behind Croconaw. Their boat smashed straight into the rocks, the front of the boat torn apart. Gold didn't notice though, as he had sunk below the water's surface, not able to see a thing in the murky oceans. Something grabbed him and pulled him up, and seconds later Gold was able to breathe freely as his head broke through the surface.

"Naw Croc." Gold coughed and splattered, clutching onto his bag tightly as Croconaw pulled him towards a nearby beach.

"Thank…. You…." Gold panted, and Croconaw grunted in response. He avoided looking down, not wanting to see his body below the water. It didn't take long for the strong water type to pull him towards the beach, and soon Gold was being dragged onto the brown sand.

"Where the hell are we?" Gold asked. He looked around: a row of rocks in front of them blocked the Whirl Islands off from the open ocean. More caves and beaches were spread out near them. Behind them was the huge cave entrance, which went pitch black only a few feet in. Gold had no idea what they do, especially as the smashed up boat caught fire due to the pressure on the engine.

"Maybe we should master Surf, see if we can get back to Olivine?" Gold suggested and he turned to see what Croconaw had to say. But his Pokemon wasn't staring at him: the Big Jaw Pokemon was pointing towards several rocks near the cave entrance. Gold saw what he was signalling and gasped.

Kris was sitting on the rocks, Bayleef right next to her.

Gold's rival did not look good: her clothes were dirty, wet and torn, her hair was a mess, her face, arms and legs were dirty and Kris just didn't look right. Bayleef looked both, though her leaf was drooping slightly.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Gold stuttered, startled to see her here. He had only been pushing thoughts of her out of his mind a few minutes ago, but here Kris was, smirking at him as she played with her hair.

"I should be asking you that." She replied hoarsely, and slowly got off her rock, walking cautiously forwards. Gold realised how thin she looked: she must not have eaten in ages as Kris was nearly falling over as she walked forwards. Her eyes were bloodshot and had nearly black rings around them.

"What the hell happened to you, you look awful!" Gold said, causing Kris to stop angrily in her tracks. Bayleef was walking forwards as well, also a bit light headed.

"We've been spending some time exploring the caves, we haven't been in a city or town for a couple of days." Kris said huffily, but Croconaw was clutching his nose and stepping backwards.

"Leaf Bay Bay!" Bayleef snorted and nearly charged forwards.

"Croc Croc!" Croconaw snapped back, his fangs turning icy blue. Kris and Gold pulled their Pokemon back, but there was definitely a tension between the two.

"I don't think I should have to explain why I'm here, as I doubt you'll tell me what your up too." Kris said as she held Bayleef by her long neck. Gold glared angrily at Kris: he was sick of her always getting snippy with him. They may be rivals, and he admittedly found her very annoying, but he wasn't sure what had got her in a twist.

"Whatever, I really don't care." Gold sighed, and lead Croconaw towards the other size of the beach, reaching for his PokeGear to call for help.

"Don't you want to battle?" Kris shouted, stopping Gold in his tracks. "I think Bayleef is dying to murder your Croconaw, and same with your little blue monster, so why deny them?" Gold turned around, his blue PokeGear clutched in his hands. He really didn't want to battle Kris right now: she was moody, more annoying than usual and he had more pressing things on his mind. And he just needed a few more hours in order to perfect his team.

"No thanks, I don't want to have to deal with something that looked like they just woke up from a thousand year slumber." Gold replied nastily, and Croconaw laughed jeeringly, causing Bayleef to stomp her feet angrily. Gold smirked at Kris' angry face and turned around, focusing on trying to get signal. He walked forwards a few feet before something hit him on the head.

"Ouch!" Gold snapped and turned back around. A PokeBall rolled along the sand back towards Kris and burst open, the energy turning into Noctowl. The brown bird fluttered above Kris and Bayleef, both of whom were half smirking, half angry.

"It's not like you to run from a battle." Kris sneered. "What's wrong, afraid of getting beaten by a girl?" Croconaw snapped his jaws angrily, but all Gold could do was glare at her. Something seemed to be bothering Kris, and he was interested to see what it was. Had something upset her or disturbed her? Could he use this to help win his third battle in a row?

"I guess a short battle won't hurt." Gold replied in a curious tone as he reached for an Ultra Ball.

"Nah-uh, I want a six on six." Kris announced, and Bayleef, Noctowl and Croconaw gasped. Gold raised an eyebrow, surprised by this. Kris obviously was trying to prove something, or distract herself from something, and he was only to happen to fight back and defeat her yet again.

"A six on six sounds excellent." Gold agreed with a smile. "Skarmory, come on out!" There was a flash of yellow as the ball rose into the air, and then the metallic bird known as Skarmory formed in the air opposite Noctowl.

"SKARMOOOORRRRRYYYY!" She squeaked, glaring like her trainer at Noctowl.

"Are you ready?" Kris called up. Noctowl stared at the strange flying steel type opposite her, who was know making chomping motions like Croconaw.

"Noctowl Noc!" Noctowl hooted back in response, and glared back at Skarmory.

"Excellent." Kris said with a smile. "Begin with Take Down!"

"Brave Bird, let's go!" Gold roared. Noctowl began to glow slighty, while lilac coloured flames engulfed Skarmory as she shot forwards like a harpoon. The two Pokemon raced towards each other, ready for a head on collision, just as thunder sounded overhead, sounding like the gunshot at the start of a race….

Gold was right: Kris was looking for a distraction.  
Two weeks ago she had received the worst news possible. Half the reason she had embarked on this quest was because of her father: Kris had wanted to find him, confront him about why he had abandoned them. She had managed to find most of the answers she wanted, with thanks to her aunts the Kimono Sister and Hanoko. With that knowledge in hand, Kris had made huge plans towards finding her father, getting his side of the story.

But than she met her mother.

Persephone Soul ran into her daughter in Olivine City, where she had been called to identify a body as that of Hayden Soul. When she had been told, Kris' world had shattered. She hadn't cared for her father for ages: he had been the pig that had destroyed their world. But the fact that her mission was over, one of her main goals had ended, that was what really got to Kris. She would never get the closure she needed, she would never be able to hear why he did it, hear why he abandoned them all. It was all too much for her.

Kris struggled through his funeral service, which took place several days later in Ecruteak City. Persephone had been stunned to find the mother and sisters in law she had never had before, but she quickly bonded with them as they all grieved the loss. Kris listened to people give speeches, share memories, and then the bare coffin was lowered into the ground. Kris didn't know any of the people at the service, but all of them came up to her, giving her their condolences. Kris didn't care what these people had to say. She just wanted to be left alone, be given her own time to think and to grieve.

After the service, Hooty flew Kris back to Olivine. Hanoko remained in Ecruteak, needing more time to mourn for the loss of her son. Kris barely spoke to anyone, only mumbling things were asked or when she needed something. She felt rather bad, thinking back, for not talking more with her family, but Kris just couldn't deal with it at the time.

Upon arriving back in Olivine, Kris decided to keep moving. If she stopped for too long she began to feel guilty and would get close to tears. Kris went on a ferry service towards Cianwood, and she battled non stop during the voyage. Battling allowed her to take her mind off things, and her Pokemon felt bad for her and were willing to help. The ferry went through the Whirl Islands, and Kris was captivated by the huge, wondrous caves, and she wondered what mysteries they had inside.

That was when the Soul Dew shone brightly.

Kris received strange looks when her bag began glowing brilliantly, and Kris had wondered what the cause was for a few moments. But then she remembered the beautiful rock Steven Stone had given her just a day before her world fell apart. It hadn't glowed for days, but Kris remembered how the mysterious Pokemon had sped towards the Whirl Islands when she had seen it from the Glitter Lighthouse. Kris had been looking for something bigger to distract her attention, and this had to be it. Without a second thought, Kris jumped over the side. People gasped as she disappeared under the water, but than Kris rose up again a few moments later, standing on top of her Miltank for balance and support.

The boat stopped, with crew intending to go after her, but Kris and Miltank sailed onto the island they were on now. Kris wordlessly brought Miltank back and went to move forwards when she froze: how could she have ignored her Pokemon like this? Was she that determined for a distraction about her father's death that she would ignore some of her closest friends?

As Kris stood there, wondering what had become of her, that was when it truly hit her: she had lost a parent. She had lost the father she had never gotten a chance to properly know, and now she never would. Kris collapsed onto her knees at this point, and for the first time in two weeks she cried. She couldn't hold her emotions back anymore and she refused to hold them in. She just lay there for most of the night, crying, and ironically was unable to think of a single thing.

For several days all Kris could do was cry, and she would lie on the beach, crying and trying not to think about bad things. She released her Pokemon, hoping for the comfort, and was glad that they all felt sorry for her and grieved along with her. Kris lay in the same spot, nothing even moving indoors when the storm that had struck her and Leaf's battle moved over them, bringing rain and wind with it.

After nearly a week of grieving, Kris finally moved again. She had been slowly drinking water, but she and her Pokemon needed to eat. She brought out Pokemon food for them, and some small snacks she had with her, and began to eat again. Kris felt all cried out, but she knew that it could come back again at any second. She needed to get back into the swing of things, she needed to get back into her normal life. The funeral and her grief had consumed too much of herself, and Kris wanted to go back to her normal life.

That was why she was desperate to battle Gold.

After several days of training amongst themselves, Kris was looking for some human companionship in order to help her get back on track. She was still feeling reasonably depressed, and needed something to encourage her to go to Cianwood. Kris had just been talking to Bayleef about it only moments before Gold crashed his boat.

"We need to find someone to battle, as I can't just have you guys battling each other non-stop." Kris explained as she nibbled away at a bread roll she had left. Bayleef simply nodded, too tired and weak to do much. Kris knew morale was slow right now, but one powerful win could cheer them all up. And, despite the fact Kris deeply loathed Gold, he provided a sense of familiarity, and their constant battles allowed for it to be routine. Kris was determined to defeat Gold: she needed to get her life on track, she wanted to get over her father, but most of all, she just loved showing him up.

Kris, Gold, Bayleef and Croconaw shielded their eyes as the two flying types collided, creating an explosion of lilac fire. Noctowl and Skarmory were sent rolling through the air, in pain both from the collision and the recoil effects of their moves. Drops of rain had begun to fall after the thunder had sounded, and it looked like Kris was going to have another stormy battle.

"I want you to use Spikes Skarmory!" Gold shouted. Kris cursed under her breath: Spikes would damage her Pokemon each time they came out onto the field. Skarmory tucked her wings in, readying to spin on the spot, and Noctowl and Bayleef looked nervously at Kris. Her mind was moving quickly, trying to think of a solution. That was when she thought of Leaf. The famous trainer had taught Kris a valuable lesson: don't be afraid to be creative with your moves. The powerful battle the two girls had had showed Kris to be more aggressive, more confident in battles, and to use the right moves in the right situations. Stopping the opponents move was important as well, and using moves in different fashions helped.

"I've got it!" Kris exclaimed, just as Skarmory began spinning around. "Noctowl use Air Slash, but smash it into the ground!" Gold looked confused, and even Noctowl had difficulty understanding the attack, but she dived down in circles. Wind gathered around her wings as she raced the Spikes to the sound.

"NOOOCT!" She wailed, and smashed her wings into the ground. The Air Slash exploded: Gold and Skarmory were left in shock as a huge cloud of sand blasted the Spikes backwards. The huge fist of earthy particles whacked into Skarmory, sending her flying backwards.

"Brilliant, now use the sand to hide yourself as you Sky Attack!" Kris shouted, remembering how Noctowl had hidden in the ocean during her battle with Kris.

"Interesting tactics, good to see you've worked on your style." Gold snapped sarcastically, and Kris giggled softly. Skarmory had crashed backwards into the cave roof, and the cloud of sand still hadn't landed.

"Steel Wing!" Gold shouted reluctantly. Skarmory nodded, already weak, and tried to fly forwards with glowing silver wings. However, with the cloud of sand still shrouding Noctowl, it was impossible for her to attack.

"Skaaaar." She snarled, trying to stare through what looked like brown mist.

"Steel Wing again!" Gold shouted. Skarmory nodded, and as she began to soar down, the wind whistling around her managed to blow what remained of the sand away. However, Noctowl was nowhere to be seen. Skarmory froze in mid air, and Gold and Croconaw tried to see where she had gone.

"NOW!" Kris yelled triumphantly. More sand was sent flying as Noctowl rose out of the ground, glowing a brilliant white as energy swirled around her. "SPIN!" Kris bellowed. Noctowl followed the added order and began twirling around. The energy swirled and expanded, making Noctowl look like an angel.

"SKAAAAAR!" Skarmory shouted viciously and went faster, desperate to attack Noctowl with her outstretched, glowing silver wings. Kris and Gold watched in anticipation as the two Pokemon got closer, and it looked for a moment like there would be another collision. However, at the last moment, Noctowl used the fact she was spinning to tuck her wings in, causing Skarmory to fly over top. She then let her wings out again, smashing into Skarmory and causing a white explosion of wind. Everyone shielded their eyes from sand, but there was no mistaking a loud metallic clunk. They all slowly opened their eyes, and no one was surprised to see Skarmory had landed, unconscious, onto one of the rocks.

"How…. So quickly…. What sort of move was that?" Gold said, mumbling as he connected his random words together.

"I've been working on using different varieties of moves in order to counter attacks as well." Kris explained. Gold just nodded and grumpily brought Skarmory back: despite all of his brutal training, his Pokemon weren't strong enough yet.

"Alright then, let's see how you like roasted Noctowl!" Gold snarled. "Houndour, out you come!" There was another flash of light, and within seconds the fiery dark type that was Houndour stood on the rock where Skarmory had landed. He bared his teeth and looked wickedly up at Noctowl, who still looked strong and happy. Kris cursed at his arrival: Zen Headbutt wouldn't be able to hit now, and Gold had probably thought of a way to counter her flying attacks.

"Noctowl return!" Kris cried, and the bird suddenly disappeared. Bayleef took a nervous step backwards, not wishing to go anywhere near the dog. "Don't worry Bayleef, I'm saving you up. I know just who to send out now!" Kris swapped Noctowl's PokeBall for an Ultra Ball, and threw it towards the choppy ocean. It was getting colder and the rain was slowly picking up, but no one cared: they were all focused on the battle. The Ultra Ball opened up, the energy swirling out beneath the ocean's surface. Gold, Croconaw and Houndour all stared quizzically towards the water, and were surprised as a tiny blue Pokemon bobbed up onto the waves.

"Horsea Horsea!" The little Pokemon said happily. She had a long nose, a pale yellow underbelly with matching fairy-like wings, and a curled tail that was hidden below the water.

"I caught Horsea on the ferry over here." Kris explained, and Gold just nodded.

"Dour Houn Houndour!" Houndour growled, taking a nervous step backwards. Gold knew how his demonic dog felt, and he grabbed onto his PokeBall.

"Houndour, you can go back to resting." The teenage boy said. "Croconaw, take his place."

"Naw Croc Croc!" Croconaw said happily, and he rushed forwards towards the water as Houndour disappeared back inside his PokeBall. Horsea moved away as Croconaw dived bombed into the water, causing more waves and making Horsea squeal with discomfort.

"Bay Bay!" Bayleef huffed, and she looked ready to attack Croconaw herself. Kris put an arm out, stopping her from moving, and bent down near to the water's edge.

"Horsea, I know this is your first major battle, but I know you can do it!" She said, and Horsea smiled widely. "Good, now try a Dive!"

"Horsea Horse!" The Dragon Pokemon said, and turned light blue before seemingly melting into the ocean. Croconaw snapped his teeth angrily, trying to see where Horsea had gone.

"We can't do anything yet, so just wait and then use Ice Fang!" Gold instructed. Croconaw nodded, and he just floated there, staring at the water. As they all waited impatiently (Bayleef began pawing at the ground), the rain suddenly picked up. Kris looked at the grey clouds and smiled, while Gold simply muttered about his clothes being ruined.

"NAAW!" Suddenly, Croconaw was blasted backwards, the force of Horsea's Dive hitting him right in the stomach. The Big Jaw Pokemon opened his mouth, ready to chomp down with icy fangs, but Horsea sped backwards at alarming speeds. Gold was shocked, but than he noticed that patches of Horsea glowed blue each time she was hit by rain.

"Her ability is Swift Swim, isn't it?" He sighed.

"Right on the money." Kris said with a smirk, and Bayleef and Horsea chuckled as well. "Now use BubbleBeam!" Horsea nodded and she began to fire the see-through bubbles straight towards Croconaw. She sped around with each bombardment of them, aiming for Croconaw's eyes and stomach. Gold was getting annoyed: Croconaw's ability had no effect right now, and it certainly wouldn't stop Horsea.

"Try another Ice Fang." He reluctantly instructed. Croconaw opened his mouth again and chomped down, but Horsea had already sped away back to her end. Gold cursed and kicked the ground, sending sand shooting up. He had no idea how to outsmart her speed, and Kris was beginning to look smug, clearly enjoying his suffering.

"Aurora Beam this time." She ordered next, and Horsea quickly formed a rainbow coloured ball in her mouth. Croconaw looked scared, but Gold suddenly burst into a grin.

"SURF!" He yelled. Croconaw nodded and smashed his tail on the water, causing a wave to suddenly and spectacularly rise out of the ocean. Horsea looked scared, but nonetheless she fired the icy beam. The growing wave began to glow as the Aurora Beam spread out across the surface, and slowly it began to freeze until Croconaw was perching on top of a large, frozen wave.

"Excellent!" Gold boomed. "Push the wave over Croconaw and use Thrash!"

"Blast him back with another Aurora Beam!" Kris shrieked, wondering what Gold was planning. Horsea was poised, ready to fire, as Croconaw smashed his big tail onto the surface of the frozen wave. The whole thing began to tilt dramatically and quickly, soon toppling over like a stack of cards.

"Sea Horse!" Horsea gasped and tried to move, hoping to use the rain, but the frozen wave was too much and landed on top of her.

"Croconaw Croc!" Croconaw snapped quickly, and his eyes suddenly glowed red like rubies. His claws turned red as well, and Croconaw smashed through the ice quickly and brutally. The frozen wave began to crack and the water type slipped through: Horsea had no idea what was coming and was suddenly being bombarded with punches and kicks.

"I can't believe you allowed Horsea to freeze my wave, genius!" Gold sneered. "She won't be able to escape Thrash now!" Kris stared back angrily at Gold, annoyed that Swift Swim had failed to gravity and stormy oceans.

"Try another Dive to escape!" Kris cried desperately. From beneath the cracking ice Horsea nodded, and she began to glow blue again. But Croconaw was smiling deviously, and his vicious Thrash was enough to send Horsea flying.

"HOOOOORSEEEEAAA!" She wailed, soaring through the air as if she was only a bit of paper. Kris screamed and ran forwards, catching Horsea before she hit the sand. But it was too late: she had already fainted. Croconaw poked his head out through the ice, smiling goofily and his eyes unfocused, causing Gold to curse once again: they had taken down Horsea, but the confusion effect of Thrash had ruined Croconaw.

"That was a good first effort." Kris whispered, and she brought Horsea back inside her Ultra Ball.

"Looks like she needs to have some more training, like half of your Pokemon, I suspect." Gold chuckled, and Croconaw laughed overly loudly and smashed his fists against the jagged ice.

"Looks like you need to SHUT UP, like half of your family, I suspect." Kris said coldly, and Gold was taken aback by this very personal remark. The two foes stared at each other through the rain, ignoring the thunder and lighting sounding and flashing overhead. They both had one Pokemon down, but both of them were ready for the next rounds and whatever came their way: nothing was going to stop them.

"Bay Bayleef Bay!" Bayleef called, interrupting their stare-off.

"You want to go up against Croconaw?" Kris asked, and Bayleef nodded happily, leaping forwards towards the water's edge. Croconaw tried glaring back at the four legged grass type, but it simply looked comical thanks to his crossed eyes.

"Seed Bomb!" Kris shouted in delight. Bayleef's neck leaves all began to glow, beginning to form into the large, explosive seed. Gold simply rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You really think I'm going to just let this happen?" He jeered, and Croconaw was quickly brought back. "Ariados, take her down!" Kris and Bayleef sighed as the purple, poisonous spider landed on the field. Ariados clicked his fangs and scuttled around Gold, leaving six different footprints in the ground.

"How are you going to handle this?" Gold jeered. Bayleef just looked around at Kris and nodded.

"I think I'm going to have to, sadly, take the cowards way out like you." Kris said with a sweet smile, and Bayleef laughed as she ran back to Kris' side. "Magcargo, let's see how you do!" Her next PokeBall burst open onto the field, and Ariados hissed and backed away as a grey, glowing shell landed on the field.

"Maaaagcaaargoooo." Magcargo said slowly, and then flinched as the rain battered him. Gold, who had looked worried for a second, noticed this and smiled gleefully.

"It's weak to rain, so it's fire type attacks won't do as much!" He said, and Ariados moved forwards at this. "Let's go in with a Dig!"

"Flamethrower, quickly!" Kris shouted, though she knew they had no shot. Magcargo opened his mouth, but by the time he had fired the powerful jet Ariados had already scooped away sand and dived down beneath them.

"Leef Ba!" Bayleef huffed, and Magcargo nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, he can't stop us!" Kris said with forced enthusiasm. "Duck inside your shell and roll onto the top. Wait until Ariados hits you to attack." Magcargo nodded and his lava-like body disappeared inside the tough shell. He rolled backwards just as the sand began to tremble, and Kris crossed her fingers nervously.

"ARIA!" Ariados cried as he burst through the sand, sending both chunks of earth and Magcargo flying into the air.

"LAVA PLUME!" Kris shouted before jumping in front of Bayleef for protection. Flaming hot lava sprayed out of Magcargo's shell, scattering across the field like he was fiery sprinkler. Ariados attempted to run away from the attack, but was completely covered in the lava.

"DOS, DOS!" He cried, his body erupting into flames. Magcargo fell back towards the beach, bouncing on top of Ariados before rolling over some more of the lava. Kris was smiled happily, while Gold growled as Ariados stumbled across the field, still covered in the lava. The rain was washing most of it away, but Ariados would still be burnt.  
"Now, why don't we try using a good old AncientPower?" Kris called.

"Some dust balls won't stop us! Night Shade, now!" Gold ordered. As Magcargo began to rise the sand together into balls, Ariados pointed his horn, which was still lava covered, and fired a black beam. It hit Magcargo between the eyes, making him winch and pain and slid backwards.

"CAAR!" He yelled, and suddenly the sandy AncientPower shot towards Ariados. The spider turned and tried scuttling away, but the lava that remained was weighing him down, and the rain had turned the sand wet. His long, striped legs sunk in, and Ariados was unable to pull his leg out.

"DOOOS!" He shouted, and was suddenly blasted by the rocks. Gold looked pained as Ariados crashed into the inners of the cave, the force of the attack clearly knocking him out. But two moves, one of which would have been weakened by the rain, yet Ariados had still been easily defeated. Had Gold made bad choices with his team?

_That couldn't be it…. _He thought. _I just need to train them harder, that's all. _With that thought in mind, he silently brought his second fainted Pokemon back, and then went to choose which one he'd send out next. Croconaw would be a wise option, but Kris would simply switch Magcargo out again. He had to do something to trick her, lead her down a false path.

"Scizor, out you come!" Kris, Bayleef and Magcargo all froze as the ball soared through the air, releasing the metallic bug type. And then they all began laughing.

"Scizor is four times weak to fire, how is that smart?" Kris laughed, leaning on Bayleef for support. Scizor narrowed his eyes, angry at being smirked at. He looked back at Gold, ready to fight, and the trainer nodded.

"Move to the cave mouth and then use Vacuum Wave!" He instructed. Magcargo and Kris were still laughing, and were only half watching as Scizor moved swiftly yet elegantly towards the cave mouth. Magcargo stopped laughing just as he realised what was about to happen.

"ZOOOR!" Scizor shouted, his right claw spinning around and gathering energy. He punched out, sending an attack of pure vacuum energy blasted towards Magcargo. Kris gasped as Magcargo was hit right in the shell, and was sent spiralling straight towards the water.

"MAAAAAG!" He yelled, about to crash straight into the choppy ocean.

"Return!" Kris yelled, and Magcargo turned into energy just before he crashed onto the waters. Scizor smiled happily as Kris and Bayleef just stood there in silence, the only sound being that of the whistling wind moving past them.

"Well, that was enlightening." Kris mumbled, and Gold simply smirked, his smart look being the perfect torture for Kris. She would just have to see if she could keep up her current lead and do her best not to fall to him.

"Noctowl, I need you again!" She said, and once again the auburn bird formed in the air, floating a few feet about Scizor. Noctowl looked in discomfort as the rain struck her, making her cold and ruining her beautiful weathers.

"Your flying friend isn't going to save you now!" Gold sneered. "Try and hit her with a Bullet Punch!"

"Dive down and use Take Down!" Kris commanded. Scizor punched with his left claw this time, which had briefly glowed silver. Metallic energy, shaped like a bullet, soared towards Noctowl, but the psychic bird dived down at just the right moment, causing the attack to miss.

"Sciz!" Scizor cursed, and he raised his claws up to defend himself. Noctowl sped down and smashed into the steel type's claws with enough force to push him backwards, but not enough to do as much. Kris sighed and thought of what to do: she remembered how when she battled Leaf she had used contact moves at the wrong time. If she tried another Take Down it would just cause more damage for Noctowl. As long as she remained airborne, Scizor couldn't possibly attack.

"Alright, use an Air Slash now!"

"Deflect it with your normal Slash!" Gold cried. Noctowl began spinning around to collect the air, and Scizor began beating his wings as furiously as possible as they turned white. He then smashed a foot into the ground, using enough force to send him up into the sky.

"Owl!" Noctowl shouted as she threw the ball of wind towards Scizor. The Pincer Pokemon had been flying too low, and didn't realised he was exposed until the last moment. The attack burst across his wings, the air blasting him straight the stormy sky. Gold gasped and pulled his ball out, ready to bring him back like Kris had done. However Scizor smashed into part of the frozen wave, which was still floating along the ocean. Gold punched the air in delight as Scizor stopped just in time from falling off.

"This will be interesting…." Kris said, as Noctowl floated over the beach and Scizor banged his claws against the ice. "Charge for a Sky Attack."

"Fire a Vacuum Wave!" Gold ordered. Scizor quickly fired the powerful force of vacuum, which blasted some of the ice and skidded across the water. However, it wasn't enough to reach Noctowl, who floated backwards as she glowed white with energy. The ice Scizor was on was still floating, moving further towards the rocks that separate the Pokemon habitats from the wide ocean. It was going to be a dramatic fight to see who would win.

"Slash her when she comes near!" Gold ordered. Scizor's wings turned a blinding silver, and he began jumping across ice at the same time Noctowl sped forwards. It was like two white missiles were heading straight towards each other, and everyone tensed up, waiting for the head on collision.

"NOOOOOOCT!"

"SCIZOOOOOR!" The two collided head on: Scizor's wings failed to touch Noctowl, who used her powerful Sky Attack to force Scizor flying backwards. As Scizor fell through the air, she drove straight into his metallic chest. Scizor smashed against the ice, being pushed by Noctowl and skidding on the wet and slippery surface, and completed obliterated the piece he had landed on. A shower of ice rose up and sprayed over Noctowl, who landed perfectly despite the ice.

"Woot, great job Noctowl!" Kris cheered, and gave Bayleef a big hug. Noctowl tweeted, her head suddenly glowing pink. She pushed the piece of ice Scizor was balancing on towards the beach, allowing him to be in range for the PokeBall.

"Thanks, I guess…." Gold muttered, and quickly brought Scizor back. "Too bad I'm going to have to destroy you: Houndour, let's try this again!" Kris, Bayleef and Noctowl stopped rejoicing as Houndour was once again sent onto the field, standing proudly and loyally alongside Gold. Kris didn't have a proper counter for Houndour, but Noctowl had just proven her great strength so she would have to do.

"Alright then, use Take Down and push him towards the ocean!" Kris ordered. Noctowl swooped forwards and began glowing, but Gold simply smiled.

"Jump and use Bite, aim for her wings!" He shouted. Houndour began sprinting forwards at an alarming speed, his teeth bared and looked simply vicious. Noctowl had to keep her wings out in order to cause maximum damage, so she and Kris simply hoped that the attack would deflect Houndour.

It didn't.

"HOOOUUUN!" The demonic fire type shouted, and he jumped up and clamped his teeth down onto Noctowl's left wing. Houndour then dragged her down with him, the white energy disappearing instantly, and tossed her through the sand.

"Nooct!" Noctowl wailed as she rolled along the beach, landing close to Kris' feet, who instantly got down on her knees.

"Are you alright?" Kris asked nervously. Noctowl nodded, too weak to talk. "Do you want to continue?" Noctowl nodded again, and she slowly got up onto her talons. Gold and Houndour just smirked, and dark dog growled and bared his teeth. "You can show them, use Air Slash!"

"Blast her backwards with Heat Wave!" Gold shouted. The grey parts of Houndour suddenly glowed a fiery orange, and he opened his mouth before Noctowl could even begin to rise into the air. Despite the rain that was pouring down, the attack still felt hot and looked strong.

"DOOOOUUUUR!" Houndour roared, and a blast of flaming energy was sent soaring across the field. The large blast of heat hit Noctowl in the chest, and Kris and Bayleef yelped and leapt out of the way as Noctowl zoomed past. She smashed into a rock behind them, sending dust into the air. There was no denying she had fainted, and her slightly smoking body landed in an unconscious heap behind them.

"Good game." Kris said, and she quickly brought Noctowl back. Gold gave Houndour a pat on the head as Kris swapped PokeBalls: there was no time to beat around the bush, it was important for both of them to keep the battle going. Both of them wanted to see if they could defeat the other, and there was even more tension in the air than normal. The rain and wind began to pick up, making Houndour wince, and Kris just winked.

"You should know to use the weather to your advantage." She called out, confusing Gold. With a triumphant smile, Kris sent out her fifth Pokemon. The energy formed into a Pokemon Gold didn't recognise: it was shaped like a tall human, but with a long neck and short arms. It was yellow with a white belly and black stripes on its neck, ears and long tail. There was a red ball on the end of her tail, with a matching coloured gem-like object on her head.

"Ampha Roooooos!" The Pokemon said, sending sparks from the bulb on her tail.

"This is Ampharos, Flaafy's evolved form." Kris explained, and Ampharos happily stepped forwards, glaring down at Houndour. Gold could sense the power coming from her, and remembered how Flaafy had nearly blown up the lighthouse observation deck.

"You don't scare us!" He said in an unconvincing tone, and Houndour nervously nodded as well. "Fire Fang, let's go!"

"Charge!" Kris shouted, and then exchanged nervous looks with Bayleef. Despite her elation about bringing this powerful evolved Pokemon out, Kris was secretly worried. Flaaffy had still been having trouble with using electric type attacks, only managing half of her full strength. Evolution had failed to cure this, and they had spent countless hours trying to get Ampharos to fire at Noctowl in the air, no attacks hitting. Kris hoped that the rain that was falling would help with the attacks.

"Phaaaaa!" Ampharos baaed, and she glowed yellow all over as she began absorbing her electrical energy in. Houndour was rushing forwards, squelching through the wet sand, and leapt up with a mouth full of fire. The rain washed some of it away, but Ampharos couldn't protect herself as Houndour bit down on her right arm.

"Blast him off with a Thunderbolt!"

"Clamp down harder with Bite!" Houndour remained clinging to Ampharos' arm, this time with the power of darkness on his side. Ampharos was still glowing yellow, and she mustered all her energy towards her arm, which began crackling.

"PHAAAAROOOOS!" She shouted dramatically, and Gold looked scared. However, Houndour was only slightly blasted backwards, rolling through the sand once before landing on his feet half a metre away. Gold raised an eyebrow, and then he began laughing. Houndour followed his lead, and Ampharos turned sadly away from their jeering.

"Don't take what they say into account Ampharos!" Kris called, hiding her disappointment at the electrical moves failing again. Ampharos nodded and slowly turned back, still being laughed at. "Brick Break him now!"

"Ampharos Amph!" Ampharos nodded, and she ran forwards with the red jewel on her tail glowing white. Gold and Houndour were too busy laughing to notice, similar to what happened with Scizor and Magcargo, and it wasn't until the last second that they noticed something was wrong.

"Hound!" Houndour gasped as Ampharos spun, her tail smashing into his head with a painful force. Gold ducked down as Houndour flew and smashed into a rock behind him, slipping down the slippery surface. He slowly got up, legs wobbling and looking rather sore.

"Fight back with a Dark Pulse to keep her at bay!" Gold yelled. Houndour nodded and moved slowly forwards. His feet glowed a brilliant shade of black that screamed dark, and then he smashed his front paws into the ground. Purple-black energy was fired out like a forcefield, nearly blasting Ampharos off her feet.

"Bay!" Bayleef gasped, jumping behind Kris to avoid the energy.

"How to counter this…." Kris thought. She had been using special moves to counter Gold's physically attack Pokemon. It seemed that she was going to have try something physical in order to win. "Ampharos, run forwards and use Thunderbolt, but touch him in order to do it!" Ampharos nodded cautiously, and she began running across the dark-type energy. Her force was able to easily diminish the Dark Pulse, and Houndour was left shocked as Ampharos appeared in front of him.

"Pharos!" She said and touched him with her tail. There was a small bolt of electricity that was enough to blast Houndour backwards. For a moment it looked like Houndour would survive, his legs wobbling furiously but remaining up.

"Houndour Dour." He mumbled, and then slumped forwards besides Gold. The teenager wordlessly brought Houndour back, and quickly swapped PokeBalls. Ampharos was making her way back towards Kris, unaware that Gold was readying his next Pokemon already.

"Ursaring, come out and use Ice Punch!" Gold yelled and threw the ball onto the field. A large brown Pokemon rose up as the energy formed together. Kris knew it was Teddiursa's evolved form, and it had lost all its cuteness: he was taller than Ampharos, with an angry, snarling face and bigger and sharper claws.

"URSAAAA!" He roared, and his left fist turned an icy blue. Ampharos turned around at the roar and gasped.

"FIRE PUNCH!" Kris screamed. Ampharos' right fist became engulfed in fire but it was too late: Ursaring punched her in the head, and the ice spread across her body. Ampharos was instantly frozen, covered in a thin layer of ice.

"Knock her out with Strength, now!" Gold yelled. Kris and Bayleef could only watch in horror as Ursaring dimly glowed white and grabbed Ampharos, throwing her with all his might into the cave wall. The Light Pokemon smashed against the surface, the ice over her body shattering instantly. Ampharos slumped against the wet sand, unconscious. Kris was shocked, and quickly turned towards Gold who was smiling at Ursaring.

"Dirty and underhanded!" Kris shrieked. "You could have waited for Ampharos to get back around!"

"Not my fault if your Pokemon are all slow." Gold sneered, and Ursaring chuckled. Kris and Bayleef just glared at them as Ampharos was brought back. Kris only had three Pokemon left: Bayleef, Magcargo and one Gold hadn't seen yet, so she still had the advantage over his two.

"Magcargo, out you come!" Kris shouted. The tough shelled fire type landed on the field, looking up at the tall figure that was Ursaring, who growled down at him. The rain was falling more heavily now, with more lightning flashing overhead. Magcargo was being battered, his body looking like it was being washed away, and Kris felt nervous.

"Use AncientPower, your fire attacks can't do much!" She ordered. Magcargo nodded and his eyes glowed, sand rising up to form into rocks. But Gold simply sighed and rolled his eyes in a mocking way, and pulled two PokeBall's out.

"Ursaring, take a short break. Croconaw, time for you again!" Ursaring disappeared just as the AncientPower finished forming, only for Croconaw to land back on the field, chomping his jaw again. The rocks smashed into him but did little, other then covering him with sand.

"You need to think like I do, Kris, if you want to defeat me." Gold jeered. "Surf, now!"

Kris was annoyed about Gold's continuos mocking, but she had to keep going.

"Recover, quickly!" She shouted, hoping desperately that this would save Magcargo from defeat. Croconaw ran towards the water's edge, leaping onto the water as it began to rise up, turning into yet another gigantic wave.

"Maaaag!" Magcargo wailed, and he ducked inside his shell. The grey shell glowed a brilliant white as Magcargo began to recover, but the rain was still battering him as well as powering up the Surf.

"NAW!" Croconaw yelled, and the wave began to crash down. Kris and Bayleef shielded themselves as the powerful wave hit Magcargo right in the shell. It was flipped over and sent crashing into the cave, still being hit by the rest of the Surf. Kris was already soaking wet, but the Surf got into he shoes and she cursed, making Gold laughed. The water retreated back towards the water, leaving Croconaw standing proudly by the shell: Magcargo's lava-like body was oozing out of the shell like it was bleeding, clearly unconscious.

"Good work." Kris sighed, bringing Magcargo back. Gold and Croconaw just beamed at each other as Kris pulled her last PokeBall out. Gold's beam turned to a frown as he realised something: Kris did have one full health Pokemon left, and Bayleef hadn't battled that much. Kris could see their nervous faces and smiled.

"Miltank, show them what your made of!" Kris cried, and threw her final PokeBall onto the field. With a shower of stars and burst of light, Miltank landed spectacularly onto the field, her shiny coat sparkling even in the rain.

"Mil Mil!" She called, and stood determinedly in front of Kris. Croconaw took a step backwards, and Gold knew he had a right to be worried: Miltank were capable of learning many different moves, and he remembered she knew ThunderPunch.

"Body Slam to start off with!" Kris commanded.

"I have no choice: Croconaw, switch out!" Gold yelled, and he threw Ursaring's PokeBall onto the field before Croconaw had even run to his side. Ursaring formed again, roaring and yelling, but was taken off guard completely as Miltank soared towards him.

"TAAAAANK!" She mooed, and drove Ursaring into the ground. Despite the major height difference, Miltank was very heavy and was able to pack a punch.

"Ring Ursa Saring!" Ursaring moaned as they slid through the sand. Miltank smiled and climbed off, and Ursaring tried to stand up but seized up: his body suddenly cackled with electricity.

"He's been paralysed!" Gold said happily. Kris was surprised at Gold's happy tone, and Bayleef and Miltank exchanged curious looks as well. "Use Ice Punch now Ursaring!"

"Try another Body Slam, that seemed to work well!" Kris called. Miltank nodded and leapt upwards again, just as Ursaring finally stood up. Miltank came flying towards the Hibernator Pokemon as he struggled to move. But just as Miltank was about to land Ursaring roared and burst into what looked like yellow energy. His fist still glowed icy blue, but everyone except Gold was taken aback.

"URSAAAAAA!" He roared and punched Miltank before she could land on him. Miltank was blasted backwards with a powerful force, rolling through the sand.

"Ursaring's ability is Guts," Gold explained as Miltank came to a stop. "His attack gets boosted when he is poisoned, burnt or paralysed. And let's just show off his true power with a Slash!" Kris was now worried: Slash could cause critical damage, and that could mean the end for Miltank.

"Blast him away with Surf, but stay where you are!" Kris shouted. She could see what Gold who was doing: he was weakening her Pokemon, preventing them from doing any fancy moves. Miltank painfully raised a hand, her eyes glowing a mysterious blue. As Ursaring made his way slowly forwards, glowing yellow with extending claws, a large wave suddenly shot forwards, growing as it was hit by the rain. Ursaring was moving too slowly thanks to the paralysis and couldn't afford the wave in time, as was sent crashing against the cave wall.

"URSA!" He roared and collapsed onto his knees.

"Use another Slash, quickly!" Gold shouted. Kris and Bayleef exchanged nervous looks: this could be in the end. Miltank stood up, having recovered enough to stand properly. Ursaring was jogging forwards, looking like some strange electrical explosion. His claws were raised, ready to come down.

"FOCUS BLAST!" Kris yelled with a smile. Gold gasped: Kris had been tricking him all along. Miltank smiled as her tailed suddenly glowed a powerful red. She jumped up and swung around, just as Ursaring came closer.

"MIIIIIIIL!" She yelled and smashed her tail into the ring on Ursaring's chest, but only a second after Ursraing slashed his claws down her back. There was a bright explosion that looked like lightning, and Ursaring was sent flying backwards with a powerful force. He hit a rock so hard it was completely obliterated, and Gold withdrew his unconscious body before it tumbled into the ocean.

"Great job Miltank!" Kris shouted, and Miltank smiled. However, as she turned around to hug her trainer, Miltank's legs suddenly buckled in. Gold turned around excitedly as Miltank landed face first in the sand, clearly unconscious. Kris and Bayleef exchanged shocked looks, while Gold looked rather ecstatic: they were both down to their final Pokemon.

"Nice job Miltank." Kris whispered and brought her back: the last minute Slash had been the end of her thanks to Ursaring's power boost. Now it was back to the basics: Bayleef vs Croconaw. Bayleef had a clear advantage, but Croconaw had the rain on his side as well as Ice Fang.

"Knock him dead." Kris whispered.

"Bay Bay!" Bayleef answered, and stepped forwards, taking Miltank's place.

"You can win this!" Gold said to Croconaw.

"Croco Croc Naw!" The Big Jaw Pokemon replied, and he stepped forwards to face Bayleef. The wind whistled, thunder sounded in the distance, but the two trainers and their starters ignored this.

It was time for the final round.

"There isn't way you can win this one Ethan, you might as well forfeit." Kris jeered. Gold's eyes narrowed, and he clenched his fists as if he was going to battle himself. He had been training long and hard for this battle, and had come far only to be close to failure. Kris was really getting on his nerves, so it was time for him to play dirty.

"I wouldn't think so, I'm pretty sure Croconaw's Surf could hit you with the force of a car!" Gold jeered, his eyebrows raised. Kris' eyes bulged, a sudden pain in her heart rising up.

_Is he seriously mocking Ruby... how could he….._

"What's the matter, Krystal?" Gold sneered. "Persian got your daddy? Oops, I meant tongue… but speaking on your elusive father, have you actually managed to find him lately?" Kris' knees began to shake, tears building up in her eyes. "I think I know why he ran away: he must have realised what a total cow his daughter would be and decided to go live with a nicer, kinder, richer family. That makes sense, doesn't-"

"SHUT UP YOUR LITTLE PRICK, JUST SHUT UP!" Kris roared, and they all fell silent. Gold just smiled: Kris was always a little emotional, as she had shown in Ecruteak, and he planned on using her pain to his advantage.

"Ice Fang." He whispered. Croconaw was staring at Gold, looking rather surprised. "I said Ice Fang, move!" Croconaw nodded and raced forwards. Kris didn't say anything, but Bayleef fired a Magical Leaf in order to blast Croconaw backwards.

"See, if your Pokemon know your scum." Kris hissed, wiping a tear away from her eyes.

"Hey, I thought you _wanted _to find your father, I was just giving the most logical explanation!" Gold laughed.

"My father DIED you dickhead!" Kris shouted, and Gold froze. "Do you think I decided to spend two weeks on a beach because I'm HAPPY!" Bayleef and Croconaw looked away from each other, the tension building between their trainers getting too much.

"I-I-I'm sorry…."

"No your not, your guilty!" Kris shrieked, the tears now boring down. "Headbutt, blast that Pokemon backwards!"

"Use Crunch, and I'm not guilty, I am sorry!" Gold insisted as the two Pokemon ran forwards.

"Bullshit!" Kris hissed. "Why didn't you speak to your parents, my mum went to see your mother. Have they decided you're too big of a dick to deal with?" Gold was going to say something, but he realised it would seem hypocritical and simply watched as Bayleef and Croconaw bounced back from each other.

"Another thing: how dare you make a remark about Ruby!" Kris hissed, and Bayleef nodded. Gold looked confused, but then it quickly came back to her.

"Oh right, that girl who died."

"SHE DIED BECAUSE YOU CHASED US!" Kris bellowed. Croconaw turned to stare at Gold, who was going red in his rage.

"I remember what happened!" Gold yelled. "Don't you remember what happened the day before that picnic? At the school pool, remember?" Kris was taken aback, but she quickly tried to recall the event….. She could remember their class had been playing by the pool. Something had happened with Gold…..

"Did she…. Push you into the pool?" Kris asked, though she was getting annoyed that things had been turned on her. Gold nodded gravely, and he stared at the ocean angrily as if it had too insulted him.

"I remember that I had teased her about the one-piece bathing thing she was wearing, as it was slightly torn and a weird colour." Gold reminisced, the battle remaining forgotten. "She got angry at me and pushed me into the water….. I remembered that my watch got caught on something at the bottom of the pool…. I couldn't come up…. I remember the water rushing down my throat, getting in my eyes, up my nose…. It was awful…."

"Was that your reason for chasing after us?" Kris asked, and Gold nodded. "Was that your reason for chasing her across the road, into the path of the car?"

"Oh come on, it didn't happen like that!" Gold shouted.

"I WAS THERE!" Kris shouted. "I saw what happened, so don't try and cover it up, Hartley! It was your fault she died, and I hate you for that! You are an arrogant, selfish pig! You complain about having so much money and wanting to be your own person, but your swagger, the way you walk and talk, it just proves how much of a jerk you are! You did it even we were kids, waltzing around New Bark like you fucking owned the place!"

"You're just jealous, because I'm wealthy and you're poor, irritating and unloved!" Gold shouted back. The two fell silent, but the tension between them was as thick as any of the rocks around them. Bayleef and Croconaw stood there, unsure what to say or do.

"SEED BOMB!" Kris screamed, her voice hoarse.

"ICE FANG!" Gold bellowed. Bayleef remained where she was, the seeds forming around her neck. Croconaw ran forwards, his mouth full of ice. Both Pokemon wanted to end the battle, separate their trainers from one another. Croconaw jumped upwards, diving down with his mouth open wide.

"BAAAAAY!" Bayleef shouted, and the powerful seed was sent flying straight towards Croconaw's open mouth before it had even finished forming. Gold and Kris showed no emotion aside from mutual anger as the Seed Bomb landed in between Croconaw's teeth. There was a bright green explosion, followed by the sound of thunder and a flash of lightning overhead that blinded them all. Kris shielded her eyes, but couldn't stop herself from being hit by Bayleef, who had been forced backwards by the explosion.

"Are you alright?" Kris asked nervously, blinking to get her sight back. Bayleef nodded, though she was covered in sand and had a graze on her head. She looked back towards the field, and Kris followed, anxious to see the outcome. Gold was staring down at his feet, where Croconaw's unconscious body lay. There was smoking rising from his mouth, the Seed Bomb clearly having done a lot of damage. They all stared at Croconaw for a few moments, allowing the rain and wind to batter them, listening to the distant sounds of thunder.

"Good job Bayleef." Kris whispered, and gave her a gentle hug as she gave her a Full Restore. She was pleased she had won, but it felt like a bitter victory: Gold had heavily insulted her, and the two had been forced to face the reasons why they loathed each other so much. Kris despised Gold over what happened to Ruby, the fact he always mocked her and rubbed his wealth in her face, while Gold disliked her simply because she was poor and he had been pushed in a pool.

"Bayleef Bay Bay!" Bayleef said happily as she finished drinking the Full Restore. Kris smiled and gave her a hug, but froze as she was suddenly hit with white light. Gold froze what he was doing, and stared over at Kris and Bayleef. Kris stepped backwards, watching in awe as Bayleef began to grow taller and wider, her legs and waist getting bigger. The leaves around her neck smoothed out, while her head leaf retracted. The light disappeared, and Kris gasped as a Meganium stood in Bayleef's place, with beautiful pink and white flowers around her neck and two lime green antennae.

"Meganium Mega Mega!" Meganium called, and Kris squealed and gave her a hug.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" She wailed, unable to contain her excitement. The two danced around, hugging and cheering in celebration, ignoring the rain battering them. Gold simply made a tutting noise and went back to Croconaw. Kris and Meganium, Gold's poisonous attitude ruining their fun.

"You know what, I plan to be in the Mahogany Town/Mt Mortar area in one month." Kris said, but Gold ignored her as he fed a Max Revive to Croconaw. "If you are there at the same time, then I plan on challenging you to a three on three battle. If you aren't there, my suspicions will be confirmed." Kris held onto one of Meganium's new neck flowers, wiping tears away with the other hand, and began walking towards the cave. Gold simply looked away, waiting for Croconaw to wake up. He didn't say a word, and Kris sighed and walked briskly into the cave. She began walking determinedly, not pausing for a second.

"Nium Mega Megani!" Meganium cried, wondering what they were speeding up. Kris stopped and looked back, making sure that the entrance was far out of sight. She then winked at Meganium and reached into her pocket: she pulled out the Soul Dew, which was glowing a bright blue.

"I felt this glow during the battle. It hadn't glowed since we first came to this beach, so I thought it might mean something!" Kris explained. The cave was being lit up by the blue glow, showing a high ceiling dripping with water and rocky walls on all sides. The distant sound of a waterfall was echoing around them, and Kris and Meganium just stared around at the majestic beauty.

Suddenly, there was the sound of thundering rocks. The two twirled around, and they what looked like a stone archway up ahead, leading to another part of the cave. It was down a wet slope, so Kris and Meganium moved cautiously forwards as more rocks sounded over the top of the waterfall. The Soul Dew was glowing more and more frequently, turning into a flashing light.

"The Pokemon must be causing the noise!" Kris whispered excitedly, and Meganium nodded happily. They moved slowly down the slope, soon reaching the bottom with a loud splash: the path ahead was flooded.

"Let's just move cautiously…" Kris said, and she pulled a purple PokeBall out of her bag: it was a Master Ball, and was the most powerful PokeBall created. Kris and Meganium splashed through the water, the Soul Dew glowing more powerful than ever. They slowly entered the new section and froze.

The whole section was lit up by a brilliant blue light. An elegant stone path lead forwards, towards what looked like a natural observation deck. A large platform stood in the middle, but it was covered in black burns. The light was coming from a magnificent waterfall: it stretched high out of sight, and Kris was certain that it must be touching the sky. The water was a magnificent clear blue, and the sound it created as it crashed beautifully into a large pool was very relaxing, making all thoughts of the previous battle drift away.

"Meganium Ium Gani," Meganium whispered, and she gestured behind the waterfall. A silhouetted figure was moving behind the curtain of water: it had to be the legendary Pokemon as its shape wasn't human. The creature was floating, tossing rocks against the alcove behind the waterfall. The Soul Dew was now shining so brightly that Kris was blinded, but she held onto it behind her back, just to show it to the Pokemon. Kris stared at the silhouette: the rest of her team had fainted, but she had the Soul Dew and a fully evolved starter on her side.

"Come on Meganium we can do this!" Kris whispered, and the two girls walked determinedly forwards, just as the figure turned around to face them…..


	11. Hot Headed, Cold Shouldered

**Hot Headed, Cold Shouldered **

"Meganium, if we ever take another holiday, we are coming back here!"

It was midday on a sleep Sunday afternoon in Mahogany Town, nearly three weeks after Kris and Gold's intense battle on in the Whirl Islands. And the weather up in the northern mountain town couldn't be any different: a pleasant warming sun radiating above them, with a cooling breeze wafting in between the tall trees and old cottages.

The town was relatively small, with the large Mahogany Gym, specializing in Ice Pokemon, taking up a large area of land. A variety of small homes, painted mostly in earthly colours, were placed neatly around the surrounding cliffs and hills. Mount Mortar stretched high into the sky above their heads, the rocky structure threatening to cast huge shadows across the town as the day went on. Three grassy, tree filled routes surrounded them as well: one headed towards the usually damp Lake of Rage in the north, another headed to Route 42 to the West, whilst the final route would go towards the Ice Path in the East.

Kris had been in Mahogany Town for a week now and absolutely loved it. From the quaint little shops with tons of merchandise, to the picture perfect scenery, the young girl was already planning to set up a holiday home here. It was the most beautiful place to train, battling amongst multiple areas of grass with crowds of Pokemon and the elderly residents watching her. Their friendly advice had really helped Kris out when she finally challenged Pryce, the local aging gym leader.

A furious three on three battle ensued inside the frosty gym, with Ampharos, Miltank and her newly evolved Seadra, Horsea's first evolution, fighting intensely to help Kris win the badge. Though Ampharos was still struggling with her Electric moves, a powerful Fire Punch and Focus Blast made up for that when defeated Dewgong and badly injuring Mamoswine before falling to Earthquake. Seadra than washed Mamoswine away, proudly showing off her new skills in defeating him, though an unfortunate Toxic meant she fell at the same time. The final Pokemon, Weavile, proved no trouble for Miltank: with aide from her Milk Drink, the shiny Pokemon was able to bash Weavile backwards with multiple Brick Breaks, easily giving Kris the win due to the double weakness.

But after winning the Glacier Badge, Kris decided it was time for a break: she had been training non stop for ages, and her Pokemon deserved a rest. Borrowing a picnic blanket and a chair from one of the elderly couples, Kris set up a small picnic for her and her Pokemon. Miltank and Seadra were pleased to be pampered following their win, though Ampharos had been sent back to Professor's Elm's lab so they would know why she couldn't use electric attacks. Meganium, Espeon and Magcargo, who had suffered a bad injury and couldn't take part in the gym battle, joined in the festivities, and Kris laughed and cheered with her team as they ate, drank and played.

"I can't believe how much food we ate!" Kris said, clutching her belly and laughing as she lay back in the deck chair. Meganium nodded once again as she lay sleepily along side, not really caring much for conversation. Nearby, the other Pokemon were enjoying themselves: Espeon and Miltank were chasing each other around in a tag-like game, whilst Magcargo rolled around them, creating a great circle of fire as he moved. He was avoiding Seadra, who was using Dive to melt into the grass and reappear at random, testing out her fancy new move. Kris watched them for a short while, but she was tired just like the rest of them, and eventually slunk back in the chair, letting her mind wander off.

There was another reason why Kris was spending so much time here: Gold.

Ever since that battle, Kris had been having restless nights. She kept having the same dream over and over: her sinking into the soft wet sand, being pelted by heavy rain. Bayleef, Noctowl, Ampharos, Horsea, Miltank and Magcargo were sinking as well, while Gold looked down at them, laughing loudly and cruelly. His words from the battle echoed around them: _what a total cow his daughter would be … You're just jealous, because I'm wealthy and you're poor, irritating and unloved … I thought you _wanted_ to find your father … _The words very rarely left Kris' head, haunting her with every step she took. She had felt crushed ever since she had heard those words, a feeling of depression hanging above her. Kris could only escape it by constantly training her Pokemon, the stress and intensity of the mock battles enough to drown her thoughts out.

But there was one thing Kris was definitely dreading. She had spitefully told Gold that she would be in the area a month from their battle, challenging him to come and battle her. At first, Kris didn't think Gold would show up, possibly too ashamed by his loss or the things he said in order to show his face. But Kris was beginning to doubt that thought now: Gold was very serious about defeating her, and she knew that he would be enraged after their previous battle. Kris was certain Gold was going to show up now, and she was dreading the idea of running into him. She was only just managing to get over the cruel, hurtful things he had said during that stormy battle: seeing him again was only certain to drag them all up again.

"Meganium Mega Gani?" Kris' depressing thoughts were interrupted by the worried call of her starter type. Kris turned around, expecting there to be something wrong, but saw Meganium was standing above her, a worried look on her face.

"Hey Meganium, what is it?" Kris asked. Meganium gave her a knowing look and raised one of the glorious pink and white petals around her neck up to her trainer's face. Kris watched as a single tear dripped down onto the petal, a depressing sign amongst the symbol of beauty.

"Oh, I didn't even realise I was crying!" Kris said with a forced laugh, and she quickly wiped her eyes. She was embarrassed that she'd been caught crying over this, and could easily tell that Meganium could see past her expression. "I'm fine Meganium, drop it!" Kris said firmly, and she got up and walked past the grass type, going to see what her other Pokemon were doing. All four of them had stopped playing their game, simply lying on their backs or sides and staring at the skies, not caring for the soaking grass from Seadra's Dive or the fact Magcargo was setting twigs alight with his lava.

"That looks like a great idea guys!" Kris said cheerily, and she flopped down in between them. Espeon cheekily wagged gave Kris a prod with her two-pronged tail as she tried to get comfortable, and they all laughed as the trainer yelped with fright.

"Naughty!" Kris chuckled, and she began tickling Espeon furiously. The Psychic Pokemon wailed and giggled, and Miltank rushed forwards and began tickling her in revenge.

"Mil Mil!" She laughed as Kris collapsed to the earthy ground in a fit of giggles, yet still managing to get a hand into Espeon's extremely ticklish legs. Seadra and Magcargo began cracking up as well, and soon all five of them were just rolling around on the grass, laughing their hearts out. Meganium walked towards them, rolling her eyes in her vast, fully evolved knowledge. Kris just laughed hysterically at this, and thought it was best to burst her starter's bubble before she got too a bit too bigheaded. But as Kris looked up to make a remark, she suddenly seized up: something shining silver was flying above their heads, moving quickly towards the town. Her Pokemon all stared up at it as well, and they quickly came to the same conclusion as her.

"Skarmory…" Kris whispered, slowly standing up with her head tilted towards the sky. The metallic Flying type was beginning to descend, and it was clear that it was in fact that Pokemon. But it also became clear about something else: a figure was hunched over, clinging onto the back of the Skarmory. The clothing they were wearing and the dark hair clamped down under a cap was undeniable, and Kris took a nervous gulp.

Gold had decided to show up.

Kris' Pokemon all exchanged anxious looks as they too recognised Gold and his Skarmory, and stared up concernedly. Kris' eyes were widening with shock as she stared towards Gold and Skarmory, unable to move, unable to say a word. She looked traumatized, and her Pokemon all felt awkward as they stood there and stared at her, not knowing how to comfort her. Meganium took a cautious step forwards, watching Kris as she began to shake slightly.

"Meganium Nium Gani?" The grass type asked, waiting for Kris to react. The young girl simply nodded, not even knowing what she was agreeing to. After weeks of fretting and worrying, Gold had finally shown up in Mahogany Town. Kris wasn't sure how to react: after all this time she had spent trying to get over what had happened, all the hurtful words were rushing back to her. Would she be able to face him again? What if something else happened? She didn't want to have to think about Ruby or her father or her tough lifestyle during a battle. It was all so tough…

"Mega Ganium Meganium!" Kris turned as Meganium moved so she was standing alongside, smiling warmly at her whilst staring determinedly towards Mahogany.

"Espe!" Espeon moved up alongside and too stared towards the mountain town, where Skarmory was still circling to find a place to land. Magcargo and Miltank, carrying Seadra, moved on either side as well, and Kris felt a warm sensation in her hearts as her Pokemon stood by her, waiting to lead her back towards the city. More tears began to form, but Kris was overwhelmed by a very happy emotion this time: she couldn't believe how strong her Pokemon were being.

"You guys are awesome!" She said in a teary voice, wiping away her tears as they streamed down her face. Kris reached into her pockets and pulled out an Ultra Ball, one of the most powerful PokeBalls there was. She clasped it tight in her hand, letting the energy radiating from the Pokemon inside rush inside her. She and her Pokemon had the power, the strength and the determination to defeat Gold. All Kris needed was the willpower and emotional strength to endure it.

"Come on guys!" Kris said shakily, still holding tightly onto the Ultra Ball as if it was her life source. "Let's see if we can do this!" Her Pokemon all cheered, and they began the walk back towards Mahogany, ready as they could be for the battle that awaited them.

Gold wished he hadn't come.

As Skarmory circled Mahogany, looking for a clear spot to land, Gold lay out across her back and shut his eyes, wondering why he was even bothering to come. After all this time had had spent training, all this time he had spent forcing himself to come here, and now he had decided to rethink his decision.

As soon as Kris had wandered off into the Whirl Islands, Gold had healed his team and fled the area. He didn't care where he went, he didn't care wheter Skarmory could handle the journey, he didn't care about his wrecked boat: Gold just wanted to be as far away from Kris as possible. Gold made Skarmory fly for hours as he pondered over the battle that had happened. Gold was at a loss at what had happened back there: the battle had been going well in his favour, with Kris' Pokemon falling around him and most of his team remaining strong.

But than came all the emotions.

After many nights spent wondering about it, Gold was still not sure why Kris had gotten so enraged at him. All he could remember was Ruby's death being mentioned and the fact her father had died, the rest after that point was a blur. Gold had been too focused on the fact he had lost yet again to Kris, on the fact his confidence was now shattered and his fighting instinct was nearly gone.

What was it about Kris that was making him so worked up? No matter how hard Gold tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her. It wasn't in a romantic way where he was dying to see her: Gold was so desperate to beat her, but he had no idea why she kept winning. He may have won those two times, but Gold couldn't put his finger on what was giving her the advantage. He had more money, he trained his Pokemon most hours of the day, he was far superior in most ways… so why was Kris better than him?

Gold eventually let Skarmory touch down on Mt Mortar, a reasonably sized mountain to the west of Mahogany Town. There, he had buckled down for three weeks and begun training almost 24/7. He needed to get all of his Pokemon to evolve, as he didn't want anyone to fall to Kris' new Meganium. Gold tried many new styles, set up obstacle courses, tracked down every single trainer residing inside the rocky caves, whatever it took to level up his Pokemon. The reason was simple: Gold had heard Kris' proclamation to a battle in Mahogany Town in one month, and Gold decided that he would be there no matter what. He needed to be able to defeat Kris, he needed to be able to prove he was still the better trainer than her, and he needed to get his revenge for her outburst and that last battle. That previous loss, the one Gold was so sure he could have won, had really hit him hard, and he wanted to get his revenge for the embarrassment.

"Skarmory Skar Skar!"

Gold snapped out of his moody chain of thoughts and twisted his body, seeing what Skarmory was going on about. The metallic bird was beginning to descend, having found a clear spot of land to touch down upon. Gold wrapped his arms around her jagged neck in order to retain himself as Skarmory hurtled towards the ground, violet energy wrapped around them. All thoughts of Kris and beating her were blown out of Gold's mind as Skarmory's claws slammed into the dusty road, the violet energy being released as a blast to stabilize the landing.

"Good job." Gold said as he climbed off, landing steadily as he slid off her back. Skarmory nodded and began pecking at the ground, some food scraps lying nearby. Gold peered around as she ate, taking in the sights and scenery the enclosed village provided. Gold had only passed through the town on his way to other places with his family, and hadn't thought very much of the town then. His views hadn't changed: it was still old, still dirty and still very cramped, even compared to New Bark.

"Why did she want to battle here of all places?" Gold hissed as he looked down and saw his shoes were already dusty.

"I figured it was going to be most convenient." A feminine voice snapped from. Gold knew there was no denying who it was, and he forced himself to slowly turn around, a mixture of anger, annoyance, guilt and determination rose up inside him. He was ready to face Kris, and didn't want their battle to end like their last.

"Hello, pleasure to see you." Gold said with a fake smile as he finally faced Kris, who raised a smug eyebrow as he uttered his greeting. Most of her Pokemon were gathered around her, and Gold began a mental calculation about who he should send out. Skarmory folded her wings and shot nasty looks at all of Kris' Pokemon, who glared back.

"Cut the sarcasm Gold, I don't have any time for it!" Kris said determinedly, doing her best to try and hold back her emotions. She knew Gold would tear into her if she showed any sign of weakness before a battle, and she was struggling to stop herself from bursting into tears as their last battle floated around inside her head. But Gold smiled in a triumphant fashion as he stared into her eyes: tears were forming up against Kris' will, and she looked practically terrified to be there. Kris' Pokemon were all watching her nervously as well, and Gold simply beamed. If Kris was nervous about being here, it should be easy for him to crush her and get another win.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Gold apologised with a mock bow, and Skarmory sniggered in her squawky manner. Kris and her Pokemon collectively glared, and Gold came up from the bow beaming brightly. "So, where are we going to battle? That is, if your ready to battle?" Gold added with a smirk.

"Of course I'm ready to battle!" Kris snapped back quickly. Her Pokemon all nodded in agreement, and Kris smiled broadly at them. She still had the Ultra Ball clutched tightly in her hand, letting the soulful power radiate through her body. However, she didn't want Gold to notice her secret weapon just yet, and she carefully slid it back into her pocket. For now, Kris was just going to have to rely on her other Pokemon, praying that her three weeks of training would be enough to conquer Gold once again.

"Good to hear." Gold said with another mischievous smile. "So, where are we going to battle? Are there any routes around here?" Kris noticed Gold glancing around at the dusty road there were standing on and the mismatched, tiny cottages on either side of them. He was clearly disgusted by the town, and didn't really want to be here.

"The ground is much harder here, so our attacks shouldn't cause hug craters." Kris said, repeating the first thought that entered her head. Meganium sniggered as Gold frowned, but the male trainer sighed and nodded, accepting he couldn't win this one.

"Well, let's get started then!" Gold said and pulled an Ultra Ball out of his pocket. Skarmory was tired from her flight, and Gold was opting not to use her.

"Let's…" Kris mumbled, feeling her anxious emotions rising up again. A light breeze whistled through the street as Kris and Gold stood there awkwardly, not quite sure what to do next. They had both been training so long and been trying to get over their last battle that it felt strange to be back in this position again, having to fight it out once more.

"Dra Dra!" Seadra's call suddenly broke the tension and silence. She hoped forwards, using her curved tail like a spring, and moved up in front of Kris.

"You want to battle first?" Kris asked in shock.

"Seadra Sea!" Seadra replied happily, before turning and giving Gold a nasty look. Gold wasn't too worried after Horsea's easy defeat last battle, though Seadra did look bigger, tougher and angrier, losing all of Horsea's young cuteness.

"Very well." Gold said, bouncing his Ultra Ball in his hand. "I guess it's time for the battle to begin!" He was ready for this, and was desperate to put his hard training into action and defeat Kris once again.

"It seems so." Kris replied, adjusting herself so she was poised in a battle position. She couldn't back down from the battle now: her Pokemon were ready for it, so it was time that she got into things as well and just hoped for the best. The Pokemon all moved to the sides in order to watch, Skarmory moving further away from Kris' spares. Once everything was clear, Gold raised his arm and threw his first Ultra Ball into the sky, Kris and Seadra leaning in to see what it was. Yellow light shone as the ball burst open, sending energy crashing down to the ground. It began to merge to form a fairly small figure, and Kris was surprised that Gold was using a short Pokemon this fair into his journey.

"I'd like you to meet my brand new Pokemon," Gold boomed as the light began to die away. "LARVITAR!" Kris gasped as the energy fully formed, revealing a moss green Pokemon with a red, diamond shaped belly, finished off with a spine on top of his head and an oddly shaped tail at the back.

"Larvi Larv!" Larvitar said, balling up his tiny fists and glaring at Seadra. The watery dragon glared down at Larvitar, and then unrolled her tail in order to add extra height so she glared down upon him. Kris knew Larvitar would grow up to be an extremely powerful Tyranitar, but she noticed one fatal flaw Gold had made.

"You do realise Larvitar is Rock and Ground, right?" She said with a smirk. "That means Larvitar is four times weak to Water moves?" Gold's face dropped as he suddenly realised this. He let out an agitated grunt but tried to keep his cool, not wanting Kris to be satisfied by his mistake. Seadra smirked as well, and Larvitar glanced nervously back at Gold.

"We don't need to worry: use Dragon Dance!" Gold said quickly, trying to cover up his fatal error. Kris smiled widely, and decided on Seadra's first move.

"Let's go with a Dive!" Kris ordered, and Seadra quickly reacted: her entire body glowed a brilliant white, and Gold watched in shock as the Pokemon dissolved into the ground, leaving behind only a small puddle of water.

"Tar Larv!" Larvitar called, ignoring as his opponent disappeared, and he spun around on the spot. His red belly was glowing a rich purple colour now, and suddenly bolts of the same colour emerged, wrapping around him like a number of shawls.

"Raising your speed and attack, eh?" Kris asked curiously. "Do you even _have _a Physical move that can be used against Larvitar?" Gold looked enraged again as he realised this: there were only three other moves that Larvitar could use, and he didn't think they would be very effective against Seadra.

"I have a plan…" Gold replied grouchily, quickly trying to think of something to back up his statement. "Use another Dragon Dance!" Skarmory shook her head, knowing that Gold wasn't exactly making a smart move. The male trainer hoped that this would pull off, and was glad to see that Larvitar was already twirling again, flexing his tiny muscles as his attack built up.

"You may be faster than Seadra now, but I don't think you are going to be able to survive that many attacks!" Kris called out, and stared at the ground beneath Larvitar. A pool of water was beginning to form, rising up through the surface as Larvitar completed his Dragon Dance. The Rock-Ground type was now watching in fear as several bubbles popped, singling that Seadra was about to burst through. Sure enough, only seconds passed before some of the water rose up and smashed into Larvitar, sending him spiralling away into the sky. The water quickly solidified and flashed blue, and Seadra had reformed once more. Gold watched in horror as Larvitar continued to spin, wailing and shouting, unable to control himself due to the sheer force of the attack.

"Great job Seadra, that was excellent!" Kris shouted gleefully, and watched with Gold as Larvitar began to descend, spiralling back towards the ground. Gold couldn't lose his newest Pokemon this early in the battle, as Kris would never take Larvitar or his evolutions seriously. He had to find a way to defeat Seadra... he had to find a way to slow down its attacks...

"That's it!" Gold shouted suddenly, and Seadra swivelled around looking shocked. "Hit the ground with your strongest possible Earthquake!" Kris gasped: Dragon Dance had raised Larvitar's attack, so the Earthquake would have bonus power than it would have usually possessed.

"Get out of there with another Dive!" Kris ordered, hoping Seadra would escape in time. However, Larvitar's speed boost was being transitioned into him falling: white energy was flowing out from him as he fell, sending flying faster towards the ground.

"LAAAAAAAAARVIIIIIIIII" Larvitar shouted, raising his arms up as he got closer and closer to the ground, and Seadra tried her best to melt into the ground.  
"TAAAAAAAAAR!" He roared as he hit the ground, releasing a blast of brown energy that managed to blast Gold and Kris off their feet, sending the two trainers rolling backwards along the road.

"Seadraaaa!" Seadra shouted as she too was blasted backwards, the shockwave too strong for her watery defences to protect her. Kris' other Pokémon all cried out as well as they toppled over, Meganium falling sideways and nearly crushing poor Espeon, and instead landing on the now cracking ground. Larvitar simply sat there, breathing deeply, in the middle of a large crater: it appeared the Earthquake had done a bit of damage to the road as well as everyone else.

"Skar Skar Skar!" Skarmory laughed, having taken off as Larvitar descended. She flew above them all chortling in her squawky voice, and Kris shot her the evils as she stood painfully up, brushing dust off her jacket and trying to ignore the sharp pains the rocks on the road had left in her body.

"Bloody hell!" She cried as Gold also got up, beaming widely despite a cut on his cheek from a jagged rock. "I have to admit it Hartley: that was one pretty powerful attack!" She stared at the huge cracks now centred around Larvitar, who was still breathing deeply from the powerful attack. Seadra had landed quite a while away, and was struggling to hop back the distance towards the trainers.

"I needed a powerful attack like this, and I'm very glad it work!" Gold cheered. "I couldn't have Seadra diving away from my attacks, so I've destroyed the surface of it to make it harder for her to move away!" Kris was annoyed that she had just lost use of a move, but she couldn't help but agree it was a fairly good strategy. She saw Larvitar get up as Seadra hopped back over, looking a bit sore already from that one attack. Larvitar looked happily up at Gold, knowing that his first move against Kris had been a good one. However, Gold was no longer smiling, instead glaring at Seadra, annoyed that it had survived his attack. Kris felt a pang of sorrow in her heart as Larvitar looked sadly down at the cracked ground.

"Poor thing..." Kris whispered, wanting to rush over and hug the poor little Pokémon. But she had to focus on Seadra: she couldn't feel bad for Gold's Pokémon now. "Alright Seadra, we're going to have to use some other moves now, alright?"

"Dra Seadra Seadra." Seadra nodded, and stared confidently towards Larvitar, who glared back at her, putting dejection aside and ready to fight strongly for Gold.

"BubbleBeam!" Kris shouted.

"Shake it up again with Earthquake!" Gold shouted. Larvitar leapt suddenly into the air, nearly whacking into Skarmory as she came around to land. Kris and Seadra had barely noticed he was gone before Larvitar came soaring back towards the ground, hitting the same spot with another loud thud. The energy was less severe this time, though Kris and Gold had to position themselves so they didn't fall into a heap.

"Meganium Mega!" Meganium huffed as she swayed once again, sending Espeon and Magcargo fleeing out of the way. Smashing sounds suddenly filled the air, and Kris turned around as numerous windows around them cracked and shattered, the two strong Earthquakes too much for the old buildings to handle. As more ground cracked beneath their feet, Seadra tensed her body up to remain upright, breathed deeply and then fired: a barrage of blue bubbles, varying in size, were fired quickly towards Larvitar. The seismic energy stopped as Larvitar was hit in his red belly, enough force for him to roll backwards towards Gold's feet. Gold cursed a took an angry step backwards from Larvitar, having managed to remain stable during the Earthquake as well."Get back up and use Dark Pulse!" The trainer barked. Larvitar nodded, but was struggling to get back on his feet, the effects of two Water attacks taking their effect. Kris felt another pang of sympathy, but she used this time to quickly examine the area before giving Seadra her next orders. Miltank was shuffling Kris' other Pokemon away from some of the shattered glass for a nearby building, and Skarmory had taken off in flight again after being hit by some shards. Kris waxs worried for the elderly residents and how they would fix their windows, but she was more concerned by the ground: her thought that the ground would be hard and strong enough had proved false. There were numerous cracks in the surface, and the crater from the original attack had sunk several feet below normal level.

"Wow, this ain't good..." Kris mumbled,too shocked to put her emotions into words.

"Dra Sea!" Kris snapped out of her chain of thoughts and turned around: Seadra was staring at her anxiously as Larvitar began to stand up, looking a bit tired but was ready to fight. He put his hands around her diamond stomach, which had turned from red to a deep black. Energy began to rise up and form around it, and Kris and Seadra were both very nervous.

"Counter that pulse with your Dragon Pulse!" Kris shouted nervously. Seadra nodded and planted herself firmly on the ground, and sat there as purple-blue energy began to form at the tip of her long mouth, turning into a gradually growing ball of draconic power. Larvitar smiled and winked at Kris and Seadra, and the female trainer had seen enough of Gold's Pokemon do similar things before moves to know it wasn't good.

"LAAAAAAARV!" He shouted and pushed out with his hands, and a sudden beam of Dark energy was fired towards Seadra. The energy was enough to cause the unstable ground to quiver slightly, sending dust clouds into the sky. Seadra's Dragon Pulse wasn't at it's full potential, but she had to do something to counter the attack and save herself.

"SEEEAAAADRAAAA!" She yelled, and wave of white energy was released from her mouth, creating a purple beam that fired the Dragon Pulse towards Larvitar. Kris tensed up as the two attacks hurtled towards each other: she and Gold had been in this situation plenty of times, and she knew only one Pokemon would survive from it. Everyone watched tensly as the black beam and the purple ball of energy collided together. For a few seconds, the two attacks remained there, Seadra and Larvitar pushing them further towards each other, trying to outdo the other. However, the Dark Pulse had been fired first, and it had made more headway and gathered more power. Kris gasped as the black beam obliterated the Dragon Pulse, the beam becoming engulfed in the lingering energy and shot towards Seadra at full power.

"DRAAAA!" Seadra shouted and shut her eyes, the blinding light from the attack unbearable as it came towards her. Kris could only watch in shock and terror as the Dragon-Dark Pulse smashed into Seadra's scaly stomach, a strong burst of dark purple light and energy exploding over them. The double attack was so strong that Seadra was sent spiralling backwards, causing Kris to jump aside to avoid being struck painfully. Gold laughed in glee as Kris smashed to the ground, letting out a groan as she grazed her arm. She looked up to see the light had faded away, leaving a large semi-circular crater in the ground from where the attacks had collided, and showed Gold punching the air in celebration.

"Nium Mega Mega?" Meganium had rushed over, along with Kris' other Pokemon, each of them looking very concerned.

"I'm fine, just a small wound..." Kris mumbled and stood up, ignoring the blood dripping from her right arm. She turned around, her eyes widening as she did so, following the path of the crater. It ended about three metres away, with Seadra lying unconcious at the very end of it, surrounding by damaged earth and covered in dust.

"Well then..." Kris said breathlessly, unable to take in what had just happened. "I guess we shouldn't be so quick to judge then..." She turned back around to face Gold, who was still whooping and celebrating, and saw Larvitar sitting down in his crater, smiling slightly at the force of his attack. Meganium's jaw had dropped in shock, and Kris couldn't help but agree with her: If type advantage wasn't going to defeat Gold, she was going to have to shake things up.

"Good job Seadra!" Kris called, and she brought the water type back, upset to lose her new Pokemon so soon in the battle. But as Seadra turned into energy and was brought back, Kris began to realise the full extent of the damage they had caused. The ground surrounding them was completely destroyed, littered with shards of glasses from the nearby cottages. Kris and Gold had caused damage to areas before, such as the Glitter Lighthouse and the Kimono Sisters Theatre House, but they had only been one off places they had visited simply to battle. But Kris had been living here for the past three weeks: Mahogany Town was like a second home while she had been recovering from the last battle, and it was terrible to see the town being destroyed. Kris was just glad the elderly residents were at their weekly town meeting: she didn't think many of them could handle being in their houses when the windows shattered.

"Are we going to keep battling or what?" Gold's snappy voice brought Kris out of her thoughts. She glanced back up to see everyone was staring at her: Gold, Larvitar, her team, even Skarmory had landed just to look at her quizzically. No one else seemed to care about the destruction to the neighbouring houses, and Kris guessed that they didn't have as much of a personal attachment. She knew her Pokemon would care later, but understood why they didn't know: just like her, they wanted to defeat Gold once again. Gold himself no longer looked happy and excited. He was eager for the battle continued, wanting to defeat Kris and prove to himself what he could do: her drifting off wasn't going to make that happen.

"So sorry, I just dozed off. That's what a battle with you does to me." Kris replied cheekily, and Gold's eyes narrowed.

"Let's just move along, I hate being in this town!" He huffed, not wanting to respond to her cheek. Kris nodded, but than something suddenly struck her.

"We never decided how many Pokemon the battle was going to be!" She said in shock. Gold's eyes bulged as well, and the two both blushed with embarrassment at this mistake.

"Well... let's just make it a three on three, I don't want to be here any longer than necessary." Gold said, and Kris nodded: three was a decent number, and would make it easier for one of them tol defeat the other in time. Also, she would have enough time to do her best to fix up the area before the residents returned: it would be a poor way for her to repay their gratitude.

"I'll even do something nice for you." Gold said in a sneering tone. He pulled his Ultra Ball out and pointed it at Larvitar. "I'll let you send first again as well, as I'm that nice." Gold smiled widely, but he had ulterior motives, and Kris knew that it wasn't a kind gesture. Gold doubted wheter Larvitar would be able to defeat another one of Kris' Pokemon, especially as Meganium was still waiting in the wings to attack. Kris didn't want to send first, as than Gold could send out a Pokemon with an advantage. However, an ingenious idea came into her head as she thought of this.

"Alright then, that sounds fine." Kris smiled in response. Her Pokemon exchanged whispers, surprised by her agreeing to this, but Kris turned and gave them a wink and a smile. Gold silently smiled, glad she had agreed to it, and pressed the button on the Ultra Ball. Larvitar let out a sad sigh as he turned into energy and was brought back, and once again Kris felt guilty for the little Pokemon. She wondered if Gold treated all his Pokemon like this, but decided to dwell upon it later.

"Espeon, out you come!" Kris shouted, and the Sun Pokemon looked up curiously. Gold's face lit up in delight by contrast, watching gleefully as Espeon headed over. Kris got down onto her knees and gave Espeon a hug, getting close to her ears. "Don't worry, I've got a plan." She whispered, and Espeon nodded in a trusting matter, before moving forwards and stand next to the Double Pulse Crater.

"Nice Pokemon, but it's an awful decision!" Gold sneered, and he produced a PokeBall from his pocket. "Umbreon, let's bring your twin down to size!" As the ball burst open and released light and energy, Kris smiled and winked once again at her team while Gold couldn't see.

"Espeon Esp?" Espeon asked, surprised to see Kris was happy about the dark type being sent out.

"You'll see!" Kris said, and she winked once more before turning back to the field. Umbreon had fully folrmed on the field and was poised in a battle position, glaring and growling at his twin. Espeon strutted forwards and got into her position as well, ready to strike back at whatever came her way. Gold was pleased with the type matchup, and he beamed broadly at Kris, hoping she was as fearful as he wanted her to be.

"Oh well Espeon, let's do your best!" Kris said in an obviously fake voice, but Gold didn't pick up on it. "Let's start off with Future Sight!" Espeon nodded, deciding to not question Kris and play along with her plan. The red jewel on her forehead flashed white, causing a small ball of light and energy to form upon it. It floated up into the sky and simply hovered there, looking like it was coming from an invisible streetlight. Gold was perplexed by this: why initate an attack that wasn't going to work straight away and didn't seem to do anything?

"Whatever your playing at won't work!" Gold snapped. "Umbreon, begin with Toxic!" Kris' smile got even wider as Gold said this, and Espeon's mouth made an O shape as she realised why Kris had chosen her for this battle.

"Umbre!" Umbreon called with a grim look on her face, and smacked the ground, unleashing toxic purple slime that oozed through the damaged ground. Espeon barely reacted as it got closer, simply sitting there with a smile on her face as she awaited the poisoning. Gold was stunned: why wasn't Espeon reacting to the fact she was about to get badly poisoned? But as the Toxic formed underneath and burst over Espeon, Gold suddenly remembered something from the Glitter Lighthouse battle.

"DAMN!" He roared, and watched as Espeon's gem turned purple.

"Finally clicked, have you?" Kris laughed, and watched gleefully as Espeon fired a purple beam at Umbreon. Her alternative evolution took the attack, having known it would happen all along, and glowed purple as she too was poisoned. Gold angrily kicked some rocks as both Pokemon glowed purple as a side effect of their poisoned body. How could Gold have made such a dumb mistake! In all his time training, he had been focusing mostly on moves and not as much on ability or strategy anymore.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you!" Gold snapped furiously, and Kris just beamed and laughed.

"Not my fault if you can't remember our battles!" Kris laughed. "You always try and Toxic Espeon, even back when we were at Goldenrod City, so I had a feeling if I sent her out, you would fall for it again!"

"Espe Espe!" Espeon laughed, and Meganium, Miltank and Magcargo chuckled amongst each other as well. Gold glared angrily at them, and puffed up with rage. How dare the Pokemon laugh at them, and how dare Kris trick him into this! And why hadn't Umbreon stopped attacking as well! Gold was furious that he had fallen into this trap, risking his chances of winning the match.

"You shouldn't have used Toxic, you knew what would happen!" Gold hissed out of the corner of his mouth, making sure Kris was too busy congratulating to hear. Umbreon looked sadly at the ground, his ears and tail drooping sadly. Skarmory looked shocked as well, but awkwardly looked away to avoid Gold snapping at her as well. Meganium could see Umbreon and Skarmory's expressions, and she opened her mouth to say something, but Kris was already ready preparing her new moves.

"Well, as I can't use any Psychic moves at the moment, I need to do something else now, don't I?" She said, and winked once again at Espeon. "Signal Beam!" Gold looked shocked: now Espeon had a move that could easily strike Umbreon down! He had to win this battle, but all of his plans were dripping out of his mind. He had thought of all possible situations to put him over the top, he had made all his Pokemon try these methods out, and he had defeated every single trainer in Mount Mortar with them. But, there was the one person who truly mattered that he hadn't put to the test yet: Kris. She had a certain effect on Gold that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but it was making him lose his concentration and lose all of his brilliant schemes. Gold took a deep breath and calmed down: he couldn't let Kris get the best of him, not like all the other times they had battled.

"Assurance!" He shouted, trying to keep a clear head. He wanted to know why Kris had such a strong effect on his mind like this, but he needed to concentrate on the battle for now. Espeon's gem had already changed into a multi colour and charged up, and now she stared towards Umbreon, a glowing ball of energy rising up.

"PEON!" She cried, releasing the attack as a powerful beam. Umbreon began running, hoping to get out of the way, but the beam smashed into his stomach. IIt was powerful enough to send him blasting off into the sky. Kris punched the air in delight, excited that Espeon now had the upperhand. However, her delight was premature: Umbreon, determined to get back at his twin and reprove himself in Gold's eyes, twirled around in mid air in order to stop her ascent into the sky. Espeon looked shocked as Umbreon now came speeding back towards her, remaining in a ball in order to gain maximum speed.

"Try and get out of the way!" Kris shouted desperately, but it was too late: Umbreon unfurled, his front paws now glowing black, and smashed them against Espeon's forehead. A wave of black energy was emitted from the balls, blasting Umbreon safely backwards but causing Espeon to skid backwards, wincing with the pain. Gold beamed whilst Kris frowned, annoyed that Signal Beam had backfired on her. However, she watched carefully as both Pokémon glowed purple from the poison continuously flowing through them: Espeon was panting slightly, the Toxic taking its toll, but Umbreon was nearly flat on the ground, the stronger Signal Beam having more of an effect that the weaker Assurance did.

"I think that turn went smoothly for me!" Gold said with a broad grin. Kris rolled her eyes but was glad at his ignorance: he was too focused on Espeon's health than he was on Umbreon's. If this continued, the battle would easily go in her favour.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Kris said, stroking Espeon's two pronged tail as she tried to lure Gold into repeating himself. "Signal Beam once more!" Umbreon tensed up, ready to try and take the attack. Gold was ready to call out a Dark type move, but than something occurred to him: the Bug type is weak against Flying. If he his new idea worked, Gold might be able to blast Signal Beam, which is effective against Psychic types as well, back towards Espeon.

"Hidden Power, quickly!" He ordered. Kris looked shocked as Umbreon's yellow rings glowed, causing lilac-coloured ovals to rise up and form around the Moonlight Pokémon. Espeon had already readied her Signal Beam, and there wasn't enough time to call it off: Kris just shut her eyes as the bright beam was fired, and Gold smiled as Umbreon waved his tail, sending the Hidden Power in front of him as a shield.

However, Gold's plan didn't quite work.

The Signal Beam shot across the damaged battle field, sending dust shooting towards Skarmory and Kris' Pokémon, and Umbreon's eyes glowed lilac as he struggled to keep the Hidden Power floating in front of him. The multi coloured bug beam struck the Hidden Power ovals, and for a split second Gold though his plan had succeeded as the Signal Beam lingered. But the Hidden Power was struggling against the power of the attack, and Umbreon couldn't hold the two attacks there for much longer.

"Breeeeee!" He wheeshed and collapsed onto the ground. Gold's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped, horrified at his Pokémon giving up. Kris was enthusiastic at first, thinking that now the beam would move together as one. However, when Umbreon gave in, the Hidden Power gave in as well: the lilac ovals disintegrated, exploding with a loud gust of wind, and released a powerful burst of energy. The Signal Beam was blown apart, being released as a giant, multicoloured, bug shock wave. It shot across the destroyed field, blasting Umbreon's limp, barely breathing body backwards and into Gold's legs, and caused Espeon to roll backwards and nearly bowled Kris over. The wave even went as far as the Pokémon standing on the sideline: Meganium looked shocked as the mixture of Flying and Bug came towards her.

"TAAAAAANK!" Miltank quickly slid in front having sensed the danger, her large body absorbing most of the blow. The wave phased past her and whacked into the surrounding cottages, causing more damages to the window frames, but Meganium remained unharmed.

"Meganium Nium Gani!" Meganium said gratefully, and Miltank nodded back in response. Kris had seen this action, but she didn't have time to do anything except mentally 'awwww' at them. The Signal Beam Wave cleared and she whirled around, looking to see what had happened. Gold was standing opposite her looking furious: his face was wrinkled up and he was staring down at Umbreon's unmoving body with a look of disgust. The Moonlight Pokemon's chest was moving up and down at a slow pace, but that was the only movement it seemed to be able to make. Kris quickly checked on Espeon, who was just managing to get to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Kris asked nervously. Espeon opened her mouth but was unable to produce any sound, so she simply nodded weakly. "That's good!" And Kris gave her a scratch around the ears. She looked back towards Gold, wondering if he would show any affection for Umbreon. But he was staring down at if it had just murdered his mother, looking like he was ready to attack it. Kris was apalled at this expression: was Gold that angry about the botch attack that he would spite his Pokemon? She went to say something, but froze: something above her was suddenly glowing. All heads looked upwards, including Gold's and Umbreon's, as the Future Sight glowed brightly. It was getting bigger and bigger, beginning tio float towards the middle of the field. When it became so bright that everyone was now staring away from it in horror, there was a soft popping sound and blast of energy: a white ray, almost like a spotlight, was fired from the ball at Umbreon.

"GAAAAH!" Gold shouted, the light powerful enough to nearly blind him. However, there was a final bright flash and the attack was over after only a few moments. Kris staggered slightly from the sudden change in light, and blinked violently to adjust herself. She glanced towards Gold, who was still blinded by the attack, and looked down at Umbreon. She wasn't surprised that the powerful attack had been enough to knock Umbreon out, leaving him with his limbs spread and a dead look across his face.

"Oh well, at least you knocked someone out..." Kris said sadly: she was glad to have won the round, but she felt bad for Umbreon, mainly due to how badly Gold had treated it. She paused for a second, thinking this over, when she suddenly realised something: Espeon hadn't responded. Kris looked down at her feet just int time to see Espeon collapsing sideways against her legs, her entire body glowing purple.

"The Toxic!" Kris gasped, collapsing to her knees in shock. She forgot that the effects of Toxic, unlike normal poisonings, got worse over time. Espeon's eyes were shut and her body was limp: she, too, had fainted. Kris was secretly upset, mainly for the fact Espeon had fainted, but was also upset that she hadn't won the round. Gold had two Pokemon left now compared to her one, one of which she had no idea what it would be.

"You did your best Espeon, that's all I could have asked for." Kris whispered, and she brought the Sun Pokemon back. She wiped a tear out of her eyes and stood up, glad to see Gold had brought Umbreon back as well. He still looked furious, as if Umbreon had personally betrayed him, but Kris didn't want to question him about it now. She put Espeon's PokeBall in her pockets alongside Seadra's and than paused: Kris could feel the third one, the Ultra Ball, there as well. She grabbed hold of it and shut her eyes. All her tension, all her stress, all her worries about Gold and the battle were washed away. She could feel power flowing through her body like blood, setting her heart racing and letting her mind wander free.  
_  
This is it... it is time... _Kris thought, and slowly opened her eyes. Gold was staring at the crater in the middle of the field, obviously deep in thought as well. Not wanting to let his negativity bring her down, Kris stared towards her Pokemon. Miltank didn't look harmed from the Signal Beam Wave, and she smiled and nodded along with Meganium and Magcargo, the three of them urging her on.

"Alright then!" Kris boomed a bit louder than she expected, causing Gold and Skarmory to stare at her. She pulled the Ultra Ball out of her pocket, its power still radiating through her. "Gold! It is time that I introduce my final new Pokemon to you!" Kris called. "I know I won't be needing any other Pokemon on my team because this Pokemon can provide me, Meganium, Noctowl, Ampharos, ANYONE on my team with enough power to bring you down!" Gold smirked slightly, and Kris tipped her head back and laughed. "You don't believe me? Well... prepare to meet your match!" Kris threw the Ultra Ball into the sky and watched as it rotated above her head, moving more elegantly than a normal PokeBall.

Than it happened.

As the Ultra Ball opened, Gold was expecting some cheesy Pokemon like a Clefable or Wigglytuff to show up. However, instead of the usual yellow light and energy, what seemed like an eerie blue spotlight burst across the field, the brightness nearly knocking Gold backwards. It shone as brilliantly and dazzling as a diamond, and Skarmory dropped her hauncy nature as her jaw dropped in awe. A ball of the same colour floated out of the Ultra Ball, stopping in the middle of the field. Kris smiled and winked at Gold as the ball shone brightly before suddenly bursting, releasing more strands that flowed and formed, turning into a more solid figure. Gold was now shielding his eyes as Kris' new Pokemon began to solidify right in front of him, still emitting the bright, amazing light. He couldn't even tell what Pokemon it was, but Gold knew that it was going to be powerful...

"!"

Gold was almost blasted backwards as the glowing body suddenly turned a violent shade of pink. A shock wave was released, blasting the blue light aside and nearly throwing Gold off his feet. Kris stood her ground well and remained in a proud and happy position as the light faded away.

"Ethan Hartley, I present you with the magnificent, the elegant, the fantastical Eon Pokemon…. LATIAS!" She bellowed, putting on a voice like a sports announcer. Meganium, Miltank and Magcargo all cheered as the pink light faded away, revealing the true legendary Pokemon.  
Latias was smiling widely down at a stunned Gold and Skarmory, a happy face across her white face. A red triangle was across her forehead, covering part of her amber eyes, with long, pulled back ears on the top. Her long neck stretched down her abdomen before Latias' body turned a ruby red. Her red oval shaped arms came out of the white, and a blue triangle, same shape as the one on her forehead, was on the middle of her chest. Flat wings stuck out at the very bottom, making her look sort of like an airplane, and shorter versions of these formed her legs below a stubby little tail.

"Lati Lat!" Latias said happily, and she spun around above them all. Kris was smiling widely and waved up at her, and Latias waved back as she soared around the cottages. Latias was happy, strong and a perfect battler: Kris had no doubt that she would be able to do some great things.

"This is…. Just great…" Gold mumbled, no idea how to put his feelings into vocal words. However, the same thing was rushing through his mind: _SHE HAS A LEGENDARY! _How did Kris have a legendary? Gold was furious: he had always wanted, desired, dreamed for a legendary, but here was Kris with a powerful Psychic Dragon right under his nose! Gold wasn't angry that she had Latias, specifically, as he had always seen it as far too feminine for him, but he still wanted a legendary!  
_  
I have to defeat this Pokemon! _Gold thought viciously, reaching inside his pockets for the Pokemon to do so. _Kris doesn't deserve a legendary, and I need to prove that only __**I **__should have one!  
_  
"You impressed?" Kris asked, grinning as Latias came back down to Earth, hovering a few feet above the demolished ground. Gold just nodded, putting on a fake smile, as he pulled his own PokeBall out.

"A legendary: I'm impressed!" Gold said, doing his best to sound sincere. However, Kris could easily tell he was annoyed and struggled not to laugh. "However, let's just see how it goes against a Pokemon that it can barely hurt!" Kris was intrigued and looked at Latias, wondering how she would react. But the Eon Pokemon just smiled and nodded, happy at the opportunity for a battle. The PokeBall rotated twice before bursting open, the light and energy smashing into the ground before quickly forming: the Pokemon was large and black, wearing a nasty scowl and with grey horns on its head

"Doooom!" The unfamiliar Pokemon snarled, and Kris clicked as to who it must be: it was Houndour's evolved form, Houndoom. The evolved form had a similar orange underbelly and lower jaw, a skull around his neck and a banded back and legs. However, Houndoom had a longer snout and a long, arrow headed tail, and was looking at Latias with a look of hunger.

"What a charming looking Pokemon…" Kris said, looking at Houndoom's vicious teeth and the fiery look in it's eyes. Gold just chuckled and beamed: if anyone could take Latias down, it would definitely be Houndoom!

"I'll show you some of his new power!" He boomed. "Heat Wave, now!" Kris had been taken aback at first, but she was prepared for this sort of Pokemon, and her eyes glinted with battle fury and her puzzled look turned into a smirk.

"Waterfall!" Kris shouted, and Gold's jaw dropped in shock.

"Lati Lat Latiaaaaaas!" Latias cried happily, her red arms suddenly turning blue. With a twirl and a smile, Latias smashed her arms against the damaged ground, sending blue ripples rapidly across the cracks. Houndoom didn't even know what was happening when the ripples formed into a blue pool beneath him. There was a short blue flash, and suddenly a giant torrent of water shot out from the pool, blasting Houndoom wailing into the sky. Gold gasped as the powerful burst of water nearly blasted him backwards, and watched as Houndoom was sent soaring.

"HOOOOOOOOUUUUUUN!" He wailed, struggling to free himself from the grasps of the powerful current. However, after being blasted almost twenty metres into the sky, the Waterfall glowed blue and disintegrated, turning into a series of bubbles that popped away. But Houndoom wasn't at relief though: he let out another howl as he began to fall back to Earth, moving at uncontrollable speeds.

"Don't let this stop you!" Gold shouted furiously. "Initiate Heat Wave, go!" Kris frowned at this command: Houndoom was clearly in pain and not enjoying what was going on, but Gold still expected the attack to be performed! She wasn't sure why Gold was being so cruel today, but she wanted to find out.

"Houn…. Houn…. DOOOOM!" Houndoom cried as he tried to get himself sorted out. He opened his mouth wide, sending out a fiery shock wave that came shooting down towards Latias. Kris could feel its heat before it even got close, and she knew that it was going to be a powerful attack.

"Lati Lat!" Latias said calmly, and she turned and spun out of the way. The Heat Wave struck the ground, its powerful heat nearly knocking both Kris and Gold backwards as the temperature around them increased dramatically. Latias flew away from the scene, smiling as she went up past a distressed looking Houndoom.

"Crap!" Gold growled as Houndoom landed with a loud thud, causing the unstable earth to shake and obliterating the Heat Wave. A cloud of dust rose up around him, and it took several moments for it to descend. During this time Gold cursed under his breath: he hoped to show Kris up in the first move, but clearly that hadn't gone to plan. If he was going to defeat Latias, he would need to try and counter her ballerina-style moves.

"Latias Tiiiiaaaas!" Latias called and hovered around them all, blowing the dust cloud away. Houndoom had landed exactly in Larvitar's crater, and winced in pain as he got out of it.

"Fire a quick Flamethrower!" Gold barked as soon as Houndoom was standing up properly. Latias came to a spinning stop at this point and turned towards Kris, waiting for her next move. Kris was pleased at how eager and responsive Latias was. She had adapted to her much more quickly than other legendaries: Kris wasn't sure why, but she was happy with it all the same.

"Counter with DragonBreath!" Kris boomed. Latias nodded and turned around instantly, just as Houndoom opened his mouth wide, baring his teeth as fire began to rise up inside of him. Latias gave a girlish giggle and opened her mouth as wide: however, instead of charging up, a torrent of golden purple flames shot out. Gold's jaw dropped in horror at the speed of the move, and even Kris was a little taken aback.

"Dooooom!" Houndoom cried quickly, a look of pure terror across his face. He unleashed his Flamethrower, releasing a fiery jet, but it was too late: the blazing DragonBreath pushed his flames aside, and the attack quickly engulfed Houndoom. Everyone watched in shock as Houndoom was sent rolling backwards, still covered by the Dragon attack. Gold leapt backwards to avoid getting hit, purple and gold sparks fluttering around in front of his face.

"Laaaaaaaat!" Latias said and closed her mouth, causing the DragonBreath to explode into dust. Kris and Gold both coughed and waved their hands to eliminate the particles and then stared towards the field. They were both expecting Houndoom to have fainted due to the intensity of the attack, and for a second it appeared the Dark Pokemon had fainted: Houndoom was lying on the ground, no part of his body moving, his eyes shut.

"Hooooouuuuuu…." A low grumble came out of Houndoom's mouth, and Gold's face returned to a neutral look as the demonic dog twitched and began moving, going from lying to a sitting position. Kris stared closer at Houndoom as he struggled to get up: there weren't any visible wounds on his body, yet he seemed to be in intense pain.

"Latias Lat Lat!" Kris turned to see Latias was now by her side, winking and tapping her nose in a mysterious manner. Kris tried not to laugh at the silly face she was pulling, and Kris was left feeling rather confused. But an agitated grunt sounded nearby and Kris turned around: Houndoom was now standing up, looking fairly determined, but electricity was crackling off from his body.

"He's paralysed!" Kris gasped: she had forgotten that the golden particles packed a paralytic punch. Houndoom would now both be slower and incapable of unleashing half of his moves, meaning Kris and Latias now had a huge advantage against despite his type immunity.

"Nice work!" Kris said to Latias, and she gave her a hug around her furry red middle. Latias just smiled and returned the hug, wrapping her arms tightly around Kris. The trainer felt the sudden rise she had felt earlier when holding the Ultra Ball flowing back through her: it was almost like she had fallen into a nice hot bath. Once again, Kris was feeling relaxed… happy… empowered… Latias' calm nature was making her calm too… it was almost as if they weren't in the middle of a battle…

"DAMNIT!" Gold roared, angrily kicking a rock onto the field. Kris' delight was instantly shattered as the roar broke through the silence. Skarmory took off into the sky in fright, and Meganium, Miltank and Magcargo exchanged nervous looks.

"SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIIIT!" Gold screamed, his face twisted up in his rage as he stomped furiously on the uneasy ground. Houndoom hung his head in shame, his usual snarl turning into a frown. Kris was absolutely horrified: she had Gold get angry, but this was so unexpected! She had never seen a trainer get this bad! She felt the grip around her body loosen and turned around as Latias let go and floated into the sky.

"Lati Lat!" The Eon Pokemon growled: her usual smile and cheery face was gone, replaced with a look of pure loathing, her eyes burning with rage as Latias looked down at Gold. Kris was gobsmacked by this as well, having never seen Latias look so furious. Her fists were clenched and she looked ready to strike as she gradually moved higher and higher into the sky. But the person she was staring at barely even noticed her.

"This battle wasn't meant to go this way!" Gold fumed. His face had gone red and his fists were clenched as well. "I've put three weeks of training for this and you just come along and ruin everything!" Kris' shock turned into rage at this point, and she couldn't help but ball her fists up as well, and was doing her best not to run forwards and start punching him. Gold was past being a moody, stuck up rich kid: his actions were making him look like a deranged loony.

"Use Dark Pulse, if you can!" Gold snarled, looking purely enraged. Houndoom put a paw forwards slowly, and then tried to open his mouth, keeping his eyes stuck purely on Latias. However, Kris suddenly noticed something that lessened her fiery rage: Houndoom was crying. A solitary tear was moving down his face as he pained to get ready for the attack. The tear felt like a stab in the stomach for Kris: how was she going to attack this Pokemon when it was crying, in pain both physically and obviously emotionally. This was painful for her to watch, and she felt her own tears rising up inside of her.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" A war cry echoed from overhead, and Kris only had a second to react before a white and red blur that was Latias shot down from the sky. The Eon Pokemon hit the ground so hard that the shockwave nearly blasted Kris off her feet. A second later the whole field shook as blue ripples moved through the field. Kris wanted to cry out and stop her, not wanting Houndoom to get hit. The Dark Pokemon stood there looking frightened, not bothering to initiate the Dark Pulse as the ripples formed underneath.

"Oh god…" Kris said, shutting her eyes in terror. The Waterfall exploded out from the ground, nearly obliterating the field. Houndoom let out a grunt as he was barely struck by it, being only flipped over and sent somersaulting across the pitch. Gold cried out and jumped backwards as the Waterfall almost engulfed him, but still managed to completely spray him with water.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shrieked as he looked down at his soaking clothes and wiped water out of his face. Latias smiled and clicked her fingers: the Waterfall exploded into a shower of bubbles, revealing the soaking Gold to everyone. Kris stared at Gold as she slowly opened her eyes and almost completely forgot her sanity as she let out a loud, booming laugh.

"Oh my god, you should see your face!" Kris snorted, not bothering to control herself. Gold just glared back at her through his sopping hair as it hang over his face. Miltank let out a loud moo of laughter, while Meganium and Magcargo sniggered quietly to each other. Gold whipped around angrily as Skarmory quickly stifled an amused squawk.

"Oh yes, let's all laugh at Gold!" He hissed furiously. "HA HA HA!" An awkward silence fell across them all, with Meganium taking a cautious step backwards. Gold looked explosive, and no one really wanted to get too be near him. "I'll get my revenge though! I can still easily crush you all! Houndoom, use that Dark Pulse!" Gold shouted dramatically, pointing his finger towards Latias and grinning broadly.

Nothing happened.

Gold lowered his arm slowly, his look of happiness fading. Everyone looked down, following his eyesight, and focused upon Houndoom. The Dark Pokemon seemed to have taken more damage from the Waterfall than they thought: he had fainted, lying in the middle of the crater. Latias gave a slight smile and a nod and folded her arms importantly, giving Gold a smug look. Kris looked cautiously up at Gold: she wasn't quite sure how he would take it, but she knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gold screamed, and leapt up and down in anger. "FOR GODS SAKE, I DIDN'T EVEN LAND A SINGLE BLOODY MOVE!" He roared and angrily threw Houndoom's PokeBall at him. It hit him with such force that it rebounded instead of drawing him back in, but Gold hardly noticed. He pulled an Ultra Ball out and clutched it in his shaking hands, his face twisted up like an angry Ursaring.

"Why don't you just defeat Larvitar as well, give yourself a perfect score!" Gold hissed and threw the Ultra Ball as well. Kris couldn't believe the outburst as Larvitar formed alongside the unconscious Houndoom. The Rock Skin Pokemon looked around nervously, startled to see Latias there, but more surprised to see the fainted Houndoom alongside. Skarmory's eyes bulged at the sight of this, and was tempted

"Gold, just stop, this is enough!" Kris shouted. She couldn't sit back anymore: Gold was just being abusive to his Pokemon, and she couldn't stand back any more. "Just leave your Pokemon alone!"

"Why should I?" Gold snapped back, his entire body shaking with rage now. "If they can't defeat you, why should I bother keeping them?" He glared separately at Skarmory and Larvitar, his face making his thoughts very clear: Kris needs to lose, or they go.

"Why are you focusing all your training on me?" Kris snapped back. "I don't want to be the focus of your travels! You should be thinking of the gym leaders, or the Elite Four, or something like that!" Gold froze at this point, and Kris knew she had struck a chord. He stopped shaking, his face began to relax, being replaced with a more curious expression that Kris knew meant he was thinking about something seriously, but she wasn't sure what…

"Don't try and change this!" Gold hissed back, still looking a bit confused. "You just want to distract me so you can try and escape the battle! You can't defeat me now, can you!" And Gold began to laugh, sounding slightly like a madman that caused Kris' Pokemon and even Skarmory to move backwards in fright. "I've won, haven't I? I've won, YES YES YES!"

"You haven't won anything Gold!" Kris shouted in a scared voice, not feeling right around Gold at the present time. "What is wrong with you, just tell me!"

"You have to defeat me first!" Gold chanted and grinning in a sadistic way.

"Gold, please just-"

"DEFEAT ME!" Gold roared, causing Larvitar to jump.

"LAAAAAAT!"

Everyone fell silent as the field turned blue. Latias moved forwards onto the field, her fiery, angry expression back across her face. The two triangular shapes on her body glowed blue as pink energy began to form between her arms. It looked like she was holding rose coloured fog, but it looked more solid and was swirling around in a dangerous manner. Kris knew what this was: she knew it was an extremely powerful move, but she had never seen Latias knew it yet…

"Mist Ball…." Kris whispered, and she stared into it as if hypnotized, and she knew every other eye in the area was upon it as well. Latias gave a slight smirk, but the fiery look remained in her eyes.

"LAAAAAAAAAAT!" She roared and angrily threw the ball. It flew straight over Larvitar's head, causing the Rock-Ground type to dive out of the way in fright, and shot right towards Gold. He didn't react though: he didn't move, he didn't blink, he just stood there, staring at it with wide eyes of horror. Gold just stood there as the Mist Ball zoomed right up to him and struck him, directly in the chest.

It was like a bomb went off.

Kris screamed as a wave of pink erupted from the ball, replacing the blue with a wall of lilac. It sent Gold spiralling backwards like he was a piece of paper caught in the wind, and then blasted Skarmory, Larvitar and Houndoom across as well. Kris covered her arms and collapsed to her knees, wanting to protect herself from the blast that was getting nearer and nearer.

But nothing happened.

Kris opened her eyes cautiously, wondering what was going on. She could feel something was over her, and she knew it would be the shock wave, but she couldn't feel anything. Slowly, Kris moved her arms back to her sides and stood up, staring around her in shock: she was standing in what seemed to be a field of pink fog. All Kris could see was pink, the mist completely covering everything else. It was like Kris had been transported, sent to a whole other universe.  
_  
Interesting, isn't it?  
_  
"Aaaah!" Kris gasped and turned around in fright, the feminine voice sounding quite close to her. However, all she could see was Latias: it seemed the Eon Pokemon was in this new world as well. But Kris couldn't see anyone else here that could have spoken… unless…  
_  
That's right, I can talk here. _Latias said without moving her lips. Kris' jaw would have dropped if it hadn't already, but by now her cheekbones were beginning to hurt. Latias gave a small giggle at this and looked around at the pink surroundings. Kris looked around as well, very confused.

"Where are we?" Kris asked, reaching out to touch some of the pink mist, but it swirled away before she could touch it. Latias simply giggled again and twirled around so she was in front of Kris, staring into her eyes with her own big brown pupils.  
_  
I'm not going to tell you that one yet. _She said. _I brought you here though for a reason. I want to be able to talk to you while I have the chance. _She was staring deeply into Kris' eyes, making her feel a bit uneasy. She had no idea what was going on, but figured she would listen to what Latias had to say.  
_  
I am able to dot his when I create my Mist Balls, but it takes a lot of my energy out when I do it. _Latias explained, _I had a feeling you were waiting for some big battle, so I saved my energy up in case you needed that extra boost. I usually need calm, relaxed environments in order to perform it, tapping into my softer demeanour.  
_  
"What was calm or relaxed about this battle?" Kris asked, now even more confused. "Gold was acting purely… vile! I felt so bad for all of his Pokemon, even Skarmory: he was just being so nasty to all of them for no reason!" Latias nodded, and her eyes seemed to change. Kris swore that they seemed to be swimming with a mixture of sadness and rage.  
_  
I try not to use Mist Ball in those situations: it is really not good for me. But… there is just something about Gold. I couldn't control myself. The way he was acting was just… despicable. I have never seen anything like it, and I needed to strike. I couldn't let him get away with it!  
_  
"Yeah, tell me about it!" Kris smirked, rolling her eyes. But she was startled when Latias gave her a soft whack, completely startling her. The Eon Pokemon was now definitely angry and was staring at Kris with a very serious expression.  
_  
That's what I wanted to talk to you about! Gold is too much trouble, and he is just causing you too much emotional stress. It isn't healthy for you, and I don't think you should be spending so much time battling him! You should focus on something else: find a new foe that could be better for you to battle. _Latias' eyes were beginning to decrease as she spoke, talking faster and sounding more and more stressed. Kris noticed she was beginning to descend, the pink mist around them beginning to disperse as well.

"Latias, are you alright?" Kris asked cautiously.  
_  
Remember… don't worry… about Gold… need… new … rival…_Latias replied, taking deep breaths in between her words, before shutting her eyes and keeling backwards. Before Kris could react though, there was a bright flash around her, almost blinding her, and the pink mist around them suddenly dispersed.  
Kris found herself back in Mahogany Town. It was eerily quiet, almost as if a horrible natural disaster had just occurred. Latias was lying on the ground in front of Kris, her eyes half closed and her limbs sprawled: it was like she had fallen asleep more than fainted, but it was still a very odd sight.

"This day is too odd." Kris sighed, collapsing to her knees and onto the ground. She looked up, expecting Gold to be right in front of her with some nasty quip. But he wasn't there. None of his Pokemon was there either, and than Kris noticed something else: the crater had healed itself! The ground was back to being smooth and flat, not a single crack in the area. Kris wheeled around, highly confused, and was startled to see the glass in the cottages had fixed themselves as well.

"Yep, too bloody odd…" Kris mumbled. She saw Meganium was lying on the ground, nearly crushing Magcargo with her long neck whilst Miltank was slumped on a building. They had all fainted, and Kris guessed the Mist Ball blast had been too strong for them. She pulled her four varying PokeBalls out, bringing the three back with a soft sigh.

"Sorry guys, but thanks for cheering us on." Kris whispered, and quickly put them away. She then turned towards Latias, her Master Ball resting in her hand. The things she had said only a few moments ago were spinning around in her mind. Was she focusing too much on Gold? Should Kris be thinking about something else, like putting more focus onto her Elite Four dreams? Kris wasn't sure what to do now: she had spent so much of her time lately focused on Gold, thinking about something else seemed foreign.

"I'll think about it, don't worry, but change is going to be hard." Kris whispered aloud, more to herself than Latias, and pressed the button to bring her back. She paused for a moment, mulling things over as the warning pressed down on her mind. Than, letting out another sigh, Kris turned and headed towards the Pokemon Center.

No matter what she ended up doing, it seemed things were going to have to change for her…

But not for Gold.

Gold stood on top of cottage, watching Kris as he walked away. He was still soaking wet from the blast, and the force of the Mist Ball had blasted his shirt open. The wind was bitter due to this combination, and even Skarmory, who had carried him up here and was now standing alongside, was shivering slightly.

But Gold didn't care.

He was smiling triumphantly at how the battle had ended. He had realised halfway through that things were going badly for him, but he knew Kris well enough to know she was too much of a decent person. He wasn't really losing his mind: it was all just an act. He didn't want to leave the two of them with another booming row, but he wanted to have the cards in his court next time they battled. Gold wanted Kris to feel awkward, to make her think he was losing the plot, hoping it would play in his favour next time. If she felt bad about battling him, it could mean an easy win for Gold.

However, he knew that wasn't all he needed to do. Gold needed to defeat Kris again, no matter what cost. It seemed his training hadn't been enough this round, but he know knew all the Pokemon she currently had: Gold wasn't planning on getting any new team mates, so he highly doubted Kris would either. He needed to focus on training them all up even harder, attempting some new strategies and doing his best to make sure she would lose next time. He needed a fully evolved team, he needed the strongest moves possible, he needed to be able to put his name on the map. Gold knew that Kris and Latias had had some weird moment after the Mist Ball had exploded, as the two of them had glowed pink, surrounding by some strange fog-like substance, though allowing a perfect getaway. But he wouldn't get those every time: next time, he would definitely have to defeat all her Pokemon.

"Come on Skarmory, it's getting too cold here." Gold said, determined thoughts resting in his mind. Skarmory nodded, struggling to hold back her own feelings of how the day had gone. But Gold didn't notice them as he pulled a fresh jacket out of his bag and climbed onto Skarmory. He could see Kris walking into the Pokemon Center as they took off into the sky, and Gold near there was one thing he had to guarantee.

He had to crush Kris.

**I wasn't too happy with how this story turned out, so if you guys have any feedback or recommendations about how it should be fixed, especially around the end, I'd be estatic to hear :) Soz of the delay in this one: several issues brought it down**


	12. Into the Dragon's Den

**Into the Dragon's Den**

Kris Soul was learning, very quickly, that when you're in a rush, you don't get a chance to admire the view.

Kris was sprinting through the dusty streets of Blackthorn City. The city was located around mountains, similar to Mahogany Town, giving it the feeling over being towered over by giants. However, only the back of the town was enclosed by the rocky cliffs and peaks. At the front of the town, a magnificent view was provided to anyone who looked in that direction. A magnificent blue river, starting its life in the mountains, crept between two different paths of grassy fields and sky-reaching trees. Route 45 went downhill, so it allowed distant views of New Bark Town and the surrounding oceans, which would sparkle with a golden hue at either sunrise or sunset.

The rest of the town was very beautiful as well. White and brown cottages seemed to rise out of the light brown ground, scattered around the mountaintop city in a more randomized way that modern cities. A Pokemon Center and PokeMart were the most modern looking buildings around, as the city didn't have the burden of roads, skyscrapers or overcrowding that many other Johto cities had. All the necessities in life were happy, and it was the perfect way of life for the residents, and perfect for tourists who wanted to escape the hustle and bustle.

And today, Kris was the fastest thing moving.

It had been a week since her dramatic battle in the middle of Mahogany Town. Kris was still rather shaken up by how horribly Gold had treated his Pokemon, and how terribly he had lost the plot, and for a few days it had dwelled on her mind during lull periods. She had known him to be violent, but the way Gold had acted then was terrifying, and Kris worried for the next time they battled.

But something more pressing had happened to take up all her thoughts.

Latias had not awoken since using Mist Ball during the battle. The Eon Pokemon wouldn't even leave her PokeBall at times, and when Kris did send her out, Latias simply lay weakly on the ground, eyes shut and her breathing slow and unsteady. It hadn't helped that for the last few days Kris had been venturing through the Ice Cave, the coldest, most frozen place in Johto. The maze of ice-covered tunnels had been difficult to navigate, and only Magcargo had been able to withstand the cold, providing Kris with warmth, light and a strong battling partner.

But now she was in Blackthorn, and was desperate to find a solution to Latias' issues. Kris was relieved to be in the city, thought she completely bypassed the Pokemon Center. People stared at Kris as she ran by, her calm and sensible state of mind completely gone. But Kris didn't care what people thought as her legs began to ache after ten minutes of running on hard ground, her arms swinging wildly and her bag whacking into her back as she sprinted. _I must be close now,_ Kris thought, beginning to wheeze slightly. There was a stitch in her side, but she had to keep going… for Latias… she just had to – Finally!

There, on top of a small hill, was the Blackthorn City Gym.

"YES!" Kris puffed, so relieved to be here she didn't even get frightened by the gym's appearance. It was a gigantic structure, clearly the largest building in the city, and nearly stretched from one mountain to the other. It was made from carved stone that had been painted jet black, with heavy wooden doors providing the only visible entrance in. A weathered sculpture of a shiny Charizard covered the entire roof, with eternal orange flames burning on its stone tail and in its eyes. Too many people it was a frightening, hideous and unnecessary, but for Kris, at this moment, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"We're here now Latias!" Kris whispered, still out of breath, to the Ultra Ball clasped firmly in her hands. With a sigh of relief, Kris walked up the mild slope and towards the gym. She didn't care about having a gym battle yet: she just wanted to see Clair and find the solution to Latias' issues. As Kris got closer to the doors, she realised someone was standing there: a young man, dressed in black leather robes with matching leathery black hair, was next to the doors, grasping a wooden staff in his hands.

"Hello," Kris said warmly, figuring it would've been rude to ignore him, and approached the door ready to enter. But her hand had barely touched the surface when the staff appeared right in her face.

"No entry," the young boy said. Kris paused, surprised, and stared at him: the leather clad boy looked around fifteen, and had rather handsome features underneath his jet black hair. His eyes were a blue not unlike the river flowing behind them, contrasting strangely but in a rather entrancing way against his pale skin and dark hair. All thoughts of Latias disappeared as Kris found herself taken aback by the handsome doorman, and stood staring for a few minutes, the boy giving her a quizzical look.

"Why can't I enter?" Kris said after a while, coughing in a nervous manner.

"Clair is not in the gym, therefore it is currently closed," the boy explained, ignoring Kris' blank state. Kris let out a soft gasp of shock and disappointment. She needed to see Clair urgently, why wasn't she here? She clutched Latias' Ultra Ball even harder in her disappointment, which quickly turned to anger.

"Where is she? When will she be back?" Kris huffed, in what she would reflect back later as being a rather Gold thing to say. But Kris had been travelling for days to get help, and didn't want to pause now. The boy's thin eyebrows narrowed, and he clutched the staff tighter in his hands.

"Madam Clair is in the Dragon's Den," he explained. "She will be back in a few hours. A special contest is being held, and it will take some –" but than the boy froze, his eyes wide with shock, and Kris released her excitement must have shown on her face. The boy clearly didn't want Kris to know there was a contest going on, but she didn't care: if Clair was nearby, than she could possibly still get the help she needed.

"Is the contest still open?" Kris asked excitedly. "Where's this Dragon Den?" The boy's angry scowl softened suddenly, turning into a smirk: handsome, Kris thought, but rather arrogant at the same time.

"Obviously not local," he chuckled, and lowered the staff. Kris frowned at him, annoyed at this remark, but was surprised as the boy tapped thrice on the door before walking past her. He moved several metres before pausing and turning, realising Kris wasn't following him. "You want to enter the contest, don't you?"

"Oh, yes yes, of course!" Kris gasped, and quickly followed after him. A creaking sound behind her, and she turned to see another black robed worker had replaced him at the door. Kris was impressed by the efficiency, and happily followed the boy through a grassy passage between the gym and one of the mountains.

"What is your name?" The boy asked, his staff clunking against the hard ground.

"Krystal Soul, but I go by Kris," Kris explained, and the boy nodded.

"The name's Spike," he said, and Kris couldn't help but let out a laugh, though she quickly stifled it. Spike turned and glared at her before continuing walking: they emerged on the edge of rectangular lake the same size as the gym, and Kris guessed from two platforms on opposite ends that battles occasionally took place here.

"Sorry for laughing," she said as they walked along the lake's edges. Spike merely shrugged.

"I'm used to it. I use to be called 'Pointy', 'Sharpie' and 'Vampire', so a few laughs won't hurt." Kris smiled, and the two continued their journey around the lake in silence. Kris was reflecting on how beautiful the near-glowing blue lake was when Spike gave a little cough: he had turned into a stone archway set into the mountain. Kris quickly followed him in, noticing some text was carved into the arch, but it had long been weathered away and only the word DRAGON remained. She wanted to dwell on it, but after walking only a few feet in, other thoughts crossed Kris' mind. Sunlight had almost instantly been cut off, replaced with darkness that threatened to crush her. Only dim blue flames set in brackets against the stone wall provided light, but it only highlighted the rough stone floor that Kris unsteadily waddled across. It wasn't a particularly pleasant place, and Kris hoped she'd be back in light soon.

"Mind your step," Spike's voice sounded distant but near due to the ghostly echo, and Kris tried to see where he had gone. Suddenly, she felt a sensation of airiness in her stomach, followed by a falling feeling, and Kris put her hand out just in time to stop herself from falling down a staircase that had appeared from nowhere. As her hand wrapped around a mossy stone banister, Spike's handsome face was illuminated in a ghostly manner beneath her by more blue-flamed brackets. He laughed, half his face shadowed, before moving further down and leaving Kris scowling.

"You could have warned me!" She fumed as she regained herself, following him down a spiralling staircase.

"I did… just not in time," Spike called back up. Kris let out a furious growl and she marched down after him. The blue flames barely lit up the space, and Kris was afraid of stumbling down, especially as Spike's footsteps got fainter.

"How much longer does this spiral for?" Kris shouted, unaware that she was rounding the last bend as she spoke and stepping onto flat land, instantly freezing.

Kris had entered an underground wonderland. It was quite clear that it was a cave area: huge sections of rock rose out of the ground, whilst hundreds of stalactites hanging like stone daggers above her head. Small bridges and rough stone steps connected the different rock sections to each other, many of which had small, different coloured houses and shacks scattered across them. People in robes similar to Spike's, though they came in blue, red and purple as well as black, were walking between these buildings, exchanging items and small talk. A gigantic lake, about three times the size of the one she had walked past moments before, yet it still was able to glow despite being metres underground. The brilliant blue light easily outshone the varying colours of flame, and Kris spun around, marvelling what was being illuminated, when she saw the main attraction.

A building, about the size of a football field, was situated at the far end of the cavern, half in the lake and half on land. The walls and surrounding deck were made entirely of wood, with no windows and no obvious metal additions, and was painted a brilliant blood red. The tiled roof was high and pointed, with an undistinguishable dragon head rising out, and was painted a blue that looked grey next to the dazzling water.

Kris couldn't believe what she was seeing, and simply stood there for nearly two minutes, marvelling at the spectacular community she had just entered.  
"Pretty impressive, isn't it?" Spike's voice sounded next to her, and Kris turned towards him, beaming broadly. She nearly dropped the Ultra Ball to the ground in the new found excitement rushing through her.  
"This is the Dragon Den?" She asked, and Spike nodded.

"This cave has been around for centuries, and has been owned by the Dragon Elder's for centuries. We created this community in order for dragon trainers to live and train together in harmony: the townsfolk don't like it when we accidentally destroy their houses," Spike explained, and Kris smirked. "Clair lives down here when she isn't at the gym, and about fifty other workers and trainers live down here as well. Lance grew up here as well," Spike added, and Kris let out a gasp that echoed around them: she absolutely adored Lance, the Dragon Master and Johto League Champion. "The current Dragon Elder is his and Clair's grandfather, and their father was gym leader before Lance, who ran the gym for years before Clair took over."

"That's amazing!" Kris gasped, her eyes darting around the cave as several Dratini splashed around in the lake. She absolutely loved this place, and was practically shaking with excitement about simply being here.

"Glad you like it," a feminine voice smirked behind her, and Kris spun around, jaw dropping.

Clair the Blackthorn Gym Leader was standing behind her.

Kris was left speechless as Clair smiled warmly at her, her turquoise blue hair hanging perfectly around her face. Her face was rather pale, though Kris guessed that if she lived underground that was a given. The rest of her body was currently covered in a large black cape, wrapped tightly around her body with gold trimming along the edges. Kris had no idea what to say, though Clair filled the silence for her, her purple lips moving in an elegant manner.

"Are you here for our Orienteering Contest?" Clair asked sweetly. Kris noticed a Dragonite was bobbing around the air behind her, staring rather seriously into the water. She had always admired the beautiful dragon type, and remembered having a squishy plush doll of it as a child. "Kris, are you going to join?"

"What?' Kris said stupidly, thoughts of going to see if Dragonite was as squishy as her doll leaving her mind. Spike rolled his eyes as he moved around to stand next to Clair. "Orienteering...? Wait! How do you know my name?" Clair chuckled softly, her lips twisting into a cute little smile.

"I knew both of your parents through the Elite Four," the gym leader explained, wrapping an arm around Kris and leading her forwards, Spike quickly following alongside. Kris felt a pang around her heart at mention of her parents, and looked around to try and block out thoughts of her father. All of the robed people were congregating nearby, with three normally dressed people standing in a huddle next to a wooden desk. "Great people, sorry to hear about your mother's cancer. I think I sent her a card…" Clair came to a stop as she tried to remember, and Kris stared as the Dragonite fluttered over, his eyes still focused on the lake behind them.

"Is everyone here for the orienteering contest?" Kris asked.

"Ah, yes!" Clair said happily. "Yes, it is quite a big deal here, so I hope that you do sign up Kris. We don't have that many people for this round…" Kris was getting annoyed about being pressured into this, and was about to ask what the contest actually was when one of the three people turned around at the sound of her name. In an instant, Kris seized up. She felt the Ultra Ball pulse in her hand as if Latias' heart was beginning to beat furiously as well. But Kris wasn't thinking about getting Latias fixed anymore: a sense of nervousness and anger was rising up and mixing together inside her head and heart, and Kris had no idea what to think. But as Gold Hartley smirked arrogantly at her, all Kris knew was that it seemed her decision had been made for her.

"What are you doing here?" Kris said, as Gold walked forwards, beaming broadly: he looked far too happy, especially after his psychotic breakdown last time they met, and Kris didn't like it.  
"Why, I'm just here for the orienteering contest, aren't you?" Gold replied casually. Kris glared at him suspiciously, but Clair clapped her hands together and grabbed both of them by their shoulders.

"Wonderful, you two already know each other!" She said happily, and looked at Kris with her wide smile. "So you shall be joining your friend now, won't you?" Kris looked across at Gold, who was still smiling weirdly. She had been wondering about his odd behaviour and terrible treatment of his Pokemon in Mahogany Town since the battle, and wondered if that had had anything to do with Latias' illness. _That's the main reason why I'm here, _Kris thought, staring down at the Ultra Ball in her hands. It seemed she wouldn't get her answers unless she took part in this contest, and it could allow her to get a better understanding of Gold's state of mind.

"Why not," Kris shrugged, and Gold smiled just as widely as Clair did.

"Excellent!" She cried. "Thank you for bringing her Spike, you are dismissed," Clair added before pulling Kris firmly over towards the other two contestants, who were filling out forms on the table. Kris glanced back at Spike, who gave her a friendly nod and a wink before merging in with the crowd. As they approached the table, the two people turned around, smiling warmly at Clair. There was a boy who clearly hadn't hit puberty yet, though he was rather tall for a boy of his age, with inquisitive eyes and dyed orange-blonde hair that stuck up like a flame. The second person was a teenage girl, around fifteen or sixteen, with a long black ponytail keeping her hair in order, and a warm smile across her roundish face. She was wearing a tight green bathing suit that hugged her curves with a pink jacket over top, whilst the boy wore a red shirt and orange swimming trunks.

"Kris, this is Jericho and Alexis," Clair said, and Kris shook hands with Alexis.  
"Hey there!" Alexis said with a smile. "I work for Professor Elm as a research assistant, I've heard all about you!"

"I've been getting that a bit today," Kris laughed. She extended her hand towards the little boy Jericho, who rolled his eyes and shook it, though he didn't look that friendly, causing Alexis to whack him lightly.  
"Sorry, he's not too excited about doing this," Alexis explained, glaring down at Jericho. "But it is meant to be a heap of fun!"

"If it's fun, why are we signing anti lawsuit forms?" Jericho grumbled. Kris' eyebrows shot up, but Clair simply laughed and gave Jericho a gentle pat on the shoulder as she walked towards the table.

"There have been a few small accidents in the past, nothing major, until last year…" Clair said, her smile faltering slightly. "But it was all fine: the doctor fixed his arm so it didn't have to be amputated…" Kris and Jericho's jaws dropped, and even Alexis looked a bit uneasy, but Gold simply let out a booming laugh. "Don't worry guys, you'll be fine!" Clair reassured, and she climbed onto a spare chair and grabbed a wooden megaphone off from the table. However, the babbling robed people around the contestants all fell silent, staring at Clair with their utmost attention. Clair's Dragonite floated along behind her, still looking fairly distracted, and Kris wondered why it wasn't getting involved like its trainer.

"Alright everyone," Clair boomed, "we know have four people necessary for our special contest to go ahead!" There was a smattering of applause through the crowd and Kris went to clap, but Alexis shook her head before giving Clair her fullest attention again. "Our four competitors, Kris, Alexis, Jericho and Gold, are all competing for a meeting with the Dragon Elder, along with the day's other prizes including…" Clair paused as two blue purple robed men rushed forwards with several boxes. But Kris didn't care about any other prizes, as the first prize mentioned captured her entire attention. A meeting with the Dragon Elder… that was like meeting ten Clair's and five Lance's all at once! If anyone could fix Latias, Kris knew it would be him. She was no excited about being a part of this contest, and couldn't wait to hear what Clair had to see next.

"Ah, here we go!" Clair called, grabbing the prize box. "First prize is $10,000 in prize money, for you to spend on your heart's desires. Second prize is $5,000 and your choice between either the rare Dragon Scale or the even rare Dragon Gem from Johto!" 'Dragon Scale' rang a bell in the back of Kris' mind, though she couldn't quite put her finger on what it might be at the moment, her excitement taking over. "Third prize will be either the Dragon Scale or Dragon Gem, and fourth prize, well… its all about the fun, isn't it?" And the robed mass let out a collective laugh that Kris thought seemed rather forced, as if Clair had made the joke before.

"Hurry up!" Jericho mumbled, and Alexis flicked him on the neck, a scowl on her face. Gold was staring eagerly towards the prize box, practically ignoring Clair's words, and Kris smiled to herself as she knew why he had signed up.

"In order to win these prizes, the competitors must get to all three checkpoints hidden around the Dragon's Den," Clair explained. "They'll be given a special card that they will insert into a machine, which records their process. When they have gotten to all three checkpoints, they must race to the finish line at the main Dragon's Den House," and Clair pointed towards the huge red and blue house. Kris stared at it admiringly, and thought it was a rather perfect place to go to.

"All trainers may only use four of their Pokemon during this match," Clair continued. "I would recommend a Flying type, a Water type and a Pokemon you can possibly ride. All Pokemon are allowed to attack other Pokemon, but not to cause serious harm towards the trainer. Trainers may not punch, kick, stab, bite or attempt to wound or harm the others in any way (Kris' eyes bulged at this, and she could see Jericho looking like he had been slapped), as we want this to be a nice, safe and fun game," Clair explained, and the robed people all nodded. "Now trainers, come collect your cards, choose your Pokemon, and receive your clues!"

Kris gasped as Alexis and Gold rushed forwards and grabbed their cards: one minute to plan a complete strategy! Cursing under her breath, Kris acted quickly. Using Clair's clues for guidance, her hand dived into her bag and grabbed the appropriate PokeBalls: Meganium, Noctowl and Seadra were soon in her hands, and Latias' replaced them, the sickly Eon Pokemon not going to help with this. Unable to decide on anyone else, Kris rolled a mental die and added Magcargo's to her pocket. Her Pokemon sorted, Kris frantically looked through the crowd for Spike's face, and was able to see his electric blue eyes nearly glowing due to the blue lake.

"Spike, hold this please!" Kris wailed, practically throwing her bag towards him. Spike looked rather stunned, but nodded and put the bag at his feet.

"Good luck," he called out, giving her a reassuring smile. Kris giggled a bit too obviously, blushed, and rushed towards the table to grab the remaining card. Clair smiled down at her, and then turned her attention towards the other three trainers.

"As you have probably gathered from what I said, you'll be going into both the water and flying up towards the cave roof," the Dragon gym leader explained. "The three points are in a triangle: one is in the water, one is on the cave roof, and the final one will be on land opposite from where you found the water one." Alexis mumbled a 'yes', clearly glad about her early change to swimwear. "I would recommend you find the one in the water first, as then it would be much easier to find the rest," Clair continued to explain as she unfastened the black string around her neck. "You understand the rules, you have your Pokemon: let the contest begin!" And Clair whipped her cloak off, revealing a tight blue dress that cut off around her legs that matched her hair and the spectacularly coloured lake perfectly. The mass of robed people let out a roar, and Kris had barely blinked before Alexis and Gold had turned and stormed off. Two PokeBalls soared through the air behind her, the red light and energy lighting up the rock around her. A fabulous white Dewgong formed next to Alexis, sliding into the water, whilst a fearsome Pokemon came from Gold's: it was taller than him, with a rather fit, muscular body that could easily crush him. It was mostly blue, except with a cream coloured jaw, making up half of its huge and powerful mouth. Beady eyes matched the sharp, ferocious looking teeth, and long blue claws and red spikes on its back and tail added to its frightening appearance. In an instant, Kris knew that this Pokemon was a Feraligatr, the final evolved form of Totodile and Meganium's water counterpart. Gold looked over at Kris as she stared and gave her the tiniest of winks before grabbing hold of one of the spikes, Feraligatr giving Kris his own glance before sliding into the water. A shiver went down Kris' spine as the two moved through the glowing water. Feraligatr looked simply monstrous, almost deadly, and knew it wasn't a good Pokemon for Gold to have on his team.

"Come on Kris, don't fall behind!" Clair yelled as she ran past, jumping onto Dragonite's back. Kris nodded, remembering she was in a competition, and quickly moved forwards. She fumbled as she pulled Seadra's Ultra Ball out, a million other thoughts rushing through her mind: Gold, Feraligatr, the contest, Latias, Spike, getting to the Dragon Elder… it was all too much. Kris had to focus, and tried to push thoughts and questions about Gold and the vicious looking Feraligatr out, and drew in instead thoughts of winning and how to do so.

"Seadra, come on out!" Kris cried, flinging the Ultra Ball onto the water. She kicked her shoes off as the yellow light shone, and Seadra formed in the water. Next to her, Jericho leapt into the water on the back of a Poliwrath, who began to paddle.

"Dra Dra?" Seadra asked, staring around at the bustling and noisy scene. Kris was watching as the other three trainers made fair progress using Surf to get far, searching quickly in order to find the card locations. Seadra didn't know Surf yet, so Kris would have to settle for the second best option.

"Alright Seadra, we are looking for something to put this into," Kris explained as she kicked her shoes off and held the card up for Seadra to see. She stared at it and nodded. "Excellent, now we need to try and find it first! And we can go underwater, and it seems like they can't! So let's use Dive and get cracking!"

"Seadra Dra Dra Sea!" Seadra called, and her body glowed blue. Kris jumped into the sky, the den rising up with her, and landed on Seadra's head. She shut her eyes as she felt weightless, than a crushing feeling enclosed her body that quickly softened. Smiling, Kris opened her eyes.

She was underwater.

Most experience Pokemon that used dive could turn completely to water and would wrap around their trainer's body in the liquefied state, allowing them to be dragged around easily and slip through cracks if need be. Seadra wasn't quite as experienced yet, but a watery barrier was now completely over both her and Kris, keeping her dry and allowing her to breathe lightly. And Kris was able to see: the lake was just as beautiful as it was from above. The deep floor was glowing, clearly some sort of mystical jewel across the lake floor that provided spectacular light. Small caves were scattered all over the place, and Horsea and Dratini families were skirting through them all. It wasn't quite an aquatic wonderland, but it was so calm and peaceful that it was beautiful in its own way.

"Alright Seadra," Kris said, her voice working perfectly. Her hand was practically surgically attached to Seadra, who was waiting patiently for orders. "I think we should just search the area," Kris suggested, not sure what else to do. Seadra simply nodded, and quickly she shot off, dragging Kris behind her. Though the lake was clear and bright, there was nothing obvious around that Kris could see would be part of their contest. Many Dratini and Horsea began to follow them, swirling around them and dancing playfully. Kris wanted to watch them more, and would gladly accept any opportunity to come back to this magical place, but at the moment she just wanted to find the place for the keycard so that she could move on.

"Maybe we should try and look overhead, like the others," Kris suggested meekly, "or maybe look into one of the caves…" Kris stared up at the spiked tail of Feraligatr, the elegant fins of Dewgong and Poliwrath's gloved hands pounding the water: she didn't want to join them, follow their guides. Being underwater was giving her a possible advantage, and Kris wanted to rule all possibilities off before being like the rest of them. "Let's try and look through the caves, the open area is pretty blank."

"Seadra Sea!" Seadra exclaimed enthusiastically, and Kris gulped as she was dragged forwards with surprising force. A Dragonair and several of her Dratini scampered as Seadra pulled past, and Kris used another hand to hold on to prevent their bond to be broken. Seadra flapped her wings and they came to a halt in front of one of the caves. Several stones had been placed in the entrance, and Kris wouldn't have worried about it if the stones weren't a shade of brown, compared to the blue-grey rock surrounding it.

"They've put these rocks here!" Kris gasped, and Seadra nodded excitedly. "You saw this earlier, didn't you?" Kris asked, wondering about Seadra's rush to get her here.

"Dra Dra Sea!" Seadra responded. Kris wished she had pointed it out before, but she could understand why Seadra hadn't: she was waiting for orders and was being respectful towards her trainer. But now they were here, and Kris wanted to see what was behind the rocks. She reached out and tried to move some of them, but her arms instantly began to hurt, and the rocks wouldn't move an inch.

"We need to clear these rocks, use Dragon Pulse!" Kris ordered. A ball of purple energy formed at the end of Seadra's long mouth, which she quickly fired towards the rocks. The purple beam released a wave of energy that caused Kris to soar backwards slightly, and the cave shuddered as the rocks shattered and the wall collapsed.

"Brilliant Seadra, great work!" Kris exclaimed with a smile on her face, and she began to paddle forwards. But Seadra didn't move, and Kris looked back, only getting a brief glance into the dark cave. Seadra was staring upwards, fear in her eyes.

"What is it?" Kris asked curiously and looked up, and her eyes bulged in shock as well: the heads of Feraligatr, Dewgong and Poliwrath were all staring down at her, looking shocked and angry. Kris couldn't hear anything due to the weight of the water, but blurry faces of the trainers appeared in the water, and suddenly they went to strike.

"MOVE!" Kris screamed, grabbing Seadra and pulling her out of the way as the blast of a Superpower, a chilly Ice Beam and a torrent of water that looked very Waterfall-like shot towards them. The attacks collided with each other before they could even reach Kris, sending energy scattering through the water and freezing over several rocks.

"Fire a Dragon Pulse and than get into the cave!" Kris shouted.

"SEADRAAA!" Seadra yelled, firing the purple beam up towards the water, where the three Pokemon all scattered to avoid it. Than, in a single swift movement, Kris and Seadra escaped into the dark underwater cave: Kris instantly felt claustrophobic, the closed space, pressing darkness and the mass of water adding up towards a strong feeling of worry and doubt. The only light was the dim blue glow coming from the bond between trainer and Pokemon.

"Do you have good eyesight?" Kris whispered nervously as she groped around, trying to feel something in the night-like darkness.

"Sea," Seadra responded, and she pulled Kris slowly forwards, her eyes adapted to work well in underwater. As they moved forwards, Kris breathed slowly, not wanting to over exert herself. The further they moved in the brighter it got, and Kris could see a blue glow similar to that of the jewels from outside. She beamed with excitement as Seadra neared it, and a shape began to take shape: a large metal box, on top of the same sort of brown rocks that had blocked the entrance. Kris' heart skipped a few beats in excitement: she hadn't even had a strategy, but now the first part of the contest was only a few metres away.

"Make a beeline for that!" Kris screamed, but Seadra was already shooting forwards. Neither cared how they would open the box at the moment, focused entirely on getting there and winning… nothing could go wrong now…

"GYRAAAA!"

Kris and Seadra both cried out as they were sent hurtling backwards. Something had just leapt up at them, a secret guardian they didn't know about. Through the light coming from the box, they were able to make out what it was: a Gyarados, a huge ferocious creature with vicious fangs, frightening eyes and a scaly blue body.

"GYRAAAAADOOOS!" It roared, its scream enough to push Seadra back further. Kris cursed under her breath as her heart began to race. She should have known that finding things wouldn't be this easy, and wondered what other surprises Clair had up her sleeve.

_I really should have signed that waver… _Kris thought angrily as she tried to think of a strategy. The Gyarados wasn't attacking them yet, instead watching them with its beady eyes and baring its fangs. If they got closer towards the box, presumably it would strike out. But Kris had to get towards the box…

"Use Ice Beam, aim for its eyes!" Kris ordered as her battle plan formed in her mind. Seadra responded instantly, firing the ice-blue beam towards Gyarados. It let out an angry roar as it was hit in the eyes, but instead of subduing enough for Kris to pass as she had hoped, it began to thrash its long and thick tail around.

"DRA!" Seadra exclaimed, and pulled Kris down as the tail shot overhead. There was a crunching sound and suddenly the cave was no longer dark: the tail had smashed through the cave wall, allowing the light from the jewels to seep in. Kris could now see that the cave was actually rather long, seemingly stretching far off around the den. Several Dragonair had gathered outside the wreckage, peering in curiously, but Kris couldn't focus on that at the moment, as she re-evaluated her plans to get past the angry Gyarados.

"SEADRA SEA!" Seadra shouted, throwing caution to the winds and firing another Ice Beam, this time hitting the blinded Gyarados in the middle. The Atrocious Pokemon roared and smashed into the opposite wall.  
"Well… nice plan!" Kris said, rather impressed. Seadra smiled as Kris gave her a quick hug before the Dragon Pokemon pulled her quickly towards the box. Their way was clear and lit now, and Gyarados only feebly mumbled as they passed. The box was clearly new, as it wasn't rusted and was practically glowing as Kris approached it. She reached out and touched it, the water swirling away and the feel of cold metal seeping through the bond created by Dive. It was a truly magnificent feeling, and Kris nearly let go of Seadra, wanting to wrap her arms around the smooth metal.

"We need to open it," Kris said, and she felt around until her free hand clasped around a golden padlock. "Come around here Seadra and try Ice Beam or Dragon Pulse." Seadra nodded silently and seriously, and she bobbed around until she was facing the simple lock. Kris wondered if there were any light rocks she could use, keeping one eye on Seadra as she fired a miniature version of Dragon Pulse as not to destroy the box completely. However, it seemed the padlock was tough enough, and Kris gasped as the purple energy rebounded off and struck her directly between the eyes…. A searing feeling followed, her head feeling like it had been split… Kris screamed, her hands going to her head, and suddenly the water was pressing down on her, seeping into her nose, her mouth her ears… she screamed again, but this time it was joined by another scream, a more feminine one that rang in her ears…

_Stay strong.  
_  
A masculine voice filled Kris' mind as several things happened at once: water was suddenly blasted away from her, the cave shook, rocks flew everywhere, everything was flooded with light and there was a roar…

Kris opened her eyes as she was sent spiralling, Seadra's tail wrapped around her left arm and her wings fighting to keep Kris under control. Rocks were floating everywhere, smashing into dust as a blast of red energy continued to shake everything. Kris had no idea where the male voice had come from, but it was grander and more chilling than anything she'd ever heard in her life.

"Seadra, did you hear that?" Kris whispered, her body still chilling, and she coughed up water that had lingered inside her. Seadra went to respond, but a sudden roar of 'DOOOOS!' sounded behind her, and Kris yelled as Gyarados leered at them, his mouth wide to swallow them whole. Kris continued to scream as she was yanked forwards by her arm, Gyarados' mouth missing her by inches. The Dex Holder was beginning to get confused as she suddenly burst out of the water, though the feeling of Dive still engrossed her as she seemed to fall on dry land.

"Handy trick this is, ain't it?" A voice laughed, and Kris looked around, getting more puzzled by the moment. Alexis was standing there, smiling widely with her Dewgong along side. But as Kris looked around, they were completely surrounded by the glowing water: it was as if a circular tube had suddenly sprung out of nowhere, stretching out of a hole and towards the lake's surface…

"Psychic, I presume?" Kris laughed, turning around to see the box was lying beside it… what was left of the box anyway, as the entire thing had been dented enough to allow a small black device to become visible.

"Right you are," Alexis said with a smile as she swiped her orienteering card through the machine. Kris grabbed hers, which thankfully hadn't been destroyed during her brief spell underwater, and swiped it through as well. A happy feeling rushed through her as she did so: first one down, two to go! "I figured as you led us all to this cave, I should at least repay the favour," Alexis explained, and Kris smiled.

"Thanks, I appreciate it!" She said, and she and Seadra glanced up towards the large passage, the distant figure of a Venomoth visible, trying to hold the clear tunnel open for the two of them. "Your Venomoth is very impressive!"

"Thank you," Alexis said with a smile as she climbed back on to Dewgong. "But this is a race, and we do need to keep going! I wouldn't even let Jericho follow me down: if he's going to be stroppy, he can do this himself!" Alexis paused for a moment, glaring, and Kris and Seadra exchanged looks. Everything was becoming rather confusing, and Kris just wanted to move to the next thing.

"We'll be off then," Kris called, shaking out Alexis out of her angry glaring into space. She blushed a bit, but Kris simply smiled and clutched tightly onto Seadra, ready to dive back into the water.

"Good luck!" The two girls said simultaneously, and they both paused and laughed. They let go of the stress of the situation they were in, and Kris allowed herself to giggle uncontrollably, hoping to let her question-filled mind go at ease, take a short break from the situation she had allowed herself to get into…  
That relief was quickly shattered.

"GYRA!" The laughs turned to screams as the blinded Gyarados suddenly appeared, smashing its head against the barrier. The Psychic holding the water apart seemed to be weakening as it was now rippling with each thump Gyarados caused, and Kris held Seadra in fear as Alexis continued to yell.

"ICE BEAM!" Kris shouted as she tried to think of a way to get out of here. But as Seadra fired the ice type attack through the Psychic, Alexis screamed again and Kris turned around just in time for her vision to become engulfed with red energy. Her felt compressed as the energy swirled around them, and Kris felt a rumbling as she was suddenly sent soaring upwards. More questions rushed through her mind now as she tried to work out what was going on: the masculine voice, the strange energy, the explosions, the barrier shaking… it was all very strange, and Kris desperately wanted to know what was going on.

But as she opened her eyes, Kris realised that in order to get these answers, she'd have to survive the stalactites she was now hurtling head first towards…

Gold was left wondering if he had ever hated Kris more than he did now.

Starting the contest, Gold had been seething behind the false smile he had put on for Kris. Whilst she was left wondering why he had been acting like that, in reality Gold had been thrown by her appearance. When he had left their battle at Mahogany Town, Gold wanted Kris to walk away from the battle questioning his motives, his mental state and his treatment of his Pokemon. He hoped that when they next met, the ball would be in his court, that Gold would make Kris afraid or weary of him, making it easier for him to once again win a match.

Though Gold would never say it aloud, he knew that he struggled against Kris. At first he thought it had been her parents genes, but than he noticed a very different style and that was she very talented: better at communicating, better with fancy moves, better with her Pokemon… better than him. Gold had made it his goal, his new aim to defeat her. He wanted to face off against her in an epic battle, get a fantastic win, and get himself internationally known: Ethan Hartley, conqueror of the daughter of an ex champion and ex Elite Four member, and all the perks that would come with it…

But than Latias had arrived. Gold knew that he was close to being perfect and would be able to face off against her, but than her Bayleef evolved, forcing him to train Croconaw so he wasn't at a disadvantage. But getting Latias, a legendary Psychic-Dragon wrapped up in one mega powerful creature… it was too much. Gold needed the skills to defeat her, so he too had headed for Blackthorn City concerning Latias, but unlike Kris, he was angry, jealous and determined to find a way to best her. Gold had come to the Dragon Den in order to find out about legendary dragon Pokemon and how to catch them. Preferably, he would want Rayquaza, controller of weather and was last seen only a month before Gold began his journey over the Embedded Tower. Otherwise, Latios, Latias' brother, would be a perfect slap in the face for Kris.  
Instead of getting answers, Gold was convinced by Clair to enter the contest, where he could meet the Elder afterwards. Gold had agreed, thinking it would be some harmless training, only for Kris to appear ten minutes later. Rage and fury had risen up when Gold had seen her, though he didn't show it to her face. He had to scramble together the vicious attitude he had shown last time in order to make it convincing that he was still unstable: if Kris knew he'd been faking it, Gold would lose his shot at manipulating her.

The contest had then begun. Gold was glad to see Kris was unprepared, and that Ferlaigatr's appearance has thrown her, allowing him to get the lead. He couldn't let her win, as he wanted both the money, the prizes and to find out any dragon information before she did.

"Feraligatr, make sure we don't let her get ahead!" Gold whispered into his Pokemon's ear, clutching tight around his neck. Feraligatr had evolved a short time ago, and wasn't quite use to swimming with his thicker arms and longer body, but didn't want to upset or anger Gold during his tense state.

"Gator Fer," he grunted, and paddled furiously through the waves, Alexis' Dewgong a few feet ahead. Gold didn't care for the majestic beauty of the glowing lake, and ignored as several Dratini broke through the surface and smiled at him: he would catch them later if he felt like it, but for now his attention was on winning. Gold peered around, trying to see any signs of something he could swipe his card through, but he could only see Alexis and her Dewgong skirting past, and Jericho and his Poliwrath trailing along behind. Gold sighed, than suddenly realised something and snapped his head back around: Kris was not with the rest of them, moving through the crystal like lake. In fact, she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"What?" Gold shouted, his voice echoing around them, and Alexis shot him an angry look. "Where the bloody hell is Kris?" His answer came barely a second later as a loud rumbling suddenly sounded beneath them, causing the water to ripple. All three Pokemon suddenly came to a halt, their trainers looking thoroughly confused, and stuck their heads through the surface.

"FER!" Feraligatr gasped, and pointed excitedly and angrily down towards the noise.

"Kris…" Gold hissed angrily. She must have found some sort of clue, something to give her a lead… but not if he could help it! Gold roared out "SUPERPOWER" at the same time Alexis exclaimed "Ice Beam" and Jericho yelled "Waterfall!" The three attacks went shooting downwards, and Gold crossed his fingers, waiting for Kris' unconscious body to rise to the surface.

"Watch out!" Jericho yelled, and Gold cried out as Feraligatr swirled away, a Dragon Pulse bursting through the surface and sending them scattering. 'ooh' and 'aah' rose up from the crowd of robed people behind them, and Gold turned and gave them a burning look as he clung tightly onto Feraligatr. Kris had escaped them, and possibly was about to get to the first box before the rest of them… he had to stop her.

"Can you see where she went?" Gold asked Feraligatr as the water settled. Feraligatr stuck his head back under the water for several moments, and than rose out again, pointing to an underwater cave. Gold pondered what to do for several moments: he didn't have Dive on any Pokemon, so he couldn't do down there without losing his breath… somehow, he would have to get the box to him before Kris could get it….

"Use Superpower and blast a hole in the cave wall!" Gold shouted. Alexis looked horrified as Feraligatr began to ready an even more powerful blast of Superpower between his hands, the red ball lighting up the water.

"You can't do that, you might injure Kris!" Alexis gasped. Gold looked up at her and simply smiled back, ignoring as something rumbled beneath the surface.

"That'll make things even better!" He sneered back, and Alexis and Dewgong both gasped. Gold laughed at their expressions, not noticing as Alexis reached into a pocket on her bathing suit and pulled another PokeBall out: Gold's attention was fully on the Superpower and what it would do to Kris.

"Venomoth, Psychic!" Gold gasped now as a lavender coloured bug type formed from the red. Venomoth stared down towards the cave, her eyes glowing the shade of pink that signalled a high level of mental intelligence.

"NOW!" Gold screamed. Feraligatr didn't need to be told twice: he roared and the red beam shot through the water. There was a exploding sound, and Gold punched the air as the water began to shake and ripple. He looked towards Alexis, ready to produce some sarcastic remark, but she was no longer there: a giant gap was now in the water, Venomoth floating over it.

"What the…?" Jericho said from near Gold, before sighing and pulling an Ultra Ball out. It burst open, the yellow light nearly blinding, and suddenly a huge Dragonite was hovering above the water, beating its wide wings. Gold's eyes bulged out, wondering how on earth someone younger than him could have such a powerful Pokemon. Than he thought of Kris, and cursed under his breath.

"I'm not dealing with going underwater," Jericho huffed, climbing onto Dragonite and bringing his Poliwrath back. "Good luck," he called to Gold, before soaring upwards. Gold watched him go with an envious look before staring towards Venomoth. He needed to stop Kris, put himself back into the lead…

"Superpower down that hole in the water!" Gold bellowed. Feraligatr shot forwards before Gold had even stopped talking, knowing what he would do. He rose a fist and whacked it into Venomoth's midriff, sending him off course.

"VEN!" She squeaked, her eyes still glowing pink. But Gold and Feraligatr ignored her, staring down the tunnel to where Kris and Alexis may be.

"GATOOOOR!" Feraligatr roared, and he fired the Superpower down the tunnel. Gold smiled widely as a scream echoed up, and there was a sound like a gunshot from down the bottom of the Psychic tunnel. Figures were sent flying upwards due to the force of the Superpower pushing them through the tunnel as Venomoth struggled to hold on. Feraligatr moved backwards, and Gold watched with a smile as Kris went soaring towards the sharp rocks overhead.

Now he had a shot at winning.

In a second, Kris knew what she had to do.

The fear of flying towards stalactites was taking over, pushing all thoughts and questions about the last few minutes out of her head for the time being. Kris wasn't slowing down, and she couldn't stop the screams issuing from her mouth as she imagined herself becoming impaled on the rocks, blood spurting everything, her hopes, dreams, questions all dying with her…  
But Kris was a quick thinker. She had come out of tricky situations in battles before using unconventional methods she conjured up on the spot: it was time to put that experience to good use.

"Don't hate me for this Seadra," Kris said, "but it's necessary to save you." Seadra looked curious, which quickly turned to stunned as Kris twirled in mid air and practically threw Seadra back towards the water. The Dive connection was broken, and Kris now had two hands free. She shoved both into her pockets and pulled a PokeBall and Ultra Ball out. Seadra turned to yellow energy and was sucked upwards before hitting the water, whilst Kris threw the PokeBall towards the stalactites, hoping her Pokemon formed before she became a human kebab…

"Noct Noct!" Noctowl called as she materialized in mid air, the PokeBall skirting back towards Kris. The Owl Pokemon heard Kris' screams, and looked down to see her trainer was hurtling towards her at a great speed. "OWL!" She gasped, and quickly turned around and flapped her wings furiously. Kris collided into her back, knocking the wind out of her as she quickly wrapped her wings around Noctowl's neck. The flying type had steadied herself with her wings, and now turned her head around nearly 180 degrees to perfectly face her. "Noct?" She asked.

"We're in the middle of a contest," Kris explained quickly, her eyes skirting around many metres below. "Thank you so much for saving me, but now we need to look around for something that is most likely up here." Noctowl looked puzzled, but nodded and began to fly. Kris' heart was racing, and all the questions she had were flooding back to her now. But she patted her pocket to know all her PokeBalls and the card were there, and glancing down confirmed that Alexis wasn't injured and was now climbing onto a Pidgeot. She seemed to be shouting something that sounded a lot like "You dickhead" towards Gold, and Kris smirked to herself as Noctowl flew around: she thought he had caused the sudden explosion, and was glad if he got his comeuppance.

Kris wanted her attention be solely on finding the second of the orienteering boxes so she could proceed. She knew that it was going to be in a triangle with the first and third one, but despite what Clair had said, finding the first one wasn't much help as Kris wasn't sure which angle she was meant to be looking for.

"At least finding the third one should be easy…" Kris mumbled, and proceeded to not work out any mathematical equations from school that she had long since forgotten, instead looking around the stalactites for any sign of anything. It was like going underwater, except Kris was now clutching onto Noctowl for dear life. And instead of a beautiful glowing lake and dancing Pokemon to admire, Kris was subject to look at the hideous grey and brown rock that was threatening to break of and crush her…

"Noctowl, maybe you should use Keen Eye?" Kris said after five minutes of searching. Noctowl gave a nod, and turned her head to show her eyes glowing a light white to signal increased eyesight. "Ah, right, sorry." Kris wasn't on top of her game at the moment, and a look down revealed Alexis on her Pidgeot and Gold on his Skarmory were soaring beneath them, getting closer and closer. Kris groaned, not wanting to have to compete with them, and decided to try another tactic. "Use Extrasensory and see if you can find anything that is of different dimensions to the rock."

"Noctowl Owl Noct Noct!" Noctowl chirped, sounding rather impressed, and her eyes turned to a shade of pink instead. Kris was nearly thrown off the Pokemon as she came to a sudden stop, Noctowl putting her attention fully towards the stalactites: only moments ago they had been hundreds of still, sharp rocks like rock teeth above them, but now it looked like they were moving, an eerie ghostly glow about them as Noctowl began to analyse them in a very serious manner.

"Wow… this is… wow!" Kris gasped, watching the rocks with awe. It was magical, a perfectly pure image of the power Pokemon could unleashed. But as the rocks seemingly waved as if grass in the wind, there came an angry growl, and Kris turned in shock as a Dragonite suddenly appeared only a few metres away. For a moment, Kris thought it was Clair's, somehow getting caught up in their contest whilst she'd been underwater, but the Dragonite looked angrily towards her and a ball of purple-blue fire formed in his mouth.

"NOCTOWL, WATCH OUT!" Kris screamed and reached for Seadra's Ultra Ball, watching in horror as the ball of dragon fire soared towards her at lightning speed. Noctowl tilted her head, the stalactites stopped glowing, her pink eyes continuing to glow. The Outrage exploded, turning from a ball into a gigantic blue wall burning in mid air.

"Dragon Pulse Seadra!" Kris called, relieved that Noctowl had stopped it in time. Seadra formed on Noctowl's back, and didn't look at all bothered about being thrown minutes before, instead smiling in relief that Kris was safe before firing them purple pulse. The dragon fire exploded, sending a shockwave that pushed Noctowl backwards. For a moment, Kris felt safe and relieved, but shed and her Pokemon screamed as Dragonite came soaring towards them, mouth wide open in a vicious roar.

"AAAAH!" Kris screamed, covering with face, not sure what to do or why she was being attacked. But there was a moment of silence, and Kris opened her eyes nervously: Dragonite was in front of her, grumpy but not actually attacking them.

"Did you do that psychic attack?" Tiny Jericho looked out from over Dragonite's shoulder, his arms struggling to get around the thick neck. "We had nearly found the box when Dragonite got pushed backwards!"

"Oh… sorry…" Kris mumbled, feeling a bit awkward but relieved she wasn't being randomly attacked. "In didn't know you were up here…" She gave Noctowl a soothing pat, the Owl Pokemon staring rather angrily at the Dragonite in front of her.

"We'll be on our way, I think Noctowl has found something… right?" Noctowl stopped glaring and her head turned around, giving a simple nod in response. Jericho simply made a huffing sound, and he and Dragonite made to turn around. Kris sighed with relief, and looked down at Noctowl and Seadra. "Alright, let's just go to where you saw it, then we can – SHIT!" Noctowl suddenly swerved as the stalactites suddenly began to fall, Kris' mental images from before coming back to haunt her. "Are you doing this?" Jericho screamed, and Kris saw through the falling rocks that he was clinging onto Dragonite as he fired another Outrage to clear the rocks.

"It's not me!" Kris shouted back, clinging to Noctowl and Seadra for dear life. There was a swooshing sound and a cry like a malfunctioning machine, and Kris looked down below to see the true culprit: Gold, racing through the open air on the back of Skarmory, whose eyes were glowing a mysterious brown.

"GOLD YOU DICKHEAD!" Kris looked around as her jaw dropped: she hadn't expected Alexis to be the sort of person to swear like that, but the trainer was chasing after Gold on Pidgeot looking outraged. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM!"  
"It's a competition, Alexis, get use to it!" Gold shouted back, and Skarmory let out a strange metallic laugh. Kris felt something burn insideof her chest: Gold wasn't doing this for a competition, he was doing it personally. He could have easily killed her or Jericho, and wouldn't have cared at all about what might have happened. Kris couldn't believe that he had done that, set off the Rock Slide that might have impaled her.

"Ice Beam, aim for Skarmory's wings," Kris said quietly, the words sounding distant as she spoke them. Seadra looked stunned at the order, and Kris was surprised she had given it, but Gold had nearly killed them, and that wasn't forgiveable. However, as Seadra fired the light blue beam, three more attacks shot forwards: Dragonite was speeding forwards with a fist of fire, Alexis' Pidgeot squawked as a beam of white and pink was released, and Kris was very surprised to see Venomoth was still out, adding a rainbow coloured  
Signal Beam to the mix.

"SKAAAAR!" Skarmory screamed in her horrible ringing squawk, and she shot forwards like a bullet as the attacks collided. Jericho yelled as Dragonite tried to turn, but his flaming fist smashed into the three beams.

For a moment, the attacks hung in mid air, Kris and her Pokemon watching in horror as they seemingly mixed together.

Than the moment ended: there was a bright multi coloured flash, followed by the rumbling that came from explosions and a roar from Dragonite. Kris flattened Seadra as she wrapped her arms around Noctowl's neck, her eyes glowing pink again to stop the blast, but the powerful shockwave was too strong. Kris screamed as rocks went flying and Noctowl spiralled through the air. The flash burnt through her eyelids, Alexis' screams reached her ears, a symphony of Pokemon yells echoed in the collapsing roof.

"OOOOWLL!" Noctowl yelled and flapped her wings, steadying herself in the fall. Kris opened her eyes slowly, the dust stinging like fire, and saw half the stalactites had been blasted apart, their rocks and dust still creeping down towards the water. Kris had no idea what to think, but as her eyes scanned, trying to see everyone else, she saw one thing that made up her mind.

A black box, identical to the one that had been underwater, was now falling.

Seadra said something to Noctowl, and Kris felt them moving forwards, but her mind was entirely blank towards anything but the box. After nearly being killed about five times in a matter of minutes, Kris put her focus back towards the contest: she didn't think about Gold, the masculine voice, the other contestants, nothing except for Latias and to get her Pokemon fixed… that was why she was here, and why she would keep fighting.

Suddenly two figures appeared below, and Kris snapped out of her blank state of mind, watching in horror as Alexis on Pidgeot and Jericho on Dragonite sped towards the black box. They were going to get there first, but they were squabbling, Dragonite's scaly wings and Pidgeot's wider feathered ones whacking into each other, the two flying too close together.

"Noctowl, swerve to the left, now!" Kris whispered, hoping her prediction was right. She was watching as Pidgeot, who was on the left, was drawing closer, her beak getting closer towards the box. Alexis had her key card out, but as Noctowl began to fly over, Kris' thoughts came right: Pidgeot drew ahead, but her wing got free of being trapped and whacked the box. It spiralled, rolling underneath the shattered stalactites, before beginning to drop as it got over dry land.

"Noct!" Noctowl called, and she raced forwards as fast as she could go. Kris' heart was pumping, and she pulled her card out, ready to swipe. But Noctowl couldn't move fast enough, and the box was falling faster… Kris needed to act fast, move fast, do something fast! And than an idea came into her head: it was mad, possibly stupid, but it just might work!

"Noctowl, use Extrasensory on me when you know it's right," Kris said, and she jumped. Noctowl and Seadra both cried out, but Kris was already soaring below them, the air beating against her face, her clothes flapping behind her. She clutched onto the card as the coolness washed over her, some of the stress being taken away. Kris could see the box reaching up, and she smiled widely as she ignored the tingling sensation in her stomach that came from falling. She didn't care that she was falling: if it fixed Latias, it was worth it. The black box was now racing up, and Kris moved her arm and swiped. A light flashed and Kris beamed, punching the air in delight. It was a success. Two down and only one left.

"SKAAAR!"

Kris' head turned in time to see two things: a burning purple figure shooting towards her, and the arrogant smiling boy riding it, both things barely centimetres from her. Violet fire filled Kris' vision a searing pain hit her stomach… and she was falling… Kris couldn't feel anything… it was going dark… she had no idea what was going on… all she knew that, in complete opposite to just over five minutes ago, she was falling towards hard rock, which was only a few feet away….

"NOOOOCT!"

At the last second, Kris whacked into an invisible barrier. Her body shook violently from the force, and Kris lay there for a few moments, only a few centimetres above the ground. Her body was shaking, and rage was rushing through her as she tenderly felt around her stomach, which was still hot around where the fabric had singed and torn. Gold had tried to kill her… he had had Skarmory fly straight into her, with her sharp jagged head that could have torn her open… she didn't know what to say, how to feel, how to react… if Noctowl hadn't acted…

"OOOWWWLL!" As Kris thought, the barrier suddenly fell, and she landed a much softer twenty centimetres onto the ground. She turned to see Noctowl swooping down towards her, a cloud of dust rising behind her.

"Kris!" A male voice yelled out, and Kris knew it wasn't in her head: she turned to see Spike running towards her, followed closely by Clair and around a dozen purple robed helpers. "Kris, are you alright!"  
"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Kris called out, getting to her feet as Noctowl landed. She wrapped her arms around her and rested her head onto her shoulder. "Thank you, you saved my life: second time day!"

"Noctowl Noct," Noctowl replied, and patted her on the shoulder with a wing. Seadra was bobbling on Noctowl's shoulder, and Kris gave her a supportive pat. Spike and Clair appeared before her, both of them still looking very shocked and concerned.

"I can't believe he did that!" Spike hissed, a tender hand on Kris' shoulder whilst he glared towards the cloud of dust that was Gold. Kris swooned a bit at his touch, but luckily both he and Clair were staring angrily towards Gold that they didn't notice. Kris glanced towards him, and anger rose up in her again, and she wanted to just rush forwards and punch him in the stomach with a sharp piece of metal, just so he could see what it felt like. But as the thought crossed her mind, Kris saw something out of the corner of her eyes that made her rethink: her orange backpack, looking very bright and luminous against Spike's black robes. Kris was here for Latias, and thinking of her stirred a phrase in the back of her head.  
_  
Gold is too much trouble, and he is just causing you too much emotional stress. It isn't healthy for you, and I don't think you should be spending so much time battling him!_

"Your right…" Kris mumbled aloud, and Clair and Spike looked back at her. But Kris ignored them as her anger subsided, her heart and mind clearing: she needed to focus on Latias, and shouldn't let Gold's actions get the best of her now. She would get her answers eventually, but now it was time to get moving again. The black box had landed on the ground, and must have been designed to survive as it remained intact. Alexis and Jericho were already flying towards it, and Kris gasped.

"Noctowl, Seadra, thanks for your help, now take a rest!" Kris exclaimed, pulling their PokeBalls out and bringing them back. She put them in her pocket and pulled out another PokeBall and pressed the button: seconds later Meganium had formed, her green skin and pink flower instantly brightening up the surroundings.

"What about Gold?" Spike asked, but Kris was already moving, a confused Meganium bounding along behind her as Pidgeot landed where they had just been standing.

"Ganium Mega?" Meganium asked, looking towards Gold as he lay beneath Skarmory. Kris looked back at her starter, and figured she had enough time to stop and fill her in: Alexis was only now climbing off Pidgeot and swiping her card, and Jericho had just landed behind her. So Kris rushed behind one of the houses and filled Meganium on what they were doing and what had happened so far.

"I'll deal with Gold later," Kris said, as Meganium gasped and glared towards where Gold still lay. "We need to get Latias better, you've seen how sick she's been!" Meganium sighed and nodded, a sad, guilty look on her face now. "It's alright, I'm still angry with him as well! But we need to find the final black box…" And Kris pondered over it's location. Clair had said it would be in a triangle formation with the first and second ones, and Kris mentally drew a diagonal line between the underwater cave and approximately where the second box had fallen from. Kris sighed and sat down on a grey rock, now trying to think of all possible triangle combinations that would work with it, but they all seemed very hard, very time consuming to check, very… interesting…

She was sitting on a grey rock.

It seemed like a decade ago that Seadra had blasted through the brown rock that had been surrounded by grey, but Kris instantly made a connection between this grey rock that was surrounded by so much brown. Meganium looked even more confused, and gasped as Kris gave her a gentle shove out of the way: a wall of grey rock was right behind her, and Kris let out a stifled yell of excitement.

"The final thing!" She gasped excitedly, unable to contain her excitement simply inside her head. "It's behind here! Magical Leaf, quickly!"

"Mega Ga…" Meganium sighed, still rather confused about the whole situation, but her neck flower glowed, causing multicoloured flowers to shoot off and smash into the rocks. The wall of grey collapsed in a loud rumble, but Kris was already leaping over the rocks as they fell, not caring if anyone heard. The black box was right behind the wall, now surrounded by the differently coloured rocks, and looked otherwise unguarded.

"Thank you Meganium, thank you!" Kris squealed happily, and she quickly swiped her card for the final time. She was expecting something grand to happen, as if the finish line would suddenly appear before her, and Kris would be able to cross, come in first, and meet the Dragon Elder. However, whilst something happened, it wasn't what she expected: a loud wail sounded from the box that made Meganium jump, quickly followed by a grumbling inside the tunnel. This was followed by a confused silence, and Kris looked around, wondering if something would explode, noticing that Alexis, Jericho and Gold were now running towards them, Gold moving with a considerable limp in his step.

"Meganium, I need to ride you!" Kris said, her mind moving quickly. Meganium nodded, looking nervously around what was making the clinking sounds. Kris was concerned about them as well, but tried not to think about it as she clasped tightly to the card and leapt onto Meganium's back, wrapping her arms around her neck. They had just begun to move when there was a second loud grumbling, this one much more frightening than before. Kris turned back to see what it was and gasped: a dozen rock-like spikes, almost like mini-stalactites, were now flying towards her at an alarming speed.

"QUICKLY!" Kris screamed, unable to comprehend the dagger-like spikes that were so ready to impale into her. Meganium could hear the combined whine that was coming from the spikes and heard the fear in Kris' voice, and she quickly gathered as much speed as possible, her thick-as-tree green legs pounding into the ground as they emerged from behind the house and sprinted down a clear stretch besides the lake towards the Dragon's Den.  
_  
Just a little bit further… _Kris thought excitedly as the gigantic building got closer and closer. But as they got near the Den, the flying spikes were getting alarmingly close to the back of Meganium. Kris knew if she didn't act now than her dreams and plans to heal Latias would all be over. "Magcargo, help us out!" She exclaimed as she placed the PokeBall onto Meganium's back, causing the Lava Pokemon to come out.

"Mag Mag!" He called, smiling happily up at his trainer with his magma-like face.

"Hello Magcargo, would you mind hitting those flying rocks with something hot and deadly please?" Kris asked sweetly. Magcargo looked confused and turned around, than gasped as he saw the rocks, the flame seeping through his shell bursting into flames in shock. "I'd rather you singed those things, if you don't mind," Kris chuckled, exchanging glances between the rocks and the wooden building that they were getting so close too.

"Cargo Mag Mag Cargo!" Magcargo said with a nod, and his mouth opened wide, a jet of scorching fire shooting out. The Flamethrower hit three of the rocks, causing two to melt and one to explode into pieces. Kris punched the air, but there was still about nine left that were shooting towards them. Suddenly, behind the cloud of smoke caused by the blast, a Pidgeot soared overhead, sending dust into Kris' eyes. A Primeape ran underneath, punching and attacking more of the flying rocks with a yellow fist.

"See you at the finish line!" Alexis' voice called from overhead, and Kris cursed as she cleared her vision. Alexis was going to beat her… she would have to do something in order to win… the Dragon's Den was close, the windows right alongside… if they could just get across unharmed…

"FIRE BLAST THE ROCKS, BODY SLAM TO GET FORWARDS!" Kris bellowed, and she wrapped her legs around Magcargo's shell, ignoring the burning, and her arms tightly around Meganium.

"GANI!" Meganium shouted, and she ran forwards and leapt, her four thick legs leaving the brown dusty ground and moving above the magically glowing water of the lake. Magcargo opened his mouth wide, and suddenly five balls of fire shot out. They quickly merged together, spreading out wide into a star-like shape. All but two of the flying rocks were engulfed by the flames, setting off a chain explosion that struck Alexis' Primeape and bowled him over.

"Great work!" Kris exclaimed happily, and Magcargo simply smiled as Meganium continued to jump across the water. The blood red walls were soaring towards them, and Kris tensed up as they crashed onto the wood. Meganium began to pound alone the outside of the building, a large finish line sign visible at the front of the building. Kris was getting excited, but Alexis and Pidgeot were beginning to fly down, having just avoided several loose flying rocks.

"We're not going to make it first!" Kris shouted. Meganium and Magcargo looked towards the flying Kanto Pokemon, which was begin to descend at a much faster rate than Meganium was able to run.

"Magcargo Mag!" Magcargo shouted, and his eyes suddenly turned brown. Kris gasped as the wooden floor suddenly split open beneath Pidgeot, sending a cascade of glowing brown rocks shooting towards her. Alexis screamed as Pidgeot swerved to avoid them, the rocks crashing into a low hanging stalactite up ahead. There was now a clear path for Meganium to run through, and she quickly gathered speed, heading towards the red ribbon strewn between two rocks.

"This is it!" Kris whispered excitedly, clenching tightly onto Magcargo and Meganium's flower. They were so close that Kris could smell victory, hear the cheers of unseen figures, feel the excitement rushing through her, and knew that Latias would soon be fixed…

But just as victory was literally within her grasp, Kris heard a loud squawk and Magcargo let out a gasp. Before she could turn, Meganium screamed as she flipped upside down, and Kris was thrown forwards, being whacked by something both soft and hard as she fell. Her already sore stomach landed first on the wooden floor, and Kris moaned as she further rolled forwards, searing heat coming up her leg and something heavy whacking her arm painfully.

Then it was all over, almost as quickly as it had begun. Kris lay there on the wooden ground, panting, feeling pain all throughout her body. Her stomach hadn't hurt badly following Gold's attack due to Noctowl's Extrasensory softening the blow, but now it felt like it had been torn in two, and Kris couldn't help but let out a groan. Figures were appearing on all sides, concerned and shocked faces all asking if she was alright or calling for help. Kris ignored them, not caring about her own injuries, and looked to her right: Meganium was lying on her right arm, though she was beginning to get to her legs, trying to avoid Magcargo as he oozed lava everywhere.

"Are you two alright?" Kris asked, pulling her arm to her side as Meganium regained her balance. The two nodded, though Magcargo's flame was much smaller than before and his shell looked slightly dented. Kris found her PokeBalls and card lying a few feet away and quickly scooped them up. "You've down well Magcargo, now have a good rest!" And she brought him back, watching as his face appeared relieved before turning to energy.

"Kris!" Spike's voice rang out before Kris could even see him, but soon he was bursting through several red robed people, still clasping onto his staff and her bag as Clair and her Dragonite followed behind. "Are you alright? That was a nasty fall?"

"Oh please, I've had worse in the last ten minutes alone," Kris laughed, getting to her feet. She looked over and saw Alexis was also alright, talking kindly to Pidgeot before bringing her back inside her PokeBall. "What happens now?" Kris asked, staring at her card: she had done all three things, but did she receive her prizes, including the meeting with the Elder, now? Before Spike or Clair could say anything, there was a creaking noise. All heads in the area turned, looking towards the Dragon's Den.

A short elderly man, around the same size as Hanoko, was walking slowly forwards. The top of his head was perfectly bald, and he appeared to have a beard reaching down his elegant midnight-blue robes. Hands were clasped to a walking stick, and he was moving very delicately, as if he was afraid of injury. Kris knew at once that this was the Dragon Elder, as several people got to their knees and bowed, and Clair and her Dragonite rushed forwards. Before she could speak though, the man held his hand up in silence, and looked towards both Kris and Alexis.

"Come inside, now. Bring that boy with you," he said in a voice that sounded both high and mystical and low and gruff at the same time. Confused, pained by excited, Kris, Meganium and Spike followed Alexis, Clair and Dragonite inside the fancy building, waiting to see what would happen next.

A few minutes later, Kris was in a most magical of rooms.

Despite what the wooden walls on the outside may have you think, inside the Dragon's Den was mostly stone. It was a similar blue-grey sort of stone as the rocks of the lake were, and it felt very cold, serious and intimidating, but Kris could also feel a sense of magic as the flames of the same colour danced magnificently in their wall brackets.

The room they were all now in was a very large but very empty. Two fireplaces were built into opposite walls, the blue flames providing a plentiful amount of heat. Windowless frames looked out across the lake and surrounding houses, whilst large tapestries of dragons from many different regions were placed around the wall. Kris couldn't help but admired one of a Dragonite surrounded by Dragonair and Dratini as she got comfortable on a soft red cushion, drinking a lime coloured herbal remedy that Spike had quickly whipped up for her.

Spike was now sitting to the left of her, his staff and her bag nestled between them. Meganium was crouching down on the bare ground, looking very comfortable and nibbling away at some squishy food Spike had brought out. Alexis sat a few couches away, looking a bit sour tempered as she sat cross legged on her cushion. Clair was standing, leaning moodily but looking very elegant against a picture of a Kingdra. Her Dragonite was staring at it's tapestry counterpart, and Kris was left wondering yet again about why it was in such a serious mood.

Than there was the Elder. Kris' eyes kept going back towards the short elderly man, who was staring out through the windows, seemingly ignoring the world. He had not spoken since calling them in and this was really bothering Kris: she wanted desperately to ask about Latias, make this entire process worth going through. Her stomach was really feeling the brunt of Skarmory's spiked head now, and as the healing mixture spread through her body, Kris could feel that it was very distinctly bruised. She and her Pokemon had been hurt, but Kris couldn't do anything for Latias at the moment. Clair and Spike both hadn't said anything either, though Clair was continuously staring agitatedly towards the Elder, who Kris had heard was her grandfather. It seemed Kris wasn't the only one with something to say, but if she didn't get a chance to say her thing soon, there would be trouble… if she could manage it.

"I know why you are here, Krystal Soul," the Elder's voice went through the silence like a bullet through glass, causing most of them to jump and look back towards him. In the blue firelight, Kris could see that he skin was very wrinkled and aged, and his beard was as white as snow. But as he turned around to look at them, there was a warm, friendly smile on his face, accompanied by a serious look burning in his eyes. "I knew from the moment you walked into our lovely home that you possess great power, a great power that is currently confined at the bottom of your bag." Kris was stunned about how much he knew, and looked around to see stunned expressions on Spike and Alexis' faces.

"Steven Stone contacted us after he gave you Latias' Enigma Crystal," Clair explained, and Spike gasped, his eyes as round as plates. "It was Steven who found the Enigma Crystal's for us in the Hoenn region, and we gave him one in return for his services, as he is a very trusting man."

"Back the Snorlax up a second," Alexis said, and all eyes flickered towards her. "What's an Enigma Crystal? Who is Latias exactly?" In the firelight, Kris saw the Dragon Elder's face turn to a smile, and he stepped away from the pane-less windows, looking very calm and wise as he stared towards Alexis.

"Latias and Latios are the two Eon Pokemon, normally residing in the Hoenn region," the Elder explained in a rather mystic voice, moving into the center of the room. "They are the figures, rulers and creators of soul for the female and male genders respectively. Their presence is to provide all living beings with a soul, thereby, they keep every breathing being alive." Kris was rather stunned by this, and didn't even notice as she pulled the Ultra Ball out, than stared down towards it: to think, the Pokemon that was practically keeping all woman alive, was right here. "Many years ago, and by that I mean hundreds, possibly thousands, the two Eon Pokemon shut bits of themselves away inside a Soul Dew each, to protect their minds, bodies and own souls from being damaged. Dragon practioneers in Hoenn than combined the Soul Dew's with Enigma Crystal's, powerful rocks that are vastly unexplored or explained. All that is known is that they release great power and protection, especially towards the Dragon Pokemon." Clair and the Elder both looked out of the windows, and Kris stifled a sharp intake of breath as she came across a thought: were the beautifully glowing rocks at the bottom of the lake more Enigma Crystals?

"The Soul Dew – Enigma Crystal hybrid's were kept hidden for many years," the Elder continued to explain. "Latias and Latios imposed their own magic across them, deciding that only a trainer of worthy heart and soul, who had good intentions and acted for the best reasons, would be able to touch the jewel and summon them. Therefore, it was difficult for people to find them, as many people wanted to release the legendary Pokemon for themselves, have the power to control life like that…" The Elder drifted off, the serious look in his eyes taking over. Clair gave him a nervous look, than stepped forwards, doing her best to continue to look elegant as she began talking.

"However, Steven Stone was able to find them," she continued, "though we aren't sure how exactly: that's been the one detail he hasn't let slip just yet. But he went and found the two crystals, and very kindly brought them back to us, as the Hoenn Dragon Groups all broke up a few hundred years ago. We gave Steven the Latias crystal to look after, as he is a very trusting man, and we didn't want the two crystals to be together."

"People have broken in here a lot before, trying to steal all of our treasures," Spike explained. Clair glared at him and he fell silent, but she nodded at his statement.

"That is quite right. If both crystals were taken, the results could be catastrophic," Clair explained. "However…." She said and sighed, glancing over towards her Dragonite, who continued to ignore them all and stare at the wall. "Latios is a much more violent, responsive Pokemon than I imagine Latias was. He occasionally releases burst of energy through his crystal, and we think this happens when something happens in the world to anger him. A little while ago, you may remember, there was a giant storm, and – "

"I remember: I was there fighting," Alexis said gravely, and Clair nodded sympathetically. Kris had no idea what they were talking about, and Spike shrugged to show he was just as confused.

"Well, that event caused Latios to release a violent blast of energy that damaged this building and caused several Pokemon to become violently enraged," Clair proceeded. "Most of them were stopped, but one escaped and rampaged for a while, until he was caught by a little boy by the name of Jericho." Alexis gasped at this, and Kris and Spike exchanged shocked looks this time. "He had another violent outburst… but we'd rather not discuss that…" Clair added, rather quietly, and Kris was rather taken aback. Than another thought occurred to her: the masculine voice she had heard in the water. Could that have been Latios, talking to her? "We don't know why he is so angry, but I think several factors could be involved. We've been debating for a while, and we can't decide if his reactions are a sign of bad things to come, or if he wants something. But I was so pleased to see you here today Kris, as I knew that you were here to do the right thing!" Clair said with a smile, and she extended her right hand. Kris had no idea why she was doing it, but than saw her eyes drift towards her hands, and the pieces clicked together.

"What? No!" She cried, leaping to her feet and stepping backwards, instantly driving all thoughts about the voice from her head"I haven't come to hand Latias over to you! She responded to me touching the Enigma Crystal, she allowed me to capture her, she is my Pokemon! I came here today because she is sick and I was hoping you would help!" Clair looked rather shocked, and than she looked furious.

"We could very well need Latias to stop Latios from reacting!" She exclaimed. "It could only take a few weeks, a few months at most, to see if it's doing anything, than you can have her back!"

"No!" Kris shouted back, and Meganium got up to protect her as Dragonite turned around, looking confused. "I'm not giving Latias over to anyone until I know why she is sick!" Clair opened her mouth to respond, but the Dragon Elder suddenly coughed, taking a small step forwards and holding his hands up.

"Clair, leave the poor girl be," he said simply. Clair looked angry, but she turned around and stalked over to be by Dragonite. "Headstrong girl, just like her mother," the Elder chuckled, and Kris smiled slightly, but was still annoyed that Clair wanted her to hand her Pokemon over. "We don't require Latias to deal with Latios," the Elder explained. "In fact, I don't think there is anything more we can do for Latios. He had has been here a while now, and I don't think it is good for him. I gladly would have taken him to Professor Elm's laboratory, but I am too old to travel, and very few of our workers have Pokemon to aid them in travelling or protecting the crystal."

"You want me to take Latios' Enigma Crystal?" Kris asked, rather shocked at being given such a huge task. But the Elder simply smiled and shook his head.

"It must be someone from the Dragon's Den to take it, it's tradition," he explained, "but I would like you to accompany them. A strong trainer such as yourself would provide excellent protection for such a valuable artefact, and it could do well for your Latias," and without warning the Elder took the Ultra Ball from Kris' hands and held it in his own. Kris wanted to snatch it back, but Spike put a kind, calm, reassuring hand on her shoulder, and she melted under his touch, instantly relaxing. The Elder examined the Ultra Ball with interest, running it through his hands, holding it in different ways, under different lights, staring at it all over.

"Latias cannot be healed by modern medicine, or even the type of healing us Dragon Worshipers take part in," the Elder explained, and Kris' heart sank, her entire body deflating in shock. After everything she'd gone through today, from battling the angry Gyarados to outmanoeuvring flying rock spikes, had been totalling worthless… there was nothing anyone could do for Latias…

"Now don't look that down heartened!" The Elder said, smiling warmly but his eyes still very serious. "Latias can very easily be healed… well, easily enough, if you can do it. Latias is a Pokemon of soul, as I explained only a few moments ago. She feels the souls of those around her, and can absorb in their energy, wheter it is good or bad, and can use it in her battle. But her strongest soul connection is with that of her trainer: if her trainer is feeling very happy, than Latias will feel very happy, but if her trainer feels very sad or angry, than Latias will be absorbing in a lot of negative energy." Kris froze up in shock, quickly looking away from everyone and down at her feet instead. More words from her experience in the Mist came into her head as she remembered, in horror, about why she may have caused Latias to become so sick: _I usually need calm, relaxed environments in order to perform it, tapping into my softer demeanour… I try not to use Mist Ball in those situations: it is really not good for me. _Was Kris responsible all along for Latias being so sick? She felt horrible, and could feel a tear forming up in her eyes.

"It is not your fault that you have poured so much into Latias," the Elder said softly as if he was reading Kris' mind. "It seems that Latias has formed a very quick and strong connection with you, and that doesn't seem to have paid off. Latias can be healed, yes, but it will require you to remove all negative energy from your life, and try to provide yourself with more positivity."

"I can do that… I hope…," Kris mumbled, though she was very relieved to know that Latias could very well recover from her strange ailment. There was a splashing noise from outside, and Kris looked out to see Gold emerging from the water, riding on Feraligatr. He was the source of the negative energy in her life, and the memories of their last battle had been bugging her all day. She had been angry at him than about their dramatic six-on-six battle previously, and had than been shocked and appalled at his brutal treatment of his Pokemon and erratic behaviour. Kris had been having bad thoughts about Gold on and off since their battle, and had been thinking some rather nasty things.

"I had a feeling that there was some rivalry between you two." Kris snapped around to see all eyes were on her watching Gold, with Clair smirking slightly. She blushed slightly before nodding, and the dragon gym leader continued to chuckle as she walked towards the Dragonite on the tapestry. Her own Dragonite moved aside as she tapped on the sewn in figure, and everyone heard a clicking sound. The figure suddenly swung open on a section of the wall, and a small brown box was pushed out from inside. Clair smiled as she picked it up, and than passed it towards Spike.

"M-M-M-Me?" He stuttered, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"You will accompany Kris to New Bark Town, where you will deliver this box to Professor Elm," Clair explained. "Kris will aide you in protecting Latios, and you, in return, will help her think positive thoughts." The gym leader than looked towards Kris, who quickly snapped out of romantic thoughts that were filling her mind about Spike and paid attention. "I want to battle that Latias when you bring Spike back, so make sure she is healed and ready to battle when you return."

"Don't worry, I think I'll be very positive," Kris replied, and Meganium couldn't help but giggle girlishly. The Elder smiled widely, and Spike continued to look absolutely astounded as he held the magnificently carved brown box, a symbol similar to that on Latias' stomach and head adorning the top of the box. But just as Kris prepared to give her thanks and goodbyes, there was a coughing noise behind.

"What about the tournament?" Alexis huffed, standing on her feet and looking cross. Kris had completely forgotten about the tournament in all the rush of information, and it seemed both Clair and Spike had as well. But the Elder simply smiled, and he pulled out from under his robes two silk bags.

"Alexis, I believe your Pidgeot's wings crossed the finish line seconds before the flower of Meganium's neck here, so here is your $10,000 prize," he said kindly, and Alexis' eyes bulged, her jaw dropping, and Kris and Meganium sighed and smiled as she collected the money. "Kris, that means you come second, therefore earning yourself the $5,000 prize money and one of our two other prizes. I think the Dragon Scale could be most useful for you, as than you can evolve that wonderful Seadra of yours."

"Great idea!" Kris said with a wide beam, glad to know where that term had come from. She and Meganium exchanged wide happy beams as she collected her $5,000 prize, amazed by the large amount of money in her hands.

"I'm just going to pack some things, I'll meet you outside the gym, ok?" Spike asked excitedly, and Kris nodded as the Elder passed over the turquoise scale with a slight creamy tinge at the end.

"Give it to Seadra to hold and then transfer her over the PC Box System," Clair explained, "so that they powerful energy in the transfer system will cause her molecular structure to merge with the scale." Kris simply nodded, not understanding much of what she said. She pocketed her money and the scale, along with Latias' Ultra Ball, and waved goodbye to Alexis.

"Oh yes, see you again some time!" Alexis called out, and then looked back towards her money.

"Good luck Kris. Pop in after your gym match so I can check how things went," the Elder said warmly, and Clair simply nodded solemnly. Kris shook the Elder's hand, before putting an arm around Meganium and strolling out of the building.

Ten minutes later, Kris and Meganium were back outside, having walked up the staircase and along the lake with difficulty due to Meganium's much larger width. But Kris wanted to be with her starter Pokemon, as they had spent little time together during the frozen days in the Ice Cave, and she wanted to bond with her for a little bit.

"Next stop's home," Kris whispered, staring down at Route 45 as the midday sun lit up it gorgeously. "You excited to go back, see if Cyndaquil is still there?"

"Ganium Mega Mega!" Meganium responded happily, and Kris smiled. She was excited about being home as well: seeing her mother, Professor Elm, the familiar sights and sounds, and taking such an important package with her! It would be just the positive boost to bring Latias out of her negative coma, and than Kris would be able to easily wipe Clair and her dragons. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her, and Kris turned around.

"Taken you long enough, I've been ready to go for – Oh…" Kris stopped mid sentence as Gold stood there, a slight smile on his face. Kris could feel rage boiling up inside of her, conveniently behind the Skarmory-spike shaped mark that was now engraved into her stomach. She couldn't help but feel angry, but took in several deep breathes, wondering if she could calm herself down for Latias' sake.

"Hello there Kris," Gold said, still smirking, but Kris simply turned away, ignoring him, "Come on Kris, it wasn't my fault that Skarmory flew into you, now is it? I was just trying to get to the black box first, and Skarmory accidentally hit you, alright?"

"Oh bullshit!" Kris snapped, and Meganium sighed as Kris turned around angrily. But she didn't care if she vented her feelings: Gold was lying, and she needed to let off some steam. "You very clearly flew into me, and I could have died if Noctowl hadn't saved me just in time! I don't need to listen to your excuses anymore Gold, and I don't need to deal with your crap!"

"What do you mean?" Gold asked innocently, and Kris wanted to run forward and punch him brutally.

"I mean I'm not going to battle you anymore!" Kris shouted back, the words forming before her brain could even process them. She paused, but she quickly knew that she was actually making sense. "It isn't good for me or my Pokemon to do anything near you, with you or against you. You can go and find yourself another bloody rival, because I can't be bothered anymore!"

"Come on Kris, you know you'll regret those words in a few days time," Gold said with his smirk. "Why not one more battle, for old times sake, see how much you enjoy them?" Kris' rage was moving through her body very quickly, and she was no longer able to control herself.

"If you want a battle, here's a battle for you!" She snapped, and quickly swung her left leg forwards. Meganium burst out into laughter as Kris' foot struck between Gold's legs, and he toppled to the ground, groaning and eyes rolling. "I don't need my Pokemon to fight you for me, I can stick up for myself! That's what I like to call Groin Attack: Fighting type attack, 80 power, infinite power points and a 30% chance of infertility!" Kris shouted down at him, her anger quickly turning to power. "I can't be bothered with you anymore Gold, so you can just play with yourself from now on."

"What's going on here?" Kris looked up, ignoring Gold's groaning and Meganium's hysterical laughter to see Spike, still wearing his black robes and carrying his staff, but now a tatty black backpack that blended into his clothing and hair on his shoulder. He looked down at Gold with a look between amusement and shock. "And how is kicking him meant to help you with Latias?"

"Oh, it's a very positive thing," Kris said with a smile, "I feel bloody fantastic!" Spike smirked as he moved past Gold, and extend an arm.

"Shall we head off then, oh Protector of Latios?" He asked, and Kris giggled.

"Certainly, oh Bringer of Positivity," she replied and wrapped her left arm around his right. Meganium gave Kris a look, but she waved her a hand as she smiled the widest she had in months. As they began to walk back through Blackthorn, Kris could feel herself becoming calm. She had stood up to Gold, had got some sound advice, as well as could know evolve her Seadra, and was now heading home. And, glancing to her left, Kris didn't mind her new company either…

Gold, on the other hand, was furious.

He lay there on the ground, clutching his groin area and glaring at Kris as she walked off into the distance. Of course Skarmory had flown into her on his command: Gold knew very quickly that he wasn't going to beat Kris or the others in a fair battle, so he just hoped he would be able to push her out of the competition. She hadn't been too badly injured, unfortunately, and Gold had been delayed by the flying rocks and than struggling to breathe underwater. Jericho had crossed the finish line just after Kris left the building, and Gold had been left trailing behind. He couldn't bare to face the Dragon Elder after that humiliating loss, and had simply left, only to face Kris.

How could she turn him down! Gold had based his entire battle strategy and training around conquering all of Kris' known Pokemon. He had trained endlessly, rigorously and powerfully to get his Pokemon up to scratch, only for Kris to throw it back in his face. All this time wasted… all this training to beat her… Gold could feel anger boiling through his blood, and forced himself to his feet. He wouldn't waste the past few months: if Kris wanted to give up, that was fine by him. Gold would train harder, longer and better, and than one day, one day soon, he would face her in a battle. It would be public, it would be national, maybe even international, and it will be embarrassing for Kris as Gold's team wipes the floor with her.

"I will destroy you, Krystal Soul," Gold hissed, "and I will become the greatest trainer in the world. Just you try and stop me."


	13. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

Kris couldn't wait to get home.

It had taken only two days to get down through Routes 45 and 46 with Spike in tow. The joining routes went entirely downhill, following a valley towards New Bark Town and Cherrygrove City. A beautiful river ran sparkling between two paths, and the surrounding mountain ranges were towering yet magnificent. A cave promised mystery and adventure to one side, and they had been tempted to pause and explore the depths of the mountains.

Though for Kris and Spike, they couldn't really stop and enjoy the scenery. They both had serious missions to do in delivering Latios' Enigma Crystal and trying to heal Latias with positive thoughts, so they stuck to a strict schedule. They stopped only briefly to eat, and walked briskly along, exchanging their life stories as they did so. The grass wasn't too long and easy to move through, and Kris was easily able to blast Pokemon aside with her team. She seemed to had a new feeling of confidence around her as they ventured down one of the most beautiful routes in Johto, and Kris wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was due to her confronting Gold back at Blackthorn Gym, or maybe it was the fact that she was getting close to her home town for the first time in weeks, but Kris had a sneaky suspicion it had to do with Spike.

There was some sort of connection between the two that Kris wasn't quite sure of, but she could definitely feel it. She hadn't spent as much time with a boy around her own age for quite a while, except for Gold, but Kris would rather stick her head inside Magcargo's shell than be attracted to him. Spike showed a side of boys Kris hadn't seen before: he listened to her, talked to her, and was overall very nice to her. He shared how his parents were Dragon Researchers working for the Dragon's Den, and that he worked at the Dragon's Den to won his own bit of money. Kris was fascinated by him, and began bombarding him with questions about his life, more excited by the answers than most people would be. Spike didn't seem to mind though, and Kris just couldn't help but swoon.

Now they were completely the last part of their journey. Having just navigated their way down a considerably steep hill, Kris and Spike emerged onto a bare grassy field, with only a few Rattata and Sentret playing in the grass. The trees and grass swayed around them, but the wind was silent, filling the air with the quiet buzz that came before a large event. Kris and Spike walked briskly past the towering trees, a signpost up ahead pointing towards New Bark Town, signalling they were nearly there. Kris was excited and was bouncing with every step, struggling to hold her excitement in. She walked faster than Spike, allowing her to get ahead and pass the row of trees first.

As soon as Kris felt the wind, she knew she was home.

By leaving the cover of trees, the silent wind began to batter against Kris, familiar and welcome like a pet greeting its master after a long absence. Her white jacket and blue-green hair were being battered, but Kris didn't care, shutting her eyes and letting the wind wash over her. She was home… after all this time, Kris was nearly home.

"Why is it so bloody windy?" Kris opened her eyes and turned as Spike appeared alongside, fastening his black robes together to stop them flapping in the wind.

"It's a coastal town: the sea breezes roll in," Kris explained, and Spike simply huffed. "There's nothing wrong with a bit of a wind!"

"There's never any wind up in Blackthorn, the mountains block it all off," Spike explained, clasping onto his staff as if it would magic the wind away. "You live here, your use to it!" Kris simply giggled, matching as his black hair was blown in a rather attractive manner. "Let's just get going then, shall we?" Spike suggested, and Kris nodded. She hadn't had a chance to examine her old town in much detail, but as they began to move along the route, Kris began to see the roofs of houses, the familiar paint job of Professor Elm's laboratory, the old fields and roads she use to run around… finally, she was home.

"I can see you're excited to be back," Spike said, who Kris realised had to move swiftly to keep up, staff swinging dangerously, "but we do have to get to Elm's lab to drop the Enigma Crystal off first." Kris' happiness faded as she remembered the task they'd been set: it was important they delivered the Crystal, but she'd been so happy to be back in town, and in her books, it was slightly more important.

"Just think of how positive Latias and you are going to feel about being home!" Spike said quickly, and Kris nodded, realising that she must be displaying her emotions across her face more than she realised. Getting Latias healed was just as important, and Kris was sure that her positivity must already be making progress.

"Your right, I guess," Kris teased, "this trip will be good: we heal the Lati's, I see my mum and Pokemon, and than can go battle Clair!"

"I think having a battle against Clair would be a bit tougher than one you've currently had," Spike explained. "She can be very tough when she wants," he continued, and Kris nodded along. She was excited for this final gym battle, but was extremely nervous as well. It was the last badge she needed before taking on the league, something that had been Kris' goal since longer than she could remember. Would Clair be an easy enough battle, or would the challenge be so tough that Kris and her Pokemon wouldn't be able to survive? Meganium, Noctowl, Seadra, Espeon, Miltank and Magcargo were healthy and strong, but could they withstand the might of the Dragon Pokemon? Would Ampharos and Latias be healed in time to take part in the match? Kris tried to avoid Spike's curious gaze, glancing the other direction to prevent him seeing her true worries in her eyes.

Suddenly, without even noticing, Kris was in New Bark.

She paused in her movements, all thoughts of the gym leaving her head, simply taking it all in. The buildings, the breeze, the streets, the grass, the colours, the sunshine… it was like a breath of fresh air after travelling through unfamiliar cities for all this time. Kris breathed in, recognising familiar smells of flowers, baked delights and chimney smoke. Spike stared around with interest, not noticing as Kris spun around, recognising the houses of teachers, old friends, some of her mother's friends, Ruby's family home…

Kris stopped spinning, staring at the house with a familiar mixture of sadness and guilt. She had used to dream of going on her adventure with Ruby when she was still around. Kris wondered how things would have been if she had travelled with her: would she have a rivalry with Gold, would she have met Hanoko, would her father have left? These sorts of 'What Ifs?' always bothered Kris, and she struggled to push them away now, all the familiar issues she had with the town coming back with the good ones…

"This town is really nice!" Spike nearly shouted, bringing Kris out of her thoughts. "I've never been anywhere outside of Blackthorn, admittedly, but this is a really neat little town! Your houses all look so cool, you must show me yours!"

"Of course I will, it's twice as awesome as the others!" Kris said, wiping a tear away before turning back around. "Maybe we should deliver the Enigma Crystal first though, as you were just telling me off about that!"

"True true," Spike laughed, and they began to wander back towards the green and light brown laboratory that dominated most of one street of New Bark Town. Kris hadn't been here for months, and was looking forward to the opportunity to see Professor Elm and check up on Ampharos and Miltank, who were currently at the lab.

"Meganium, I nearly forgot, you started your journey here as well!" Kris suddenly exclaimed and reached for the PokeBall. Spike stood asides as light appeared between them, and the large green Meganium quickly formed.

"Gani Mega Gani!" Meganium chimed with a wide grin on her face, and she suddenly began to dance forwards, racing towards the steps.

"Meganium, slow down!" Kris laughed, and she and Spike quickly set chase, racing to catch up to her. Meganium began to bound up the stairs, the wood creaking beneath her large feet, and charged straight towards the glass doors, which were beginning to part…

"Woah, slow down there!" A feminine voice wafted from behind Meganium, who came to since a sudden halt that Spike ran into her hide, bouncing backwards down the stairs. Kris didn't even notice, her attention turned towards the woman who had just spoken, her heart skipping a few beats at the sound of her voice.

"Mum!" Kris shouted and charged around Meganium. Persephone was startled as Kris wrapped her arms around her waist, but she quickly smiled widely and hugged her daughter back, a touch Kris hadn't felt in weeks.

"It is lovely to see you again darling," Persephone said sweetly. "Elm called this morning to say that you were coming, so we came to greet you, just in time it seems!" Kris smirked, too happy to truly register what her mother had said. But as Meganium nuzzled against Persephone and Spike got back to his feet, rubbing his head, the doors parted once more, and a wooden thud sounded behind them.

"Save some of that for your grandmother!" A second voice called, followed by a croaky laugh. Kris gasped and turned her head as Hanoko wandered towards her, her aged face full of youth as she beamed widely at her granddaughter.

"Hanoko, what are you doing here?" Kris exclaimed, giving her a wide hug. She had last seen both women back at Ecruteak City when Hayden had been buried, and Kris had presumed Hanoko would stay there while Persephone came back to New Bark.

"Oh Kris, I've been stuck in Ecruteak for far too long," Hanoko boomed, stroking Meganium with her cane. "Morty and his bloody ghost and some creaky old tower aren't good enough for a fabulous woman of my age! Leafeon, Glaceon and I needed a change of scenery, so I came here to get to know my daughter-in-law and granddaughter a bit better," Hanoko explained, her happiness glinting in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Persephone and Kris. "Your town is simply beautiful, you must be proud! It is so lovely to be in such a peaceful environment, and to have a garden to potter around in without other people stomping through, or getting blown up either," Hanoko added in whisper, and Kris laughed despite the guilt that built up. "And the locals are much friendly here as well! Harriet Hartley took us shopping, and I brought some lovely new clothes for us!" Hanoko stretched her arms out wide and Kris stepped backwards, nearly laughing: Hanoko and Persephone were wearing matching tie-dyed blue dresses that went down to the floor, making them look like moving sections of water.

"Hanoko thought getting matching dresses would be a lovely idea," Persephone said through clenched teeth, and she and Kris exchanged smirks at the ridiculousness of their outfits. Kris was glad to be back amongst the humour, and rushed forwards and gave the two a silent hug.

"Would you mind introducing me?" The hug lasted only a few seconds before Spike spoke up, and Kris turned around, slightly annoyed at being interrupted, but Spike's annoyed face was to cute to get angry at.

"Alright: Spike, my mother Persephone and grandmother Hanoko," Kris explained quickly. "Mum and Hanoko, this is Spike, a worker at the Dragon's Den. He is here to deliver Latios' Enigma Crystal," Kris added seriously, and Persephone and Hanoko exchanged interested looks.

"Nice to meet you all," Spike said, extending a hand out towards them with a smile on his face. Persephone gladly shook it, but Hanoko pulled a slightly disgruntled face.

"You look shady boy. What is with all the black cloaks and black hair? I've seen youth like you roaming through the streets of Ecruteak, and I think there is something fishy about a teenager who wears enough leather that they pass for a Miltank!" She grumbled, prodding Spike with her cane.  
"MEGAAAA!" Meganium laughed, her head tipping sideways on Kris' shoulder, her trainer struggling to hold her laughter in. Spike simply spluttered nervously, not sure how exactly to respond, and Hanoko grunted in discontent.

"Come on, let's just go inside and see Professor Elm, shall we?" Persephone said quickly, and Kris nodded, still struggling to hold her laughter in. Spike quickly slipped past Hanoko, whose aging eyes followed him as he passed.

"Your grandmother is scary!" He whispered as the glass doors parted, and Kris and Meganium simply laughed.

"Just be glad she hasn't hit you with her cane yet," Kris replied, and Meganium chortled as the group headed inside the laboratory, leaving the rest of New Bark Town behind as Kris and Spike completed the first part of their mission.

Only a few metres away, walking slowly behind, was Gold.

He had followed Kris and Spike through the trees, watched them enter the town and watched as Kris' reunited with her family. Rage and embarrassment from the Dragon's Den was still fresh in Gold's mind, and he clutched several of his PokeBall's furiously in his pocket and he walked towards Elm's Lab.

Gold wanted to get his revenge, and the perfect place to do so was right where it had all begun.

Professor Elm's lab looked the same as it had when Kris had left all those weeks ago: same number of computers, same number of tables and desk, more supplies and paperwork scattered throughout the research hub of Johto. A few scientists were gathered around a metal cube with a large telescope sticking out of it, one of them fidgeting with several controls. Professor Elm had been turned towards another cube-shaped device, but quickly turned around as the doors beeped.

"Ah Krystal, it is so wonderful to see you again!" He called, and rushed towards her, giving her a firm handshake. The other scientists looked up and nodded towards the group before turning back towards the machine. "How have your travels been? Better than my last Dex Holders, I hope. Got some gym badges? How are your other Pokemon? Oh my god, look at you!" Elm cried as he saw Meganium, who raised her head proudly as the scientist stroked her neck. "So wonderful to see another perfect evolution!"

"Mega Mega Ni Gani!" Meganium called happily, and Kris smiled.

"Everyone else is fine, except for Ampharos and Latias, of course," she explained.

"Ah yes, poor Ampharos," Elm sighed. "My scientists are examining her DNA as we speak to look for any possible causes for her condition," and he pointed towards the scientists and the large metal cube. "The cube keeps Ampharos in her energy form so we can examine the DNA in that form."

"Wow… that's very high tech," Kris said, "I hope that it is able to do something."

"Quite so. We may use it for extracting Latios' DNA as well, if you have the Enigma Crystal with you, of course," Elm said, and glanced towards Spike. The black haired teenager had been marvelling the world that was entirely more high tech than the cave where he usually resided, and was surprised to find himself being spoken to.

"Oh yes, I have it right here," Spike explained, and rumbled through his tatty bag. He pulled a large purple towel out, and it unfurled it to reveal the simple brown box. Elm's eyes widened in excitement, and he quickly but carefully picked it up.

"Thank you very much for this!" The professor said excitedly, clasping it carefully and taking it quickly towards the second metal cube. "I will examine the crystal in detail to see what is causing Latios to react angrily through it."

"Clair requested to be updated first with any findings," Spike said, and Professor Elm nodded. Kris opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly something weird happened: the box flashed a blue so bright that Kris and Persephone gasped, and there was a collective whirr as the lights dimmed and all the machines turned off.

"Power outage!" Persephone gasped. Professor Elm simply wheeled around in shock, gobsmacked to find all of his systems had crashed: all the computers had turned off, dozens of machines had shut down, and all unnatural light disappeared, leaving sunlight streaming in through the glass doors to guide their way. Kris didn't care about any of this, rushing straight towards the metal cube the scientists were crowded around. A PokeBall sat in a small chute, and Kris snatched it up quickly, wondering if the power cut had caused any further harm to Ampharos, and pressed the button. Red energy lit up the darker laboratory, and Ampharos quickly formed on the tiled floor.

"Ampha Ampharos!" The electric type chimed happily, and gave Kris a hug that she quickly reciprocated.

"It's so good to see you, how have you been?" Kris asked, Meganium coming over to greet her team mate as well. It would have been a lovely reunion after Ampharos had been gone for a while, Professor Elm testing her to try and unlock her electrical abilities that had been shut off for some time. But now didn't seem look a good time: the scientists were rushing around, trying to reboot their computers and check that their vital research hadn't been wiped.

"Kris, I think it is best if we leave now darling," Persephone called out, and Kris nodded, moving quickly back towards her family and Spike as Elm looked ready to explode. "Spike, you are welcome to come and visit the house. I have a chocolate cake in the oven that my Noctowl, Hooty, is watching, and it should be ready to come out when we get home!"

"That sounds lovely," Spike said with a smile, careful not to stand to close to the still stern faced Hanoko. "Pity that Latios is still causing mischief. We don't have much electrical equipment at the Dragon's Den, so he never did anything like this."

"It's fine, I'm sure the Professor can work it out," Kris replied as they began to walk out, giving Elm a parting wave. He simply nodded at them, grabbing the wooden box and taking it towards a large fridge-looking cabinet at the back.

"I've never been a fan for all this electrical hoo-ha!" Hanoko scoffed, clunking her cane against a computer hard drive as they walked past. "I don't mind the stuff from around my days, but all these fancy computers and portable music gizmos all seem a bit unneeded if you ask me!" The elderly lady scoffed, and the others simply nodded along, more focused on how they would get through the electronically controlled doors. As Hanoko rambled on about typewriters and stereos, Ampharos ran forwards and rubbed her tail against the door. There was a light electrical spark between her red orb and the glass, and the doors slid open enough for Meganium to pass through.

"Good job Ampharos, nice to see some improvement!" Kris said happily, and Ampharos beamed widely. Spike and Persephone smiled as well, and Kris was glad to see that Ampharos was at least being positive, rather than getting down about her condition.

"Are you really going to congratulate something as pitiful as that?" A voice sneered behind them, and the procession froze as they began to head down the stairs. Each one of them recognised the voice, but only Persephone's blood didn't boil in the knowledge that Gold was once again with them. Hanoko and Spike's hands tightened on their staffs, and Kris angrily turned around, not at all pleased to see Gold's face in front of her, a mixture of anger and smugness across it.

Her stomach twinged painfully at the sight of him, and Kris was still furious about her near death during the orienteering. She was furious about most of the stuff Gold had done, the memory of Ruby throbbing rather painfully being back in town, but an attempted murder, despite what he claimed, pushed things too far for Kris. Yet she was not going to deal with Gold today. Kris vividly remembered kicking him in the groin and her choice of words afterwards, and stook by her statement not to deal with him anymore. She was hear for her family, her Pokemon and Latios, and not for anything else.

"Hello Gold, hope your day is going well," Kris said cheerily. "I hope your journey here went well, and that you retain the ability to piss properly." Spike howled with laughter and Gold's face screwed up angrily.

"I was just coming to show Professor Elm my latest acquisition," he said through clenched teeth, and opened his hand to reveal a badge. It was black with red bits and shaped like some sort of Pokemon face, glaring up at Kris from his sweaty palm.

"The Blackthorn Gym Rising Badge," Persephone said, "good for you Gold!" Gold thanked her, but Kris was too surprised to care: he had managed to get the last gym badge before her; he had managed to defeat Clair.

"Feraligatr knows some nifty Ice type moves, and I was able to use some pretty cunning strategies," Gold explained smugly, putting the badge back in his pocket. Spike looked too in shock to say anything, which Kris put down to someone like Gold defeating his idol.

"Good for you Gold, I hope it was an invigorating battle," Kris said simply, remembering Latias and her pledge not to care for Gold. She saw his eyes bulge with surprise at her comment, and Kris exchanged smiles with Meganium and Ampharos. Hanoko was still glowering angrily at Gold, her cane clutched threateningly as always, but Persephone looked rather surprised at the tension between them all.

"We should head off, see if the cake is ready," she said, giving Kris a pointed look that her daughter easily recognised: it meant 'I don't know what's going on, but you better tell quickly!' Kris nodded, and she led her Pokemon in moving forwards. Hanoko continued to glare at Gold as she walked forwards, as did Spike, who was still annoyed about the fact Gold had won.

"I'll see you before you leave here Krystal," Gold called at as the group departed, "I need a decent battle after that gym," he added goading. "For all that hype, Clair was a bit of a pushover."

"THAT'S IT!" Spike roared, and Kris had barely turned around before the long staff was swung, smashing into Gold's legs. For a horrible second, Kris thought Spike was going to beat him with it, but the staff was discarded and Spike dived in with balled up fists, driving them into Gold's face.

"STOP THIS!" Persephone screamed as Gold began to punch back, the two teenagers wrestling and rolling through the grass. Several residents were rushing out, looking appalled at the violence in front of them.

"Swing, hit him, hit him!" Hanoko jeered, swinging her cane, looking ready to get in there and begin beating Gold herself. Kris wanted to laugh, but she was too amazed by the violence to do anything. Meganium and Ampharos both looked shocked as well, unable to do anything to split them apart, blood beginning to fly in specks from the tangle of limbs and bodies.

"ETHAN HARTLEY, STOP THIS AT ONCE!" A voice boomed from across the town. The twittering watches froze in shock, all staring towards the source of the voice. Gold pushed Spike off, both of them with bruised eyes and bloody faces, and Kris rushed quickly towards Spike, keeping one eye on the figure that spoke.

It was a man, nearing fifty, with sleeked back grey hair that made him look a bit old but very classy. He was wearing a three piece navy suit with watching tie, despite the fact the sun was out and the temperature was up. This man was clearly a businessman, a very wealthy one at that, and everyone in the town (except Spike) knew who he was.

Especially Gold.

"Hello father," he hissed bitterly, standing to his feet as he wiped blood from his mouth. Harold Hartley glared down at his son, a look Kris imagined he would give someone he was about to fire.

"Ethan, we need to have a chat," Harold growled, his voice deep and full of rage. With a nasty glare on his face, Gold forced himself to stand up and move towards his father. Harold nodded at Persephone, before leading his son away with an arm around his shoulders, leaving Kris rather puzzled by the exchange, and the entire street full of tension.

"How does it feel?"

"Better… not as bad as before."

It didn't take long once the fight had ended for the street to clear. Several residents were still peering through their curtains though, watching Kris and Spike as they sat on a park bench. Seadra had frozen a BubbleBeam to create a bag of ice, which Spike now had rested against a darkening eye. Meganium and Ampharos were now happily running around, Seadra resting on Meganium's back. Kris was going to send Miltank, Espeon and Magcargo out, but wanted to wait a minute to see how Spike was doing.

"You really shouldn't have fought him," Kris said in a slight scolding tone. Spike simply sighed and nodded, dabbing a tissue against his bloody lip.

"I know I shouldn't have, but he is just such an arrogant little pig!" He replied angrily. "He has been so nasty to you for no reason, and I can tell your grandmother doesn't like him very much either, though I don't know if she likes anyone but you," Spike added, and Kris laughed. "I wasn't just going to stand there and let him get away with insulting Clair! She is a brilliant trainer, and I'm sure she put up an excellent fight."

"She did seem very strong minded and powerful," Kris said in agreement, "and I'm sure that she put up a much better fight than the way Gold said it, but you still shouldn't have gone and fought him!" Spike looked up at her, and for several moments the two simply stared into each other's eyes, Kris' full of concern and worry, and Spike giving her a rather meaningful, understanding stare. They remained in this look for several moments, and Kris felt her heart racing, her stomach flip inside her body, tempted to reach out and grasp onto Spike's hands. His left hand dropped the bloody tissue, and Kris saw it extend slightly towards hers. But awkwardness got the best of them, and they quickly turned away, Kris sad to find herself lacking the courage to act on her feelings.

"Your right, I'm sorry, fighting him was silly," Spike said very quickly, and Kris nodded. "I was going to battle him, but I don't think my Pokemon are that strong."

"Oh rubbish!" Kris scoffed, leaping to her feet. "Any Pokemon are strong enough to conquer Gold and his gang of passive aggressive little monsters! You work at the Dragon's Den, surely your Pokemon are tough in ways."

"I only have one Pokemon, and he isn't… I don't get to train that often… we don't have a wide move variety…" Spike explained sheepishly. "That's why they wanted you to travel with me, as I alone couldn't protect the Enigma Crystal."

"Well, why don't we battle then, get some training in?" Kris suggested, and Meganium and Ampharos stopped running, all three Pokemon turning at the mention of battling. "They seem keen, I'm keen, so why don't we?" Spike looked a bit uneasy, but he nodded after a few moments and stood up, wincing slightly due to a sore stomach from the fight.

"Megani Mega Meganium?" Meganium asked happily.

"Seadra Dra?" Seadra called.

"Sorry guys, but I think Ampharos should have a turn at battling," Kris said. Ampharos' face lit up, and she rushed forwards and gave Kris another big hug, clapping her hands together as she waddled in front. Kris was happy to give her a chance at stretching her abilities, and it would be good for Spike to go up against.

"You two had some good battles at the Dragon's Den, so enjoy this," Kris told the other two. "Seadra, check out the Dragon moves that you could be using soon!"

"Dra!" Seadra nodded, and Meganium led her over to the park bench. Spike was now standing a few metres in front of Ampharos, leaning on his staff as he held a PokeBall up towards Kris.

"This Pokemon hatched from an egg my father gave me, and I hope it becomes as strong as Lance's Pokemon!" Spike boomed, and Kris smiled, liking his little introduction. "Shelgon, out you come!" There was a flash of light, and Kris gasped as a Pokemon formed before her: it was looked like a circular grey shell, but had four little legs sticking out and two yellow eyes glaring out. Kris quickly pulled her pink PokeDex out from her bag, scanning the Pokemon not known to Johto.

"Shelgon, evolves from Bagon… Rock Head… blah blah blah… Oooh, it is a Dragon, nice!" Kris said, and Spike smiled widely. Ampharos looked down at Shelgon, who was pawing at the ground, looking up determinedly at Ampharos.

"He doesn't get many battles, so I hope he enjoys this one," Spike explained, and Kris nodded once again, knowing that Ampharos' electrical attacks would be useless against him even if she had them.

"I'm going to be a nice little girl and let you go first," Kris said, and Spike smiled widely, putting his bag of ice down, ready to focus fully on the battle. Shelgon seemed to be quivering with excitement, and Ampharos clenched her fists, ready to fight.

"Start off with Headbutt!" Spike shouted.

"Focus Blast, deflect him!" Kris commanded instantly.

"GOOOOOON!" Shelgon shouted, and suddenly ran forwards, his little legs moving as fast as they allowed. Ampharos put her hands together, causing red energy to quickly form into a spherical shape, just as Shelgon got closer, the top of his head glowing brighter as the Headbutt readied.

"AMPHAAAA!" Ampharos shouted, throwing the Focus Blast forwards. Shelgon was too close to avoid it, and there was a red explosion between the two. Kris shielded her eyes, but was able to see Shelgon fly backwards, thumping against the ground besides Spike. For a second, she thought it was all over already, but Shelgon leapt up, eyes glaring viciously towards her.

"He isn't going to give up that easily," Spike called. "Now Shelgon, try a DragonBreath!" Shelgon nodded, and Kris was impressed by the quick switch to a Special move, and decided to shake things up.

"Fire Punch Ampharos!" Kris ordered, and Ampharos ran forwards, right fist bursting into flame, as Shelgon opened his mouth wide. Golden purple flames shot out of Shelgon's hidden mouth, and Kris expected Ampharos to be blasted backwards by the superior attack. However, Kris was surprised to find Ampharos was only slightly hindered, still able to run forwards with her spare hand out to try and block the sparkling fire.

"PHAROS!" She screamed, ramming her fist into Shelgon's face in a burst of fire. This time, Spike was forced to move asides as Shelgon soared backwards, his body bursting into flame to signal a burn.

"Do you want to keep going?" Kris called nervously. She didn't want to defeat Shelgon and make him and Spike feel him, and especially didn't want to give Spike any reason to dislike her. But the teenager simply shook his head, watching as Shelgon got back to his feet, slightly scorched but ready to continue.

"We are going to fight until the finish! Another DragonBreath, try for a paralysis!" Spike commanded, and Shelgon nodded, running forwards to ensure he was close enough to make the attack hot. Kris was surprised by their determination and refusal to back down, and she glanced towards Ampharos, who stood there looking very determined, ready to fight in whatever way possible: wasn't it only fair that Kris gave her the same level of determination and commitment?

"Ampharos, I want you to try your hardest and try and use a Thunderbolt!" Kris called out encouragingly. Meganium and Seadra looked shocked, and even Ampharos looked uneasy as Shelgon continued to get closer. "I believe in you Ampharos, and I know you can unleash that inner spark!"

"Amph!" Ampharos replied, nodding her head and turning back towards Shelgon. Her red tail began to glow, and electricity cackled throughout her body, her face screwed up in determination.

_Come on, I know you can do it! _Kris thought, crossing her fingers on both hands and watching as Shelgon ran forwards ready to fire. His mouth opened just as Ampharos raised a fist, sparks flying from the end.

"SHEEEEEEEL!"

"PHAAAAAAR!"

Before either Kris or Spike knew it, there was an explosion. Yellow electricity flew from between the two, followed by a exploding purple cloud with enough force to send both collapsing backwards. Kris rushed forwards to catch Ampharos before she fell, and was surprised to find Ampharos had fainted, only looking a bit dazed from the blast.  
"Shelgon!" Spike shouted on the other side of the smoke, and Kris turned quickly around, wondering if the same fate had happened to the Dragon. Unfortunately, as the smoke began to clear, she saw that was not the case: Shelgon lay on his back, eyes shut and still slightly smouldering. Spike gave him a sombre pat before calling him back, and then letting out a sad sigh.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to knock him out!" Kris said apologetically as Meganium brought Seadra over, and Ampharos hung her head sadly.

"It's fine, it is good for him to get some practice," Spike said with a slight smile on his face. "I think he ran too far forwards, so I need to work on controlling his Special moves so they are more effective from afar like their meant to be. And hey, at least you can see Ampharos still has some power in her!" Kris smiled at that, and Ampharos looked up, smiling widely as well.

"We've still got a way to go before we unlock her power once again, but it's good to see you've got it inside of you," Kris said soothingly, and Ampharos clapped her hands together.

"Let's go try this cake of your mothers," Spike said, and Kris leapt excitedly to her feet, quickly walking eagerly alongside him as they dissected the battle.

"Ampha Phar Amph?" Ampharos asked, staring pointedly at the two.

"Gani Mega Mega Nium Gani," Meganium replied with a smirk, and Ampharos and Seadra giggled, following after the two who were so clearly smitten for the other.

Hartley Manor was the flashest house for miles.

It was located behind Professor Elm's lab, a block of trees separating the lab from the expansive grounds. There was a gap in the trees, leading to a set of metal gates and a small guard station, where a guard and two Machamp were waiting to check anyone passing through. The gates would then part, the only entrance into the property. A wall wove through the trees, topped off with electric razor wire with enough force to leave you paralysed and at the mercy of Harold's Arcanine.

Hart Enterprises was the largest company in Johto, and Harold hoped to overthrow Arnold Adiem in Sinnoh, Selwyn Silph in Kanto and Daniel Devon in Hoenn to become the largest in the world. He had used his billions to craft a magnificent home for his family, the grounds covered with a swimming pool, tennis court, gazebo, entertainment section and training field for the children.

The main attraction, though, was the three storey house.

Painted a sunny yellow that looked almost gold, the house was about the size of the Kimono Sisters Theatre with a few extra layers. The windows were all the height of a tall man and the width of a wide one, the frames painted a shining white. The same white was used for the front door, which was the height of about two men and the width of a dozen, looking gorgeous next to the six marble columns holding up a triangular roof. This matched the actual roof, which was made from white tiles. The paint job had earned the house the nickname "The Omelette", and the Hartley's loved having such a distinctive household.

The interior was just as wonderful. The huge front doors opened up to the gigantic entrance hall, which sparkled white from the white walls, white tiles and white carpeted staircase. To contrast, black was used between the tiles and for the banister, and the black and white carried onto picture frames, vases and flowers and many ornaments Henrietta had collected over time. The theme carried on throughout the bottom floor, where the kitchen, a bathroom, family living rooms and multi media rooms and offices for Harold and Henrietta resided. The decoration had been designed down to the last detail, and it was designed to make the house look as perfect as possible.

Unfortunately, the family was less than perfect.

Gold sat on a white leather couch in the overly cluttered living room, arms crossed and sullen look on his face. His eye was purple and black and a large scratch went down his cheek to more bruises, but they remained untreated. Harold paced angrily around the room, thinking about his words, doing his best not to shoot his son angry looks. Despite all this tension, Henrietta leant against the doorway, sipping on a berry smoothie she had just whipped up. Despite being forty years old, Henrietta looked exactly like Chantelle and her other three daughters: tall, thin, blonde and tanned, and was even borrowing one of her daughters pink sun dresses to wear. A large amount of exercise, eating healthy and regular trips to the plastic surgeon in Goldenrod City kept Henrietta as youthful as the she'd been married, and was the envy of all the aging woman throughout the town. The large house was quiet, with the youngest five children all attending the Arcethian Academy. The eldest son, Winston, was having a Pokemon battle with Chantelle outside before her next Pokeathlon match. The house remained quiet, the tension as high as it could possibly go.

"So…," Harold said at last, coming to a halt in front of his wife and turning around, though Gold glanced down to avoid his glare. "We learnt something very interesting this week, didn't we darling?" He said to Henrietta, who simply nodded in a rather airy manner. "Kris' grandmother has been around, you may remember her: Hanoko, lovely woman, knows her way around a cane. Anyway, she asked Henrietta here about a cheque, a cheque _you_ were meant to have."  
"And I said 'Whatever are you talking about?'" Henrietta said, her voice high and whiny. "I thought the old biddy was losing her marbles! But than Hanoko tells me all about a $100,000 cheque she gave to you to make up for all that money that awful Hayden stole from us. Now, I simply thought the cheque had passed me by, and I was obviously angered, as there are a lot of lovely dresses I could buy this seas –,"

"But," Harold interrupted, "I have never received any sort of cheque from you. I called the bank, mentioned that lovely new statue I brought for them, and I learnt that you happen to have $100,000 in your bank account."

"The exact amount of the cheque!" Henrietta said seriously, but Harold simply rolled his eyes and gave his wife a gentle, condescending pat on the shoulders. Gold still refused to look up, his eyes focused entirely on the white carpet.

"Why do you have the money Ethan?" Harold asked firmly, and stared down at Gold. However, Gold remained staring at the carpet, not even seeming to react to the statement. Harold growled and stormed forwards, leaning over a black wooden coffee table to tower over his son. "Answer me, or I will strip your name from the will!" Gold let out a laugh at this, and Harold straightened up, exchanging a curious glance with his wife.

"Of course, your go to threat," Gold laughed, looking back up at his father. "You seem to think I want to run your stupid businesses, build skyscrapers and running people's finances. It's all useless in this world! I want to keep training my Pokemon, and I want to win the Johto League, and I won't stop until I've defeat Kr – I mean Lance," Gold corrected quickly, though his parents didn't notice. "When I win, I will repay all of the money I have, but I'm not giving it back!"

"What do _you _need the money for?" Henrietta huffed, walking round to join her husband.

"You two didn't give me any money when I left," Gold growled, leaping to his feet. "I was struggling to afford supplies for my Pokemon, and food and accommodation for myself."

"You could have simply asked us!" Harold roared. "I demand you give us back the money that is rightfully ours, and you will stay in this house until you have paid back the money you've spent!"

"WHAT!" Gold shouted. "I've just collected my eighth badge, not that you care, but I'm ready to take on the Johto League now! You can't stop me!"

"I am your father, and I will do as I please! There's no need for you to go on a journey anyway if your just going to spend the whole time fighting with your fists in public like a bloody fool!" Harold shouted back. Gold went to open his mouth, a number of insults forming quickly in his head. But as he prepared to say them, two figures suddenly appeared behind them. The first was Chantelle, who was carrying a tray of glasses, each one with a different coloured liquid in it, and her pink training gear made her look like Henrietta's twin. The second figure was nearly identical to Harold: similar height, similar facial structure, but was a lot thinner, had no wrinkles, hair naturally blonde, and was wearing blue training gear similar to Chantelle.

"Hello there Ethan," Winston, the eldest of the Hartley children, called, showing off his gleaming white smile, "nice to see you again. How is the trip going?"

"I'm going to guess not well, based on how much the windows were vibrating," Chantelle said cheekily, shooting her younger brother a vicious smile. "If your vocal chords were any higher they'd hear you from Kanto!" She placed the tray down and pulled her three PokeBalls, releasing Thalia the Ninetales, Jemima the Jumpluff and Delilah the Dewgong. "Got to get my Pokemon big and strong, the Pokeathlon finals are fast approaching!" As she began to divvy up the smoothies between the three, Harold leant against the wall, sighing.

"I can't do this with all this noise," he groaned. "I am going to make a call, and then we will continue discussing things Ethan." Gold simply nodded angrily as he slumped back in the couch, watching as Harold stormed out of the room, followed quickly by Henrietta, who seemed unable to move on her own. There was silence for a few seconds, the only noise coming from Winston as he poured out some glasses of water from a crystal jug. Gold appeared to be fuming, ideas racing throughout his mind. He didn't need to be here, and didn't want to be here. He wanted to be battling Kris: this was their home territory, where they both had an even advantage. He had lost his first battle to her here, and was ready to get his revenge. Nothing his father could say would stop him. Defeating Kris was Gold's life now, and nothing else mattered in the slightest.

"Why was father yelling at you?" Winston asked as he placed the three onto three white coasters. "From what we heard coming down the hallway, you owe him some money?"

"Your forgetting that little Goldie Woldie won't be able to go on his journey anymore, am I right?" Chantelle sneered, pouring the smoothies down her Delilah and Jemima's throats. Gold ignored his siblings, not caring for what they had to say in the slightest. They wouldn't know, they wouldn't understand, always getting everything they wanted, always winning when they wanted. They didn't know what it was like to have a rivalry, this all consuming rivalry…

_It's nearly over, though _Gold reminded himself. _When Kris wins at Blackthorn, I will be waiting for her at the Pokemon League. I will defeat Lance, and than I will destroy her, I will destroy her Pokemon, and I will ruin her, just like she has ruined me…. Than my guilt may be over…'_

The atmosphere in the Soul living room was lively but relaxed. Kris and Spike sat on a couch, while Hanoko and Persephone sat on comfy armchairs that they had brought for a bargain price a week ago. All of Kris' Pokemon, except Latias, were out of their PokeBalls, and were examining the wide backyard with a fully healed Shelgon, who kept shooting Ampharos bad looks. Leafeon and Glaceon sat comfortably on either side of Hanoko, as always, and Hooty stood like a sentry in the open doors to the backyard, keeping a mind of both the Pokemon and the humans.

"This is cake is really lovely Miss Soul," Spike said, taking a rare break from chewing the delicious chocolate cake that had been waiting for them when they arrived.

"Oh please Spike, just call me Persephone," Kris' mother laughed, "and you're very welcome, it's an old family recipe. I bet you haven't had a cake as good as this for a while," Persephone said, turning towards Kris. However, Kris wasn't paying attention, staring sadly down at her plate. "Kris, what's wrong?"

"Oh… what?" Kris asked, looking rather stunned. "Oh, I'm fine, just a bit sleepy. The cake is really nice," and she shoved several pieces down.

"Don't lie to your mother Krystal!" Hanoko scolded, whacking her cane against the floor, making Hooty turn and glare. "Tell us the truth: what's got you down?" Spike adjusted himself to stare at her, and Kris found three pairs of eyes suddenly on her, the happy discussions they'd had a few moments before turned into stern silence and tension.

"Well…" Kris mumbled, and than let out a sigh, deciding it was best to tell the truth. "I just feel bad that I haven't really thought much about this oplace while Ive been on my journey. When I came back here, I was so amazed to be back in my familiar surroundings, but it quickly dawned on me that I never think about here. I don't think about you mum, I don't think about Hanoko, I don't think about Ruby, or Elm, or any of the old neighbours, and I don't even think about the wind. I've let my battling and travelling get the better of me, and I can't believe I forgot all about my home!" A tear began to fall down her face, and Persephone gasped and leapt up, but Spike quickly put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"It's fine to forgot about your home sometimes," he said with a smile. "I haven't thought about the Dragon's Den since leaving, and it's only been two days! I am focused entirelym on delivering the Enigmas Crystal safely, and enjoying the sights along the way. If you kept thinking about home, you probably wouldn't be able to make it past Violet City, possibly not even Cherrygrove!"

"The boy's right!" Hanoko boomed. "Focus on the path ahead Kris, not on the path back. You have one more badge to collect, and you won't get it worrying if you forgot to turn your lights off before you left!" Kris nodded along, wiping the tear as she listened to what they had to say. She was being a bit silly, overreacting to it, but it didn't stop the guilt of not thinking about anyone.

"I don't mind if you forget to think about me one day dear," Persephone said warmly, "as I know you will always have me in your heart and in the back of your mind, even if you don't know it." Kris let a tear fall again, but this was a tear of happiness and relief.

"Thanks mum," she whispered, and reached out and gave her a hug. Her mother's arms wrapped around her, and Kris could feel the warmth filling her body again, though she noticed that a different sort of warmth seemed to have gone, centred around her shoulders….

"So, who is this Ruby person?" Spike asked cheerfully, clearly hoping to change the subject to what he thought was a happier note. "Is she an old friend?" Kris slipped back into her seat, exchanging nervous looks with her mother. She didn't really want to explain the story to Spike at the moment, not when things were just happier again. Kris noticed that Persephone looked particularly nervous, and though Kris wondered why, she got her answer a second later.

"She was that girl who died, right Persephone?" Hanoko said in her rather blunt way, and Persephone nodded. "It sounded just dreadful! Kris had to witness her best friend getting hit by a car, all thanks to that Gold boy!"

"What, did Gold push her?" Spike asked shocked, his hands clenching around his staff and looking towards Kris.

"It was nothing like that. Gold was just chasing us and Ruby ran in front of the car," Kris explained, trying not to cry again. However, Hanoko let out a tutting sound.

"You don't need to lie to the boy," she said, "he deserves to know the truth!"  
"Hanoko," Persephone said in an angry tone, but her mother in law didn't hear.

"Gold _did _push the little girl, by accident, of course, but he still pushed her. The Hartley's covered it up, which I can understand, you wouldn't want manslaughter attached to such a prestigious company!"

"WHAT!" Kris yelled, leaping to her feet. Through the open door Meganium, Ampharos, Epseon, Noctowl and Miltank stopped their running game, and Magcargo, Seadra and Shelgon, who'd remained still, turned around. Kris was too in shock to notice, not caring that Leafeon and Glaceon were awake, or that Hanoko had clutched her chest. She turned towards Persephone, who was beginning to shake. "You always told me that Ruby had run in front of the road, that it was all an accident!"

"It was an accident!" Persephone shrieked, her voice high as she continued to shake. "I wanted to tell you, but Harold convinced me not to. We always knew that you two would end up travelling together, and we didn't want you to be travelling hating each other! I thought it was for the best if you didn't know!"

"Ruby was my best friend, I had every right to know how she died!" Kris shouted, and turned around, beginning to pace around the room. "I can't believe you've kept this from me for so long! You knew I haven't been getting along with Gold since we started our journey, why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did Hanoko know before me?"

"I wasn't going to tell you about how your best friend was accidentally pushed at the bloody Pokeathlon dome!" Persephone shouted, getting to her feet. "And when I last saw you, I wasn't going to overwhelm you just after your father died! And Hanoko only knew because Henrietta doesn't have two brain cells to rub together that aren't addled by wine or botox and blabbed about it about five minutes into our first meeting! I simply forgot to tell Hanoko not to say anything, as I hoped it wouldn't come up!"

"It's not my fault," Hanoko growled as Persephone shot her a look, "so don't go giving me the evils!"

"It's not your fault at all, it's not any of our faults!" Kris shouted, pacing towards her gathering Pokemon now. "It is all one person's fault, and I need to go and see him right now!"

"Kris, don't do anything rash!" Spike shouted, but Kris ignored him as she walked out of the living room, looking down towards the seven Pokemon in front of her. This wasn't going to be good for Latias, and she could feel a slight pull in her pocket, but Kris didn't care. Getting this off her chest would make her her happiest in years.

"Megani Mega?" Meganium asked, the others all looking curious as well.

"Come on gang, we're just going to pay the Hartley's a visit."

The three siblings continued to sit in silence. Winston sat opposite Gold, giving him a quizzical look from over his glass of water, as if trying to get the answers to his questions by reading his mind. Chantelle sat there, ignoring the situation and she continued to sort out smoothies for her Pokemon. Gold sat there scowling, trying his best to avoid looking at Winston. He was not looking forward to his father returning, and was trying to think of as good of an argument to convince them to let him leave again. At the very least he could convince his mother, who could be easily brought and would let him go free in return for something shiny. But Gold was mainly worried about Kris: what if she left New Bark before he could get to her? He knew that Elm was doing something for the leather clad dick he had fought, but what if the professor finished it and Kris went back to Blackthorn for the gym battle? Gold couldn't wait around for her to hurry up and get down to him. He needed to battle her now and win now, before the day ended.

"Come now Ethan, just tell us what is going on," Winston said, rolling his eyes and tutting in an exaggerated fashion. Gold did not like his older brother: he acted like a middle aged man in the way he dressed and talked, and definitely showed the fact that he thought himself better than the rest of his siblings with his fancy education, fancy job working at Hart Industries and fancy lifestyle that came with it.

"Chantelle, what are you doing with those smoothies?" Gold asked, giving Winston a glare to show he didn't care at all for his question. Chantelle raised an eyebrow at Gold's though, giving Winston a look, before sighing and deciding to answer.

"They are a special recipe from the Pokeathlon officials. They are meant to help with power, stamina, skill, jump and speed so that the Pokemon can be used in any course," Chantelle explained. "You just need berries and a blender to make them: bloody easy and bloody useful!" Gold nodded along, highly entranced by the sound of the smoothies.

"Are they useful for helping a Pokemon in a normal battle?" He asked, eyes glinting with wonderment.

"Don't bother answering him," a voice boomed, and Harold walked briskly into the room, Henrietta following alongside, a fresh smoothie in her hands. "Ethan won't be going on any journeys for a while," he added with a scowl, and came around to face Gold once again. Henrietta slipped in next to Winston, and Chantelle turned towards Gold, along with her three Pokemon, silence falling upon them again. Gold simply stared back at the four, their looks ranging from angry to amused.

"Are you expecting me to dance or something?" Gold asked moodily, crossing his arms again and turning away from his parents.

"No Ethan, but we are expecting you to return the money to us!" Harold hissed, the words causing Chantelle to look up in interest and Winston to begin whispering questions to Henrietta.

"I am not giving any of it back!" Gold shouted, his temper already beginning to rise. "You don't need any more money, but I do! I have expenses on my travels! I need to buy food and clothes and a place to stay!"

"You don't need $100,000 to achieve that!" Harold roared back, and Chantelle and her three Pokemon gasped dramatically. "I am not waiting any longer Gold! You aren't continuing on your journey any more, so you don't need ANY of the money! You can give me back all of the money, and than return to the Arcethian Academy come Monday!" Gold turned back to his father, glaring up into his aging face, feeling his blood boiling up to levels he hadn't felt in weeks. This anger wasn't like battling Kris: it was more like he was getting ready to face his worst opponent, his toughest rival, and getting ready to bring them down.

"You can't control me!" Gold roared, leaping to his feet and grabbing his glass of water. He threw it with all his might, and Henrietta and Chantelle screamed as it shattered against the back wall. "I'm going back on my journey, and I'm taking the money with me! You already have about five cars, a fancy house, a fancy job, a million suits, half of which you've never worn anyway! You don't need any of this money, and you sure as fuck don't deserve any of it!" Henrietta was beginning to weep in shock, Winston patting her reassuringly on the arms whilst staring at Gold in shock. No one had ever spoken to Harold like this, and it was quite clear on his face that he wasn't expecting it either. Harold was going red with fury, his eyes bulging, a vein in his forehead sticking out. He tried to speak, but seemed to be at a loss for words, the words clearly unexpected. Gold continued to glare, but was triumphant inside, glad to see how effective his words had been.

"You little…," Harold began, sounding strained as he spoke, and tried to save something else, but a noise suddenly sounded around them: it was loud and high pitched, and was somehow causing all the lightbulbs to flash red.

"Intruder!" Winston yelled, leaping to his feet. An explosion sounded outside, and the entire family turned towards the back window as they heard screams, shouts and roars: a group was moving up their fabulous driveway, walking quickly and determinedly towards their house. Harold began barking orders as Henrietta screamed, but no one noticed who the group was, no one except Gold could recognise the one human in the pack, and no one except Gold wondered why Kris Soul was attacking their property.

She didn't have a plan. She didn't have any idea of what would happen when she entered the property. She had no clue what she would say to Gold when they met, but Kris just knew she had to do this.

As she walked through New Bark Town, Meganium with Seadra on her back, Espeon and Ampharos on one side, Magcargo and Miltank on the other and Noctowl flying overhead, Kris was even questioning if she should be doing this. Was confronting Gold the right thing to say? She was struggling to fight back tears at this horrifying revelation as it was, and didn't want to know what else would be said when she spoke to Gold. But something inside of her was making her walk forwards, something was whispering _But what about Ruby? She deserves vengeance, she deserves to have her spirit settled. _Kris was doing this for her, and not for anyone else.

"Kris, wait, don't do this!" Spike was running fast behind them, struggling to keep up. Kris and her team had left so quickly the others didn't have a chance to get ready. Persephone and Hanoko were bringing up the rear about twenty metres behind, but Spike was running to catch up, staff waving through the air as he tried to catch up with the fast moving group. The Pokemon kept staring back towards him, but Kris kept on moving, knowing that Spike could easily talk her out of this.

"You don't need to do this!" Spike shouted, only a metre or so behind now, yet the procession was moving through the trees towards the gates now. "He may have killed her, but you can't just storm into his house! They are rich, they can ruin you!"

"I don't care Spike!" Kris shouted back, tears beginning to break through. "Gold ruined her life, he ruined my life, he ruined her family's lives, he deserves to get a taste of his own medicine!" And with that, Kris ran a few feet forwards, the gates now towering above her, the perfect house and perfect garden only a few feet away.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to ask you to leave," a black haired security guard in grey uniform walked out of a cubicle, two Machamp following him out. Kris came to a stop, her Pokemon coming to a halt alongside her. They were flexing muscles, crinking necks, glaring up towards the gates as well. Each one of them had built a rivalry up against Gold and his Pokemon as well, a rivalry that was as powerful as their love and loyalty towards Kris. A few of the tears streaming down Kris' face were from happiness, overjoyed to find that they were so willing to fight alongside her.

"Miss, move along now, no need to cause any trouble," the guard growled, beginning to reach out towards Kris to push her back. She simply glanced at Meganium, who gave a little nod, and than smiled back at the man.

"Oh, trust me, there is a need," Kris said quietly. "Psybeam and Fire Blast!"

"ESP!"

"MAAAG!"

The guard screamed as attacks began to fly. Espeon fired the rainbow coloured circles towards the guards box, causing the cubicle to explode into bits of wood and glass, sending the two Machamp flying. Magcargo fired the five balls of fire, merging together in a star in time to melt the gates into a pile of molten metal.

"Noctowl, Espeon, take care of the Machamp!" Kris ordered as she began to move forwards. Noctowl and Espeon quickly moved forwards, a barrage of Psybeam and Air Slash raining upon the two Superpower Pokemon. Kris was feeling a rush of exhilaration and practically skipped forwards, now only five Pokemon following her towards the Hartley house.

"Don't even think about it!" A voice boomed, and Kris glanced around to see the guard getting to his feet, reaching towards some sort of weapon, a glare in his face. Ampharos and Miltank gasped, but Kris had to keep going, and was overjoyed to see a large piece of wooden swinging towards the guard's head.

"KEEP GOING!" Spike shouted, watching as the guard collapsed to the ground from a severe case of staff-to-head. "I'll watch these two for you!" Kris was overjoyed at this action, and began to replay his muscular, heroic swing in her head…

"ARCAAA!" A roar shattered her daydream, and Kris turned to see an Arcanine racing along the grass, huge body bouncing, teeth bared viciously. They still had a lot of driveway left to go, and Kris didn't want to get mauled before they got there.

"DRA!" Seadra shouted, leaping off of Meganium's back and turning blue. She sank into the ground very quickly, and Kris smiled at her initiative. Arcanine was getting closer, continuing to howl, unaware of the blue patch forming in front of him.

"Come on, we need to keep going!" Kris shouted, ignoring Arcanine as Seadra blasted him backwards. Meganium, Ampharos, Magcargo and Miltank nodded, and they quickly moved after Kris, getting closer towards the house. Kris tried to tune the battle out, thinking of a way to get Gold to listen, and to get the answers she wanted…

Gold turned away from the window, his blood continuing to boil, but for a completely different reason now, and excitement built up inside of him. Kris was coming to him, she was coming to him to battle, and it looked as if she had brought all of her Pokemon with her. As Harold began barking orders and Henrietta continued to scream, Gold glanced towards his bag out in the hallway. Now, he would finally get his revenge, and he was crush Kris' spirit once and for all.

"Chantelle, ready your Pokemon, we are going to need protection!" Harold shouted, running out into the entrance hall. Chantelle nodded, and her Ninetales, Jumpluff and Dewgong followed her, Winston and Henrietta into the hall. Gold excitedly began to move forwards, glad to greet Kris, but paused as he passed the table: Chantelle had left her smoothie machine there. It had a built in machine to crush berries, providing a very simple, hassle free drink for Pokemon.

"Perfect…" Gold smiled, and quickly snatched it up, pouring the last of the contents onto the carpet and rushing out into the hall. His family were all staring towards the door, Thalia growling as the windows shook from all the explosions. Gold was too giddy to care what happened to his house, and slipped the smoothie gadget into his bag and pulled his PokeBalls out unnoticed, turning around to face Kris…

The cries of the battles reached their ears, but Kris didn't have time to worry about that. She stood at the bottom of the Hartley staircase, staring up towards the front door. Meganium and Ampharos stood to her left, Miltank and Magcargo to the right. There was no turning back now: Kris was here to fight and to get answers, and wasn't going to change her mind when she was so close. She didn't know what she was going to say or do, she just knew she was going to tell Gold what she knew and see how he reacted.

"Miltank Mil Mil Tank Miltank Tank?" Miltank asked, stepping proudly forwards. Kris knew what she wanted to do, and knew it was pretty risky, but she didn't care what the consequences were.

"Do it," she said simply, and stepped backwards along with the other three.

"MIL!" Miltank called, her shiny body smiling widely, and opened her mouth wide. Energy began to form, flashing multiple colours, but getting to a very intense light that was almost blinding. Miltank was shaking from the power, and Kris, Meganium, Ampharos and Magcargo moved further backwards…

Inside, the Hartley's had no idea what was happening. They stood in silence, Henrietta clutching Harold, Gold smiling viciously, Chantelle and Winston standing, ready for battle. The light began to shine through, but they had no idea what it was…

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" Miltank screamed, and the Hyper Beam was fired.

The Hartley's had no time to react.

The powerful pure of pure energy, glowing a dazzling white that forced Kris to cover her eyes, blasted forwards at the speed of a racing car. The attack hit the front doors, blowing them to pieces and releasing a shockwave that shattered the windows on either side and cracked the columns. All of the Hartley's except Gold screamed as huge chunks of wood were blasted towards them, and they scattered as the beam crashed into the wall between the staircase. Light bulbs exploded, vases and portraits shattered, glass rained upon them all. Gold smashed against the wall, several of his PokeBalls falling and bursting open. _Little bitch… _Gold snarled, his excitement dying down but his anger rising up: Kris was for it now.

"Wow!" Kris gasped, walking forwards as the dust settled, revealing a giant hole where the entrance should have been. Meganium, Ampharos and Magcargo looked shocked as well, but Miltank simply smiled, staring rather proudly at the destruction. "It looks as if giving you Hyper Beam was a… interesting decision," she said, and Miltank nodded in gratitude as more broken stone fell onto the pile. Kris took a step forwards, her body shaking a bit as she began to approach the house. She was ready to face Gold, ready to get revenge for Ruby, but Kris was beginning to doubt herself: seeing this destruction, was it the right path for her to take? She didn't even know _how _she was meant to get revenge, but she just needed to carry on.

"Gani Mega Mega Nium!" Meganium walked alongside Kris, smiling widely with encouragement. Kris smiled back and gave her a quick hug, glad to have her oldest friend accompanying her, and began to ascend the steps. She glanced behind to see Magcargo and Ampharos winking at them, keeping guard over the two and the recharging Miltank.

"Thanks!" Kris called, and turned back towards the house. The columns were in danger of cracking, so Kris had no issue in running quickly beneath them, but this brought them towards the fallen entrance. The huge chunks that had been the door lay scattered around the room, along with bits of concrete and brick that had been torn from the doorway as well. The back wall was badly cracked, and plaster and dust fell as Kris cautiously walked forwards. There were several figures stirring, staring towards her as they brushed themselves clean.

"Kris!" Chantelle gasped, leaping to her feet in surprise. Kris smiled nervously, watching as Winston, Harold and Henrietta got to their feet as well, giving her looks that ranged from surprised to angry glares. Kris felt rather intimidated around the wealthy Hartley's, but was still trying to find Gold, wondering where he could be.

"Is there a reason why you destroyed our entrance hall?" Harold asked angrily, flicking a piece of brick off his suit.  
"Look at the vases!" Henrietta shrieked, picking up a piece of broken black china. "And the flowers! We need water!" Winston still had his glass of water in his hand, which had magically survived, and poured the last of it over the flowers, still staring towards Kris in shock.

"Well… I didn't intend to, I didn't know any of you were here…," Kris explained sheepishly, Meganium remaining strong and silent alongside. "I was just looking for Gold, I thought he might be around… sorry about this…," Kris added, and Harold merely grunted. Something moved to the left, and Kris and Meganium turned towards it: Gold was walking slowly forwards, Feraligatr, Ariados and Houndoom walking alongside. Kris' heart skipped several beats, and she clutched onto Meganium for support. She stared into his angry eyes, seeing the evil and hatred that burned within them, and wondered if her own eyes looked this way: she hated Gold right now, and she wanted him to know it.

"Now Kris, if you wanted to battle me, I would have happily agreed, no need to do such a big spectacle," Gold said with a smirk, and Kris felt even angrier at his cocky smirk. "As you've got the whole gang here, and I keep all of my Pokemon here too, why don't we go for a –,"

"I'm not here to battle you!" Kris shouted, and Gold fell silent, his smirk fading. "I'm here to talk to you. Well, not really talk, more so shout and yell at you!" Gold stepped backwards, looking both confused and angry, and exchanged looks with his Pokemon. His family simply stood, watching, not sure what to say. "My mother and grandmother just revealed something to me, something I have never known before… about Ruby…," Kris said, clenching her fists. The other four Hartley's all gasped, exchanging shocked looks, but Gold's eyes simply bulged in surprise.

"What about her?" He asked quietly, acid and anger burning in his words. Kris was trying to hold it in, but she stared across at him, saw how angry he looked, no guilt, no sorrow, no forgiveness anywhere…

"YOU KILLED HER!" She screamed, the sound echoing throughout the hall and over the battle sounds. "You all lied to me, everyone has lied to me about my best friend, my BEST FRIEND!" Kris yelled. "She didn't deserve to be pushed, she did nothing to earn such a horrible death, and she doesn't deserve to have the true cause of her death covered up. YOU MURDERED HER!" Kris screamed, pointing over at Gold, tears beginning to flow once more. Gold was beginning to shake furiously, and stared up at Kris, his fists clenched as well.

"She pushed me in the pool, she deserved everything she got!" He shouted. Henrietta was beginning to weep, and Meganium was looking ready to fire her strongest move towards him. "I don't care what you feel about her, she was just another random girl in our stupid little school! Build a fucking bridge and get over it Kris!"

"NO!" Kris screamed back through her tears. "I am not getting over any bridge until you apologise! Ruby didn't try and kill you, she just gave you a tiny push! If you can't handle being beaten by a little girl, than you have some serious sexist, misogynistic issues going on, and you should probably deal with those rather than being a trainer!"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY ISSUES!" Gold screamed. "FIRE A SUPERPOWER AT HER RIGHT NOW!" Feraligatr looked down at Gold, looking shocked at the order, and even Harold gasped in surprise. "FIRE IT, NOOOW!" Gold yelled, glaring viciously up at Feraligatr, his hands shaking as he pointed towards Kris.

"MEGANI!" Meganium shouted, stepping forwards. She shut her eyes, her face looking furious, and suddenly her body glowed green. Kris gasped, never seeing this move before, and watched as the green energy passed through into the floor. Gold was still screaming as Kris, unaware that Houndoom and Ariados were taking a few steps backwards.

"NIIIIUUUM!" Meganium shouted, opening her eyes. The green energy flashed, and suddenly gigantic vines, the length and width of an Onix, burst out. Henrietta screamed as the vines smashed into the ground, sending Feraligatr flying and Gold running for his life.

"Not the living room!" Henrietta yelled.

"NOT NOW!" Harold shouted back, watching the attack in horror. Kris was gobsmacked, and ran up alongside Meganium, who was staring at her handiwork with a wide smile on her face.

"Is that… is that… Frenzy Plant?" Kris asked in surprise, the argument slipping from her memory at this revelation. Meganium smiled and nodded, and Kris let out a squeal of delight. "That is so amazing, I can't believe you did that!" Meganium just nodded again, watching as the vines sank back into the energy, leaving only more cracks in the walls. Gold was sprawled over the couch in the living room, Feraligatr rubbing his head next to him. Kris watched as her enemy glanced up, looking the angriest she had ever seen him: red face, bulging eyes, veins throbbing.

"KILL HER!" He screamed.

"I think it's time we ran," Kris said, and Meganium nodded and they sprinted for the door. Ampharos, Magcargo and Miltank were still there, but Noctowl, Espeon, Seadra, Spike and Shelgon had joined them. Arcanine was unconscious in the distance, and smoke rose up from the entrance, several figures moving into the property.

"Kris, what the hell is going on?" Spike asked in horror, but Kris ignored him.

"Magcargo, Stone Edge on those columns, quickly!" She yelled.

"Mag Mag," Magcargo said, and his eyes and shell glowed brown. There was a shaking in beneath them, and suddenly several jagged rocks shot from the ground, smashing into the unstable columns. They shattered in half, tumbling down in a mixture of sparkling marble, and the triangular shelter came crashing down with it. Kris and Meganium caught up with the group in time to turn around and stare at the collapsing section, white dust rising up from behind.

"In answer to your earlier question, Gold and I exchanged words, he tried to kill me, but Meganium knows Frenzy Plant and saved me," Kris explained quickly, around eight pairs of eyes bulging out at her words. "He is going to try and kill me now, so I recommend we run away before he –," Kris tried to continue, but her words were interrupted by several loud noises coming from behind the marble wreck. Everyone turned back as different beams of light shone through, and there was a sudden explosion, sending the marble flying.

"NOOOOCT!" Noctowl screamed, her eyes flashing pink, and the Extrasensory blasted the marble that was soaring towards them away. Several windows were smashed, but Kris didn't care as she gave Noctowl the thumbs up.

"Shit…," Spike said, and Kris quickly turned around, knowing to expect the worst: Gold was standing where the marble had been, surrounded by all eight of his Pokemon. Feraligatr, Ariados and Houndoom had been joined by Ursaring, Scizor, Umbreon, Skarmory and Pupitar. They stood high above them, glaring down at everyone as if they were beneath them. Kris could feel her Pokemon tense up around her, stepping forwards and glaring right back. The tension surrounded them all, burning between the two groups like a powerful force field. Kris hated everything about Gold right now, but she didn't want to stoop to his level.

"You have one last chance to apologise Gold, than we can forget all about this!" Kris called up, but she knew Gold wouldn't agree. He looked down at her and smirked, though the anger still burned furiously in his eyes.

"I didn't care for Ruby and I don't care for you!" He yelled back. "Just make sure you say for me when you see her, okay? Now, ATTACK!" Gold screamed, and his Pokemon stepped forwards, readying their attacks. Kris stood in horror, Gold's words washing over her, and she stood there, unable to order an attack.

"FIRE BACK!" Spike boomed, and Shelgon stepped forwards.

"GON!" He shouted, and unleashed a DragonBreath. This was the key for Kris' Pokemon to move, and they unleashed Seed Bomb, Air Slash, Focus Blast, Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Hyper Beam and Dragon Pulse to counter the Superpower, Sludge Bomb, Strength, Toxic, Vacuum Wave, Heat Wave, Rock Slide and AncientPower coming from Gold's side. The attacks all meet around the middle of the staircase: there was a series of explosions, different lights and coloured smoke blasting from the middle, a powerful shock wave forming that swept over them. Spike put his arms around Kris to hold her up, and his touch brought her out of her shock, feeling his warmth, his strength, his kindness…

"Bloody fucking hell!" A voice screamed from the other side of the black smoke rising from the stairs. There was a flapping of metallic wings, and Skarmory blew the smoke away to reveal a giant crater where the stairs should have been. Gold stood at the very edge, his chest heaving as he deeply inhaled and exhaled. "You're a stupid bitch Kris, coming in here and destroying my home! You cannot defeat me here, not in New Bark, not at my own home! You need to be stopped and I am the only one to do it!" Gold yelled viciously. "Feraligatr, use Surf and sweep them away to the bottom of the ocean!" Kris stood there in fear, not of Gold's order but from his mentality. He was staring down at them like a mad man, and Kris was reminded of Mahogany Town at how he had acted back then.

"No one is going to do anything to my granddaughter!" All heads turned around as the voice called out. Hanoko was standing several metres away, a little red in the face but still looking up at Gold with furious determination. Glaceon and Leafeon stood in front of her, paws out in a battle position. Persephone was right behind, looking more tired and leaning on Hooty for support. Gold glared down at Persephone, his face snarling once more.

"Bugger off, this fight doesn't involve you!" He shouted.

"Mind your manners!" Hanoko shouted back, and threw her cane up towards him. It whacked against Gold's legs and caused him to shout out, and Kris allowed a smirk to escape. "She is my granddaughter, so this fight involves me wheter you like it or not! Leafeon, charge you're Solarbeam!"

"Stupid old bitch! Go back to your fucking retirement home before I blast you back there!" Gold screamed, clutching his legs. Hanoko didn't look fazed by his insult, but Kris was beginning to lose her temper with Gold once again.

"No one talks to Hanoko like that!" She mumbled under her breath. Something surged within Kris' pocket, and she instantly knew what it was as a feeling swept through her body… a feeling of power and strength, an optimistic feeling, a feeling that she could win this. Kris just hoped now was the time as she reached into her pocket.

"GO LATIAS!" Kris screamed.

"Fire Solarbeam, and Glaceon Blizzard, combine!" Hanoko ordered. As magnificent light poured from the Ultra Ball hovering above Kris, attracting Gold's attention, Glaceon opened her mouth wide as Leafeon finished crafting a ball of glowing green energy between her ears.

"LEAF!"

"GLACE!"

The Solarbeam was unleashed in a powerful blast of green energy, and a frozen snow storm was released from Glaceon's mouth. The attacks swirled together as they soared forwards, but Gold didn't notice the mingling heat and ice, watching as a pink shock wave was unleashed, and Latias began to form.

"HAZZAH!" Hanoko screamed, the two attacks smashing directly into Gold. He screamed as there was an explosion, ice smattering across the destroyed stairs and light blinding his Pokemon. Gold sent Ariados and Umbreon flying as he fell into the magnificent bushes that were all around the stairs. The remaining Pokemon moved forwards, staring towards the sky as Latias hovered there, staring down at all the people and all the Pokemon. Harold, Henrietta, Winston, Chantelle and her Pokemon walked out as well, staring at the Eon Pokemon, entranced. No one seemed to care about Gold falling off, all eyes on Latias, who was staring back at them all.  
_I have rested for some time now, _she announced, her voice whispering throughout all their heads, _and I would have liked some more rest, but it seems I need to come out now. I have witnessed the proceedings of the past few minutes, and I am rather horrified by what I have witnessed. _Latias tilted her hands, and Gold rose out of the bush, falling onto his feet, his clothes damaged and tattered, but still looked angry as he glared up at the Eon Pokemon above him.

_Ethan Hartley, I have been around for thousands of years, but I have never met someone so nasty, horrific and selfish as you. Truth be told, I have been living in the Enigma Crystal for a lot of that time, but that is besides the point! Your actions and words today have repulsed me, and I do not think you should be allowed near Pokemon let along humans! I can only hope you get what you deserve, as I can see anything I say, anything I do will simply be ignored and forgotten in your deranged and psychotic quest to prove yourself better than your family, though they are where most of your other problems lie You need to find a way to deal with your problems and sort them out naturally, without hurting those around you anymore!._

These words lingered in the air, and Harold and Henrietta and Winston and Chantelle exchanged looks respectively. Gold stayed still for a few moments, looking rather confused by the proceedings, and stared up at Latias. Her face was twisted with rage, a look Kris hadn't quite seen before, and was expecting her to blast Gold out into space. But Gold pulled all his PokeBalls out, each of his Pokemon except Feraligatr fading into energy. He glared towards Kris, his mouth open as if he wanted to say something, but he paused, and instead his eyes spoke for him: anger, rage, burning fury. He and Feraligatr turned and ran off, heading towards the side exit only the family knew about.

"ETHAN, GET BACK HERE!" Harold screamed, but his words were not as effective as Latias', and Gold quickly faded into the distance. Silence fell across the scene, everyone exchanging looks with others, not sure what to say or do. Henrietta suddenly burst into tears, running back inside, and Chantelle chased after. Kris felt terrible for what she had done to the family, and her eyes lingered over the destroyed doors and scattered marble, guilt rising up in her.

_Kris, _Latias said, and Kris looked up to find Latias floating directly above her, a warm, understanding smile on her face. _You let your emotions out, you didn't hold anything in. I needed your courage and strength to get me through. You may have had some impure and imperfect thoughts, but by confronting Gold and standing up for Ruby, you should your true loyalty and heart._

_That seems… complicated, _Kris thought, and Latias smiled. _All this soul talk always confuses me. I never know if I'm meant to be screaming the house down or sitting in a corner meditating. _

_Well, let's not let you get too confused, _Latias chuckled. _I think we should go and have a change of scenery. Would you mind visiting my brother with me? _

"Amazing, simply amazing… a real legendary in MY laboratory!"

Professor Elm had managed to sort his power out, and things were back on track by the time Kris, Spike, Persephone, Hanoko and Harold arrived. Meganium and Latias remained out of their PokeBalls on the trip down, but Kris kept the rest of her team firmly inside. She dropped Ampharos off in order to have her tests continue, and decided that Espeon might be able to learn a few tricks from Leafeon and Glaceon, and left her behind as well. Latias was now being marvelled by Elm and his team, who were beginning to crowd the Eon Pokemon as she hovered in their room.

"Professor, shouldn't Latias real be dealing with the Enigma Crystal?" Kris called out, after several minutes of the five standing rather awkwardly at the back. Elm was too busy taking notes to hear her at first, but a few moments later he registered what Kris said.

"Oh yes, right, Latios!" Elm said, and quickly rushed over towards the wooden box. Kris and Meganium both caught Latias rolling her eyes, and the two exchanged smirk.

"I don't know if you can do much, we've done all we can, but we can't even open the lid!" Elm said as he brought the box over, pulling on the top and clearly showing his annoyance.

"Let me," Spike said, and walked over with his staff. He gave the box a gentle tap with it on the top, and it flashed blue as it opened up. Latias smiled and moved forwards as Elm thanked the teenager, though looked a bit foolish as he did so, and Latias stared down into it.

_Ah, brother, how I wish you would find your own trainer, _Latias thought sadly, her right hand scooping the Crystal up and causing it to hover in mid air. _Maybe then you would get out of this grump… it has been too long… _Kris suddenly felt extremely sad, and could see the sadness in Latias' eyes: was their bond acting up again? But Latias gave her head a shake, and the feeling quickly passed. She touched the Crystal with her finger, and it suddenly flashed an electric blue.

"Bugger!" Elm cursed, as once again the lights all turned off and his scientists gasped. "Well, you know, good for Latios, yes, but blast for me!" Latias giggled as she touched the Crystal, causing it to fall back into the box and the lid to shut with it, the box passing from Elm's hands into Spike's.

_You and Kris need to head back to the Dragon's Den now, _Latias thought, telling both of them. _She has a badge to win and you need to deliver this lovely box! _

"Yes… right away…," Spike said, sounding rather nervous at being addressed by the legendary.

"I'll take that as our cue to leave," Kris laughed. "Goodbye Professor, I'll pop in again on my way back!" Elm merely shrugged as he tried to regain his documents, and possibly still annoyed at failing to do anything to the Crystal. Kris and Spike turned to Persephone and Hanoko to leave, but Harold took a step away.

"I came down as I have business to attend to, which is why I was in town earlier today when I saw…," Harold explained, but trailed off at the thought of Gold. Kris felt rather awkward, not quite sure what to say to him after what had just happened. But Harold seemed to be reading her mind, or possibly Latias was telling him, as he shook his head. "Now Kris, it's fine, I don't blame you for what happened. Anger can be the worst part of us humans most times, and all the things that were damaged can easily be replaced. It all would have been avoided if we hadn't decided to cover up the incident," and at this Harold sighed, shaking his head shamefully.

"Its… its... its fine," Kris said, shaking slightly herself. "I can see why you covered it up: you didn't want to hurt Gold, or me, or anyone else really," she said, glancing towards Persephone. Her mother was beginning to cry, but quickly wiped the tears away and rushed towards Kris, giving her a huge hug.  
"I am so sorry dear, I never meant to keep it from you for this long," she said, and Kris didn't say a word, simply giving her a tight hug back to show she cared. They stayed this way for a few moments, not noticing as the lights came back on, simply glad to be in the embrace.

_We better be heading off before it gets too dark, _Latias said, and Kris nodded as she pulled away from the hug, both women and Hanoko beginning to cry.

"Good luck for your last gym badge, and if you see Ethan, I hope you are able to knock some sense into that boy," Harold said, giving Kris a pat.

"I'll try," Kris said, feeling something other rise up in her that she had to say. "I am sorry for my father… for what he did to you." These words seemed to take Harold back, but he quickly recovered, a smile creeping onto his face for the first time that day.

"I am sorry as well," he said, giving her another pat, before turning and walking towards Elm. Kris smiled to the others at that, and led them out into the street. She threw a PokeBall, unleashing her Noctowl into the skies.

"Spike, you can ride on her, I'll ride on Latias," Kris explained, and Spike, Noctowl and Latias all smiled in agreement.

"Good luck dear, it was lovely to catch up!" Hanoko said, giving Kris a tight hug. "And if you do see that little bastard again, kick him in the shins and tell him I'll always be there for you!" She added in a whisper, and Kris burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Hanoko, I will," she said, turning to Persephone and giving her another hug.

"Make sure you say Hello on your way to the Pokemon League!" Her mother said with a wide smile, tears forming again. "Clair may be tricky, but I know you'll be able to defeat her!"

"I think I stand a chance," Kris said, giving her three Pokemon a big group hug as she beamed brightly. She than brought Meganium back and moved towards Latias.

"Let me!" Spike said quickly, extending a hand for Kris. She blushed as she took it, using it to help climb onto Latias' smooth, warm back. She stared down at Spike, who seemed to be blushing as well before he raced towards Noctowl, who was exchanging looks with Hooty and Latias, and Persephone and Hanoko were smiling to each other.

"What?" Kris and Spike said simultaneously, and the two women laughed.

"Safe trip!" Persephone called, the Pokemon rising into the air, Spike clutching tightly on with the box and his staff stored between.

"BYE!" Kris called, before Latias turned, and she and Noctowl took the two tearing off into the night. Kris felt sad to be leaving her hometown behind, but felt a sense of courage and excitement within: only one badge left, and than she could qualify for the league. She had to put all her issues with Gold and Ruby behind her now, as this was what she had always wanted, and it was nearly within his reach.

If only the same could be said for Gold.

He stood behind Elm's lab, watching Kris and Spike fly off and than Persephone and Hanoko walk back towards their house. He had dropped Houndoom and Umbreon's PokeBalls off, and was now ready to head towards Victory Road. Gold was furious about what had happened today, with everyone shouting at him, ganging up on him, attacking him, ignoring him…

And it was all Kris' fault.

"That bitch is going down!" Gold thought viciously to himself. In his eyes, she was the cause for all of his problems, and she needed to pay. He hadn't had a chance to defeat her in their town, but there was still a final showdown to come, there had to be…

"And I've got the secret weapon!" Gold hissed, looking at the vials he had snatched from Elm when he wasn't looking. There were two rows of six, the vials all different colours. A worn label on the stand there were in read POKEMON STRENGTH HORMONES.

Gold didn't know exactly what that meant, but he knew it would make for one hell of a smoothie.


	14. Double Everything

**I know some of you are not happy with my portrayal of Gold, and I can understand that it may not be what people expected. I just hope you can enjoy these last two stories, and at the end of the next part, I will make my intentions with Kris and Gold clear for you all to see why I did what I did.**

**Double Everything**

_This is it... There's no turning back now… I'm nearly there… _

Kris stared at the exit, the last thing standing between her and the Johto League Stadium. Through the open rocky mouth in front of her stood the complex that she had always dreamed about entering, always dreamed of one day standing at the top and holding the winner's trophy up high. After all these weeks, months of travelling, all the stuff Kris had gone through with her family and Gold… she was nearly here.

And Kris couldn't be more excited.

Battling Clair had been a great build up battle: a powerful six on six battle. Seadra had insisted on evolving, so Kingdra fought it out against Clair's Kingdra and two Gyarados before falling to a Dragonair. It took some combined effort from Meganium and Miltank to take that Dragonair down, and then Meganium and Espeon took the second down. But Clair's Dragonite swept through Espeon and Noctowl and left Kris with only one Pokemon left to win. Dragonite and Latias fought brilliantly and brutally, the sheer power of their battle nearly destroying the gym. However, Latias proved superior with her delivery of the moves, and Kris ultimately won.

Sadly, she had to farewell Spike, and they had a moment alone together as they bade each other goodbye for now, though Spike promised he would make it to the Johto Champion's Stadium in time for her battle with Lance. Kris then departed on Noctowl, bypassing New Bark and heading towards Route 27. Kris didn't want to be held up at her hometown, having giving them her goodbyes. She needed to focus on winning now and moving forwards, not moving backwards and let Ruby's true death consume her.

Kris enjoyed walking past the sea route, training her Pokemon and helping them get stronger and ready for the battles as she passed through. The sea and sky and tall cliffs and tall forests were a perfect backdrop, and Kris savoured walking through Route 27 and then 26 for a little over a week to truly absorb in the scenery, and truly build up towards the last leg of her journey.

Victory Road.

It had been a while since Kris had ventured into a cave, and this was one like no other: an intricate series of caves and tunnels connected together in a way to test whoever was trying to get through it. If you struggled solving the puzzles and tricks that had been built in, than chances were you were not ready to take on the Elite Four. Trainers were left feeling claustrophobic and frightened, but it was the perfect test before the biggest one of them all.

Kris had managed to make it through. She had clambered over rocks, slid down slopes, slipped through boulders and been forced to camp for the night twice in the darkness, only her Pokemon for company. Her clothes had tears in them and parts of her still stung from being scratched, but Kris had pulled through and managed to survive, and was now at this final point.

_I can't believe I've finally made it through… _Kris thought. She was tired and sore, but the fact she was so close to the League was astounding. The sounds of some Flying type chirping sounded in the silent cave, and Kris could feel a breeze coming in and brushing against her body. She stared around at the large boulders, the multiple stalactites and stalagmites, all the rock formations she had gotten used to for the past few days for the last time. Kris took a deep breath in and stepped forwards, ready to finally get out of Victory Road and face the biggest challenge of her life.

"I've been waiting for you."

In an instant, Kris' excitement, determination and hope shattered as the five words washed over her. She froze up, a tinge of anger rising up in her but she repressed it, not wanting to let it get control of her. But to come so close to putting things behind her, only for the familiar voice to perk up once more… it was disappointing and annoying to say the least.

"Why are you here?" Kris said huffily, taking a deep breath in order to control her temper. She looked around for the voice behind her, but heard something move in front and turned back around. Kris watched as Gold slipped out from the side of the exit, a wide smirk across his face, the sort Kris had not seen in a long time. He looked filthy: torn clothes, dirt and blood across his face and arms, the wind pushing an odour across to Kris that nearly made her gag. Yet Gold was still smiling despite the state he was in, and she thought she knew why.

"I'm here for the same reason you are," he said as he stepped out from some rocks, moving into the entrance and pushing his unwashed smell towards her. "The Johto League Complex is just behind us, isn't it? I have not come all this way to simply enjoy the view that Victory Road has to offer." Gold laughed at his own little joke, and Kris simply smiled and nodded. Gold was now standing between her and the exit, once again becoming a blockade in her plans of moving forwards. She didn't want to get in any fights with him, and simply would have to wait out whatever he had to say.

"So, how have you been since you blew up my house you nasty bitch?" Gold asked with a wide smile, and began laughing again. Kris took several more deep breathes, ignoring the insult, but remembered back to the last time they had met. She had been so busy training that she had forgotten all about: her and Gold's dramatic showdown at his family home, leaving it badly damaged and the tension between them thicker than ever. Kris was surprised Gold was not challenging her to a battle straight away, clearly eager to bring her down a peg.

"Gold, I am sorry about what happened, I didn't intend things to turn out that way," Kris explained. "I was just annoyed about Ruby, and…" but Kris stopped there, thinking about what she had just said: she had a right to get grumpy with Gold for the death of her best friend being covered up, having the false truth fed to her and her memories manipulated. She had apologised enough, and didn't need to give him anything else.

"You destroyed my home," Gold snarled, a smile still across his face. "I really don't care what you have to say at all."

"Your parents accepted my apology."

"I don't give a fuck what my parents say," Gold snapped, the smile fading as he glared back at Kris. She was rather shocked by this outburst, but was getting use to the fact that Gold's behaviour was becoming more and more erratic as the meetings went by. The mention of his family seemed to have struck a chord, and Kris remembered how Harold had asked her to knock some sense into him: had there been some sort of family drama before she blew the front door down?

"Gold, listen: your filthy, you're injured, you smell terrible," Kris said, realising quickly this was not the best way to try to talk sense into him, "and I think you haven't slept. I don't know what you have done since New Bark, but I am not going to battle you or anything until we both have had a nice long shower, cleaned up and had a rest. I might battle you tomorrow once I've had a decent rest, alright?" Kris went to move around, but Gold moved to the spot, pulling two PokeBalls out of his bag.

"Actually, that does not suit me at all," he snapped. Kris stepped backwards; rather repulsed and frightened by the way Gold was acting.

"I said I am NOT battling!" She insisted, but Gold moved forwards, looking psychotic.

"I am not moving aside until we have had a battle," he growled, "and if you try and get past, I will just send my Pokemon out and we will battle anyway!" Kris was shocked, and moved further backwards, wondering what had happened to Gold to make him so angry, and why he was being so forceful all of a sudden…

* * *

Gold had been out on the land, on his own, ever since fleeing from his family's home. Though he had been living on his own for a while now, Gold was slowly beginning to snap, and it was effecting the decisions he made. He stopped using his tent, and continuously was leaving supplies behind. He had not slept for the past three days and it was beginning to play with his mind a bit. He was hungry and hadn't bathed, and only remained hydrated by drinking water from the lakes and rivers, not knowing if it was clean or not and not caring.

Gold's breakdown was rapidly getting worse. His confrontation with his parents had not helped things, and he knew that he would never set eyes upon them again if he could so help it. Gold did not even want to go back to New Bark Town again, the foul memories it held, the things he had done…

A long time ago, Gold had regretted what he had done to Ruby. He use to spend weeks tossing and turning, the image of the car striking Ruby never leaving his mind. His parents had tried a variety of counsellors and therapists, but none of these things seemed to work. It wasn't until a few years ago, after hundreds of session his parents had insisted on, hoping to cure him and erase this nasty mark on their lives, that Gold simply realised something: he didn't care.

It was not his fault the car had hit her. It was merely his fault that she had fallen: the driver had done the rest of the damage. And Ruby had pushed him into the pool… he had nearly drown… it only made sense that he get his revenge… it just didn't end quite so well for Ruby as it did for him. Gold had seen his parents wheedle out of multiple incidents in their lives, so it only seemed fair that he was able to put this all behind him and move on with his life. And moving on meant only one thing: becoming Champion.

Gold had dreamed of being the Johto League Champion since he was a little boy. He remembered watching Hayden Soul taking part in a battle when he was five, and Gold could remember watching in awe and in excitement, wondering how he could some day become like him: standing on the top of the podium, swinging a trophy, getting money and fame and admiration. Gold knew he would eventually set out on a journey one day, and would defeat the Elite Four and the Champion in a battle that people would remember long after his grandchildren had died. It had been Gold's dream, and for a long time he knew he could succeed.

That was until Kris came along.

When Gold walked into Professor Elm's lab on the first day of his journey, he was glad to see Kris was there: she was poor and lonely, clearly the signs of incompetency, and Gold knew he could best her in every way possible to prove he was the best Champion and prove himself as more than the son of Harold Hartley.

But than Kris defeated him right there and then… and then the next time outside Cherrygrove… than the cave, Goldenrod Tunnel, besting him at the Pokeathlon. For a while Gold began to doubt himself, wondering if he could actually succeed in his dream. But than he defeated Kris twice in a row, and his confidence returned at double the power: Gold would do this, he could defeat Kris and send her crying back to her poor dying mother and deadbeat father. What Gold hadn't expected was for Kris to bounce back, tearing him apart at the Whirl Islands and getting a legendary boost at Mahogany Town, crushing his dreams once more.

All of his dreams were fading away, and it was all because of Kris. Gold needed to sho the world what he could do, but couldn't prove himself if some poor, run-of-the-mill girl kept ruining things for him. It was annoying and made Gold angry every time he thought about it. Since than though, Gold knew what he would have to do to win. He needed to destroy Kris, needed to annihilate her and her Pokemon and make so she never battled again. Gold knew they would meet in the Champion's Stadium, one way or another, and he would knock her back down to the poverty line. Her Pokemon may be stronger, but Gold had a secret weapon she would never even dream of, and he knew it was the key to his success.

All he had to was bring her down a peg beforehand.

* * *

Kris and Gold were locked in a staring contest, though it was more the two of them trying to judge the other. Kris had no idea what had gotten into Gold, but she could see that he was serious with his threat and would stop her in she tried to past. But her Pokemon were not as strong as they could be, having been weakened from all their training. Kris was running low on supplies and was hoping to heal then when she arrived at the Johto League, and wondered if they could even survive a double battle, which seemed to be what Gold wanted. Her rival was smiling back at her, clearly aware that he was managing to break her down and get what he wanted. Kris was annoyed with herself, but she knew there was no other way.

"Fine, I'll battle you!" She huffed, and Gold simply nodded, looking very happy with himself. "A single double battle: two on two, alright?" Gold nodded again, and Kris fished into her bag, which was much dirtier after her time underground, and grabbed one Poke and one Ultra Ball from near the bottom. She had used some of her last supplies to heal these two, and they would be the only ones fit enough for battle.

"Are we fighting here?" Kris said, and Gold nodded once more, his PokeBalls divided between his hands and a determined look on his face. Kris assessed the conditions quickly: limited space above due to a low roof dotted with jagged rocks, and the surrounding area was not much better. There were a lot of boulders to crash into, and thinking back to past battles at her aunt's theatre in Ecruteak City and at the Hartley's Manor, Kris knew that their Pokemon could get quite easily thrown around.

_Good luck to you two,_ Kris thought. She was not sure how this battle would turn out, but Gold had been very violent to his Pokemon and her over their last few meetings, so Kris knew it would at least be violent. She did not know how hard Gold had trained, if he had trained, or if her training would be enough. Kris just wanted to get this over with and move on, the next challenge far more important.

"Ready to lose?" Gold asked cockily, his smile remaining.

"Only if you are," Kris replied, and Gold laughed a cold, heartless laugh. "It seems like so long ago we were back in Professor Elm's lab, Chikorita and Totodile battling it out with only two moves between them. That was rather cute, wasn't it? And now look where we are now! I really can't believe that –,"

"Kris, will you just shut up?" Gold snapped suddenly. "I am not here to take a little wander down Memory Lane. I am here to battle, so can we get on with that?" Kris sighed angrily at the outburst, but didn't want to get him any angry and figured it was best to just get this started.

"Fine, let's send then!" Kris grumbled, and half heartedly threw her PokeBalls forwards. Gold threw his with much more vigour, and all four burst open at the same time: from Kris' side, the red and yellow energy formed into the Magcargo and Miltank, who sparkled and shimmered due to her shininess, while Gold's Ariados landed next to a roaring, flexing Ursaring.

"Interesting pairings," Kris said, and smiled to herself: Magcargo had a large advantage over Ariados, and Miltank had some powerful moves at her disposal that would make her a force to be reckoned with against Ursaring. Hopefully this match would end quickly, and than Kris would be able to finally rest and relax.

"Feel free to send first," Gold said. He also appeared to be smiling, though Kris wasn't sure and wondered if he knew the disadvantage he had with Ariados. But she was happy to send first, and found Miltank and Magcargo staring at her, both wearing determined faces as they waited for their orders.

"Good to see your both ready for battle!" Kris said with a smile, and the two nodded. "Let's put all this training to use: Brick Break Ursaring and Flamethrower Ariados!" Kris commanded, hoping to get an early lead.

"Strength her, Sucker Punch him!" Gold shouted suddenly, and Kris was stunned at the volume of the order, which echoed all around the cave. But what was more stunning was the sudden speed: Ariados shot forwards as if he had just been shot from a cannon. Magcargo was struck with a leg that came out of nowhere and shot backwards, shooting the Flamethrower from a far.

"Move!" Gold ordered, but the fiery jet managed to catch half of Ariados' body, causing him to collapse to a heap.

"MIL!" Miltank called as she ran forwards, fists raised and ready to fight. She brought her arm down on Ursaring's stomach, making the beast grumble slightly, but he quickly fought back: his strong arms grasped onto Miltank, and in a single motion he sent her flying backwards. Kris moved aside to prevent herself being crushed, and watched as Miltank obliterated a rock formation and rolled towards Magcargo. The attacks had been so quick and so brutal that Kris didn't know if they had actually happened, and could see Gold smirking triumphantly out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you two alright?" She asked.

"Mag Mag," Magcargo said, only looking slightly beaten as he straightened up. Miltank nodded, but she did not look strong, another attack possibly able to knock her out.  
"Miltank, you use Milk Drink. Magcargo, you use Fire Blast on Ursaring!" Kris commanded. Ursaring had a lot more power in him and could cause a lot more damage, and needed to be taken out. Gold looked disappointed, a possible strategy ruined, but he quickly recovered and went back to his scowl.

"Sludge Bomb and Strength Magcargo!" He shouted. Ariados stayed back this time, clearly not wanting to get caught up in the flames again, and fired a series of purple balls of slime towards him. Kris leapt aside to avoid getting hit, but than leapt aside again as Magcargo slid forwards on his lava body, mouth open wide.

"CAAAAAR!" He yelled, firing the five balls of fire that stretched out in a star. Ursaring had been running forwards to use Strength, but was hit directly by the Fire Blast.

"URSAAA!" He roared as he was sent flying backwards, crashing up against a boulder. Gold looked horrified as his Pokemon slumped onto the ground, and Kris couldn't help but clap her hands in delight. Miltank was beginning to stand up, her body glowing white as she initiated Milk Drink, and she finally got back to her feet with her determined face back on.

"Great work!" Kris said, and Magcargo smiled widely. The two Pokemon moved back to be beside Kris, and they all stared at Gold. He was clearly annoyed, the confidence he had beforehand fading away from the battle. Whatever his strategy had been, it wasn't working, and Kris knew how to shake things up for him.

"You want to continue?" She called. Gold made a snarling noise Kris would have expected a Pokemon to make, but he nodded all the same. "Alright then: ThunderPunch Ariados and use Stone Edge on Ursaring, aim for his ring!" Kris commanded. Gold looked annoyed once more, the switch up in targets clearly annoying him. But than the corners of his lips curled up, and Kris once again repulsed by a sickening smile.

"Ariados, you use Giga Drain on Miltank but scale the rocks. And Ursaring, ready Focus Punch but run forwards!" Gold commanded. Kris watched as Ariados suddenly shot off, leaping quickly on the rocks and jumping between them, his many legs never stopping to move. Miltank stayed frozen as electricity wrapped around her right fist, watching as Ariados leapt from rock to rock, not staying still long enough.

"Done some speed training have you?" Kris asked, sounding stunned, and Gold laughed heartlessly once more.

"I've trained more than just speed," he said, and pointed at Ursaring. Kris watched as the tall brown Pokemon began to quiver and shake, red energy glowing from the core of his body and moving towards his hands, a vicious, murderous look on his face that. She wasn't surprised that Magcargo looked intimidated, and felt bad for putting him into this position.

"You can do it Magcargo! You need to hit him to make sure he doesn't hit you," she cried, and Magcargo nodded. His eyes glowed brown, and rocks suddenly shot from the ground. But it was at this point that Ursaring began to run forwards, and Kris let out a loud 'NO!' of despair as the Normal type spun around, the rucks colliding with a stalagmite behind him.

"URSAAAAAARING!" He roared, his fists now glowing a powerful red that lit up the area around him. Kris could only watch in horror as the Focus Punch was thrust into Magcargo's face. The Lava Pokemon was thrown backwards so fast that he couldn't even make a noise, and all anyone could see was a large grey blur with red coming out from behind. Magcargo crashed straight through a row of stalactites, causing the jagged rocks to crash to the ground, before he struck a boulder and slumped to the ground.

"MAGCARGO!" Kris gasped, and went to rush forwards, but suddenly Ariados was in front of her, purposely blocking her way.

"ARIA!" He called, a green all formed between his front legs, and a second ball shot towards Miltank and struck her stomach. She began to convulse as green balls of energy were pulled from her body and travelled between the two balls. Ariados moved backwards, the chain of energy keeping Kris from getting to Magcargo, and she turned to see Gold laughing at her.

_I can't let him get to me,_ Kris reminded herself as anger built up over his nasty strategy that prevented her from checking on her Pokemon. She could see Miltank was trying to withhold having her energy drained, but the Giga Drain was becoming too strong.

"Miltank, run forwards and jump!" Kris shouted. "Put all of your weight behind the punch!" Miltank nodded, and she began to run as fast as her large frame allowed. Ariados tried to move backwards, but he was too far back to escape.

"TAAAAAANK!" Miltank yelled as she leapt into the air and began to dive forwards, ThunderPunch at the ready. The green chain was broken as Miltank punched Ariados in his abdomen and landed with the punch. Ariados squirmed and flailed as electricity engulfed his body, but Kris was more focused on Magcargo and his safety.

"Are you alright?" Kris asked once she got to him. Magcargo's eyes were still open, but it looked as if he was oozing out of his shell, which looked more cracked than it had a few moments ago. "You just use Recover, Miltank can deal to those two for now," Kris said with a smile, and Magcargo nodded weakly. Kris got back to her feet to find Miltank standing a few feet away from Ariados, glaring down at Ursaring who continued to flex. Gold looked rather annoyed, and Kris thought she knew why.

"Your Pokemon don't have healing moves, do they?" She asked, and Gold simply made the growling noise again. "You should have them prepared, they are good for your Pokemon and for – ,"

"SHUT UP!" Gold roared, and silence fell between them, the two words echoing around them. "You think you're so special just cause you have a legendary and you've won a few battles! None of that matters anymore! I will defeat you in the end, and all your past wins will just be worthless!" Kris was rather taken aback by this outburst, and could see that Miltank was stomping at the ground, clearly enraged over it.

"There is no need to get snappy Gold," Kris replied. "You're the one who challenged me to this battle, so get upset that you're not winning! I was just offering some advice, but I can see it was wasted!" Gold looked like he was going to retort, but he simply growled again.

"Ice Punch and Sucker Punch!" He yelled. Kris was meant to send first and was going to say something, but than she realised he could use this to her advantage.

"Ice Punch on Ariados once he hits you and charge with him!" She yelled. Gold looked a bit stunned, and Kris hoped her gamble was going to pay off. Ariados moved forwards with his Sucker Punch at another lightning fast pace, and Kris knew that Gold was expecting her to use the turn to recharge rather than fight back. But as Ariados drove his fist leg into Miltank and Ursaring began to run forwards, roaring and his fist glowing an ice blue, Miltank struck up with her ThunderPunch.

"MIL MIL!" She yelled as she began to run, and Ursaring was too in the zone to realise what Kris had planned. He swung his fist, unaware Ariados was still trapped on Miltank. Gold cried out as the Ice Punch was forced into Ariados, Miltank still using ThunderPunch. Ariados' body spasmed and his legs flailed, but it still took Ursaring half a minute to realise Miltank was smiling.

"Ursa Sa!" He gasped, moving his fist backwards. Miltank let her attack stop, and Ariados landed, slightly smoking, to the ground between them. Ursaring stepped backwards, looking between Ariados and Gold in shock, not understanding what he did. Gold looked like he had just been punched, and Kris couldn't help but feel a little satisfied as Miltank walked back to her, and Magcargo slid up next to them looking rejuvenated. Ariados remained unconscious between the two sides, the force of the two attacks to strong for him to withstand, leaving behind smoke and a heavy amount of tension.

"That was just… devious…," Gold hissed, staring down at his unconscious Pokemon, and he looked up at Kris as if he was seeing her in a new light. "I didn't know you had it in you! I underestimated the darkness within you Soul, highly underestimated."

"What?" Kris said, looking repulsed. "It was a battle move, I was not trying to go dark! Ariados needed to be eliminated, and I thought I would make it more of a low blow for you after you snapped at me." Gold simply smiled widely, not taking in a word she said.

"I knew you must be a little stuffed up from all your family drama," he said with a wide smile, "you know, your daddy dying, mummy's illness, that sort of thing. And I can imagine that fact that little revelation about Ruby is playing on your mind. All that anger has to go somewhere – I didn't see you going for channelling it through your Pokemon."

"SHUT UP!" Kris yelled, and could see Gold smiling widely, succeeding in pushing her over the edge and out of her calm state of mind. Miltank and Magcargo were reflecting her rage on their faces, and Kris simply wanted to run forwards and slap Gold as hard as she could. "That was uncalled for Gold and you know it! If this was an official battle you could be penalized for verbal abuse!"

"I was just offering the truth, but I can see it was wasted," Gold hissed as he stole wore his smile, and began to laugh once more. Kris felt like she had been slapped, having her excuse manipulated and thrown back into her face. Though Gold was down one Pokemon, he was gaining the upper hand against her by toying with her emotions. She never wanted to have this battle, but for the first time in a while, Kris wanted to defeat Gold as best as she could and wipe the smile off his face.

"Flamethrower, Brick Break, go!" She yelled. Ariados remained on the ground, Gold too focused on his mocking to bring him back, and Miltank had to leap over him as she charged towards Ursaring, who was once again flexing.

"Hold her off and take the Flamethrower, than use Strength on them!" Gold shouted. The order stunned Kris, who had no idea what any of it meant, but as the fiery jet was released from beside her, an important fact suddenly struck her, and she remembered when Ursaring's ability was.

"STOP, HE'S USING IT AGAINST US!" Kris yelled hysterically, but it was too late: Ursaring was holding Miltank back with a single palm against her, somehow withstanding her power and the weight behind it, and reached out with his other hand, almost as if accepting the attack. The Flamethrower washed over him and engulfed most of his body, and moments later Ursaring's entire body was dancing with flames.

"URSAAAAAAAA!" He roared, dust trickling down from the roof. Gold clapped and whooped with delight, and Kris was left horrified at what had happened, Ursaring's Guts being activated. "RING!" He cried, and with a single movement he whacked Miltank aside. Guts boosted his attack power, but no ability gave him the power Ursaring seemed to have: Miltank soared backwards and crashed into a boulder, shattering it into pieces. Ursaring hadn't even used his full power, the Strength being saved for Magcargo.

"DODGE IT!" Kris bellowed. If Magcargo was struck with that Strength, his entire shell would shatter. Magcargo, however, was too frightened to move, and Kris couldn't force him aside without disqualifying herself from the match. Suddenly, she could feel warm breath wafting over her, and stared up in fright as Ursaring appeared over her.

"URSAAA!" He yelled, and bent down and grabbed Magcargo with both hands. Ursaring swung around at such speed he became a blur, but one thing Kris did see coming was a large hairy elbow: it collided into her head, and she cried out as she was knocked several metres aside, landing on another boulder. The wind was knocked out of her, and Kris could feel blood trickling down her face. But she ignored the pain and watched in shock as the part of the cave above Gold was suddenly shattered. The amount of rock that was destroyed was about the same size as Kris' tent, and the grey rock simply crashed down. Gold stood there, still laughing as the rock crashed down at his feet, staring out towards the route ahead. Though blood was beginning to come over her vision, Kris could see something in the distance striking the ground.

"MAGCARGO, NO!" Kris screamed. She leapt to her feet, wiping the blood out of her eye, but wobbled as she regained her balance, her stomach panging with pain. But Kris ignored it and hobbled forwards, shooting Ursaring a nasty look as she passed. Miltank was getting back to her feet, still conscious, and moved behind her trainer.

"That was quite the show, wasn't it?" Gold laughed as Kris passed. She paused by the rock that lay in front of her, looking up at the larger exit in front of her. Kris turned back to Gold, stared at his smirking face, and slapped with as hard as she could. Gold was forced backwards by it, and Kris felt some satisfaction as she and Miltank stepped out into the Johto League Complex.

Kris had forgotten how long she had been underground. The sunlight nearly blinded her, and she had to cover herself as she stumbled over the fallen rock. She moved slowly forwards, staring only at the ground in front of her. Eloquent red brick carved through fields of green grass, and Kris had never appreciated the beauty of something so simple as a blade of grass before in her life. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Kris could see that rows of trees stretched off around them, before Mt Silver on one side and the peaks separating Johto and Kanto to the other. The Johto League Building would be in the distance, but as Kris went to look at it, she would something grey up ahead.

"Magcargo!" She cried and rushed forwards, Miltank rushing along side. Even from afar, Kris could see fears had come true: Magcargo's shell had broken to pieces, unable to withstand striking the wall at that speed and strength. She collapsed to her knees and reached out towards Magcargo, his red lava-like body pouring across the rock. Kris wanted to pick him up and hold him, but even as her hand hovered over him, the heat was too strong, too intense for her to touch him. She bit back the pain and patted her shell, which was like touching the bonnet of a car on a hot summer's day.

"I am sorry I put you through this," Kris whispered, and she pulled out his PokeBall. Miltank let out a mournful 'moooo' as Magcargo was brought back, and Kris knew she would have to send him back to Professor Elm, where he will be fixed alongside Ampharos… hopefully.

"You really must admit your dark side Krystal. A good girl couldn't muster a slap like that," a cocky voice called. Kris wiped a tear away from her eyes as she stood up, not looking at the league building, and simply turned around. She thought she saw someone by the trees, but Kris didn't linger long enough to find out. Her attention focused entirely on Gold, who stood about twenty metres away outside the Victory Road exit. He had sunglasses on to shield his vision from the suns rays, though hadn't given the same courtesy to Ursaring.

All Kris wanted to do right now was to grab one of the fallen rocks and hit Gold with it, hit him like how the car had hit Ruby. She wanted to run forwards and release all this rage she was trying to surpress in order to keep Latias healthy, though it was not doing much good for her health. Kris stared at Gold's cocky, arrogant smile, listened to the words mill around in her head, and knew all she needed to do was to get revenge. Get revenge for Ruby, for Magcargo's broken shell, for Ampharos and how she couldn't use Electric moves, get revenge for everything Gold had ever said and done to her, her Pokemon and his own Pokemon.

It was time.

"You are a nasty, cruel, arrogant little boy Ethan," Kris hissed, putting acid into every word she said. "I have never liked you, and I never will. You should not be allowed to keep Pokemon, you should not be allowed to go anywhere near them. I have seen how cruelly you treat them, and no respectable trainer would ever harm another trainers Pokemon in such a disgusting way in a simple battle." Gold's smile faded off his face, quickly replaced with a snarl.

"You are just sad you aren't going to win this!" He growled, grabbing Ursaring and pushing him forwards to only reinforce Kris' words. Miltank stepped forwards at this, cracking her fists and shaking her muscles. "You want every to perfect and nice and happy, but your own damn family is a sign that life sucks and you need to get over that! I just savour being able to defeat you and sending you back to that windy hovel of a town so you can learn that lesson." The tension was heavy between them. Kris wasn't going to retort, knowing that this battle could only be settled by their Pokemon, not by their words. Gold raised his glasses up, and their eyes connected like that had so many times in the past, yet now both of them were filled with unimaginable hate for each the other and Kris wanted to end this battle now.

It felt as if an hour passed, yet it was only a second moment, a single heartbeat, a single pause between their words before their final blows were unleashed.

"HYPER BEAM!"

"GIGA IMPACT!"

Instantly they reacted. Miltank drew in energy from around, absorbing it into her mouth. Ursaring suddenly charged forwards, his yellow ring glowing white before the energy wrapped around his entire body, turning him a powerfully blinding side of white. The two attacks were opposites, and Miltank's Hyper Beam glowed and shone with the same power of Ursaring's Giga Impact. You could see the energy quivering above their bodies like the heat emitting from a flame. Ursaring leapt upwards and dived down, a fist outstretched, a glowing white missile.

"URSAAAAAAAAA!"

"TAAAAAAAAANK!"

Miltank fired the Hyper Beam just as Ursaring reached her.

For a moment, things hung in the balance. Only light shone from the two, nearly blinding Kris, and she began to take a step backwards, watching the quivering glowing mass in fear and uncertainty, the outcome unknown.

Than the attacks exploded.

The scream was unable to leave Kris' mouth as she was blasted backwards, unstable due to her moving backwards. All she could see was white, and all she could feel was raw power engulfing her. Kris seemed to soar through the air for a few seconds and many metres before finally landing, crashing into the red brick and rolling, more blood seeping from the wound on her head. Kris shut her eyes against the blinding light, not knowing who had won or what the outcome would be.

It was all over quickly. The blinding whiteness was burnt into her eyes, but there was no longer a feeling of the energy washing over her. Kris simply lay on the red brick, unable and unwilling to move, not wanting to open her eyes and see who won. The only thing she could hear was footsteps: soft, slow footsteps, aching closer and closer towards her. Somehow, these footsteps spelt bad news, and Kris tensed up as they stopped only inches from her face.

"You are a weak, pathetic, silly little girl Krystal. I have never liked you and I never will. You should not be allowed to keep Pokemon, you should not be allowed to go anywhere near them. I have seen your failures and your inability to win, and no respectable Pokemon would ever want you for a trainer. I may abuse my Pokemon in your eyes, but that's how I've gotten this far, and it's how I am going to keep on winning. See you at the finish line, if you can make it that far." Kris finally opened her eyes in time to see Gold move away from her, smirking. Ursaring thumped past him, moving slowly and clumsily, clearly weakened.

"Miltank…," Kris whispered, and she could see her body shining in the sunlight a few metres away, half embedded in a large crater. Kris tried to move, but she was too weak, both physically and mentally. Gold's words have torn into her as if he had scratched them there, and she was too hurt to move. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps picked up again, and Kris slumped back to the ground, wondering if Gold was back for more.

"That child seems like a right little monster," a soft, calm, feminine voice said, and hands topped off with purple nail polish appeared beside her. Kris reached out and grabbed the hand, getting lifted to her feet. A woman was standing there in a yellow jacket and white denim jeans, black sunglasses resting on her grey-blue hair that hung down to her hips.

"Your Karen… Elite Four… right?" Kris mumbled, rubbing the blood from her head, and the woman nodded, staring towards Gold as he walked off.

"I don't have to battle that boy, do I?" Karen said, and Kris nodded, smirking slightly, and the Dark type trainer rolled her eyes. "Ugh… just what I need. I did watch your battle though. Imagine my surprise when I came out here for some piece and quiet, and suddenly a Magcargo smashes into the ground in front of me. I was going to intervene, but I realised I could be facing the trainers involved soon, and I decided to sit back and watch the show."

"Any rave reviews for my performance?" Kris said, giving it to the blood and grabbing a shirt that got torn the other day from her bag and placing it against her forehead. Karen paused for a moment, clearly mulling over her words.

"You both fight with passion, but I am not sure if that is simply because you are fighting each other or if that is how one or both of you fight," the Elite Four head said. "But clearly you both have powerful Pokemon, wheter you want to admit it or not, but your personalities are going to get in the way. That boy, Ethan, you said, yes? Anyway, he has a darkness none of my Pokemon have ever shown, and I would not want to be on the other side of him when he fights, especially if he abuses Pokemon as much as you both said he does. But you… I am not sure, but I feel as if something is holding you back," Karen said with a sort of sigh. "I think you need to let yourself go more, unleash all of your feelings and not worry about the consequences. Let your passion course through your veins during the entire fight and keep it steady, rather than letting an outburst snake in here and there. I do not believe in categorizing a Pokemon by their strengths or weaknesses, or by how much power they have: let your passion by your Pokemon's strength, let it be there power."

"You think so…," was all Kris could muster, letting the words wash over her. She could imagine what Latias would have to save on the subject, but she did dislike Gold as well: should Kris let all of her emotions out rather than holding them back… was that the key?

"I'd better head off then that thing is coming my way," Karen said, and Kris smiled once more. "Make sure you are ready, both your Pokemon and you, before you take me and my team on. You seem look a good trainer, just like your mother, so we'll be expecting only the best. Ciao," Karen said, and she walked off smiling before Kris registered what she had said.

"I'm not as good as her!" Kris called, but Karen simply waved her hand and walked upwards towards the League Building. It was then Kris realised she hadn't noticed it yet: a building painted the richest of reds, with large blue glass windows sparkling high above. It was the size of a two storey structure, yet the power it presented was more grasping, much large and more extravagant. Kris felt like she was in the presence of some mighty being she was meant to bow down to. She watched as Karen climbed up a set of stairs, flanked by four columns with a fifth built in to the doors. Gold and silver statues of Ho-oh and Lugia respectively flanked the heavy oak door that creaked as Karen opened them, and closed with a heavy, echoing thud.

Kris walked back to Miltank and cradled her for a while, staring at the building as Gold and Karen's words whispered in her ears, mixed with those from gym leaders, Hanoko, her aunts, her mother, Professor Elm, Spike, Bill, the Dragon Elder, Harold, Leaf… practically everyone she met was whispering in her head, and Kris was not sure what to think. The only straight thought she could come to was by staring at the Champion's Stadium in the distance. You could walk a quick path from Blackthorn City to get to it or simply fly there, but was to only access the sides. In order to access the South entrance, you had to defeat the Elite Four.

_I will defeat them._ Kris told herself. _I have not come this far for nothing. I will defeat each of them, and than I will defeat whoever is waiting for my in the stadium. Wheter it be Lance, Gold or someone else, I will fight them with heart, I will fight them with soul, and I will fight with passion. _

_Whatever happens, I am not losing that battle. The name Krystal will join Persephone and Hayden in the Hall of Fame… this is my time. I have not come all this way for nothing. My Pokemon and I will conquer Johto, and I hope to see Gold in the process._

_It will only make things sweeter._

**Look out for the final story, Passion, hopefully released in January/February**_  
_


	15. Finale: Passion

******Here we are everyone: the finale! One of my favourite series has reached its conclusion. I hope you have all enjoyed the ride, and I hope you all enjoy this battle which is definitely one of my most epic battles ever written. It is a long ending, but I hope you all agree it is worth it. **

**Passion**

_Finally… I have made it…_

Kris stood directly in front of a pair of golden doors, the only amount of colour in an otherwise drab, empty hallway. Her footsteps had echoed all around the confined space, but now that Kris was still and silence hung in the air she almost missed their presence, a form of comfort before she took the biggest step of her life.

It had been a long hard week of training building up to this moment. Kris had let herself become fully absorbed in her training, barely sleeping or eating but ensuring her Pokemon had long rests and had plenty to feast on. Professor Elm had ruled Miltank and Magcargo out of strenuous training following the intense battle with Gold, but Kris was pleased with her remaining Pokemon: Meganium, Noctowl, Ampharos, Espeon, Kingdra and Latias. It was a team she knew well and a team she could trust to face the Elite Four. Kris devised new moves for them all and practiced from directly after practice to long after she should have had dinner. The Pokemon practiced all their Stats and Kris used Leaf's lessons of move combinations and adding a little extra to your attacks that things started to build up. They were completely cut off from the rest of the world, and Kris didn't care that she had no contact with anyone asides from the nurses who would heal her team whenever she needed it: Kris wanted to focus entirely on her training, and that was all that was important to her. Losing to Gold had shaken her confidence, and she could see his smug face and hear his cruel words every time she trained, but they only made her want to work harder, and she would instead focus on Karen's: _let your passion by your Pokemon's strength, let it be there power. _

After she was certain that she was ready, and with some encouragement from her Pokemon, the nurses and good luck calls from Professor Elm, her mother and Hanoko and her aunts in Ecruteak, Kris walked through the giant doors at the end of the entrance way, and she emersed herself into the Elite Four challenge. Kris walked in with sweat pouring from every possible place and her heart beating painfully against her chest, her mind giddy with excitement: after all these years building up, she had finally reached this point and was ready for the excitement that awaited her.

First up had been the Psychic trainer Will, set on a multi levelled room with purple tiles and elegantly designed. Kris' nervousness wasn't helped by strange things being projected as floating in the air and dark pit on either side, but Will's costume almost looked like he was going to a party rather than battling. Espeon's Signal Beam proved effective in defeating his Slowbro and Exeggutor, but she needed help from Kingdra's Ice Beam and Surf to defeat his Jynx and two Xatu.

The second Elite was Koga, an ex gym leader turned Elite who had specialized Poison. His room was purple as well, but a lot darker and was covered with foliage to match his type. Again Espeon had to play a huge, teamed with Noctowl to unleash Psychic attacks that tore through Ariados, Muk, Venomoth and Crobat. Forretress proved a bigger threat, his attacks weakening the two severely and forcing Kris to risk Ampharos' Focus Blast, which paid off and provided a large bang.

Kris was becoming more confident as she entered Bruno's room, but was taken aback by the heat coming from a pool of layer beneath the brown tiled floor and several flaming pots. It was boiling, but Bruno seemed rather relaxed as he sat waiting for her in long pants, bare, sweating torso on display. Meganium took care of his Onix and weakened his Fighting types of Machamp and the three Hitmon's, but kept getting struck with Blaze Kicks and Ice Punches, leaving a recharged Noctowl and Espeon to again sweep the field. Finally came Karen, the friendly Elite that had cheered Kris up after her defeat against Gold. Kris was surprised to find her room was a lot darker than the Elite had seemed, with rich purple tiles with star like designs, and sharp but beautiful crystals jutting out on either side. Karen seemed impressed that Kris was there, and Kris felt as confident as ever as their battle began: it was furious, but room shaking explosions as moves collided. Ampharos' Ice Punch took out Vileplume and Murkrow before she was poisoned, leaving Kingdra to defeat Houndoom. Meganium got rid of Umbreon with a variety of combination moves, but Gengar proved difficult, poisoning and Destiny Bonded many of Kris' Pokemon throughout the battle. Eventually Latias was forced to be used, and a powerful Mist Ball nearly sent Gengar crashing through the roof.

"You battled well, but I am still not feeling the passion," Karen said as she had stood asides, leaving the space clear for Kris to move on. "If you want to defeat the Champion, you are going to let your walls down and just let you passion fuel your battle – that is how you will win."

Now Kris was here at the golden doors, the Champion waiting for her on the other side. A variety of medicines had been used to heal her six girls up, and now Kris was left with nothing to hold her back from walking through… nothing except herself.

_Can I even do that? _Kris thought to herself, thinking about Karen's words. She had always thought that she had let her battles be filled with a little bit of herself, especially whenever she faced Gold. Whenever Kris thought about Karen's words during her training, she had used them to inspire her but had never truly digested them: was she holding herself back, trying to hard to make the battle normal, and not letting her emotions show? The battles with Gold were they had shouted at each other for most of it had been reasonably painful, so had this stopped Kris from being passionate? Should she stop worrying about the outcome of the battle or trying to stay calm for her Pokemon and just put her heart and soul on her sleeve?

Body shaking and mind racing with confusion, Kris grasped a PokeBall in her pocket and pressed the button: the red light and energy briefly lit up the hallway, only to disappear seconds later as Meganium formed alongside. Before the Herb Pokemon had a chance to speak though, Kris had flung her arms around her trusted friend's long neck.

"Gani?" Meganium asked, bending her neck around as Kris let out a sob.

"Please stay with me," Kris said, looking up and brushing away tears. "I am ready for whatever awaits me on the other side of this door, but just promise you won't leave my side until I need you in battle?" Meganium was beginning to well up as well, but she gave her green head a nod and Kris broke into a smile, giving her another long hug. "Alright then, shall we move on?"

"Mega!" Meganium said. Kris turned and face the golden doors, brushing away the tears and readying herself. She wasn't going to go in with tears streaming down her face and acting like the little girl that had left New Bark Town all those months ago: Kris was going to enter confident with her head held high and ready for the most important battle of her life, no matter the outcome. With a shaky step forwards, Kris turned one of the Dratini door handles, allowing the doors to open wide and to allow the two to enter.

Both jaws dropped as Kris and Meganium stepped in, staring around the Champion's Room: everything seemed to be made of gold. The walls were gold, the ceiling was gold, the floor was gold, everywhere seemed to sparkle in the colour of the precious metal. Kris was taken aback by this, and didn't even notice the doors were closing behind them until both slammed shut with an echoing bang. It startled her, but she quickly recovered in order not to look foolish. She and Meganium continued forwards along a velvet red carpet, three golden Dratini statues on either side, until they reached the end of the carpet. The golden floor before them was the size of a normal battle field, though gaps around the outside showed the floor was to pull away, leaving a proper field beneath. Kris' heart was pounding with nervousness that she couldn't control, and needed a reassuring nod from Meganium before stepping forwards.

"Hello?" She called, her voice echoing. "Lance, are you here? … Hello?" There was no response and Kris turned to Meganium and shrugged, no idea what was going on. But suddenly there was a laugh. Kris turned around, wondering where it was coming from, but than froze as she heard it again: it was familiar… too familiar.

"No…," Kris said, eyes bulging and turning around desperately, hoping she was wrong but still hearing the laugh. "No… fuck no… no, anything but this!" The laughter was getting louder, and suddenly a second set of doors opened in front. Kris backed up to Meganium, feeling shock and anger building up as the last person she expected or wanted to see walked through the doors.

"Krystal darling, have you hade your shower yet?" There was another burst of laughter as Gold walked into the room that seemed to match his name, laughing loudly and shrilly. He was wearing what appeared to be a tuxedo, with black jacket and matching pants, a crisp white shirt underneath and a gold and black tie around his neck. Kris had no idea why he was here instead of Lance, and refused to accept what could be the obvious answer.

"What do you mean have I had a shower?" Kris hissed, but it took one second staring into Gold's smug eyes that it hit her: a week ago when they had last met she had suggested they wait to have a shower and clean up before battling. "Of course I've showered." Gold shrugged and gave a little tut, looking Kris up and down as he stepped onto the opposite side of the field.

"Really? You don't look like it, but than again, you are as poor as –,"

"Why are you here Gold?" Kris interrupted, beginning to lose her patience and not needing to hear an unfunny joke about her wealth. Gold gave her a confused look that lasted a few seconds, but than he burst into laughter again.

"Are you serious?" He said, snorting and barely breathing. "You're actually serious, aren't you? You've been training here all week; I've been watching you from my new room! I don't you must not have a television at your house, but there are a few here, allowing with something called the Internet and newspapers, you _easily_ could have check these for –,"

"Are you the Champion?" Kris asked, her voice cracking as she spoke the words that nearly made her tongue curl up and fall out. Gold's laughter died down to a silent smirk, and he simply gave a little nod that made Kris' world collapse. Her legs wobbled and Meganium adjusted herself so Kris wouldn't collapse, but Gold had noticed and let out a single laugh. Kris just wanted to leave: she hadn't prepared for this, she didn't want to see him. Kris had no idea what was going on, but her confusion and desperation seemed to make Gold happy.

"It was fairly easy, I didn't need to bother with all that training nonsense you've been doing," Gold said with a smile. "I just used my Pokemon and swept them all away with barely a scratch on any of them. I was following your progress and I thought you weren't going to make it a few times, which would have been a bit of a disappointment: I was hoping you would be my first challenge, and it looks as if my wish has come true!" Kris felt sick staring at his overly smug expression and the lack of dignity or grace, and Meganium seemed to be scowling as well.

"I am not going to battle you," Kris said with a filthy look, but Gold didn't look bothered in the slightest and was already smiling.

"Ah, but I have already spread the news that I'll be having a very large battle tonight," he explained. "It is going to be free for people to come to the stands, and there'll be news crews playing it across Johto and every other region! You can't disappoint people now, can you?"

"This isn't meant to be some sick show for you to get your kicks!" Kris said with a scowl. "I am not going to battle you: not now, not tonight, not ever! If you think I am going out there your dreaming!" The laughter died from Gold's face and was replaced with a look that was a cross between being bored and anger.

"Now why would you ever be part of my dreams?" He hissed, taking a step forwards so he and Kris were a lot closer. "I dream about victory and proving myself by crushing thousands of nameless foes. Why would I dream about some pity little orphan girl? The only time you'd ever appear would be as the monster in my nightmares."

"I'm not an orphan," Kris said with a growl, and a flicker of smile reappeared on Gold's face.

"Dying mother, dead mother, it's all the same in my book," he replied with a purr. Kris was shocked and disgusted and wondered how someone like him could have become Champion. She wanted to reply, but her words would be useless as nothing was coming to her. Anger flowing through her, Kris raised her arm and moved, readying to slap him across the cheek. But Gold seemed to have anticipated this and a hand shot up, grabbing her arm and holding it tightly.

"Now listen here," Gold growled, moving up to Kris' ear as she gasped as pain moved through her arm. "You are going to put on a nice little outfit so you look good for the cameras and than in two hours you will join me on the field. I have waited a long time to face you in that arena Krystal and nothing is going to ruin this moment for me. And if you even think of leaving or not taking part, than I will make it so that you never get a chance to battle here again and you'll just lie in the gutters for the rest of your pathetic, miserable life."

"GANI MEGA!" Kris felt relief in her arm as Meganium moved forwards, his head striking Gold in the stomach and sending him backwards. Kris looked down at him, wondering where the trainer was that had left New Bark Town with her, wondering how he had turned into the animalistic creature opposite her: Gold had his clenched teeth bared and an almost murderous look on his face. He quickly recovered and put on a smile, straightening his tie and turning around.  
"See you in a few hours," he called, and walked smugly out of the room. Meganium walked forwards, staring at his departing body with a growl, but turned back towards Kris with a softer look.

"Megani Ganium Mega?" She asked, looking at her arm.

"Its fine… it's not my arm I'm worried about," Kris said, watching Gold leave as well. She had entered this room expecting a battle with Lance, but somehow Gold had won and she hadn't found out about it. Her entire confidence and plan of attack had been thrown upside down, and now had a deadline of two hours to ready herself for an entirely new challenge she hadn't expected, an unfair threat dangling above her.

"I am sorry to say this Meganium," Kris said, "but it looks as if in order to become Champion, we are going to have to battle Kris." The Herb Pokemon nodded and both of them fell silent. Kris was annoyed at this surprise, but she quickly began to compose herself, having always imagined battling Gold when she was Champion, but defeating him when he was in that role would be a much greater feeling.

It was time for their final battle, and Kris simply hoped the outcome was in her favour.

* * *

Two hours later, the stage was set.

Over the time since Gold had made the announcement, over a thousand people had shown up for the free event. A limited number made their way to private boxes belonging to various companies, but most piled into the stands that could seat the entire population of New Bark, Cherrygrove and the surrounding routes two times over. More people waited around the Johto League Complex, setting up to watch the battle on the big screens. A helicopter was getting ready to fly overhead and record the battle, multiple television crews were setting up cameras, commentators were preparing themselves and last minute touches were being made to the field.

_This is all too perfect, _Gold thought to himself as he watched from a mostly empty room on the opposite side of the stadium to where it met the Elite Four building. He had a perfect view of the crowd gathering as he perched on the edge of a table, a blender whirring behind him. The crowd was nearing capacity and the entrances were being closely watched to prevent too many people entering. Gold couldn't have asked for a better field.

It had been months building up to this moment, ever since Chikorita defeated Totodile back in New Bark Town. Since that moment, Gold's dreams of having some amazing journey where everything went his way had been crushed. Every time he began to believe he was the best, Kris would appear and trip him up. All Gold had wanted was to prove he was different from his rich parents, smart brother and beautiful sister, the entire worthless lot that hadn't thought he could make it _Well, not entirely useless, _Gold thought with a smirk, staring at the blender. _If it hadn't been for Chantelle and her smoothies I probably wouldn't be sitting here right now, even though I could TOTALLY have defeated Lance anyway. But Kris… she is something else._

But in a short amount of time, Gold hoped that things would finally be changed: finally, he would show his parents, Kris, Elm, the whole world that he was the greatest trainer that had ever lived. All the gruelling work, the abuse of his Pokemon, the relentless training would be worth it, just to see Kris get destroyed in the greatest settings.

"You'll be with Ruby soon," Gold whispered and began to laugh, but was interrupted as the blender beeped to signal it had done. He quickly leapt around and took the lid off, knowing he was cutting it fine to be doing this this late but had to anyone. Gold quickly poured the amber liquid into a plastic bowl, and placed it alongside another five, each with a different coloured liquid.

"Alright you lot, it's time for your pre game treat," Gold whispered and began to laugh as he threw his six PokeBalls onto the ground, excited and ready for what would be the greatest moment of his life: watching Krystal Soul crumble before him.

* * *

"Wow… that really is a lot of people…"

Kris and Meganium stood by a window, almost directly opposite Gold, though he wouldn't be able to see them. Apparently it had been Lance's office, though he had quickly taken his items out and left, though had left instructions that Gold couldn't have it yet. Kris wondered if the ex Champion was just being bitter as it didn't seem like he had left anything behind, but she was too shocked by the growing crowd below her to notice. She had never battled in front of a crowd this large before, nor had she ever been on television or in the paper to her knowledge. Soon she was expected to be out on the field that still hadn't been unveiled yet, but Kris couldn't imagine stepping out in front of all these people, them all watching and seeing wheter she won and became their new Champion or lost and forever became a loser.

In her nervousness, Kris thought back to all of her past dealings with Gold: Professor Elm's lab, Cherrygrove City, Union Cave, the Goldenrod Underground, the Pokeathlon stadium, the Kimono Sisters Theatre, the Glitter Lighthouse, the Whirl Islands, Mahogany Town, Dragon's Den, Hartley Manor, and finally Victory Road. Many of their battles had resulted in insults, with serious destruction to the area around: shattering all the glass in the Glitter Lighthouse, destroying her aunts courtyard, leaving a crater in Mahogany Town. It had been a rivalry that Kris imagined hadn't been seen for quite a time: she hated Gold and at the end of each battle left feeling worse and never wanting to take part again, but somehow she always found herself facing opposite him as their Pokemon fought for them. Their battles had become a ground for their personal hatreds with each other to be put on display, and their Pokemon had been like opposing armies. Kris wanted to have the courage to face him properly, but she knew that today would be the end of it: no matter the outcome, Kris planned on never battling Gold ever again, even if it meant she could never become Champion. She wasn't putting herself through this all again.

"Knock knock," a voice called, and Kris turned away from the window as the door swung open behind her. Her jaw dropped as three people walked in she wasn't expecting at all: the first in was Leaf, wearing denim jeans a thick green coat, smiling widely as she let go of the handle. The second was Spike, wearing his usual black coat but this time minus the staff, and finally was her mother, smiling widely and wearing a long green dress patterned with flowers and a matching bandanna that made her seem brighter. Kris couldn't believe these people were here, and quickly rushed forwards to give each of them a hug, moving quickly but lasting a few extra seconds with Spike.

"What are you all doing here?" She said with a gasp as Meganium came forwards, smiling widely and earning a pat from Leaf.

"We've come to cheer you on of course!" Persephone said, pulling her daughter into yet another hug that nearly lifted her off the ground. "As soon as I heard I was so happy and so proud: I always knew you would make it this far, and I have always wanted the chance to see you battle! I called Hanoko and your aunts and they are nearly here, and all of the Hartleys are here and Professor Elm! He had some friends over as well and they've come along – Bill, and… um…"

"Jericho and Alexis from that contest," Spike finished. "They have been helping Bill and Elm with research and they wanted to come and cheer you on. I called Clair and she's got a gym battle but might make it as well." Kris was in shock from all these people she knew turning up, almost making the stress of the impending battle go away.

"I think most people are rooting for your Kris," Spike added with a smile. "Gold doesn't have a great reputation amongst the gym leaders according to Clair, and none of them want him to be the symbol of the league. Even the Elites don't like him!"

"I'll keep that in mind, but I had no idea that he was even Champion, none of the Elites mentioned it during our battles," Kris said, laughing at her remark, but something quickly settled in her mind. "Surely this has been big news… why didn't you tell me when I called?" Kris said, turning to her mother. "It was only this morning!" Persephone stared down at her feet, and it was only when Spike looked away as well that Kris knew something was up.

"I'll take it from here," Leaf said, unfurling something with a red handbag. Persephone and Spike quickly left, leaving Kris staring over at Meganium, just as confused as she was. "I heard Gold wants you to wear a dress, and while I don't want him to think he has control over anyone, I thought you might like this." Kris was thrown as Leaf held up a sparkly silver dress that was short at the bottom but looked like it would fit.

"It is really pretty, thanks," Kris said, smiling as she took the dress and got an approving nod from Meganium. "I appreciate this, but I want to know what is up: why wasn't I told Gold was the Champion?" Leaf sighed a little bit and grasped Kris' hands, pulling her down to the floor in a sitting position.

"I really liked you when we met," Leaf said. "I thought you were quite a brilliant trainer and showed massive potential, but I felt you were holding something back. I caught up with Steven Stone while he was in the area and it turned out we had both met you – oh, he's here as well by the way – anyway, he told me about Gold and I remembered you mentioning him to me before we battled. I have plenty of free time since Red disappeared, and as I have no idea where to find me and most of the league is searching anyway, I decided to take some time out on you." Kris was overwhelmed at the fact Steven was here, an ex-Champion watching the battle the last thing she needed, but was also stunned at what Leaf had just said.

"Why me, what makes me so special?" She asked.

"I see a bit of myself in you," Leaf replied with a smile. "I was eager for greatness last year as well and always at odds with people, but your rivalry with Gold… that is seriously something us. I don't even think I hated Team Rocket as much as you two seem to hate each other."

"I don't really hate him… well, I do, but I don't want to," Kris admitted. "He killed my best friend and his family manipulated my mother into manipulating me, tricking my memory and making me think it wasn't his fault. I despise him for that and all the awful things he has said to me, but I just don't want to deal with him anymore… he is just too annoying and too time consuming and such an awful thing that I can't believe I have wasted so much time with him!" The last words had come out in a jumble and Kris was breathing deeply, but Leaf understood and gave her hands a reassuring pat.

"Meganium Ga Mega Nium," Meganium added, and Kris and Leaf both smiled.

"That is _exactly_ why I didn't let you know he defeated Lance," Leaf said. "I have been talking to people and I got the feeling that if you knew you'd have to face Gold again, you'd put of battling him until someone else came along. I have dealt with plenty of annoying people, believe me, and I wouldn't want to battle any of them if they'd become Champion, but those hatreds aren't nearly as severe as yours for Gold. I didn't want your dreams of becoming Champion to be squashed by him, so I managed to convince people to make sure you didn't know so you weren't put off." Kris had been surprised as Leaf had said, but by the time she finished talking she began to see her point, and she knew that deep down she wouldn't have taken the challenge if she had known Gold would be waiting for her.

"I guess it was a nasty shock to see him," Kris admitted, "but I am over it and I just want to get this over with. I have promised myself that it ends here: no matter how it ends, I am not going to deal with Gold again after tonight. He will become my past in whatever outcome, and I am just going to move on, though preferably being on the winning end of course." Leaf began to laugh and Meganium smiled as well, and both girls got back to their feet.

"That is the spirit!" Leaf said, pulling her into a tight hug. "We better head back to our seats, but if he ever makes you want to back out of this battle, look to us, we're on the left, and we'll make sure that you get our encouragement."

"Thank you Leaf, for all this: not just tonight but for what you taught me on that beach," Kris said. "Those skills are going to pay off tonight, I guarantee it." Leaf nodded and gave a final quick hug before rushing out of the door. As soon as it closed, silence fell in the room, the crowd silenced. Kris took several deep breathes to ready herself before turning towards Meganium, the Herb Pokemon smiling widely.

"Thank you for coming on this journey with me," Kris said. "I always knew I would pick a Chikorita, but I never knew it would become my best friend and my closest confidante. Thank you for always being at my side and making me feel happy when I needed and giving me a nice long neck to cry on, and thank you for fighting the battles that I am too weak to do myself."

"Gani Mega Meganium!" Meganium said with teary eyes, and Kris pulled her into a tight hug as her own tears spilled. Kris found this warm and reassuring, but she knew that they had to get out there and battle and forced herself to pull away.

"Come on: let's go kick Ethan Hartley's ass!"

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…. WELCOME TO THE JOHTO LEAGUE CHAMPION'S STADIUM ON THIS FINE STARRY NIGHT! WE ARE HEAR TONIGHT FOR THE SIX-ON-SIX CHAMPION BATTLE BETWEEN THE REIGNING CHAMPION ETHAN 'GOLD' HARTLEY, AND THE CHALLENGER, HIS RIVAL AND TOWNMATE, KRYSTAL 'KRIS' SOUL. THIS BATTLE WILL BE FOUGHT ON THE MULTI-PURPOSE FIELD: THERE IS NO TIME LIMIT, NO USE OF MEDICINES OR SIMILAR ITEMS, AND WHEN ONE SIDE HAS LOST ALL SIX POKEMON OR FORFEITS, THE BATTLE IS OVER. NOW PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR OUR COMPETITORS!"

The noise from the stadium could be heard from New Bark Town in Johto and Viridian City in Kanto, a combination of the thousands inside the stadium and the roughly three hundred throughout the complex that had come to absorb in the atmosphere. Over two dozen spotlights shone down on the field that everyone was staring at, and it was a truly spectacular field at that.

Based on the field at the Indigo League Champion's Stadium, the Johto Multi Purpose field was not as grand but was certainly spectacular. It was a field that was mostly grass, which was seen as an even footing due to most Pokemon living in grassy areas in the wild. In the very centre was a large pool for Water types, though its sized was confined by having to have an on either side for Pokemon to pass. Dotted throughout were extra things to adapt to different Pokemon: several metres of raised rock, sandy patches along the outside, a boulder in the middle, trees and bushes, and even an ice platform in the pool. High in the sky were two floating metal platforms on either side of the field, giving any Flying types belonging to each trainer a place to rest. It was an expensive stadium to use and was mostly used for exhibition battles to not cause much damage. However, Gold had insisted on using this public field, and his wish was granted as the two trainers stepped onto the field.

Kris had seen battles like this her entire life, but never had she thought the noise would be like this. She walked nervously out through a walkway, light reflecting off her silver dress, shaking so much she was afraid she might fall to bits. The noise was extreme, but it would soon be deafened when the barriers went up to prevent attacks from killing the patrons. Meganium remained by Kris' side, but she was just as put off by the noise as her trainer.

"Just ignore them, focus on the battle and the field," Kris said, both to Meganium and herself. However, glancing at the field made Kris' jaw drop and she came to a stop: never had she battled on something like this before. It was more like a work of environmental art than a battle field. "How am I supposed to battle on this?"

"Megani Mega," Meganium said, reasonably unhelpfully, and Kris just forced herself to take a deep breath and walk into the rectangle that was her designated spot. She looked around the stadium, at the three screens she could see and the one that would be behind her. It was all overwhelming, but Kris couldn't quite believe she was here in this field, surrounded by thousands of people, all about to watch to her battle the Champion, even if it was Gold.

"Are you ready for this Krystal?" Gold called out. The two battlers had been given microphones so they could hear the other's voices. Kris was annoyed at having to hear Gold even louder, but wasn't going to let him have any satisfaction.

"I'm always ready to defeat you," Kris called back, and Gold laughed into his microphone. Music that had been playing as they entered stopped, and the crowd began to fall silent as the screens directly above the battlers changed: it showed both Kris and Gold's faces in a circle, surrounded by six PokeBalls that represented their Pokemon and would show who is still in the battle, who had fainted and how many Pokemon they had left.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, NOW THAT OUR COMPETITORS ARE HERE, IT IS TIME TO START THE BATTLE!" The commentator boomed. Kris felt nervous, but looked at one of the other screens and saw a shot panning across the Hartleys, Persephone and Hanoko. Persephone waved happily, and Hanoko mouthed something that Kris couldn't make out, but she was brandishing her cane so could only imagine it was anti Gold and laughed. "IN JOHTO LEAGUE RULES, BOTH COMPETITORS WILL SEND THEIR FIRST POKEMON OUT SIMULTANEOUSLY. NOW, LET THE BATTLE BEEEEGIIIIIIN!" The crowd let out a roar, but it was silenced moments later as the invisible barriers went up.

_Good,_ Kris thought to herself, staring over at Gold at the opposite end of the field. Without all of the noise, it seemed like just another battle between them. Both of them choose their first PokeBall, and the screens flashed to signal to throw. Kris froze for a second, needing another deep breath, but she was ready for this and quickly moved.  
"GO ESPEON!" She shouted.

"UMBREON, YOU FIRST!" Gold boomed. Two identical beams of red light shone in the brightly in the lit up arena, and Kris cursed her luck as Espeon formed a few metres in front and Umbreon on the opposite end. Gold was smirking into his microphone, and Kris was annoyed that the ball was in his court.

"He may be using Umbreon but don't let that put you off, we can still win this!" Kris called to Espeon, covering the microphone. The pink Pokemon nodded and turned back towards her twin, a look on her face to show she was just as serious. Kris was pleased at her Pokemon's tough nature, but knew they had to get started: the battle had only just begun.

"COMPETITORS, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Signal Beam!" Kris commanded.

"Sucker Punch!" Gold shouted gleefully. Kris cursed, knowing she should have seen this coming. Espeon began forming the multi coloured beam on her jewel, causing a blur over near Gold. A second later Umbreon had appeared, swinging his tail and sending his twin rolling through the grass. Espeon rolled for several feet, but she was quick to recover and fired the beam. Umbreon was still on their side of the field and was hit square on by the powerful attack, blasting him back towards a series of rocks to the right of the pool.

"Lucky break," Gold growled. "Dark Pulse, go!" Kris was pleased at the outcome, but didn't want to put Espeon at much more risk and knew they'd have to get moving.

"Signal Beam again, move closer if you have to!" Kris ordered. Espeon nodded and rushed forwards with the glowing green jewel as Umbreon got back to his feet and stared towards her.

"BRE BRE!" He yelled, energy swirling around his feet. He rose up onto his hind legs and than smashed his front feet into the ground: a powerful shock wave of purple-black energy was released, racing towards Espeon and would cause serious damage if Kris didn't act.

"Fire through the attack!" She yelled. Espeon nodded, and the Signal Beam was fired just as the Dark Pulse washed over her. It clearly still caused a large amount of damage to the Psychic type, but the Signal Beam lit up through the darkness and Gold's curse sounded through the microphone. Kris and Meganium both looked ecstatic, and though they couldn't see through the Dark Pulse they could watch the screens: Umbreon was blasted through the air, rolling through the grass and only stopping when he hit a boulder.

"That was brilliant Espeon!" Kris called, and Espeon gave a little nod, though looked fairly shaken up by the Dark Pulse. Gold's heavy breathing could be heard through the microphone and Kris was stunned he was already at his angry phase, and could only wonder what was coming next.

"GIGA IMPACT!" He roared. Kris and Meganium exchanged looks, surprised by this attack: they didn't know Umbreon knew this, and were fairly surprised. Umbreon got to his feet, and everyone watched as the yellow ring on his forehead began to glow a powerful shade of white. Energy poured out of it, engulfing the Moonlight Pokemon.

"UMBREEEE!" He yelled, and suddenly began to run forwards at an alarming speed, tearing up the ground and moving straight towards them. If the attack hit it could mean the end for Espeon, and Kris was struggling to think of an idea until she saw the grass moving beneath Umbreon's feet.

"I knew this move would pay off," Kris said with a smile. "Espeon, Grass Knot!"

"Espe!" Espeon said, and her jewel flashed green. Gold's shocked face shown on the screen as Umbreon pounded forwards, unaware of the grass moving in front of him. Kris was afraid the attack wouldn't work and Espeon was even backing away, but she let out a cheer as Umbreon suddenly flipped around.

"EEEEE!" He yelled, crashing into the ground. There was a white flash and an explosion, forcing Kris to shield her eyes as mounds of dirt flew up towards her. The mounds thankfully didn't hit them, collapsing into dirt alongside, and the smoke quickly cleared to revealed the outcome: Umbreon lying in the middle of a small crater, not unconscious but fairly dazed and not moving.

"WHAT A BRILLIANT USE OF GRASS KNOT BY KRIS!" The commentator said. "UMBREON MAY NOT BE OUT, BUT THE GIGA IMPACT MEANS HE WON'T BE ABLE TO MOVE JUST YET, LEAVING KRIS IN A PRIME POSITION."

"How did you do that?" Gold growled once the commentator had stopped speaking. "Doesn't that thing know any Psychic moves?"

"Espeon did, but I was thinking things over and I knew that only Ariados would be affected majorly by Psychic type's moves, so I figured I would broaden Espeon's horizons for whoever came up," Kris explained, feeling more confident now that the first turn was going her way. Gold let out a little angry cry, but Kris didn't care as she stared down at Espeon, who was smiling widely. "Hyper Beam, go!" Espeon nodded, a white ball of energy quickly forming on her jewel. Gold screeched this time, and Kris couldn't help but see the funny side of his overreaction.

"ESPEEEEEEEEEEE!" Espeon cried, swinging her head and fired a powerful beam. It was bright and Kris had to shut her eyes briefly, but opened them again just in time to see Umbreon flying into the air and spinning across the stadium. The Hyper Beam diminished and Espeon shook slightly from the power of it, but Kris and Meganium watched as Umbreon landed on the ground, damaging the earth and clearly unconscious upon landing.

"NOW UMBREON IS OUT, LEAVING KRIS IN THE LEAD AFTER THIS FIRST ROUND HAS CONCLUDED!" The commentator said, and Kris could see people clapping and cheering on the screens, a shot showing the Kimono Sisters all applauding with their own Eeveelutions surrounding them. Kris was overwhelmed at this first victory, and Meganium smiled widely at her.

"Great job Espeon!" Kris said, but the Sun Pokemon merely nodded, too tired from the attack to say anything. Kris looked across at Gold, who had brought Umbreon back and was switching for another PokeBall. Kris thought he was angry, but was stunned to see a smile on his face.

"You shouldn't have told me that Kris," he said, laughter rising up as he enjoyed her folly. Kris was confused, but watched as Gold threw the ball. "I can defeat your little pink friend there and than destroy the rest of your team." Kris and Meganium exchanged looks, but they watched as the PokeBall opened, light and energy pouring down onto the field and forming a black Pokemon that would have been disguised by the night if the spotlights weren't on.

"Hoooooun-DOOOOOOM!" Houndoom howled, his grey horns and forked tail a threatening figure across the field. Kris gasped, releasing the mistake she had made: Espeon had moves designed to take down Dark types, but what use would Signal Beam be on a Pokemon that is part Fire? Espeon had to recharge as well, so Kris could not pull her out if she wanted to.

"CRUNCH, GO!" Gold yelled gleefully. Kris stared down at Espeon with hands over her heart, shocked by what was about to happen and couldn't quite believe she'd put a Pokemon in this position. Houndoom was racing forwards, leaping across the pool and using the boulders to spring himself forwards. He arrived in no time, and Kris could only watch as he opened his mouth.

"Dooom!" He yelled, grabbing Espeon by the tail and tossing her across. Kris wasn't sure if this had actually happened, but was certain something was up when Houndoom bounded forwards and sunk glowing black teeth into Espeon's stomach: Bite and Crunch were powerful attacks, but she had never EVER seen them be used this brutally before.

"Espeeeee!" Espeon screamed, the noise horrific and heart wrenching.

"Tell your Pokemon to back off Gold, this is too brutal!" Kris yelled, but Gold simply laughed.

"If your Pokemon can't handle a little bite, than they really shouldn't be here!" He cackled, but seconds later Houndoom backed off, walking around Espeon with a hungry look in his eyes. Kris remembered how brutal Ursaring had been in that last battle, throwing Magcargo so hard that half a cave wall collapsed. Espeon struggled to get to her feet, not bleeding but obviously severely shaken by the attack, only one more move in her. Kris felt sick staring at Houndoom, and needed to do something that would affect Gold's team, even if it wasn't that strong.

"Future Sight!" She called, trying not to let defeat enter her voice or face.

"FLAMETHROWER!" Gold yelled in delight. Espeon's jewel quickly flashed white, sending a ball floating up into the sky where it simply hovered. The ball had barely risen up before Houndoom opened his mouth, a jet of fire shooting out.

"Espeon Es!" Espeon cried, breaking Kris' heart as she became engulfed in flame. The flaming figure appeared on the screens, and Meganium nuzzled up to Kris as Espeon simply burned. The flames disappeared after half a minute, leaving a charred, unconscious Espeon behind and a smiling Gold.

"AFTER TWO BRUTAL ATTACKS, ESPEON HAS FAINTED, LEAVING BOTH TRAINERS AT FIVE POKEMON EACH," the commentator said. A shot on the screens showed Persephone and Harriet Hartley exchanging shocked glances, and Kris wondered if they had been as appalled by the brutal Crunch as she had been.

"Thank you Espeon, I appreciate all that you did," Kris said as she brought her Pokemon back. It seemed a cruel way for Espeon to be defeated, but Kris knew that she had to keep going. Houndoom was moving backwards, though his demonic eyes remained on Kris and Meganium, a scowl on his face that could only match Gold's.

"Poor little Espeon, boo hoo," Gold sneered. "It doesn't matter who you send out next, my Pokemon will just tear them down! You might as well put Meganium out of her misery now." Kris looked up at Gold and gave him the foulest look she could manage, even though he wouldn't see it: she had a feeling he was up to something and only wanted to defeat him faster. However, she was uncertain of which Pokemon to use: Kingdra was the obvious choice, but Gold could simply send someone else out against her. If she wanted to defeat Houndoom, Kris would have to use something that wasn't too obvious.

"Ampharos, it's your time to shine!" Kris yelled, and threw her second PokeBall forwards. There was a flash, and soon Ampharos stood proud and tall in front of Houndoom, staring around in awe at the lights around.

"KRIS HAS SETTLED WITH HER AMPHAROS: A RISKY MOVE ACCORDING TO SEVERAL SOURCES, WHO SAY AMPHAROS HAS BEEN SUFFERING FROM A PROLONGED HEALTH PROBLEM," the commentator explained, and this made Gold's face lit up. Kris was annoyed at this, knowing that Ampharos' continued inability to produce Electric attacks made her risky to use, but Kris had faith in her and knew that Focus Blast was key to this.  
"Ampharos, do you think you can handle this?" Kris asked. Ampharos had defeated Houndoom before as a Houndour, and when the Light Pokemon turned around she had a determined look on her face.

"Ampha Ros Ros Pha!" She said, bunching up fists and beating the air. Kris could only smile and nod, knowing that Ampharos had been eager for a powerful battle for a while.

"Alright then, let's prove them all wrong!" Kris said with a beam. "Charge forwards and use Focus Blast from close range!"

"Hit her back with an Overheat!" Gold ordered, sounding confident. Ampharos quickly began to run forwards, making the red ball of energy form between her hands. Houndoom, on the other hand, remained perfectly still, his eyes glowing a deadly red and looking murderous.

"DOOOOM!" The Dark Pokemon growled, and his mouth opened wide. Fire shot out, but not in a way Kris knew it: it was more wide spread and seemed to swirl, with touches of white in the very middle to show its heat. It looked powerful and dangerous, and Kris simply gasped as the Fire move engulfed Ampharos.

"ROOOOOS!" She wailed, and Kris herself had to step backwards from the heat wafting towards her.

"Turn around so it's only hitting your back and then use your tail to help throw the Focus Blast around!" Kris shouted. She wasn't sure if the order would work, and began to worry if Ampharos should have gotten more training before being thrown into such a high stakes situation. However, there was a red glow coming from the flames that clearly wasn't from the Overheat.

"PHA!" Ampharos cried, and suddenly the ball was flying out from the continuing fire, her long tail sticking out as it added to the attack. Kris clapped and saw the crowd cheering as the Focus Blast moved around, but saw it wasn't going to directly hit Houndoom: instead, the attack fell short and crashed into the ground, still releasing the same amount of energy but not as directly.

"HOU!" Houndoom yelled as he was blasted off his feet, flying through the air and eventually crashing into the ground and rolling towards some rocks. The Overheat stopped instantly, and the flames quickly diminished, leaving behind a shaken Ampharos.

"That was excellent!" Kris called, trying to smile but was getting nervous: Gold had improved and the two seemed almost evenly matched, meaning they were in for a long and hard battle. On the other side of the field, Gold remained unfazed at the failed attack: Kris may have gotten an attack in, but he still had the upper hand and there was little she could do about it.

"Go in for a Crunch!" Gold shouted. Kris was thrown, not wanting another Pokemon to be brought down by the brutal and powerful Crunch. She needed to try something, as Focus Blast's were unreliable and Ampharos' Ice Punch wouldn't do anything.

"Charge!" Kris cried, crossing her finger and simply hoping that Ampharos finally managed an Electric attack. The Light Pokemon looked nervous at the order, knowing what would come next, but began to glow yellow anyway. She shut her eyes and became so focused on absorbing energy that she didn't notice Houndoom leap forwards.

"Houn Houn Doom!" Houndoom cried, grabbing Ampharos' tail and sending her flying. Kris wondered if Gold had trained Houndoom to do this two part Crunch as it was the same as with Espeon: the Dark Pokemon jumped forwards and sunk his teeth into the white of Ampharos' stomach, making her writhe with pain but she held it in.

"You're doing good!" Kris called encouragingly, but Ampharos was now near the pool and probably couldn't hear. She looked at Meganium, needing a supporting ear, but the Herb Pokemon was looking upwards.

"Gani Mega," she said, and Kris turned in surprise: the Future Sight was glowing a bright white and growing, beginning to move towards Houndoom. The two turns were up, and Kris fel some delight as the ball smacked into Houndoom as he tried to back away from Ampharos. Gold looked briefly cross as Houndoom was knocked aside, but he quickly leapt back onto his feet, staring down at the wounded Ampharos.

"Another Crunch so do it," Gold called with a smile. "Aim for the neck." Kris' jaw gasped, and there was a ringing sound from the speakers, possibly the commentator dropping his microphone in shock. Kris couldn't believe Gold had just given that order, and a look around showed the crowd had fallen silent in surprise. Houndoom was leaping forwards, clearly glad at the order, and Kris grasped for a PokeBall, needing to prevent this. But as she raised it up, she saw something that shocked her but warmed her heart at the same time: Ampharos shook her head, a steely look on her face. She was going to take the attack, clearly planning something. Kris had no idea what, but than noticed something else: Ampharos was still glowing yellow, sparks flying from her as if she was a machine. Could this be….

"AMPHAROS, THUNDER, NOW!" Kris bellowed, her throat straining but not caring, leaning towards the field to see if this move would finally work. Gold and Houndoom didn't seem to think much of it, and the Fire type leapt onto Ampharos, raising his head and opening his jaw.

"Ampha… Ampharos… Ampha," Ampharos said, her body beginning to glow a blinding yellow. Houndoom froze staring down in shock as sparks flew from Ampharos' long body and the light got brighter. "AMPHA AMPHA ROS ROS AMPHAAAAAAAAAA!"

"DO IT!" Kris screamed.

And than Ampharos exploded.

Kris had not being keeping track of how long Ampharos had not used an Electric attack, but all she knew was that it had been a long time. Professor Elm had tried everything to draw the electricity out of her, but nothing seemed to work. Kris had been wondering if it had been an emotional thing that prevented Ampharos from doing it, such as disappointment at her loss at the Glitter Lighthouse combined with the electricity being shot back into her. But whatever the reason, many weeks of electricity had built up inside Ampharos, being contained with no way of being released, and it had finally been released.

People could only watch in shock as what seemed to be the world's largest ever lightning bolt shot into the air. Ampharos continued to scream as her Thunder rose up: above the field, above the stands, above the entire stadium. Several spotlights fizzed and exploded, sparks and hot glass being shot into the sky, but all Kris could see was the giant yellow bolt shooting into the night sky. She had to shield her eyes from the sheer power of the attack, and her arm brushed against several strands of hair that were rising up on end. It was the most beautiful and most powerful attack Kris had ever seen, and it was simply glorious to watch the attack.

"Good for you Ampharos," she whispered, wondering how happy the Light Pokemon felt and imagining the look on Gold's face. The Thunder began to stop, and Kris was able to open her eyes and watch as things seemed to return to normal, but with a few changes: Ampharos was standing, sparks still flying and looking fairly serious, though there was no sign of Houndoom anywhere.

"Oh great," Kris mumbled to Meganium, "Ampharos finally gets to use an Electric attack but she killed one of Gold's Pokemon in the process." Meganium sniggered, and Kris managed a smile as well and gave Ampharos a big thumbs up. However, the Light Pokemon didn't respond, a Focus Blast instead forming in her hands. There was a distant howl that was getting louder, and Kris and Meganium looked up as Houndoom began to fall from the sky.

"Oh my god….,' Kris mumbled, shocked at the sheer power of the single Thunder. Ampharos had heard Houndoom as well, and all eyes in the arena except hers were focused on the falling Dark type. However, just as Houndoom came close to landing on the ground, Ampharos turned around and shoved the Focus Blast out. It hit Houndoom directly before he hit the ground, and there was an explosion as he was sent soaring in the opposite direction. Kris watched as a stunned Gold ducked, leaving his Houndoom to crash directly into the stadium walls behind him. There was a pause for a moment, everyone staring towards the large crater in the wall, but than Houndoom fell out and landed on the ground, clearly unconscious.

"AND AFTER AN AMAZING TURN AROUND, AMPHAROS HAS DEFEATED HOUNDOOM AND BROUGHT KRIS BACK TO THE LEAD!" The commentator shouted, and Kris could hear the cheer from the crowd: Houndoom's near brutal attack on Ampharos seemed to have won the crowd over for their side, or maybe they were just cheering, but either way Kris was ecstatic and leapt up and down, hugging Meganium and than hugging Ampharos as she made her way over.

"That was so amazing!" Kris said, holding her tightly despite the sparks making all her hair stand on end. "I didn't know you had it in you! I am so proud of you!"

"Ampharos Ampha!" Ampharos said with a smile, and Kris pulled her into a tight hug. Opposite to them, Gold stared down at Houndoom's unconscious body, refusing to believe what had just happened. How had Kris managed to do something like that he had no idea, but Gold felt furious and spat down on Houndoom.

"You should have done better," he hissed, not knowing the scene had been caught on camera by a film crew a few feet away. Gold looked up as he brought Houndoom back and saw a shocked reporter. "What are you looking at?" He roared, and then replaced Houndoom's PokeBall with another one. Kris was winning the crowd over and gaining an advantage, so he had to move quickly to destroy her.

"GO SCIZOR!" He yelled, and threw the PokeBall into the field. Kris let go of Ampharos, allowing her to move back into the field as the new opponent formed. Scizor looked just as threatening as always, but now his metal body shone under the light, making his claws look ferocious. None of Ampharos' moves would be particularly effective against him, and unlike Espeon she still had a lot of life left in her.

"Do you mind coming back?" Kris said. Ampharos looked a bit disappointed, but knew she wasn't much of a match for Scizor and gave a respectful nod.

"That's right Kris, run away!" Gold sneered. "Scizor, use Iron Head on whoever comes out!" Kris simply rolled her eyes as she brought Ampharos back, quickly switching her for another PokeBall. Ideally she would have used Magcargo, but as he was unable she had the second best option and knew this choice would be just as effective.

"Go Noctowl!" Kris called, setting her second oldest companion into the sky. Noctowl let out a cry as she soared up into the air, doing a beautiful piece of aerial acrobatics before flapping her wings and hovering above the scene, staring down at her old rival.

"AFTER A QUICK CHANGE KRIS HAS SENT HER THIRD POKEMON NOCTOWL ONTO THE FIELD, LEAVING AMPHAROS BEHIND FOR LATER: WILL THIS MOVE PROVE EFFECTIVE?" The commentator asked, and Kris simply hoped it did, though she had the upmost confidence in Noctowl.

"ZOR ZOR!" Scizor cried, and suddenly shot forwards, his head glowing a silver that lit up the areas now darkened by the burst spotlights. Noctowl was rather stunned to be sent out directly into a move, but it wasn't difficult for her to spread her wings and take off, therefore avoiding the attack. Kris and Meganium ducked as Scizor flew over their heads, aiming straight for the wall. He would crashed into it if he hadn't turned at the last moment and pushed off before fully hitting it, forcing them to duck once as Scizor flew back and landed elegantly in the grass.

"Flying around isn't going to save you," Gold sneered. "Why don't you try battling rather than using height to your advantage?" Kris didn't want to fall for his games, and knew that coming close was not an option: Scizor's claws were dangerous and a lot of his moves were Physical, meaning entering his territory was a bad idea.

"I'd rather do things my way," Kris said with a smile, and Gold simply scoffed.

"And where exactly has that gotten you in life?" He retorted back, but Kris didn't want to start arguing with him, simply wanting to focus on battle.

"Noctowl, start off with an Air Slash!" Kris called.

"Alright then Kris, we'll do things your way: get up there and use Night Slash!" Gold roared. Scizor nodded and flexed his muscles, the wings on his back beginning to flutter furiously. Kris knew that Scizor used his wings to do slashing attacks and it gave him a temporary flying ability, but was stunned to see how quickly he was moving: one second he was there, the next Scizor had shot into the air with wings beating as fast as Noctowl's.

"Noct Noct!" Noctowl hooted in shock and quickly flew forwards, needing space to initiate her attack. She tucked her wings in and dived down towards the ground, but Scizor copied the same movement, looking like some streamlined plane as he chased after. Kris and Gold watched as Scizor chased after, Noctowl desperate to get away but not getting enough space. Scizor had the speed but Noctowl was better at moving, her twirling and fast turning allowing her to continue evading, but it was going to be a long match until someone moved.

"Noctowl, stretch your wings out and twirl into the sky: make your attack that way!" Kris ordered, needing to try something to end this and have someone score a move, and Gold was so stubborn and unimaginative it would never be him.

"Owl Noct," Noctowl said, and she quickly dived down before shooting upwards. Her brown and cream wings extended out as she began to twirl around, the wind swirling around her and beginning to form on her glowing wing tips.

"GRAB HER, NOW!" Gold suddenly yelled. Kris and the crowd all gasped as Scizor suddenly extended a claw, grasping it around Noctowl's right talons. The Owl Pokemon squawked as she had still been turning, causing her leg to twist painfully as it remained in Scizor's grasp. But the Pincer Pokemon pulled her down and let go, only to allow himself to execute the attack properly: there was a sudden movement, and than a spotlight caught Noctowl as she fell.

"NOCTOWL!" Kris screamed in shock, starting to move forwards in order to catch her. However, her fears Noctowl would crash into the ground were cancelled as the Flying type moved her wings frantically, allowing her to slow down and safely land. Scizor came to a smoother halt on a rock, remaining in a crouching position in order to send out his next attack. "Are you alright?" Kris asked, almost in tears.

"Noct Owl Owl Noct," Noctowl said, putting on a smile despite the fact her right leg was wobbling in an unsafe way.

"I don't want you to battle if your –," Kris began, but Noctowl shook her head and then turned it around 180 degrees, staring across at Scizor as he looked ready. It was a similar look Kris would have given Gold, and it made the trainer glance over at her opponent as he smiled widely at the attack. "I can see you want your revenge, so don't worry, we'll make them pay."

"Owl Noct Owl," Noctowl said with a happy nod.

"This is too easy Scizor, so let's use Iron Head again and see how she takes that," Gold called with a slight laugh. He was getting more and more confident, despite the first two losses, and knew that it was only a matter of time before Kris' strategy failed. However, he didn't expect to see her smiling.

"You should know to give your Pokemon a little extra spice," Kris said. "It always helps to know a few extra moves that might just come in handy. For instance, Noctowl, use Heat Wave." Gold's jaw dropped and Kris smiled at Meganium as Noctowl rose up into the air in order to get the best aim. Scizor had his legs bent, ready to shoot forwards and strike Noctowl down before she could initiate the attack. It was going to be a close call, but Kris crossed her fingers and remained confident.

"NOOOOCT!" Noctowl yelled.

"ZOOOOR!" Scizor yelled simultaneously. He pushed himself forwards with his head glowing silver, but Noctowl had the advantage of it being a Special move and being airborne: her body glowed a faint orange and she tucked her wings in. Scizor appeared, only a metre away and ready to strike, just as Noctowl spread her wings. The air turned orange and a blast of heat wafted out, stopping Scizor in his tracks. He raised his claws to try and protect himself, but the force of the attack and his double weakness sent him flying away, the heat continuing to waft and providing extra punch to push Scizor forwards.

"Excellent!" Kris yelled, clapping in delight. Scizor's body looked like it was suffering from the heat, and he could barely move without wincing, showing he was weak. Gold just looked shocked, unable to comprehend what had just happened, and giving Kris and Noctowl a perfect opportunity. "Air Slash now!"

"OOOOWWWWLLL!" Noctowl cried, and she quickly spun around. Gold was too shocked to order a retaliation, and a ball of wind formed uninterrupted on Noctowl's left wing. She tossed it with all her might, and the pained Scizor could only lay there as the Air Slash exploded on his chest, blasting him towards the pool. The splash echoed all around and Scizor seemed to sink to the bottom. Kris was so delighted, and knew Scizor would have fainted as steam rose up on the surface.

"OUR UNDERWATER CAMERA HAS SHOWN THAT SCIZOR IS UNCONCIOUS, MEANING THAT THE CHAMPION GOLD IS DOWN THREE POKEMON AND KRIS HAS FIVE POKEMON ON HER TEAM," the commentator explained. A jet of bubbles pushed Scizor back up to the surface, giving Gold the chance to bring him back.

"That was excellent Noctowl!" Kris said and gave the Flying type a hug as she came down. "Now, are you sure your foot is alright?" Noctowl gave a little nod and Kris smiled. "Get up on that platform then and let's see who your next victim is."

"Megani!" Meganium added, and they watched as Noctowl flew up to the floating metal platform about ten metres above Kris' head. Kris looked at Meganium and gave her a strong hug. "Mega Ni Ni?"

"I just felt like it," Kris replied. She was feeling more confident now, and hoped that their streak would continue. A quick look to the screen showed the hug for a second before cutting to Gold, who was glaring in Kris' direction. He was furious at how he had now lost half his team, leaving Kris with a huge advantage over him. Noctowl was going to be tough to beat from the ground, so Gold decided to go with the only way to fight her back.

"Skarmory, go!" He yelled, though without the glee or twisted enthusiasm he had possessed before. Kris had thought Gold would go with this strategy and so wasn't surprised when the metallic bird formed above him, and was actually rather impressed that he had gone with a smart move.

"I hope this doesn't drum up any feelings Kris," Gold called out, his eyes gleaming as he thought of an idea. "Your father owned a Skarmory, didn't he?" Kris' impression faded as fast as it had come, and looked at Meganium to see if he had actually just said that.

"Did he just?" She said, and Meganium nodded, looking just as disgusted as she felt. The screens were showing Persephone, Hanoko and the Kimono Sisters exchanging shocked looks, and Kris turned back to Gold with rage running through her. She had been holding herself back a little bit, but now she could hear Karen whispering in her head: _put passion into it, don't let him get away with this._

"Noctowl, Extrasensory, give it everything you can possible give it!" Kris said with venom in her voice.

"Flash Cannon," Gold ordered slyly, feeling pleased to have annoyed Kris. Noctowl remained on her platform, her eyes glowing a shade of pink and staring directly towards Skarmory as she floated below.

"SKAAAAR!" She squawked in her horrible screech, body twisting and flailing from the Psychic attack. She twisted her body and managed to break free, opening her mouth wide: a ball of glowing silver energy formed, a move Kris wasn't familiar with.

"SKAAAAAA!" Skarmory yelled. The flash came as a beam of light appeared behind the ball, blasting it forwards. It speed across the field and through the air, but being on opposite sides gave Noctowl a brilliant chance to take off into the sky, the silver cannonball exploding against the roof of the stadium.

"Air Slash!" Kris yelled, not wanting to mess around, furious at Gold for his jab.

"Fly there and use Slash, quickly!" Gold commanded. Noctowl had been flying after the attack, but began to steady herself and her wings glowed as she began to turn around. However, Kris was shocked to see a silver blur out of the corner of her eye and gasped as Skarmory began flying through the air as great speeds: it seemed Gold had greatly improved his Pokemon's speed as well as strength as Skarmory was barely visible as she moved through the sky.

"Noctowl, quickly!" Kris shouted. Noctowl had amazing eyesight and could see Skarmory coming, and quickly readied a weaker but still sturdy Air Slash. But before the ball of wind could be fired, Noctowl was stunned to find Skarmory was already there, left wing glowing white with the Slash to counter Air Slash.

"Skar Skar!" Skarmroy sneered, her outstretched wing colliding with the Air Slash. There was an explosion of wind that sent both Pokemon flying backwards: Skarmory wheeled backwards through the air, looking like airborne shrapnel, while Noctowl was sent crashing into the barrier, the camera highlighting the shocked expressions of the audience. However, neither Pokemon seemed shaken by the attack, and Noctowl was able to push herself back up into the air and Skarmory quickly stopped moving.

"Your father was in this position a long time ago, wasn't he?" Gold said, putting on a confused voice and putting his finger to his lips with a face to show he was mocking being in thought. "It's funny what happens to Champion's after they get defeated, isn't it? Say, what is your father up to these days?"

"Heat Wave!" Kris ordered stiffly. She didn't want to fall into Gold's trap and refused to get into a shouting match, instead letting the battle be fought with their Pokemon. Gold looked a bit disappointed, but quickly recovered and went back to looking angry.

"Fine then, we'll do things your way," he growled. "Rock Slide!" Noctowl moved back to her platform and tucked her wings, beginning to glow orange. However, Skarmory lowered herself to the ground and spread her own wings wide, her eyes glowing brown. The rocks and boulders on the field began to shake, and Kris gasped as rocks seemed to emerge out of them, rising high into the sky in order to strike Noctowl.

"NOOOOOOOCT!" Noctowl screeched, leaping forwards on instinct and opening her wings wide. As the rocks began to fall, Noctowl propelled herself forwards as the Heat Wave emerged. It managed tos trike Skarmory before she could move out of the way, knocking her into the ground, but it didn't stop the rocks from falling. Kris needed Noctowl to move out of the way as the rocks were falling towards her, but if she lingered she would get hit.

"NOCTOWL, MOVE!" Kris yelled. "Forget about her, just MOVE!" Noctowl continued to release the Heat Wave, but turned her head and saw Kris looked worried. Reluctantly, she tucked her wings in and began to move down, but it was too late for the boulders: one smashed into her back, sending her spiralling into another one that hit her wings. Kris and Meganium gasped as Noctowl crashed to the ground, the rocks falling alongside but breaking instantly to dust. Both Pokemon lay on the ground, still twitching and moving, but it was clear that they both were weakened by the super effective attacks. Kris was stunned that Noctowl was able to move, getting slowly back to her feet, but knew that another attack could be it. Skarmory would be easy to defeat, but Kris needed to make sure the next attack worked.

"If you can do it Noctowl than fly up into the air and ready a Sky Attack, but I want you to spin and twirl around and gather as much energy as you can!" Kris yelled. She looked across and saw Gold was thinking hard for once, trying to decide upon a move to counter this one.

"Flash Cannon, stay low!" He ordered at last. Noctowl looked strained as she took off into the air, but managed to move effortlessly anyway as she spun around above the stadium, white energy engulfing her. Skarmory seemed to want to just lay down, but she raised her head anyway and readied a Flash Cannon. It was blasted out almost silently, and Kris could tell that the next one to get hit with an attack wouldn't make it out. Noctowl's spinning allowed her to completely miss the metallic cannonball, this time the attack melting away into the air.

"Dive down and keep spinning!" Kris shouted.

"Move up to avoid her and than come down with a Brave Bird," Gold said, "and keeping spinning as well!" Noctowl didn't cry out at all as she dived down, too tired from the battling and wanting to focus on move. Skarmory bent her legs and sped up into the air before Noctowl had had a proper chance to get down, the only sign of the Armor Bird Pokemon being the lilac flames erupting in mid air.

"Turn around and fly directly towards her," Kris cried. Noctowl's spinning allowed for the sudden turn to happen effortlessly, and she flew up with the white energy still growing as Skarmory shot down like a giant lilac spinning torpedo. The crowd and the trainers were tense, watching to see what would happen: it was bound to be a head on collision, and no one knew who would make it out.

"NOOOOOOCT!"

"SKAAAAR!" The two cried, now only inches from each other. Kris winced as her spinning Noctowl directly hit Skarmory, expecting the owl to fall down, but was shocked at what happened next: the two Pokemon both remained afloat, but energy seemed to be forming between their heads. Neither of them was willing to back down, and the result was their moves beginning to merge together as both tried to push the other out of the sky. Kris swelled with pride, stunned that Noctowl was so willing to win despite being extremely weakened.

"THIS IS AN ABSOLUTELY AMAZING SIGHT," the commentator yelled. "THESE TWO POKEMON ARE PUTTING ALL THEIR ENERGY INTO THESE ATTACKS AND I CAN'T POSSIBLY PREDICT WHO IS GOING TO WIN!" But just as the commentator stopped speaking, everything changed: a wave of energy, a combination of the Sky Attack wind and Brave Bird flames, blasted out from between them. There was a second explosion moments later, lilac flames engulfing the two. Kris gasped as Noctowl fell from the sky, body limping and not even trying to stop herself from falling. She landed with a sickening thud near the pool, just as Skarmory flew backwards and crashed into her platform. The floating piece of metal was unable to hold her up, and Gold backed away as the Steel type landed with a ring rather than a thud at his feet.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I AM ASTOUNDED: BOTH NOCTOWL AND SKARMORY APPEAR TO HAVE FAINTED AS A RESULT OF THE ATTACKS, MOST LIKELY SKARMORY'S BRAVE BIRD TAKING THEM BOTH OUT THROUGH THE ATTACKS RECOIL EFFECT. THIS LEAVES THE CHAMPION GOLD WITH ONLY TWO POKEMON LEFT WHILE KRIS HAS FOUR!" The commentator explained excitedly. Kris was shocked by the sudden change of things, but was too proud of Noctowl to care.

"That was brilliant," she said to the PokeBall once Noctowl was back inside. "Thank you for fighting so hard." Across the stadium, Gold was glaring down at Skarmory, holding her Great Ball in his hands. He was frustrated that he know only had two Pokemon left on his team, meaning that Kris had an overwhelming advantage over him.

"You shouldn't have let the effects take you," he snarled at the limp bird in front of him. Gold was tempted to kick out, but the camera crew were watching him suspiciously and didn't want them to have any reason to judge him. As he brought Skarmory back, Gold thought hard about his last two choices: they were the two that were his toughest and most brutal, the ones he had trained to try and withstand anything. As long as he pulled this off properly, Gold could manage to win after all.

"BOTH TRAINERS WILL NOW SEND THEIR POKEMON SIMULTANEOUSLY ONCE MORE AS THE EXPLOSION MEANS A WINNER OF THAT ROUND CANNOT BE PROPERLY DETERMINED," the commentator said. Kris felt calm about this as she went and grabbed her next PokeBall: Gold only had between Feraligatr, Ursaring, Ariados and Pupitar left on him, while she had Meganium, Ampharos, Kingdra and Latias left on her. Thinking about it, Ampharos had the best chance of coming off well: Focus Blast worked against Ursaring and Pupitar, Thunder would easily defeat Feraligatr and those moves and Ice Punch would work well with Ariados as well. Gold had selected an Ultra Ball, so Kris knew what to expect.

"GO AMPHAROS!" Kris yelled, throwing her selected PokeBall onto the field.

"GO TYRANITAR!" Gold yelled only a second later.

"Alright, I wasn't expecting that," Kris said in a meek voice, eyes bulging as yellow light formed on the opposite end of the field. The beast that formed was nothing like the small shelled Pupitar that Kris had expected: Tyranitar was one of the biggest, tallest and scariest Pokemon there was, like an angry movie monster that had just arrived on the field. He had a thick moss green shell with a silvery blue diamond in the middle and black gaps in his armour that seemed strategic. His arms were reasonably small but he had thick legs and a long spiked tail, the spikes continuing up Tyranitar's back and head.

"TYRAAAAAAAAN!" Tyranitar roared, and Kris could see the barrier protecting the patrons shook with the cry. He weighed twice Ampharos' weight and was two feet taller, so it was no wonder the Light Pokemon turned back around and gave Kris a 'seriously?' look.

"Sorry, I was ordering the medium, not the extra large," Kris said with raised hands of apology. She had hoped a simple Focus Blast would knock Pupitar flying, but it seemed Kris was going to have to use a few more. Gold could see the fear and surprise in her face and clapped with delight: the ball was back in his court.

"Did you seriously think I would take on the league without having this beast on my side?" He said gleefully. "Get ready to lose Kris, cause there ain't nothing that will take Tyranitar down! Start things off easy with a Stone Edge!" Kris didn't want to satisfy Gold by appearing weak, but Tyranitar was huge and she had no idea how to counter. However, she suddenly realised something she should have remembered earlier.

"Tyranitar's part Rock, part Dark!" She said with glee. "How could I have been so stupid! Focus Blast, go!" Ampharos looked rather relieved, and she quickly set to work forming the red sphere.

"Hang on for a second: she needs to see this," Gold told Tyranitar, though Kris could of course hear. She was stunned, wondering why Gold was holding back on the order, but Ampharos hadn't noticed and sent the Focus Blast flying. Tyranitar stood strong and silent, glaring across at Kris and her team and not noticing the attack that was four times effective against him flying across the pool. It was only when it got within a metre that Kris had a feeling something was up, and this was confirmed as the Focus Blast hit: it exploded, the red energy pushing Tyranitar backwards slightly, but a few seconds later it was as if nothing had happened.

"What… how… what the…," Kris stuttered as Gold burst into laughter.

"That was too good!" He cackled into the microphone. "Alright Tyranitar, continue."

"TAAAAAAAR!" Tyranitar suddenly screamed, making Kris and Meganium jolt. He raised a glowing fist and smacked it into the ground with enough force to shake the entire stadium. Ampharos stumbled, leaving her unbalanced as a series of jagged rocks burst out of the ground and shot suddenly towards her.

"Try and dodge!" Kris cried, but it was too late: Ampharos' stumbling body was hit square on in the chest, the stones sending her flying backwards. Kris and Meganium were forced to move as Ampharos was sent flying back towards the wall, crashing into it and fall forwards to the ground.

"Ampharos, no!" Kris gasped, quickly rushing forwards. She was certain for a second the single move had knocked her out, but there was a soft groan and Ampharos raised her head, looking sore but still moving. "Oh Ampharos, you had me worried! Are you going to be alright to continue? I can bring you back if you –," but Ampharos shook her head, getting back to her feet and brushing herself off.

"Ampha Ros Ros Pha Ampha!" She said, pounding her fists together and staring over at Tyranitar. Kris could understand why she wanted to keep fighting as Tyranitar needed to get hit, but there was little Ampharos could do. Kris thought about all she knew, staring around the field and at Tyranitar, trying to think of something, but all that came to her was Leaf's unconventional moves and Karen's talk of passion.

"Hang on…," Kris said, the two coming together. "You may not be able to defeat Tyranitar, but you definitely could make him weak for the next opponent. Ampharos, are you willing to sacrifice yourself?"

"Pha Pha Ros," Ampharos said with a nod, and Kris swelled with pride once more. There was a cheer from the crowd as Ampharos stepped back forwards, looking sore but determined all the same.

"Are you going to keep trying? How cute," Gold sneered. "You should know when to give up, a lesson your mother should know!" Kris was shocked by this, the comment making her feel sick, but she wasn't going to give into Gold, and knew that this strategy would throw him.

"Alright Ampharos, run forwards and clung onto Tyranitar and than use Focus Blast under his legs!" Kris shouted. The order was so bizarre that Gold looked shocked and froze, giving Ampharos time to rush forwards as fast as her legs would carry her. By the time Gold had snapped out of it Ampharos was moving along the edge of the pool, and no one seemed to notice her tail was glowing a different sort of red.

"Earthquake!" Gold yelled, though his voice strained due to the confusion of the situation. Tyranitar turned to face Ampharos, but she was only a metre away and smiling happily.

"TYRAN RAN RAN!" The Armour Pokemon yelled, and he raised his right leg and tail up, looking to Kris like a tree trying to move.

"Pha Pha Ampharos Pha!" Ampharos said, leaping forwards and wrapping her arms around as much of Tyranitar's neck as she could manage. Tyranitar was so stunned that he didn't notice Ampharos' tail shooting underneath him, just as he brought his foot and tail down.

With a force like a real natural event, the entire stadium shook. Kris screamed as she fell over, watching as the spotlights and screens jittered, the barriers vibrating and failing to protect the audience from the attack. It was an Earthquake, but it was more than just a move: Tyranitar was making the entire complex shake as if the ground was truly moving, and it was only Ampharos holding onto him that prevented her from instantly fainting.

"PHAAAAA!" She screamed, barely audible above the roar of the ground, and she smashed her tail onto the earth. There was an explosion of red and Tyranitar let out a furious roar as the Focus Blast exploded beneath his feet. It was enough energy to send him toppling, and Kris and Ampharos were ready.

"Use your tail and throw her off!" Kris shouted. Gold, who had fallen over as well, could only watch in shock as Ampharos moved her tail and used it almost as a spring: she struggled to hold onto Tyranitar's weight as he begun to crush her, but was able to use her powerful legs combined with her tail to send him spiralling over her.

"TAAAAAR!" Tyranitar yelled as he fell forwards, unable to stop himself from splashing into the lake. Gold's jaw dropped and Kris punched the air, and even Ampharos managed a smile before collapsing onto the still shaking ground. It stifled the electricity flowing through her, and Kris watched with a touch of regret as she succumbed to the Earthquake, which stopped a few moments later. Kris breathed a sigh of relief as the ground stopped moving, but the damage was clear: one of the screens had cracked, two more spotlights had fallen, a number of the audience had been injured and a number of cameras were now broken.

"WELL FOLKS, THAT WAS CERTAINLY A SHAKER!" The commentator said, trying to make a stab at humour but the disgruntled audience didn't find it funny. "KRIS' AMPHAROS HAS FAINTED, LEAVING HER WITH THREE POKEMON TO GOLD'S TWO," he continued more seriously.

"Thank you for your sacrifice," Kris said as Ampharos came back, and she watched as Tyranitar flailed about in the water, barely able to stay above the surface due to his excessive weight but unable to pull himself out.

"That is a low move!" Gold shouted, looking furious.

"How is it lower than you trying to tear chunks out of my Pokemon?" Kris snapped back. "Besides, it was more luck that Ampharos managed to hold his weight up and send him into the water anyway!" She glared back at him and Gold let out a furious cry: he had been relying on Tyranitar's strong defence to help them, but it seemed things had changed.

"Well, now that we got that that worked," Kris said with a smile, winking at Meganium whose thick legs had kept her sturdy during the attack, "I think we should put his situation to use, yes?"

"Gani Nium," Meganium nodded, and Kris smiled as she pulled out her own Ultra Ball.

"KINGDRA, GO!" Kris yelled, throwing the ball with all her might towards the pool. It burst open and the yellow energy poured into the water, opposite from Tyranitar. The Dragon Pokemon pushed her long, thing head out, staring across as the flailing Tyranitar as he wasn't even there. Gold cursed his luck, and Kris couldn't help but feel happy. "I saw we be nice to Tyranitar: throw him out with Surf!"

"Dragon Dance!" Gold yelled, sounding a tad desperate, but the flailing beast didn't seem to hear as the water began to move more violently underneath him.

"Kingdra Dra Dra," Kingdra said elegantly, eyes glowing blue. A wall of water rose up beneath them, completely engulfing Tyranitar. The wall turned into a towering wave that began to crash onto the ground. Gold was too late in realising he was in for a soaking and tried to move, only to get hit by the water and fall forwards. Tyranitar landed alongside, still conscious but still trying to shake off the water.

"Great job Kingdra!" Kris called as Kingdra and returned to the pool, which was already beginning to go calm. Kingdra merely nodded, staring towards her opponent. Tyranitar was so shaken that he couldn't muster up the Dragon Dance, laying weakly besides Gold. The trainer got to his feet, suit completely soaked and looked furious. Kris thought it was funny for a moment, but was shocked as Gold suddenly kicked Tyranitar.

"GET UP!" He yelled. "I GAVE YOU AN ORDER, NOW MOVE!" Tyranitar probably wasn't feeling the kicks, but the verbal abuse was obvious and loud and Kris was shocked at the abuse. "HURRY UP, WE NEED TO FIGHT!"

"ETHAN!" Kris gasped, and Gold turned around and glared at her, almost as if he didn't know she was there or thinking she couldn't have heard. "That is no way to treat your Pokemon! You should be kind and respectful, and –,"

"Oh shut up Kris, I don't give a fuck at what you have to say!" He snarled. "Just focus on your own damn Pokemon for once! Now Tyranitar, get up and use Crunch, NOW!" Kris was appalled at the behaviour and almost felt bad about having to defeat Tyranitar, but she realised that if Tyranitar was in his PokeBall he would be out of the way of abuse.

"Hydro Pump, go!" Kris commanded. Kingdra had been taken aback by the violence as well, but she had a duty to keep battling and raised her long snout up. A second later a powerful jet of water was fired across the field, directly hitting Tyranitar in his blue diamond as he tried to stand up. Gold growled as Tyranitar was pushed backwards, crashing into the crater left behind by Houndoom.

"GET UP! USE CRUNCH, GO!" Gold shouted. Kris had seen this angry side of Gold before, but it seemed more sadistic and cruel that she had ever seen before, and shots from the crowd showed his family looked rather terrified. It was a mental battle for Kris: did she continue attacking a Pokemon getting verbally abused, or did she stop the battle and try and sort this out? However, what if it was all a plan by Gold: trick Kris into thinking he was abusing his Pokemon, and than use his last Pokemon to tear through her team while her Pokemon went soft on his in pity?

"Another Hydro Pump!" Kris commanded, and a glare on Gold's face seemed to confirm her suspicion.

"Kingdraaaa!" Kingdra cried, and another Hydro Pump was unleashed. Kris made a mental note that the grass on Gold's side of the field must be extremely muddy as she watched the jet of water strike Tyranitar and push him back against the wall. Kingdra exerted as much water as possible before the attack died down, and Tyranitar slumped forwards, fear of the beast disappearing as he lay on the ground unconscious.

"THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING FOLKS: THE CHAMPION GOLD IS NOW DOWN TO HIS LAST POKEMON WHILE THE CHALLENGER KRIS STILL HAS THREE ON HER SIDE! IT IS ANYONE'S MATCH NOW!" The commentator yelled, but his enthusiasm was not shared: most of the crowd seemed shocked at what had happened, and Kris was trying to work out what they were angry at: Gold for abusing his Pokemon, or Kris for continuing to fight. Gold, on the other hand, was furious: it was only his first battle as Champion and he had easily been brought down to one Pokemon. He had meant to have destroyed Kris early on and ruined her, but now she had the upper hand and Gold was in serious risk of losing.

_No matter, _he told himself reassuringly, bringing Tyranitar back as silence continued throughout the stadium, _none of her vermin will be able to withstand my final choice… I still have a chance. _

"Gold, I think what you did to Tyranitar was disgusting," Kris said. She wanted to hold her tongue, but her anger was spilling over. Gold snapped out of his thoughts and smiled back at her as he brought Tyranitar back.

"Oh boo hoo, I am sure the _Armour _Pokemon really had he's feelings hurt," Gold sneered back. "Besides, you're the horrible person who finally defeated him: how does that make you any better?"

"I wasn't the one that shouted abuse and kicked him!" Kris gasped. "You need to get your act together Gold, because I don't know what ahs you so angry but it can't be good for you or your Pokemon!"

"Do you seriously think I give a crap about the overly emotional views of some pathetic little near-orphan tart?" Gold hissed, pulling out his final PokeBall and glaring across at his rival. "Just shut your bloody face and focus on your own damn problems, like where you are going to live after you lose this match! FERALIGATR, FINISH THEM!" Kris could feel her heart pumping furiously, but she needed to focus for the sake of her Pokemon and to not fall for his tricks. She had been expecting his starter to come out along, and was pleased to finally see it: her three Pokemon all stood a chance of defeating him. Kris smiled over at Meganium, but the Herb Pokemon looked nervous.

"Ganium Mega Mega," she replied after Kris gave her a curious look, and the trainer turned back towards Feraligatr: the Big Jaw Pokemon had formed near the pool, flexing his muscles and staring over at Kingdra. His body seemed a lot thicker and muscular than when Kris had last seen the Water type, and she had no idea a Feraligatr could put on muscle. His teeth also flashed in the remaining spotlights, looking quite prominently sharp and dangerous.

"I can see your point," Kris said nervously. Feraligatr definitely looked more fearsome for some reason, and it continued to fuel Kris' wonders about Gold's methods of training his Pokemon. "Hang in there Kingdra!" Kingdra turned back towards Kris and nodded, but her eyes stared nervously at the tall beast nearby. Gold could see their worry and smiled to himself, glad that he was putting them off.

"If your getting nervous now, I can't wait to see you in a few moments," Gold laughed. "Ice Fang, now!" Kris snapped out of the nervousness and tried to think of a move, knowing that Ice Fang wouldn't be as effective as Gold would think.

"Ice Beam, go!" Kris ordered. Kingdra nodded and turned to face Feraligatr, who stayed where he was. He was moving his fingers in and out of a fist, smiling widely as he stared sadistically at Kingdra. Kris didn't like this, and knew that Kingdra was limited by the size of the pool and diving beneath wouldn't stop another Water type.

"GA!" Feraligatr cried and suddenly sprung forwards. Before anyone could register what had happened, Kingdra's scries filled the arena: Kris watched in horror as Feraligatr pushed the Dragon Pokemon against the wall of the pool and feasted on her neck. He was like some sort of vampire, ice blue teeth wrapped around her neck. The look on Kingdra's face and her screams were breaking Kris' heart, and she reached for the Ultra Ball in order to pull her out.

"KINGDRAAAAAA!" She cried, a ball of ice blue formed in her snout. She drove it against the side of Feraligatr's neck and fired. The Ice Beam was powerful enough to blast Feraligatr backwards, sending him crashing into the ice platform and shattering it.

"Kingdra, are you alright?" Kris yelled, though she could tell she wasn't: Kingdra's head was on an odd angle, the pain in her neck unbearable. Kris felt a tear stream down her face and raised the Ultra Ball, but Kingdra turned her head around and shook it, making her wince. "This isn't the time to be courageous! He could kill you and probably wants to!" Kris shouted desperately.

"Dra King King Dra Dra!" Kingdra said, and a ball of blue flame suddenly erupted at her snout. Kris was worried for her Pokemon being so close to Gold's mental Pokemon, but couldn't help but continue to be blown over by her team: they wanted to defeat Gold just as much as she did, their constant battling seeming to strike a rivalry between the Pokemon as well. Kingdra wasn't leaving until she had fainted or Feraligatr had been defeated.

"KINGDRA IS DECIDING TO CONTINUE BATTLING, EVEN READYING A POWERFUL OUTRAGE ATTACK TO USE AGAINST FERALIGATR!" The commentator cried. Gold was frustrated to see the Ice Fang hadn't been a one-hit-knock out, but he had more faith in Feraligatr, having furiously trained him to defeat each one of Kris' team.

"Your vermin just don't give up, do they?" He snarled, staring at Feraligatr as he stood confidently up on the ice platform. "SUPERPOWER!" Gold roared, and Feraligatr let out a roar himself, a ball of red energy forming in his hands and crossing throughout his body.

"DRAAAA!" Kingdra cried, and fired a torrent of blue fire towards Feraligatr, her eyes matching the colour. Feraligatr didn't look scared though, continuing to smile creepily and charging forwards, thrusting the ball into the flames. Kris was left shocked as there was a furious explosion: the blue flames rose into the air, tinged purple from the Superpower. The shockwave had been released towards Kingdra, and now the Dragon Pokemon was sent rolling through the grass, head being horribly battered due to her ability to turn it 360 degrees. Feraligatr, on the other hand, leapt easily backwards and would have landed elegantly if it hadn't been for the mud.

"Kingdra!" Kris yelled, watching hopelessly as Kingdra slid towards her feet. The horrible wound around her neck was visible now, blood clearly pouring down across her body. Tears fell faster from Kris now, who couldn't believe how Gold had ordered the injury. "Oh Kingdra, I am so sorry, I never should have put you up against him!" Kris said, reaching out and stroking Kingdra's face.

"KINGDRA HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT BY THE FORCE OF THE EXPLOSION, LEAVING KRIS WITH TWO TO TAKE ON FERALIGATR," the commentator said. "MEDICS ARE COMING TO TAKE KINGDRA AWAY FOR EMERGENCY TREATMENT UNDER JOHTO LEAGUE RULES, STATING A POKEMON THAT HAS FAINTED AND IS SERIOUSLY INJURED IS ALLOWED TO BE HEALED IN NON-MEDICAL AIDE BATTLES." Kris didn't know that this rule existed, and she managed a relieved smile as two men in white uniforms rushed over and lifted Kingdra onto a stretcher.

"Don't worry Miss Soul, we'll take good care of her," the front one said with a smile.

"Please do!" Kris said. "We'll be thinking of you Kingdra!" She wiped her final tear away as Kingdra was taken away, but once she had disappeared through an archway Kris had to turn back to the battle. Gold and Feraligatr were wearing nearly identical grins, clearly pleased at the attack and Kris knew more like it were coming. Meganium moved closer to Kris, wearing a steely look on her face.

"Megani Mega Ni Gani," she said, making to take a step forwards, but Kris held out an arm, shaking her head.

"Not yet," Kris said. "You are a valid asset Meganium and I know you want to defeat Feraligatr, but I think he is trying to psych me out and, to be honest, it is starting to work. Seeing that injury on Kingdra was heartbreaking, but if he did that to you I don't think I could make it through." Meganium looked tearful, but Kris gave her a hug to stop the waterworks before they'd even started. "Let's just see how our lovely Champion enjoys this next move," Kris said, holding up an Ultra Ball and turning back to the stadium.

"Gold, you may think you've broken me by nearly killing one of my Pokemon, well… nearly killing a few, but I am telling you that you haven't beaten us yet!" Kris shouted, raising her voice to make sure it was loud even without the microphone. "You may have Feraligatr, but what you don't have is the passion I have to win this properly, and that will be your downfall! Now, COME ON OUT!" She yelled, and threw the Ultra Ball into the air. It rose high into the air, higher than even Noctowl's had, and the crowd began to clap and cheer and it burst open. A brilliant blue spotlight of light formed, a ball of energy of matching colour soon rising from that and morphing into a shape. Gold knew who it was, and cursed his luck, having wanted Meganium to come out. But the Pokemon that had nearly fully formed definitely wasn't Meganium…

_Oh… it's that one… how lovely. _Kris laughed as the crowd split in half: half stared in awe at the legendary Pokemon, while the other half clapped and cheered, thinking it was best. Latias simply smiled at them all before elegantly descending to the field, eyeing Gold and Feraligatr before turning to Kris. _And how did _he _become Champion?_

_Don't ask me,_ Kris replied, a smirk appearing on her face before turning more serious. _Please be careful though. Gold and his Pokemon have been quite violent tonight, and Feraligatr made Kingdra bleed, and I don't want that to happen to you._

_Don't worry about me, I should be alright, _Latias said with a soft smile before turning back towards the field. Feraligatr's confident smile was faltering from the sudden appearance of Latias, and Kris gained the confidence back on her side. Gold, on the other hand, was furious, staring angrily at the Eon Pokemon as if she had knocked down his house… again.

"IN ALL MY YEARS OF COMMENTATING, NEVER HAVE I HAD A LEGENDARY POKEMON APPEAR ON THE FIELD BEFORE ME!" The commentator explained breathlessly. "THIS IS TRULY A WONDERFUL SIGHT FOR US ALL!"

"She may be a legend but so are we!" Gold hissed. "Use Surf, now!"

"Dragon's have a bit of an advantage over Water attacks, just so you know," Kris called out. "Latias start this off with Draco Meteor!" Latias nodded, her eyes glowing a mixture of purple and orange. Feraligatr looked stunned and turned towards Gold, but he angrily pointed a finger at the pool and the Big Jaw Pokemon sighed as his eyes turned blue and he raised his arms.

"FEEEER!" He screeched as the wave rose up into the air, pointing his arms towards Latias and sending the wall of water after her. Latias merely smiled as the triangle on her body glowed the same colour as her eyes and a matching ball formed from it.

_Try this for size, _Latias thought and sent the ball flying. It remained whole for several metres as the Surf came closer, but it suddenly broke apart into smaller but still large bits. The Draco Meteors hit the wave, the powerful attack completely obliterating the attack. The orange-purple balls continued onwards as the Surf receeded back to the pool, and Feraligatr stared fearfully up at them.

"INTO THE POOL!" Gold yelled. Feraligatr managed to snap out of it and slid forwards, using the mud to add to his speed and turning him completely into a blur. Kris, Latias and Meganium all cursed as the attacks exploded on the field, sending pools of brown water and mud into the air but failing to strike Feraligatr. Water rose up as he fell in, but the Big Jaw Pokemon broke through the surface smiling once more.

"EXCELLENT!" Gold yelled excitedly. "Now use Hydro Pump!"

"Counter with Dragon Pulse!" Kris shouted.

_With pleasure, _Latias replied more calmly, and a ball of purple energy formed in her mouth as water gathered in Feraligatr's. "LATIIII!" She cried, a beam shooting from the ball and moving directly towards Feraligatr as he unleashed the powerful jet of water. It seemed like another edgy moment and Kris kept leaning forwards so far from her tensity that she nearly fell over. Her eyes were fixed entirely on the two similarly coloured attacks as they shot towards each other, their natural glows being added to by the powerful spotlights.

Just like with Noctowl and Skarmory, the attacks collided into each other. The two attacks were powerful and the combination led to an explosion: the Hydro Pump exploded near Feraligatr as the Dragon Pulse managed to linger longer but ultimately the draconian energy turned into a shockwave, nearly blowing Kris' dress up and pushing Latias back slightly.

_That was unfortunate, _Latias thought as she used her natural abilities to halt herself.

_Extremely, _Kris agreed, watching as Feraligatr skulked back to the other side of the pool to get further away. _We need to get him out of that pool otherwise it will be too hard to go after him, agreed?_

_Agreed._

"Latias, use Waterfall!" Gold was annoyed the attack hadn't hit, but his face lit up at this order, knowing it would play into his favour more than Kris realized. Latias moved swiftly, her hands glowing blue as she dived down towards the ground and smashed them against the field. Vividly blue water moved across the surface of the grass until it hit the pool, which suddenly began to shake violently. Kris smiled widely as the water rose up, pushing Feraligatr high into the air.

"TURN THE TABLES, USE SURF!" Gold shouted, and Kris gasped, realising that she should have seen this attack coming. The non cracked screen zoomed in on Feraligatr's grinning smile as his eyes glowed blue, the control of the water beginning to change.

_Don't count us out yet, _Latias said, and her eyes flashed blue to match her hands as she rose them against the attack. The water suddenly began to convulse violently, Feraligatr being thrown around on top but he snarled as he tried to gain control. _I am trying to keep control of my Waterfall, but there is something about Gold's Feraligatr that is exceedingly strong, _Latias explained, and Kris could feel pressure on her own brain that signalled Latias was concentrating extremely hard.

_Don't put yourself under too much stress, _Kris warned, but as she said it the water seemed to give up: the giant tower collapsed upon itself, water spreading out to the side and crashing into the barriers and the rocks and trees to the sides as it fell back to the pool.

"ALIGAAAA!" Feraligatr yelled as he fell towards the field. Kris could tell it would be painful and began to wince for him, but that changed as the Big Jaw Pokemon ducked his body in and began to roll.

_HE'S COMING FOR YOU! _Kris thought, and Latias realised the same fact too late: she turned to try and fly away, but Feraligatr extended an arm and his claws dug into her back. Latias gasped as she was dragged down and pulled backwards, allowing Feraligatr to his second claw above the other one and dig them in.

"Aaaaah," Kris gasped, clutching her own back in pain. She knew she should be focused on Latias, but the pain in hers was getting so strong. She watched as Feraligatr rose his legs and their sharp claws up as well, digging them into Latias' front, and Kris moaned with pain as it shot through her legs.

"Megani!" Meganium cried, rushing forwards as Latias failed to stay up, sending her and Feraligatr landed with a loud thud against the ground. Kris looked up, worried for Latias, but couldn't believe the own pain throughout her body… almost in the same places as Latias.

_Are we sharing pain?_ Kris asked as her back began to feel like it was being snapped in two. Latias turned towards, her face clearly showing the pain in her body, and gave a grim nod as Feraligatr continued to hold her down. Kris was stunned, not knowing the physical connection had got this strong, but she was in so much pain she couldn't think straight.

"Gold, tell Feraligatr to let go: Latias and I are sharing the pain," Kris shouted, a moan escaping at the end. Gold was stunned by this information and glanced between his rival and the legendary, noticing how both of them were wearing nearly identical faces. But his confusion led to a smile: this was his opportunity, his one and possibly only chance to finally destroy her.

"Ice Fang," he ordered, the two words ringing in the silent stadium. "Aim for the neck." A collective gasp rose up as Kris felt tears brew in her eyes: why was he doing this, why was he attacking them like this? She watched as Feraligatr raised his jaw and wrapped it around Latias' neck. Her scream echoed and Kris' added to it, feeling as if Feraligatr was biting her own neck, cutting off her airway and making it difficult to breathe.

"Mega Gani Gani!" Meganium cried, tears streaming down her face as Kris sunk to the ground, trying to breathe in despite the fact it was getting so much harder. She looked to see how Latias was doing and was stunned by the sight: the Dragon was floating up into the air, trying to pull Feraligatr off her neck but for some reason failing. Her face was screwed up in concentration, and her eyes were shining a powerful pink.

"You can try and float away, but that isn't going to do anything!" Gold called, clapping with delight and going back to watching Kris squirm with pain, wondering how long before she finally gave up. But as Gold began to clap, he suddenly stumbled over. He landed against the ground with a body juddering shake, and had no idea what the cause was before something exploded in his head. "AAAAAAHHH!" He screamed, clutching his head and shutting his eyes, trying to fight back the pain.

_Are you doing that? _Kris asked, hearing the screams sounding through the microphone and clutching her own head with one hand as she reached for Latias' Ultra Ball with the other.

_He may be causing us pain, but he is about to have a whole other experience, _Latias said bitterly. _It is time we showed Mr Hartley what passion is all about, though hold on – this is about to get ugly. _Kris had no idea what, but suddenly her vision turned entirely pink and her head felt like it was exploding. Gold saw the same as well and began to scream, but his began to turn black, and suddenly both trainers were in a completely different place…

"_We need to cover this up," a younger Harold Hartley was saying, walking briskly around an old fashioned version of their living room. Gold was sitting in the corner shaking, tears and mucus streaming down his face. Henrietta was crying as well, looking at her husband for advice. "That Soul girl, she was there, wasn't she?" Gold nodded and Harold let out an angry roar and turned to his wife. "We need to go and talk to her, convince her that it was all an accident."_

"_She was right there Harold!" Henrietta gasped, but Harold shook his head._

"_She's a child in shock. We could tell her Lugia swooped down and pushed the little tart in front of the car and she will have to believe us: no matter what she protests, we'll say that it was her imagination until the little bitch represses the memory!"_

"_Harold!" Henrietta gasped, but Harold shook his head before roaring again and turning towards Gold, who broke out in a fresh lot of sobbing._

"_HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO FUCKING STUPID!" _

_The scene changed: it was the same room but with different furnishings more similar to its latest lot. Gold was watching from behind the sofa though as a tired Henrietta was led in by Harold, a small child clasped in her arms. Winston and Chantelle were there, and Gold's younger siblings gathered around excitedly. But Gold glared at the new child: another brat to show him up, another being to get all of their attention, leaving him pushed further into the background…_

"_Do you really think the boy will do well?" Gold was peering into the living room from the entrance hall, his parents drinking wine in candlelight. The husband and wife looked the same as they did now, though Harold was laughing._

"_I doubt it. He has never done any wonders, especially around Pokemon: remembering when we went to the petting zoo? I do for the whole it left in our bank account after what he did. I only said yes to humour him: I expect he'll be home in a few weeks." Harold and Henrietta laughed, but they froze as Gold turned around and ran across the tiles. Henrietta called out, but Gold was beginning to cry as he rushed up the stairs…_

_Now they were in an alleyway, the tall buildings and noise showing it was Goldenrod City. Croconaw sat on a dustbin in front of a pacing Gold, looking rather fearfully at his trainer._

"_STUPID WHORE!" Gold suddenly yelled, grabbing a bin and shoving it over with all his might, sending food scraps pouring across the ground. "HOW DOES SHE KEEP DEFEATING ME?" He continued to yell, grabbing items from the bin and throwing them down the alleyway towards people at the end, who ran away nervously._

"_Naw Croco Croc," Croconaw said, standing up and looking worried, but visibly regretted it a moment later as Gold turned towards him and grabbed the metal lid from the bin._

"_Next time we battle, YOU need to win!" Gold warned, pointing a finger towards him. "And if we don't, than I may just have to ensure I do next time!" And he moved forwards with the lid, Croconaw raising an arm but it did nothing to stop the metal from crashing down on him…_

_Water crashed into the ground nearby, and Gold glared at the wide ocean for a few moments before turning back towards Route 27, staring at Feraligatr, Tyranitar and Ursaring as they chopped wood with their claws: their hands were bruised and bleeding, but Gold still wasn't satisfied as the wood failed to properly chop._

"_Disgraceful!" He growled, and threw another piece at each of them, whacking them on the shoulders. He began to laugh a cold, cruel, high pitched laugh that didn't do wonders for his mental state. "We'll just have to try something else, won't we?" He turned back towards a table, which had a large bowl coated with green liquid. He used his mashing stick to tip it out, and than looked at his ingredients: Rare Candies, berries, herbs, lava cookies, evolutionary stones, and the row of six vials he had stolen from Professor Elm, only the POKEMON STRENGTH bit remaining. Gold knew he was going to make this work, and quickly began working on the next lot as his Pokemon collapsed from exhaustion alongside._

"_I don't hear chopping," Gold sneered as he began mashing Cheri Berries, imagining each one was Kris' face and wondering how great it would be to do this for real…_

"LATIAS, RETURN!"

Kris struggled to hold the Ultra Ball up, but as she finally felt relief she knew it had worked. Once the Ball had clicked she collapsed forwards, breathing deeply as the pain left her neck, back and legs, but still feeling an odd pain in her head. The memories she had just seen had been painful to view, and her mind was racing as she tried to decipher them: all had been through Gold's eyes, of course, and she knew the first three had taken place at Hartley Manor. The first must have been after Ruby had died, and confirmed how the Hartley's had covered up the incident and tricked her into believing what they wanted them to believe. But as Kris wondered about the others, mainly Gold abusing his Pokemon and mixing together some weird mixture, there was a loud thud. She looked up to see Feraligatr had just fallen from a great height, his knees crashing painfully against the side of the pool and leaving him dazed.

"Good old Latias," Kris mumbled, and knew that the Eon Pokemon must have known Kris would bring her back and had planned for Feraligatr to fall after she turned to energy. Kris managed to glance up at the screen above Gold and saw that Latias' face remained on the board but surrounded by grey, while there were four other circles that were just completely grey. The sixth had a yellow background and Meganium's smiling face, and Kris' heart skipped a beat as she realized this was it: it was time to send her final Pokemon into battle.

"Meganium Mega Mega Gani?" Kris looked up to find her starter standing above her looking terrified.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me," Kris said, managing to get to her feet by herself, though wobbled slightly and clutched her head. "Latias sure knows how to give you a headache," she added, and Meganium smiled weakly. The two friends stared at each other, both aware of how important this moment was. Kris wanted to give a huge long speech, but she at the moment just wanted to get out there and defeat Gold and knew Meganium did as well. "Make sure you put your passion into every move, and make sure you kick his ass," Kris said finally, and the two managed a teary laugh before she pulled Meganium into a brief hug before stepping aside and letting her walk onto the field.

Gold shook violently as he stood up. He couldn't believe those memories had been pulled out, displayed for Kris to see. He felt invaded and disgusted, and stared with as much anger as he could towards Kris as Meganium walked onto the field. If Gold had focused on the battle more than just Kris, he would have noticed on the screen that Latias had only been brought back rather than fainted like he was presuming, but didn't care about the Eon Pokemon as he wanted this battle to end.

_You are dead Krystal… dead! _ Gold thought viciously, watching as Feraligatr got to his feet. The Big Jaw Pokemon saw the Herb Pokemon standing in front of him, and instantly the two fell into a glare: their rivalry had been as long as their trainers, and they knew the importance of this next round of battling. The two girls stared at the two boys, and the two boys stared back at the two girls: silence had fallen between them, not a single word, not a single insult being exchanged. Kris was disgusted at Gold for what she had just seen, but now wasn't the time for arguing: it was time for one of them to win and the other to lose.

"Seed Bomb," Kris ordered.

"Ice Fang," Gold hissed. Meganium had a second to register before Feraligatr appeared before her, sinking his ice blue teeth into her neck. Her thick legs wobbled as she tried to resist the pain but found it too strong, and instead she focused more on forming the giant seed: energy rose from her neck flower and formed a giant glowing ball in her mouth.

"Gani!" Meganium snapped and thrust the Seed Bomb down onto Feraligatr. The Water type cried out as he was blasted backwards, the powerful attack sending him right back to Gold's muddy side of the field. Meganium was happy for a moment but collapsed forwards, wincing from the wound around her neck. Kris could see it was close to bleeding but needed to focus rather than get emotional, and ignored Gold's proud grim as she crafted a move. She noticed Feraligatr slipping on his side of the field, struggling to get up in the mud. If Kris could keep him there, then maybe…

"Meganium, Sunny Day!" Kris called.

"Ice Fang again!" Gold said, getting a bit worried. Meganium's flower suddenly glowed a fiery colour and radiated light as she got back to her feet: she tipped her head back as a ball of fire rose up her throat, and she fired it up into the air. Kris watched happily as the ball soared above the spotlights, bursting open and unfolding, letting an orange wave form above the stadium. Light shone down on them brighter than any spotlight, and Kris was pleased and relieved at the success of the attack. She was even happier as Feraligatr struggled to get up, his feet sinking in the mud and therefore preventing him from using his attack.

"Get to her and use Superpower!" Gold growled, furious at the failed move as the sunlight made him sweat beneath his tuxedo. Feraligatr finally seemed to have his footing, but Kris needed to keep him back there.

"Charge towards him and use Solarbeam from close range," she ordered. Meganium was surprised at the attack but began running anyway, his petals quickly glowing green as particles of light came down. Feraligatr was struggling to move as quickly on the mud but had the red ball formed in his hands, and smiled as Meganium came closer as he reached solid land.

"FEEEEEER!" He yelled, leaping forwards and slamming the Superpower into her, just as Meganium opened her mouth. A powerful beam of green energy engulfed Feraligatr, making him yell and would have blasted him backwards if he hadn't sunk glowing red claws into Meganium's back. The Superpower struck Meganium as her Solarbeam struck Feraligatr, and waves of energy shook from the two.

"Gani Mega!" Meganium growled, and shook her body as furiously as she could. One of Feraligatr's claws came loose, scratching her side as it moved, but allowed the Solarbeam to properly blast Feraligatr directly back into the mud. Kris was feeling terrible at putting Meganium through this, but her plan was starting to work. Gold was looking nervous, annoyed that Meganium was able to easily push his Physical moves aside.

"Surf, go!" Gold yelled, and Kris smiled to herself, her plan working perfectly.

"FRENZY PLANT!" She yelled, and gasps echoed everywhere: one from Gold, one from the commentator, a collective one from the crowd: Frenzy Plant was the most powerful Grass type move in existence, learned exclusively by the Grass type starters and the equivalent to Blast Burn and Hydro Cannon. Kris smiled at the shocked expressions, knowing that this little surprise would come for everyone, having resisted using it during the Elite battles. After Meganium had used it at Hartley Manor, Kris had spent weeks perfecting it, and now it would pay off: Kris watched as Meganium's eyes glowed green, and the wavy green engulfed her entire body and began to flow through the ground. Feraligatr looked scared as the grass began to glow a luminous green, but he quickly began to raise the Surf before it was too late.

"NOW!" Kris yelled.

"GAAAAANIIIIII!" Meganium shouted. The ground shook as dark green vines poured out of the ground: there were dozens, possibly even a hundred, rising up into the sky and thrashing about. Gold's jaw dropped as the Frenzy Plant moved down towards Feraligatr, just as the Surf rose up. For nearly a minute the entire field began engulfed with vines, neither Meganium nor Feraligatr visible but the Water type was yelling out underneath. But eventually the vines began to sink back into the ground, leaving a very battered Feraligatr behind and a very tired Meganium. Gold looked nervously down at Feraligatr, but it turned to a high pitched laugh as his starter began to move.

"Oh my god Kris, your Pokemon is so weak they can't even knock mine out with the strongest move it knows! Hydro Pump, hit her while she can't do a thing!" He laughed, clapping his hands together. He looked towards Kris for a reaction, but was stunned to see she was smiling.

"I never intended for Frenzy Plant to knock Feraligatr out, as that would have been too easy." Kris replied, watching as the Big Jaw Pokemon stood up. "I told you before about adding a little spice to your moves: it makes things more interesting and far more grand. Of course, you have added a little spice to your Pokemon, haven't you? A normal Water type that has received the damage Feraligatr has taken would have fainted by now, but I saw what you were doing in that memory: you were mixing together ingredients to make your Pokemon stronger, weren't you?"

"Errr…. I-I-I-I have no i-idea what your tal-talking about!" Gold stuttered as the cameras focused on him. Feraligatr unleashed his Hydro Pump, but it was a lot smaller than before and Meganium barely register as she gained back her energy.

"There's no denying it, and while you're here I can imagine they'll be going to search your room and will test your Pokemon," Kris said with a smile. "But back to my moves: I have actually been observing the battle, and I noticed how much muddier it was getting around Feraligatr. I knew it would be hard for him to move so quickly if he was stuck in the mud, but I thought that Sunny Day might add to things and dry it out around him. Solarbeam but swallow it."

"Hydro Pump again!" Gold spluttered, staring shakily down at the ground around Feraligatr: the mud was indeed going hard under the hot sunlight, and Feraligatr struggled to move under in it as he fired another weak Hydro Pump. Meganium smiled as her leaves glowed green, and her body began to shake and she held back the powerful solar energy. The Hydro Pump hit her, and Gold gasped as her eyes suddenly turned green.

"Another part of my plan was for Meganium to take Feraligatr's attacks, as the weaker she became the more powerful her Grass moves would become, and it seems the gamble has paid off," Kris said with a smile, nodding at Meganium as the Overgrow activated throughout her body. "Of course, Sunny Day makes Water moves a lot weaker as well, so I knew I wasn't taking too big of a risk against your drugged up Pokemon."

"No… this can't be happening… why…," Gold mumbled, collapsing down to his knees as Meganium continued to shake.

"Gold, I am sorry that you weren't adored by your parents and you didn't get as much attention as you wanted, and I am sorry they were rude," Kris said more seriously, her voice ringing as the passion filled her entire body. "But you are a nasty, cruel little boy who can't accept the wonderful life you lived as a child. You are abusive to your Pokemon and have a temper unlike anything I have ever seen before. You are deliberately cruel and manipulative and take pleasure in the pain in others, but can't accept it yourself when you lose. You have won this title through cheating and than nearly killed my Pokemon and nearly killed me, just for some sick little game. You deserve everything you've got, and I hope that one day you will finally learn this." Kris felt stronger than she had ever felt in her entire life, clenching her fists and feeling a strange surge of power: it was the passion for what she was saying and what she was doing, and she knew it was time for the change.

"Meganium, combine your Solarbeam with Seed Bomb," Kris ordered, her voice ringing in the silent stadium, "and do it for Ruby." Silence fell across the entire stadium as everyone leaned forwards in anticipation: balls of energy rose from Meganium's petal and formed around her mouth. Her entire body shook as the Solarbeam surged inside the forming seed, green power radiating almost like a nuclear bomb.

"MEEEEGAAAAANIIIIUUUUUM!" She yelled and fired the Seed Bomb forwards. Feraligatr stood there helplessly, unable to move and his attacks worthless under the sun. Gold lay on his knees, his dreams crashing down around him as the SolarBomb soared towards them. There was nothing that could be done, and Feraligatr shut his eyes as the attack struck him.

The attack was like nothing ever seen before.

The Seed Bomb exploded, unleashing the Solarbeam's energy across the stadium. Kris gasped as all she could see was green light, and a second light felt the powerful wave wash over her. The entire stadium was shaking again, and this time Kris had to brace her legs to stop her from being bowled over backwards. It was pure energy unlike anything Kris had experienced before, yet she somehow felt serene, as if a huge weight had just been lifted off her shoulders.

It was all over before it had truly begun, and Kris ended up slipping slightly after the need to brace left. She looked up at the field, not sure quite what to expect: everything was still silent, but every person in the stands was on their feet, looking down at the battle and wondering what to make of it. The first thing Kris saw was that Meganium had fainted, lying on her side sadly.

_I am sorry you couldn't see this until the end, but thank you,_ Kris thought, and than let her eyes follow to the opposite side. Gold was still on his knees, staring down at a crater in the middle of the mud. Kris couldn't see as well, but a camera showed things on the screen: Feraligatr lying unconscious in a layer of mud, limbs at an odd angle. Gold stared at him for a few seconds, and then he began to laugh. Kris was surprised, watching as he got to his feet and laughed.

"Both Pokemon fainted!" He laughed, clapping his hands in the silent arena. "It is a draw: you didn't win! HA HA HA, suck it you self important bitch! Looks like you weren't that great after all!" Kris was surprised, and she grabbed the Ultra Ball from her pocket. Gold kept laughing right up until the ball of blue light formed overhead, and he remained still and silent as Latias rose overhead. She smiled down at him and turned to look at the audience, and suddenly they knew what this meant.

"THE CHAMPION GOLD HAS BEEN DEFEATED," the commentator yelled as a roar suddenly erupted from behind the barrier. "KRYSTAL SOUL OF NEW BARK TOWN SURVIVES WITH HER LATIAS, MEANING THAT SHE IS THE NEW CHAMPION OF THE JOHTO LEAGUE!" Kris had been so taken aback by Gold that she hadn't registered it herself, and began to wobble slightly as the news broke. But by the time Latias had flown down and scooped her up, Kris was breaking out in a smile, unable to believe it: after all of this time, she had finally made it. A dream that seemed ruined a few hours ago had become a reality… she was the Johto League Champion.

"WE DID IT!" Kris yelled as Latias spun her around, pulling a PokeBall out and bringing Meganium back. She clutched all her PokeBalls and hugged them tightly, wishing her Pokemon could be here to join her in celebration. But Kris simply smiled and nudged up alongside Latias, who took her up above the stadium did a victory lap before coming down towards her side.

People were rushing forwards, ranging from medic workers offering to take her Pokemon straight to the Pokemon Center to reporters asking for questions. Kris felt overwhelmed, but than saw the people she wanted to see: Persephone, Spike and Leaf were in the lead, with Elm, Bill, Steven Stone, Jericho and Alexis coming up behind and the Kimono Sisters surrounding Hanoko as she hobbled forwards, knocking a reporter aside with her cane.

"Oh honey!" Persephone said tearfully, and Kris pulled her into a tight hug. Latias grabbed the PokeBalls and passed them over to one of the medics, who held them tightly as if they were babies and rushed towards the same arch the previous medics had gone with Kingdra. "I am so amazed you won! I mean, I always knew you would, but now that it's happened I am just so happy and so proud of you!"

"Thanks mum," Kris said, tears beginning to stream. She turned towards the others, overwhelmed to see them all smiling: from Elm and Spike who she had spent more time with, to people like Jericho and Alexis she had only met once, they were all here for her and it was amazing.

"KRYSTAL!" The happiness shattered in an instance, and Kris turned around to see Gold storming towards her. He looked murderous, and had his fists clenched up as he moved forwards. It was clear he was angry, but Kris was rather afraid at what he might do. "YOU STUPID BITCH, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! I WAS MEANT TO DESTROY YOU AND STAY CHAMPION, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO COME IN AND RUIN EVERYTHING! I HOPE YOUR WHORE MOTHER DIES AND YOU GO DOWN WITH HER!" He made to run forwards and Spike suddenly moved in front as Leaf pulled out a PokeBall and advanced forwards. However, it was Latias who put a stop to it, moving down and raising a hand that froze Gold in his path.

_Ethan Hartley, I believe in peace, love and kindness, but quite frankly you're a... what is the youth say these days… you're a dickhead, and I think there is a special place where dickheads like you go when they break the law. _Latias smiled widely and clapped her hands together: Gold's arms and legs seemed bound together, and he bounced on the spot as two burly security guards came forwards.

"The police are waiting to talk to you," one of them said angrily. "Something about a rumour you used drugs to improve your Pokemon's performance."

"No, you can't take me, I'm still Champion!" Gold protested as they scooped him up under his armpits. "I am Hartley, you can't do this to me! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS KRYSTAL! ONE DAY I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" Gold continued to scream until Latias clicked her fingers, making him remain quiet. Kris was shaken for a moment, but she held her head high and put a smile on.

"At least he's going where he belongs," she said, and those around her cheered. "Thank you Latias: it is about time you had a rest."

_Whatever you say, Champion,_ Latias said with a bow, and Kris laughed as she brought her back and passed the PokeBall over to a medic. She turned back towards the crowd, but Leaf put her hands on her shoulders and spun her back around towards the middle: the pool had become covered by a raised platform, where a group of well dressed men and women were standing, along with the Elite Four.

"Time to get your crown," Leaf whispered, and Kris felt her heart drumming against her chest. She walked forwards a few steps before turning and hugging Leaf.

"Thank you, this is all because of you," Kris whispered, and Leaf merely nodded with teary eyes, giving her a hug back. Kris broke off and began hugging everyone: a speechless Elm, a proud looking Bill, a crying Alexis, Steven Stone who reluctantly accepted the hug as he whispered 'glad to see the stone worked for you'. Kris reached Spike, who held his arms out wide and smiled widely.

"I knew you could make it!" He said gleefully. Kris went in for the hug, but she suddenly imagined Meganium next to her, giving her a knowing look that said now was the time. Her heart was pumping furiously, and Kris decided to take a chance: she ran forwards and planted her lips on Spike's. It seemed to take him by surprise, but he embraced it and the two stayed this way for nearly a minute as the crowd continued to cheer and her supporters whistled.

"About time!" Hanoko scoffed. Kris finally stopped at this, unable to neither contain a laugh nor stop her cheeks going bright red. Spike blushed as well but burst into a smile and gave her another kiss on the cheeks. Kris waved to the others as the crowd was getting noisier, chanting her name and clapping. She ran towards the platform, not sure which was more shocking: the fact she was now Champion or that she had just kissed a boy. But either way, everything seemed a blur as Kris stepped up on the platform, staring around at the lights flashing in her eyes and the screens all showing her name and the label Champion, her six Pokemon's faces all around. People Kris didn't even know were shaking her hands, than she shook the Elites, ending with Karen who hugged her and passed over a bouquet of silvery flowers.

"I knew you could once you let your passion out," she whispered, and Kris blushed again as she turned towards the Johto League Chairman. He put a sash over her that said Champion and passed over a shining golden trophy. Kris thought the colour was ironic, but she smiled brighter than she ever had in her entire life and lifted up the giant trophy. Everyone was cheering for her, and Kris couldn't believe that this had all started with a battle between a Chikorita and a Totodile in a tiny lab in New Bark Town. Now Kris the Champion of Johto, and she couldn't quite believe it and shut her eyes, allowing her to take it all in, thinking about Gold and her Pokemon and the gym leaders, the battles, the explosions, the moves, the journey…

In the end, Kris simply smiled: she had finally won the war.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story until the very end, and I hope that you find a way to be happy for the result. I know a lot of people were displeased with my portrayal of Gold, but I have had my reasons: I've seen too many stories where the male is the hero and becomes Champion, and I wanted to focus on a small town girl venturing on a powerful quest against a sadistic villain. I have always planned on portraying Gold as a symbol of the new age of battling that has come from the WiFi and online battling: he starts off wanting to prove himself and does want to enjoy his battle, but becomes too obsessed in the end with winning and making his Pokemon the most powerful there is at no matter what the cost, and no matter who he hurts. The drug smoothies were sort of a symbol of the EV training and obsessive stat raising a lot of people focus on rather than enjoying the game, and Kris is the trainer who actually enjoys what she is doing and simply wants to focus on becoming on Champion. I am sure this description will annoy people as well, but why can't we have cultural discussions about the Pokemon community rather than the extended world? :P**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this ending and the series itself. It has been a great series to write and I have enjoyed writing all the characters: Kris, Gold, Persephone, Elm, Leaf, Steven, and especially Hanoko, my quirky little grandma, and even enjoyed writing the Pokemon, who were just as fun to develop. All these characters will appear around the GalacticVerse again in the future, and I have an epilogue chapter planned but that will not be for a long time. But once again thank you to everyone for your support, and until next time, farewell. **


	16. Snow

******Hello all! It has been a very long time since the tale of Kris and Gold concluded. I hinted at an epilogue back then, but when I was thinking of a Christmas story to do for 2012 (a bit late now...), I realised there was a part of Kris' story that needed to be told first before the epilogue. So here it is, a little Winter special sharing what happened to Kris after she became Champion and how the title has affected her life...**

**Snow**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

_No, but I don't have much choice, do I? _"Of course I'm ready… why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem nervous – you're shivering."

"Funny that, as it is snowing. Shouldn't you be cold yourself, Dragon Boy?" Spike laughed, and Kris glowered at him, not in the mood for laughing. She turned and looked towards New Bark Town, which now only about three kilometres in the distance. A snow covered, frosty wooden walkway stood between her and her home town, with the frozen waters of Route 27 splashing up against the supports. Kris and Spike stood on one side of the bridge, feeling the constant winds as they crept into any uncovered or unprotected part of their bodies, sending chills through their spines. They should move on, but Kris had found herself unable to carry on. She stared almost mournfully at the distant wind turbines and little cottages, imagining her mother bustling about, preparing the house with Hooty, waiting for Kris to arrive…

"Shall we get a move on then, isn't lunch set for one' o'clock?" Spike said, shivering slightly himself as the wind roared all around them. Kris gave a reluctant, almost robotic nod in response, knowing that if she did not keep moving soon, then she would stay here and simply stare at her town, dreaming of her past life as the snow piled high around her.

"What exactly is it that's holding you back?" Spike asked as gave her a gentle push to start moving, and together the two set off again across the damp wooden path. "I know it has been a while, and things have changed quite a bit, but your mother wouldn't care, would she?"

_Things have changed… that's an understatement, _Kris thought bitterly. Several months had passed since Kris had faced Gold in their battle to be Champion, a brutal fight to the finish that she had come so close to losing, but had ultimately and finally emerged victorious. Kris had spent a few days in a daze, lost in the shock of finally achieving her goal and the sudden change she was thrust into. She was given amazing new apartments, a ceremony was arranged for her proper coronation as Champion, there were prizes, trophies, interviews, everything she had ever dreamt of come true.

But after the initial glory, everything turned sour: death, accusations of cheating and undeserved titles, abuse and ridicule, constant criticism. It had become too much for Kris to handle, and had it not been for the soothing influence of her Pokemon, she may have collapsed under the pressure weeks ago. She had been given the chance to live the life she had always wanted, but it was nothing like Kris had expected. Her mother had known, she had tried to warn her in the days after the battle. Foolishly, Kris had ignored her, thinking she could handle things. Now, several months later, Kris felt guilty as well as tired and frustrated, having put off contacting her mother, wanting to use the holiday season to try and fix all the problems that had piled up around her.

However, when it came to Christmas, there was no avoiding Persephone Soul.

"It was so nice of your mother to invite me to Christmas," Spike said as the two trumped along the wooden path, trying his best to make conversation. "At the Dragon's Den, we usually just have a big buffet styled feast in the House, but it doesn't feel as homely as having a nice quiet meal with only a few people."

"My mother knows we're friends, and she probably thought that if you were invited, it would pressure me into coming," Kris said gloomily, but quickly realised that this implied Spike wasn't really wanted and she changed her tune. "I mean… you were friendly when we last visited, so… my mum probably thought… um… that you could…" but Spike cut her off with laughter, and Kris laughed herself, quickly relaxing.

"It is fine, I am sure that is why she invited me, but I am not bothered," the Dragon trainer said with a smile. "It beats having to fight over the last piece of meat with a dozen other people." Kris laughed again, and could not help herself from carrying on as they stepped off the long wooden path and back onto solid, snow covered ground. During all of her stress over the past few months, Spike had always been there for her, largely as he had nominated himself to be the messenger between the Johto League and the Dragon's Den over the issues with Lance. They had spent a lot of time together wandering through the gardens and surrounding mountainous paths of the Johto League Complex, talking things over, and while Karen had made several jokes when she and Kris had met up, the two remained friends. Kris had feelings, and there had been the kiss after her battle, but with the stress she was under at the moment, throwing a relationship like this into the mix was too much. But Kris could not help but feel something every time they were near, and she wished Spike had fought more for a relationship to blossom.

"Here we are," Spike said five minutes later, as they left the wide, empty snowy field behind them and moved into the limits of New Bark Town. The snow began to thin away, presumably from young boys who were always paid around this time to keep the main paths clear, though Kris doubted they would be working with Christmas only a day away. She glanced around all the houses that had turned white from the snow, and noticed that trees that had been fully in bloom during her last visit had lost all their leaves, making them look like skeletal hands sticking out of the ground.

The whole town was silent except for their footsteps, the creaking of the wind turbines and the gusts that powered them. It was a ghostly as moving across a war zone, and Kris began to feel unnerved again as they turned left down a road and made the way towards the Soul household. She moved closer to Spike, who linked his left arm with her right, and Kris considered sending a Pokemon out, but she did not want to draw any attention to herself. They simply moved quickly, and Kris tried not to let the fears that had plagued her this whole trip come back to her, knowing that if they did, she could probably turn around and fly back to the Johto League before Spike could stop her.

Finally, after three days of walking and sleeping in freezing snow, they arrived at her home.

Kris instantly felt better as she stared at the quiet little cottage. The mix of purple, blue and lime green colours jumped out from the snow, giving some brightness back to the world and making Kris instantly feel as though she was home. She saw figures move behind the frosted over windows, and suddenly Kris found herself running forwards, stumbling through deeper patches of snow but without a care in the world. After her last few months, Kris was desperate to be back somewhere that she knew was familiar, welcoming and safe, a place she had not been for far too long.

"Mum!" Kris shouted as she burst through the door, and screams of delight erupted from the living room. Without taking her shoes off, Kris rushed inside the small room, instantly seeing a tree that nearly touched the ceiling twinkling in a corner, but her attention went towards the figures she had seen from outside.

"Oh Kris, it has been so long!" Persephone Soul cried, rushing forwards with tears already streaming down her face. Kris found herself crying as well, and she pulled her mother into a mutual hug, getting hit with a waft of nutmeg and chocolate from the apron tied around her neck. It was so warm and welcoming, and Kris felt as though she would never be able to let go, silently letting her emotions pour out. For a moment, all the stress of the past few months disappeared, and Kris thought she would be able to pour her heart out and reveal everything that had been happening, and beg for forgiveness and the advice she should have taken months ago.

After a few moments, a breathless Spike emerged behind them, and mother and daughter broke apart. Kris finally got a chance to examine her, and struggled to hide her shock: Persephone was much thinner than she had been at Kris' coronation, her skin pale and looking as though it had been pulled tight over her bones. A red and green bandanna was tied around her head, and there was a gaunt expression in her eye's that sent a worried chill through Kris' spine.

"You have no need to worry!" Persephone said with a smile, an expert in reading people's facial expressions. "I know I look awful, I had a stomach bug last week and it played havoc with me, but I swear I am feeling fine!"

"Alright," Kris said and forced a smile, though she was doubtful: her mother had not looked this bad for months, as she was supposed to be beating the cancer, and she could not help but be worried.

"You've been here two minutes and you still haven't given me a hug!" An angry voice said from behind her. "Are you too much of a Champion to care about your family now?" Kris turned as Hanoko waddled towards her, laughing at her own dark wit, and Kris brightened up as she gave her grandmother a hug, completely taken aback by her appearance.

"I had no idea you were going to be here!" She said, overwhelmed with emotion once more. "I thought you would be spending it in Ecruteak."

"Do you seriously think I want to spend another year watching as office workers drunk on brandy and their own sense of self worth gawk over my daughters?" Hanoko scoffed. "It happens every day, mind you, but having dozens of them trumping through as part of their office do's is just plain annoying! So I thought I would come and see the rest of my family, but don't worry, your aunts made me bring you enough presents to make up for all these past holidays and not making it to your coronation!"

"I did miss seeing them there, but at least you made it," Kris said, smiling warmly, but more fear began to settle on her. What if Hanoko had come out here to help look after her mother? It seemed daft when she second guessed it, such an elderly woman looking after someone much younger than her, but the way Hanoko had spoken and a slightly tense atmosphere made Kris wonder. Persephone and Kris were the family Hanoko had never had the chance to know, so was she making up for that by caring for a sick daughter in law?

"Hello, Merry Christmas!" Spike said, breaking the sudden tension that had erupted in the living room. He pulled a plastic bag of wrapped presents out of his back pack and placed them alongside the other piles before moving in to quickly hug Persephone. "It is freezing out there, it feels wonderful to be back indoors!"

"You two must be cold, I'll make you some hot chocolates," Persephone said, glancing away from Kris and getting back into her culinary state. Hooty flew in, her eyes glowing pink and with a plate of Christmas themed cookies floating in front. Kris suddenly felt hungry and she and Spike quickly scooped some up, just as the smell of cooking meat wafted in through the kitchen.

"That smells divine Mum!" She called out, and Persephone's laugh echoed back to her.

"You'll be able to taste it in about fifteen minutes once you've stopped scoffing cookies down!" She chuckled. "Wash up and then help set the table, there is a job for everyone!"

"And people say _I'm _tough!" Hanoko grumbled, and Kris laughed, finally feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks, but she could not rid herself of the nagging voice in the back of her head. Part of her knew that she should discuss the issues she was having with her mother and get her take on things, lessen the burden that she had been left with, it was what she would have done in any other situation. But Kris could not shake her worries over her mother's unhealthy state, and knew dumping all of the issues with Gold, Lance and Kanto could be unwise in such a state

_Maybe after lunch, _Kris told herself, but even that seemed doubtful, and she could not help but let her gloom creep back and consume her once again… 

* * *

An hour later, after eating all the delicious food Persephone had prepared and opening several of the presents that were piled high under tree, Kris noted that the snow had finally settled outside, with thin bursts of sunlight shining through the murky clouds. It seemed like the perfect time to go for a walk, so Kris and Spike made their way to Professor Elm's laboratory with a present for him.

The small town looked nicer now that the sun was shining, making the snow glow beneath their feet. It helped to lighten Kris' mood, but she still felt a bit glum as they trudged through the snow that seemed unwilling to let them pass. Her worries for her mother's health had grown when Persephone had barely touched her plate, and Kris hoped that a walk and some fresh air would help clear her head.

People had moved outside now that the snow had stopped, mostly kids or families having snow ball fights in their back yards. Spike marvelled at the sight, having never experienced it in his years spent deep within the Dragon's Den, and Kris could tell he was eager to join in. She would have liked to as well, but when people saw her and recognized her, they paused in what they were doing and stared at her in awe. It had been a while since Kris had actually gone out in public, having been trapped within the Johto League Complex and within endless meetings that served to simply crush her spirit. People were weary about approaching her, but Kris smiled, waved and greeted them all, and as they got nearer to Professor Elm's, many people began to cheer or shout out their congratulations.

"Ah, to be Champion!" Spike said, giving her a cheeky nudge that made Kris laugh. "How glorious it must be to have everyone in the world fawning over you, savouring the very air you breathe, crying out to their neighbours of how you gracefully stepped on their hydrangeas!"

"Oh shut up!" Kris said, pushing him sideways, and then laughed harder as Spike lost his balance and landed in the snow. He blushed from embarrassment, and quickly scooped up some flakes and threw them at her. Kris screamed as the snowball exploded against her, but quickly laughed and set off, forcing Spike to scramble to his feet and chase after, throwing snow balls every few seconds. This carried on until they reached the laboratory, where Kris dived down near the stairs and grabbed as much snow as she could, and quickly flung it behind. Spike was caught off guard, and Kris was able to move on from the snow soaking through her warm pants as she jumped up laughing at Spike's stunned, snow covered expression.

"That's what you get for abusing the Champion!" She shouted joyously, and ran the last few metres to Professor Elm's. It was here that her journey had first begun, and Kris' laughter died down as a sense of nostalgia settled in. _How long ago that seems, _she thought, remembering how excited and nervous she had been, how wonderful that first win against Gold had felt at the time … _if only she had lost that first battle, things may have ended so differently…_

"Ah Kris, hello my dear! I was wondering if I would be seeing you sometime this week!" Professor Elm exclaimed as a once again reclusive Kris walked through the sliding doors. "Merry Christmas, my glorious little Champion!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Kris replied, forcing a smile and letting the Professor hug her, the doors sliding open again as Spike came in. "This is for you," she added, and passed the present across. Professor Elm gave a little squeak of delight, and as he tore through the wrapping paper, Kris glanced around at the lab: it was very familiar, with the same mess of papers covering their desks around experiments and equipment. There appeared to be nothing new, with only a small bit of tinsel up as decoration. For a moment, no one else seemed to be about, but Kris could heard voices coming from behind a partition and wondered if they belonged to scientists or members of the Elm family that lived upstairs.

"Oh thank you Kris, this is lovely!" Professor Elm said, and held up the gold plated plaque that Kris had given him, which had the words 'ELM – CREATOR OF CHAMPIONS' emblazoned across the surface, drawing her attention back.

"You're welcome! I had to do something to thank you for all the help you gave me, and something materialistic just didn't seem right," Kris replied with a smile and gave him another hug. "Though I thought the fancy chocolates would be nice as well."

"They look divine! My wife and I will probably finish them off in five minutes," Elm laughed, and Kris and Spike joined in. "Would you like me to examine your Pokemon while you're here? My wife is busy baking and the kids are watching a movie, so I have a few minutes to spare."

"Oh, sure!" Kris said, and fetched the six PokeBalls she had on her out, while Elm went over to the PC so he could retrieve the seventh. What she presumed to be Magcargo's PokeBall sat on a shelf to the side, looking lonely amongst all the paperwork. "I have never really trusted the doctors they have up at the Johto League. They seem to focus more on fixing the Elite Fours then caring about mine. They probably think…" but Kris trailed off at this, looking glumly at the tiled floor as the dark thoughts came in, and Spike moved closer and put a reassuring hand around her shoulder.

"Magcargo is doing a lot better since you last saw him though," Elm said as he returned with Noctowl's PokeBall, grabbing Magcaro's on the way. "His shell has fully sealed itself, and in most places the outer layers have grown back as well, so he is well on his way to being able to battle again."

"Excellent!" Kris said, and in order to try and shake herself from her mood, she excitedly released all six of her Pokemon, followed by Noctowl and Magcargo as the others all formed together. Meganium, Ampharos, Kingdra, Miltank, Latias and Espeon were all smiles when they had formed, and quickly reunited with their fellow team mates as well as greeting Kris, Spike and Professor Elm.

"Oh Magcargo, you look so wonderful!" Kris cried, getting emotional as she went down on her knees and beamed at the Lava Pokemon. Magcargo's shell had been badly shattered during his last encounter with Gold, and Kris was pleased to see that, though it was mismatched in thickness and colour, it was nearly fully healed, and Magcargo was smiling once more.

"Ma Ma Cargo Ma!" The Fire type said with his dropping smile, and Kris dared a burn in order to give him a tender hug. The other Pokemon descended upon them, and Kris and Magcargo became crushed as the female team showed their affection for the lone male, and Magcargo was overjoyed with the attention.

"I remember when you hatched from your egg, I was so happy, and I knew for that moment that you would be a powerful Pokemon!" Kris said, wiping the tears away. "Once you have healed properly, you will be able to battle with us again, and you can help me defeat my next challenger!" The Pokemon all cheered, and Kris smiled with them all, even though on the inside she felt sick in the stomach, the worries of her future coming back to her.

"Kris, Kris Soul?" A voice called out, and Kris looked over her Pokemon in surprise, staring at a brunette teenage girl standing in the middle of the lab, a beam across her face to match the bright red and blue of her outfit. "Oh my gosh, it is you!"

"Lyla Christopher!" Kris cried, and rushed forwards to give her old acquaintance a hug. "I don't think I have seen you since the New Year's Day markets! My god, that seems like ages ago! How are you? How did your journey go?" Kris immediately regretted the question, as she realised that if she had become Champion, than Lyla, who was older and had started before her, had failed in her journey. But her old idol continued to smile, brushing it aside.

"Oh, it was interesting, you could say," she explained. "We became caught up in a bit of what Team Rocket was doing, so that was all sorts of crazy, but I managed to earn all of my gym badges! I have not faced the Elite Four yet, I wanted some time to unwind and to train my Pokemon, so we are working towards the next Johto League instead. Then when I win, I get to battle you, you big old Champion!"

"That is if I can hang in that long!" Kris laughed, though no one noticed the awkwardness in her stiff chuckle. "I would love to battle you at some point, maybe in a month or two? Just an unofficial thing, a spot of fun –"

"What about official?" Someone said from behind, drawing everyone's attention. Kris had forgotten that she had heard two voices, and saw that the second person was another familiar face, a good looking, dark haired boy of Lyla's age: Charles Golden, Lyla's travel companion and another school peer of Kris'. She had never really spoken to him, but in such a small town like New Bark, it was easy to know everyone's names.

"Hey Charles, how are you?" Kris said, trying to sound friendly, but she saw a determined, almost angry look in Charles' eyes behind the smile he was wearing, one that instantly worried her. It was noticeable, as she felt her Pokemon draw closer, and heard Spike move forwards, whipping his staff out from his coat.

_This one is angry, not purposefully with you, but with the fact you are Champion, _a voice whispered, and Kris felt the familiar chill of Latias entering her mind. _It appears he battled the previous Champion… Lance, that is… and suffered a severe loss, I can feel his rage. He wants to battle you._

_But I can't, _Kris thought, and she struggled not to shake as Charles moved forwards.

"I'm good, how are you?" He replied, looking tense, and ignored Lyla as she moved forwards fearfully to grab him. "Since you're here in town, is it possible for me to challenge you to a battle?"

"A friendly one?" Kris asked nervously, but Charles shook his blonde head.

"No, a Championship Battle!" He said eagerly, the light showing in his eyes. "I lost to Lance a few months ago, probably around the time you started your journey, from the sounds of things. I went to Kanto to train, and returned to find two people had become Champion during that time, so I became more determined! So, will you do me the honour of accepting my challenge?"

"I am sorry, but I am not sure I am allow –"

"It is acceptable for any trainer with all the badges that previously defeated the Elite Four to challenge the Champion should they be encountered in public and there is a proper battle field nearby," Charles explained. "It is in the Johto League Rulebook."

"There is no battle field around here," Spike said, stepping forwards now so that his presence was known. "A Johto guidebook stated how the town is lacking in facilities for Pokemon and trainers except for this lab."

"The local school has a new battle field that opened just last week," Charles explained with a smile. "I believe your winning money went towards it, Kris."

"That was Gold's," Kris said, stepping backwards. "His parents did not want the reminder, so they donated it to the school and various charities, I believe… but none of that is important, I am not accepting your challenge, I am sorry. You can battle me –"

"You _have_ to accept my challenge though, that is in the rules as well!" Charles said huffily. "Professor Elm, do you have a copy around? The Champion needs a refresher."

"Hey, leave her alone!" Spike snapped, whipping his staff around at lightning speed and held it a metre in front of Charles as a warning.

"It is the holidays, it is my time off, I am spending time with family and friends," Kris said, beginning to shake worse now, Meganium rushing towards her looking concerned. "I am sorry Charles, but I cannot battle you!" Charles instantly looked stroppy, and it was clear that 'no' would not work.

"Why do you get any time off when you haven't even battled anyone since Gold?" He snapped.

"I said lay off her!" Spike snapped, and he smashed his staff against the tiles, leaving a crack.

"No need to fight!" Professor Elm exclaimed.

"You may be fancy with a big piece of wood, but let's see how well you go against my Pokemon!" Charles snapped, advancing forwards with a PokeBall appearing in his hands. Spike smiled and pulled his lone one out, and Kris knew that the two would descend into a fight if left to it.

"There is no need to battle him!" Lyla said, pulling Charles backwards, but he shook her free.

"I know there isn't, but Kris is refusing to battle me for no reason –"

"I AM NOT ALLOWED TO BATTLE!" Kris screamed, and everyone fell silent. She was not aware of the amount of noise that there had been, and it was almost overwhelming at first, but the gates had opened and now she could not stop. "I am technically not even Champion! They are letting me keep the title and the apartments for the moment for the necessity of having one, but there is a large possibility Gold cheated when he battled Lance, so until the investigation is complete, I am not officially Champion. That means I cannot battle ANYONE, except, funnily enough, for Lance, who is arranging a massive battle that is going to be televised worldwide, as he wants to prove that he is still the true Johto Champion! I should be putting all my attention into this, but a gym leader in Kanto that just happened to be Red's best friend died a few weeks ago, so Red has disappeared to mourn and there is no Champion for the Indigo League, and they are trying to get _me _to sort everything out even though I am not technically Champion, and I just can't take it anymore! So excuse me for not wanting to battle you Charles, but I have had a hellish year fighting a lunatic that I probably created in order to get a title that has blown up in my face, so sorry that I want to spend the FUCKING HOLIDAYS IN PEACE!"

Kris paused for a second, letting what she had just said sink in for everyone, and giving herself a moment to realise what she had done. Then she turned and ran towards the doors, leaving the shocked trainers and Pokemon behind. The doors quickly slid open, revealing it was lightly snowing once more, and Kris stumbled out into the snow, her head starting to spin slightly as the sick feeling in her stomach reared up once more. She was not supposed to have told anyone all of that information, especially not two basically random trainers, and Kris wanted to rush in and take it all back, but no one was going to believe it was a lie, not when she was borderline crying.

"Kris, wait up!" Spike yelled from behind, and Kris turned back as she struggled through the fresh layer of the snow, her feet slipping and sinking into the wet patches. The Dragon trainer ran forwards, moving at lightning speed, while Kris' Pokemon poured out after them. "Kris, stop, we need to talk about what happened!"

"Why bother?" Kris snapped, struggling to hold the tears back now. "There is nothing to talk about! It was a mistake, I never should have said any of that, and I certainly cannot keep talking about it!"

"I know, but you did, there is no taking it back!" Spike said, and caught up to her and grabbed onto her shoulder in a tender way to stop her moving. Kris turned towards him and saw that he looked genuinely concerned, causing her feelings to stir once more. "Why didn't you tell why you weren't being allowed to battle? I knew about the stuff with Lance, but I did not know it was getting this bad, or that stuff with Red and the Indigo League. You should have come to me!"

"What was I suppose to say?" Kris cried, shouting it louder than she had intended. "I went on this journey to become Champion, thinking it would make everything in my life better. Instead I just fought a lunatic who tried to destroy me at every opportunity, and it turned into some quest to outdo the other. My whole fight with Gold poisoned my journey, and it has seeped into this Championship. He may as well have stayed Champion with all that has happened since I won! I have not had a proper battle since I defeated Gold, even though I _yearn_ for something to get rid of the taste of that sour victory, and I want to talk to people about it, but who can I? I kept talking to you in the gardens because I knew they'd be listening to my complaints if we stayed inside, but I never knew just where they were following me. And what can I say to my mother? She knows the stress of being involved with the Championship, she tried to warn me and I ignored her. I can't turn back now and beg for her advice, especially now that she looks like she is dying all over again! Everything is just one giant mess, and I can't take it anymore!"

A moment later, Kris, breathless and tearful, collapsed forwards. Spike caught her, and the two sunk to the ground together. She wrapped her arms around him and let her emotions pour out, unable to hold them back any more. She heard the sound of feet crunching snow, and Kris felt the presence of her Pokemon as they came towards her. Meganium's head nuzzled against her shoulder, Ampharos gave her a brief hug, Noctowl stroked her with her wings: only small things, but each one made Kris feel a little bit better. Yet nothing would remove the crushing, dreadful weight of what her dreams had turned into. Finally, after what felt like hours but must have only been a few minutes, Spike lifted Kris up to face him, smiling kindly, and he brushed away the tears.

"You cannot let them control you or do this to you," he said. "For now at least, you are their Champion, and you should be able to do what you want, when you want! A bunch of people who probably couldn't even train a Sentret have no right to take away your rights and privileges and make you feel this terrible, while at the same time trying to make you into a Champion for a completely different region!"

"What choice do I have?" Kris moaned. "I can't come back here, I can't tell my mother what happened, but if I stand up to them, they can easily strip me of my title and banish me from the Complex and end themselves of the stress I am causing!"

"You are stronger than they are," Spike said, and leaned in, his voice becoming barely a whisper. "Fight back, and you are bound to win." Kris wanted to reply, but Spike turned and planted his lips on hers, and she instantly fell silent. The Pokemon gasped and whispered in shock, but Kris ignored them, entering a world where it was just her and Spike, with none of the issues and none of the drama, just the two of them alone at last. She embraced their second kiss, and let the sensation spread throughout her body, never wanting it to end. However, after an eternity, Spike broke away, a nervous smile across his face, leaving a warm tingling on her lips.

"Risky move," Kris said, feeling her face blush just as brightly. "I am the one with all my Pokemon out and surrounding us. If they didn't approve, you'd be in for a world of pain." Spike laughed quietly, and Kris leaned forwards, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Luckily, I approve, so they must do as well."

"Gani Mega Mega Niuum!" Meganium said, and the Pokemon all laughed. Spike looked nervous, but Kris smiled and got back to her feet, and extended a hand to help him up. She felt brighter now, overwhelmed with delight at that kiss, but the depression of all her issues lingered. Spike seemed to notice this, and smiled brighter, a twinkle in his eye.

"You are a fighter Kris, you have the strength to stand up to anyone, and it is time you remembered just how powerful you are!" He said. Kris raised an uncertain eyebrow, but Spike simply laughed and grabbed onto her hand, pulling her forwards through the snow, and Kris let herself run after. All eight of her Pokemon chased after as well, ignoring the falling flakes that landed on their bare skin, all of them wondering just what Spike had in store… 

* * *

"I am not going to do this."

"You have to, it is the only way!"

"Surely there is someone else I could do this with. Why am I not facing you Spike?"

"Oh, don't treat me like I'm some delicate little flower! You may be Champion missy, but I can beat your behind into the next century!"

Kris was taken aback by this, but Spike simply laughed as Hanoko banged her walking stick into the snow. Leafeon and Glaceon stood before her, looking just as determined as their trainer as Espeon and Miltank moved forwards. Kris had wanted to use Magcargo as he and Miltank had not been able to face off with Gold during the last battle, but the Fire types shell was still too weak, so sending Espeon against other Eeveelutions was a sensible alternative.

Though Kris was still not certain about the battle. Spike thought that a new battle and a possibly win would help rejuvenate her and get her back to her old self, but Kris was doubtful, especially facing her grandmother. While Hanoko may be made of tough stuff, her Pokemon had certainly seen better days, with Kris only seeing the Verdant and Fresh Snow Pokemon using their attacks once on Gold. Hanoko appeared determined though, and Kris knew she could not really back out of this.

"Alright then, let's try this," Kris said, stepping forwards half heartedly. There was no one about except for her remaining Pokemon and Spike, who stood between her and Hanoko, serving as the referee. The snow had picked up again, forcing the rest of the small town inside. Kris knew her Pokemon would rather be somewhere warm and had offered to withdraw them all, but they all wanted to stay and support her, which already had lifted her spirits. From the frosted window, Persephone was watching with a bowl of warm soup, Hooty at her side, stating that she had to listen out for the timer as she cooked the dinner. Kris was doubtful, wondering if she was staying warm for her health, but shook the thoughts from her head as Spike began to speak.

"This is a two-on-two double battle between Kris Soul and Hanoko," he said, smirking slightly at his over seriousness. "The first person to defeat both of the opponents Pokemon will be declared the winner. In order to give her an advantage over the Champion, the challenger Hanoko shall move first! Let the match begin!"

"Advantage? Pah, who needs that!" Hanoko scoffed, though she still focussed on her granddaughter, gearing up to move first anyway. Kris knew that she would have sent the first order whether it had been her turn or not, and chuckled to herself. "Wipe that smile off your face missy!" Hanoko snapped. "I won't take your insolence! Glaceon use Hail, and Leafeon use Swords Dance!"

"A defensive ploy, interesting," Kris said with a nod. "Espeon, you use Future Sight on Leafeon, and Miltank, you can use Brick Break on Glaceon!" The Future Sight would work best on Leafeon, as she would be weakened by the Hail by the time the attack would be initiated, though Kris wondered if the Grass type would survive until then. She appeared a bit weakened as she spun around, swinging her tail and legs, building up strength throughout her body.

"Glace!" Glaceon said, a small ice blue ball forming in her mouth. She fired it up at the already grey clouds, and the ball opened and spread across, adding a frozen sheen to the clouds. Chunks of ice began to fall across the battlefield with more power than the snow, and Espeon and Miltank began to look uncomfortable.

"Miltank Mil!" Miltank said defiantly, and she marched forwards, left arm raised to strike Glaceon down, leaving Espeon to fire a glowing ball from her jewel into the sky, forming the future attack. Miltank crossed the field uninterrupted, and raised her arm even higher as she approached Glaceon. The Ice type simply stood there, staring patiently up at Miltank, and Kris tensed up, wondering if she would fall already.

"TANK!" Miltank yelled, and brought her arm crashing down. However, at the last moment, Glaceon jumped backwards, and Miltank stumbled forwards without a target to strike. Hanoko laughed as Kris looked stunned, and she suddenly realised what had happened.

"Snow Cloak!" She gasped. The ability caused the ice within Glaceon's body to react with the falling hail, allowing her to move swiftly in order to evade attacks. Kris should have remembered this, as it was Glaceon's only ability, but she had been too focussed on what she thought would be an easy battle.

"Sorry sweetie, but you'll have to try better than that!" Hanoko laughed. "Blizzard Miltank and Leaf Blade Espeon!" It was as a switch had suddenly been switched, and Kris was left awestruck as the two Eeveelutions lunged forwards: Leafeon and Glaceon moved swiftly into their positions, looking rejuvenated and ready to fight. Kris realised that this was all a trick on Hanoko's part, making Kris think that her Pokemon were weaker than they truly were. Leafeon looked completely different as she leapt across the snow, her tail straightening like a sword and glowing a bright green that glittered off the hail. Miltank and Espeon looked just as stunned, but Miltank became distracted as she watched Leafeon fly past, forgetting her own fight.

"WATCH OUT!" Kris cried, but Glaceon was already upon Miltank, mouth opening wide. A frozen storm erupted out, engulfing Miltank with snow and ice. Kris had to shield her face from the onslaught, and did not see Leafeon again until she was right near Espeon.

"LEAF!" She cried, swinging her tail around before Espeon could move. It cut across her and sent her sprawling backwards through the snow, disappearing amongst a flurry of white flakes. Kris was stunned, not quite sure what to think of this sudden turn around, and Hanoko's laugh cackled from across their makeshift field.

"That's what happens when you think little of your opponent!" She laughed. "Imagine if Steven Stone challenged you to a battle and you had no idea who he was! You'd get slaughtered in seconds underestimating someone like him, and you are just damn lucky that I am going soft on you!" Kris had never really thought she was being ageist, but now that it had been put out there, she could find no other way of describing her actions. She stared ahead, wondering where Miltank had gone, and was stunned to find a giant block of ice right where she had just been.

"Miltank!" She gasped, staring at her frozen Pokemon as Glaceon emerged smiling from behind. Kris knew how bad this looked, and stared across at Spike and her Pokemon, their stunned reactions proving her theory. _I should not have underestimated Hanoko, that is not what a real Champion would do, _Kris thought, looking across at the battle as Espeon struggled to get up as hail continued to pelt her. _If I want to keep my title, I really need to learn to focus more and think more of my opponents… maybe this battle won't be as pointless after all. _

"Kris has run out of time to give her command, so the turn goes back to Hanoko," Spike said, and gave Kris a look that basically said 'get it together!' Kris smiled and nodded at him and stared back towards the battle. She took in that Leafeon was close to Espeon, with Glaceon standing further back by Miltank as if waiting to pounce upon the ice block.

"Let's see if you learnt your lesson! Leaf Blade and Shadow Ball on Espeon!" Hanoko cried. Kris nodded to this, having expected a Special move from Glaceon, and stared down at Espeon. The Sun Pokemon looked concerned, but Kris smiled at her, hoping to instil some confidence.

"We can do this, don't worry! Use Psychic to get rid of Leafeon," she commanded. "Miltank, if you can defrost, use Milk Drink to get your strength back!" There were no signs of the ice breaking yet, so Kris focused back on Espeon. Leafeon was racing towards her, seemingly unafraid of the potential attack to come. Espeon was poised, ready to move at any moment in case her attack failed.

"ESPEEE!" She cried, her eyes flashing the brightest pink. Leafeon paused, suspended in mid air as if frozen in time, a slight pink outline around her body. Then there was a flash: Hanoko gasped as Leafeon soared back towards her, landing with a thud and rolling through the snow. For a moment, Kris beamed with victory, but than Glaceon leapt forwards, ready to take up the next part of the fight.

"Eon Glace!" She cried, and a ball of black-purple energy shot from her mouth. Espeon had no time to get away and was hit directly in the ribs, making her cry out as she was pushed through the snow. Kris was concerned about how weakened she looked already, but was satisfied to note that Leafeon was not struggling to get back to her feet as well.

_There has to be some sort of way to stop both attacks, _Kris thought, looking around at the field, but all she had to work with was all the snow and Miltank's frozen body. However, looking between the two, an idea quickly formed, and Kris' face lit up with delight.

"Shadow Ball and Leaf Blade again on Espeon!" Hanoko cried. She clearly did not see Miltank as a threat as she was now frozen, and Kris knew that this would be her downside.

"Espeon, jump behind Miltank and then use Psychic on the snow, pushing it towards Leafeon!" She shouted. Espeon pushed herself back to her feet and quickly understood what Kris was planning, and ran towards the safety of Miltank before either of Hanoko's Pokemon could react.

"Peon Esp!" She cried once she was in position, and her eyes flashed pink. The glow extended across the blanket of snow and ice, and suddenly it was lifted up, rising up like a frozen tornado, and Leafeon stopped dead in her tracks, the glow fading from her tail. Suddenly, the snow shot forwards like a torpedo, striking her where she stood, releasing a gust of wind that made Hanoko cover her face for a change. Kris was delighted with the success, and was even more proud when she saw Glaceon's Shadow Ball explode against Miltank, unable to phase through her body.

"Interesting move," Spike called out. Kris smiled and did a fake curtsey, and was pleased to see that Leafeon looked dramatically weaker, and Glaceon appeared irritated and confused over the situation. Hanoko frowned, but her eyes twinkled, and Kris knew that the old girl was not done yet.

"Leafeon use Sunny Day, and Glaceon use Blizzard on Espeon!" She cried. Kris was taken aback: why change the weather when Leafeon had the strength of her Swords Dance and the Hail was allowing for perfect Blizzards? It seemed mysterious, but Kris refused to let it get to her, and already knew how to work things to her advantage.

"Espeon, I want you to take the Blizzard but use Signal Beam on Leafeon," she commanded. Espeon looked shocked, and the rest of Kris' Pokemon murmured in similar feelings, but Kris gave her a tiny wink. "Trust me! Miltank, if you de-thaw, Brick Break Glaceon again!"

"Leafe!" Leafeon cried, and an orange ball formed in her mouth. She raised her head to the sky and fired it, where it soared up and spread out exactly like Hail, except this time it with an orange-red glow like fire. The Hail instantly stopped, and glorious sunshine was unleashed upon the field, so realistic that Kris was tempted to remove her winter coat that was suddenly suffocating her.

"Espe!" Espeon cried, and her jewel lit up like a rainbow. A second later, a strong beam was unleashed, and Leafeon was blasted once more off her feet by the Bug-type move. Kris was delighted, but even more so when she heard a loud cracking noise, and looked around to see Miltank breaking free from her frozen prison. Glaceon looked worried as the ice shattered, no longer having the protection of Hail and Snow Cloak to save her, and she quickly unleashed her Blizzard. Kris tensed up, watching as it curved around Miltank and went straight for Espeon. The snow storm struck and Espeon skidded through the snow as she stood her ground. This time, the attack did not freeze its target, which was both a relief and a slight disappointment for Kris.

"TANK!" Miltank cried, and she brought her fully functioning again arm crashing down, hitting Glaceon on the head and pushing her backwards. At the same moment, there was a bright flash, and the Future Sight suddenly dived down, hitting the already battered Leafeon. The explosion caused snow to fly across both of Hanoko's Pokemon, covering them, and Kris, her team and Spike all watched, wondering if either of them had fainted. However, once the flakes had settled, both Leafeon and Glaceon were standing once again in their starting positions, looking entirely unfazed.

"Impossible!" Kris gasped as Hanoko laughed croakily.

"My Pokemon are much stronger than you may think," she purred. "They have fought plenty of battles and know my strategy by heart! I have spent decades tricking my opponents by changing the weather, making them think I am planning one thing when I go in a different direction!" Kris could remember Steven Stone commenting on this when they met him in Olivine, and smiled, pleased to see her grandmother was spritelier than she had imagined.

"And I see you told Espeon to take the Blizzard," Hanoko said. "You thought that if Espeon became frozen, her Synchronize would freeze Glaceon as well? Well, if a Pokemon is asleep or frozen, than Synchronize does not pass that along, so you were being _very _foolish!" Kris was shocked, not aware that her strategy was not only obvious but incorrect. What sort of trainer had she become? She should have known these things! Hanoko's smile faded as she contemplated her next move. "I am sorry to have to do this, my dear, but I feel as though you may need it. Blizzard and Solarbeam, go!"

_That's what she used on Gold, _Kris thought instantly, and she quickly grasped the seriousness of the order. "Milk Drink and Psychic, protect yourselves!" She cried, but it seemed too late: as Miltank glowed white and tried to regain her strength, Leafeon absorbed in sunlight and Glaceon readied her Blizzard. Espeon moved forwards with glowing eyes, hoping to protect them both, but Kris knew it was futile.

The two attacks were fired simultaneously, one a glowing, dazzling beam of concentrated heat, the other a snowstorm originating from the depths of Glaceon's Ice-fuelled body. They moulded together, twisting and entwining, very different attacks merging together. Kris was forced to jump as the combined attack exploded largely into Miltank, but the resulting shockwave was enough to create a flurry of snow and blast of heat that struck Espeon. The blast hit Kris, and she cried out as she landed in the snow and rolled backwards, her eyes burnt by the strangely mixed explosion, and it was nearly a minute before she could get back to her feet.

It became quite clear that Miltank and Espeon had been overwhelmed by the attack: both Pokemon were slumped on the ground, struggling to get back up, and their injuries were hidden by the snow that had landed on them. They both looked unlikely to survive another attack, and Kris felt terrible, knowing that this was her fault, knowing that she should have never underestimated Hanoko. But Kris knew that this loss went back further: she had let the stress of the last few months get to her, and it was affecting her Pokemon. She had been unable to train properly, especially over the last month, and the signs were definitely showing. _Spike was right… if I am ever going to be able to fight back against the Pokemon League, than I need to remind myself how strong I am. _

"Looks like you were right Spike," Kris said, moving towards her Pokemon to help them get up. "I really did need this fight." Miltank and Espeon looked wearily at her as they stood, and Kris' guilt grew as a result. "Don't worry, we can pull through this, as long as you still want to battle."

"Mil."

"Esp." The two smiled and nodded, and Kris beamed back, proud at their commitment, and she stood and stared back at Hanoko. It was clear that the only way to beat their combination moves was to fight back exactly the same, though Kris had not thought of any combo moves in months, as all her battles from now on were meant to be single battles.

"Megani Mega Ganium!" Meganium shouted out from the sidelines, and the rest of the Pokemon let out a chorus of cheers, urging their trainer and comrades on. Kris smiled warmly back at them and managed to catch Latios' eye. The legendary was floating slightly above and away from the others, most likely deep in thought. She smiled at Kris and gave her a wink, her other eye flashing a bright pink, and suddenly Kris knew what she had to do.

"Tough Pokemon you've got there!" Hanoko called. "Let's see if they survive the next hit! Same move, go!"

"Miltank use Hyper Beam, and Espeon use Psychic to strengthen it!" Kris shouted. Spike and her Pokemon all looked stunned, though Kris did not let it get to her, hoping it would work. Solarbeam and Blizzard were quickly readied by their respective Pokemon, and Miltank moved determinedly forwards, opening her mouth wide as white energy started to form. Espeon's eyes flashed pink, and the growing ball began to glow as well.

"MIIIILLLL!" Miltank cried and she unleashed the beam at the same time as Glaceon and Leafeon initiated their attacks, which instantly fused together. Kris watched tensely as the pink and white beam soared across the field, and gasped as it collided with the SolarBlizzard. There was a bright explosion, followed by a shockwave that shook the window from which Persephone was watching from. The other Pokemon became lost behind a glowing sphere of light and energy that formed in the middle from the radiating attacks, a sphere that quickly began to swell. Miltank and Espeon stepped backwards as the mixed attacks approached them, and suddenly it burst like a bubble, unleashing a second, multicoloured shockwave that nearly knocked Kris flying. A low rumble like that of an airplane sounded, and Kris was concerned, wondering what exactly this attack had created.

It faded as quickly as it had appeared. Kris straightened up, quickly seeing her Pokemon were still standing, yet the bright glow hid the fate of Hanoko's Pokemon. She blinked to clear the white spots that had burnt their way into her eyes, and began to make out two figures before her, but were they standing or lying down, she was not certain…

"Glaceon and Leafeon are both unconscious!" Spike exclaimed. "The battle goes to Kris!" Kris was taken aback, and for a moment she was not sure entirely sure what to say, or think, or even feel. But then a feeling of joy and celebration spread throughout her body, and Kris leapt up into the air, cheering and whooping with her Pokemon, and rushed forwards to hug Miltank and Espeon.

"You two were brilliant!" She shouted, and they cried out in their ways and hugged her back, nearly pushing her backwards into the snow. Kris simply laughed, savouring their emotions that she had not felt for months. "You are both definitely getting a Christmas present tomorrow now!" She said, and her other Pokemon all cried out in shock at what she was implying, which only made Kris laugh more. She began to wonder if she looked a bit insane laughing so much, but Kris simply did not care, and let her laughter reach up to the snowy clouds above.

"Well done dear, I knew you could do it!" Hanoko said, appearing suddenly over her. Kris' joy dimmed at this, feeling sorry for her grandmother, but it must have shown on her face as Hanoko scoffed. "Do not pity me, deary! I have battled plenty of Champions before in my time, and none of them have shown such an amazing turn around like that before!"

"Your Pokemon just seemed so strong though!" Kris said, and Hanoko laughed croakily.

"I have trained them to appear that way!" She said. "If your Pokemon look weak at the wrong time, than your opponent will know that victory is certain and will have no fear in facing you. You thought my Pokemon still had plenty of life left, and that made you nervous. Just another one of my little tricks, one you should look into when it comes to facing the only slightly stronger opponents you will see in the future." Kris was stunned at all these tricks of Hanoko's, but she laughed and pulled the small women into a hug, nearly swinging her around in her delight.

"Thank you, I will remember that!" Kris said, and turned to Spike: he was beaming brightly, clearly pleased at how well his idea had gone, and Kris had to agree now that it had been a wise idea. "And thank you Spike, I think a battle was just what I needed to clear my head and get me thinking straight again!"

"I really just wanted to see you smiling again, to be honest," Spike said, blushing slightly and making Hanoko scoff indignantly, "but if you're feeling better as well, than that is really an added bonus!" Kris struggled not to blush herself, only imagining what Hanoko would say, and instead she turned away from them all.

And that was when she saw a limousine.

Only one family in the entire town would ever have need of a limousine, and Kris was well aware of whom that was. Her joy slipped away as she watched the car slide through the ice before turning away towards the giant mansion to the north, and she almost began to feel sick again. However, Kris knew that she could not appear weak, just like Glaceon and Leafeon, and she was not about to let her happiness be taken away again. She had only just cleared her head, and now it was time that she fixed the mistakes of the past.

"Where are you going?" Spike cried as Kris began to walk forwards without a word. She glanced back briefly and flashed him a smile as she signalled for her Pokemon to follow.

"It is time I faced my demons." 

* * *

Kris had been in awkward situations before, but not like this.

She sat on a couch opposite Harold and Henrietta Hartley, feeling under dressed against his three piece suit and her sparkling red dress. The Champion had caught them in the middle of their preparations for a Christmas gathering, the limousine Kris had seen bringing family members up from the small jetties that bordered New Bark Town and Route 27. The two both looked nice, but their faces were a mix of anger, surprise and the same feeling of awkwardness Kris felt, which was perfectly acceptable considering she had blown up their entrance hall on her last visit. It was a miracle they had even let her inside the house and property, but it seemed Henrietta had made Harold allow her in, as long as she came alone and did not cause any trouble.

"I love what you've done with the place," she said, trying to break the ice. She glanced to the right at the entrance hall, which had been redone in a largely black and gold theme that encompassed the tiles, the banisters, the artwork and even the chandelier. The living room had been redone as well, painted a very contrasting cream white with black wooden fixtures and black and gold furniture. A Christmas theme spread throughout the house and property, largely through oversized decorations, enough tinsel and lights to decorate every house in New Bark and Cherrygrove, and so many trees that Kris could tell a large number of Hoothoot, Pidgey, Spearow, Sentret and Rattata would be going cold in the nearby forests.

"Ah yes… it is quite nice," Henrietta said, almost as if she was being forced to say the words. "We have some lovely contractors who did the work in only a few weeks. Of course, we had to pay extra, but we have the money." She stopped, paused for a moment as if considering her next words, and suddenly kicked into hostess mode. "Do you want something to drink Krystal? That coat looks far too thin to provide much warmth. I can make you some tea, or maybe a hot –"

"Shut up for five seconds Henrietta!" Harold suddenly snapped, and his wife felt quiet like some tamed Chansey, reverting back into her awkward state as if she had never said a word. Kris instantly felt worse about being here, especially now that Harold was glaring up at her with thin, beady eyes, a look that could send a Tauros fleeing for the hills. _I am the Champion, I have faced worse… you defeated the son, now face the father…_

"What exactly do you want?" Harold asked coldly. "We are very busy at the moment with the rest of our children and family all here for the holidays, as well as the issues we are having with Ethan. Just say what you want to say so you can leave us alone before you blow our house up again!" Kris had expected hostility to some degree, but the anger Harold possessed was rather overwhelming, and she was beginning to wish she had never come. But she knew that if she left now, she would never be able to come back, and she needed to say her words in order to move on.

"I just want to say that… I'm sorry," Kris said, forcing herself to stare the two directly in the eyes when she spoke. "I have no idea how much of a role I had to play in Gold and his breakdown, but I know that a lot of it is my fault. Maybe if I had let him win more often, or I had pointed out his deterioration to someone that could have done something about it… there are a million things I feel I could have done, and even though I hated Gold, I do not wish what had happened to him upon anybody. So… I am sorry, I wish I had done more to help him… somehow." Silence followed her words as Kris waited for them to say something. Harold did not change his expression in the slightest, but Henrietta briefly managed a half smile as her eyes began to get watery, staring down at the coffee table before them.

"So what, you came here to clear your conscience, is that it?" Harold asked with a touch of venom. "We don't need your pity, Krystal! We spent years trying to protect you from what Ethan did to that Ruby girl, but as soon as you worked it out, you went and destroyed everything! The reason why Ethan fought so hard against you was because you were a constant reminder of what he had done, something he had tried for years to make amends for. All the therapists we sent him to told us so, and when I consulted some of them over the past few weeks, they all agreed that your appearance in such a big stage of his life would have been damaging to his recovery and could have led to his breakdown!"

Kris felt as though she had been slapped, and could not quite take in what was being thrown her way: was he actually blaming her for everything that had gone wrong with Gold?

"Darling, we should not blame the poor girl for… everything," Henrietta said, giving Kris a judging look. "Ethan went too far by drugging his Pokemon, and that happened before he fought Lance, that had nothing to do with Krystal. I think that Ethan is just a bit disturbed or upset, and he took his emotions out on the wrong people."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Harold snapped, leaping to his feet and staring angrily down at his wife. "Of course it had to do with the girl! He wanted to be better than her, and becoming Champion had to do with that!" Kris was not going to sit there and take all the accusations flying her way, and she stood up herself, trying her best to look intimidating.

"I may be partly to blame, but you cannot throw it all onto me!" She said, keeping her voice calm. "I know that Gold felt out of place amongst this family, being in some awkward position where he could never live up to his older siblings or get attention away from his younger siblings. Maybe if you two didn't pop out more children than was necessary, Gold would have not thought it necessary to try and prove himself by going on his journey. The only reason why _I_ would be to blame is because Gold saw me as the one person that stood in the way for him completing his goals, and he did his best to try and destroy me. Like I said, if I had lost a few more times or been more helpful, than he might not have become as obsessed –"

"See, your admitting you're to blame!" Harold shouted, face turning as red as the baubles on the tree behind him, veins popping out in a festive green. "How DARE you try and blame us, when Ethan clearly wanted to defeat you and would go to any lengths to do so!"

"It is not as if I forced the drugs down his Pokemon's throats!" Kris snapped back, struggling to keep her cool. "Gold made his own decisions, I made my own choices, but the decisions you two made all those years ago, with Ruby, your children and your treatment of him!"

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SAYING THESE THINGS IN MY HOUSE!" Harold screamed. "GET OUT YOU MISERABLE, UNGRATEFUL BRAT! GO BACK TO THAT DYING MOTHER OF YOURS AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Kris was taken aback by this, and before she could stop herself she swung a fist.

"FATHER!" Someone yelled from behind as Harold went tumbling back to the couch, clutching his face. Kris wondered who had done it before she noticed the pain shooting up from her hand, and saw a group of people stampeding in, briefly recognizing Chantelle and Winston in their own fancy dress.

"Bitch!" Harold snapped, clutching his bleeding nose and staring viciously at Kris. "Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree! Your father was always rotten –"

"Same goes for you and Gold!" Kris hissed before she could stop herself, making the gathering family members gasp. Harold pointed a blood covered finger towards Kris and readied his next statement, but Henrietta suddenly stepped forwards.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed, her voice echoing shrilly inside the confined space, and everyone fell silent. The matriarch looked haggard, suddenly looking a lot less glamorous than she had when the conversation had begun. She stared between Kris and her husband, struggling to fight back tears, and instead turned to her family. "All of you, out, now! I won't have our Christmas tarnished by this!" Henrietta flailed a pointing finger back towards the other rooms, and most of the party left. Chantelle and Winston lingered though, moving to the archway that divided the rooms, waiting to hear what had to be said. Henrietta noticed them but ignored them, turning back to the two before her. Kris tensed up, wondering if she was about to be yelled at again, regretting coming here. However, she was completely taken aback as Henrietta began to cry.

"She is right Harold, this is all our fault!" She wailed, clutching her head in her hands. "We never did truly love Ethan, did we? Not after what happened to Ruby! We got him out of any charges, it seemed like the right thing to do, but how could I look him in the eye after that…"

"Henrietta, pull yourself together!" Harold said, almost scoldingly, but Henrietta continued to weep, the tears streaking down her hands. Kris felt uncomfortable, not sure if she should comfort her or not, and was relieved when Chantelle rushed towards her mother, while Winston passed some tissues over to his father.

"You can't blame yourself Mum!" Chantelle said as she hugged her mother. "No one could have predicted how Gold would have turned out! And he wouldn't have known how you felt anyway, so –"

"He did," Kris said, knowing the reaction it would get, but she knew that she had to say something now if she ever hoped to leave her achieving her original intention. "During those last few minutes of battle, Latios made some sort of psychic connection with Gold, and I was able to see some of his memories. You doubted he was ever going to succeed in his quest, didn't you? Don't deny it, I saw it, which means Gold saw it to." Henrietta stopped crying for a moment and looked up at Harold, whose face was largely obscured by blood soaked tissues, but his eyes showed shock and, for a moment, remorse.

"I came here today because I want to make amends for any mistakes I have made this past year so I can go into the New Year with my head held high," Kris explained. "I know that I am partially responsible for pushing Gold towards what he did, and I need to get that feeling of guilt off my chest. But Gold…" Kris paused for a moment, shutting her eyes as the memory of what had happened two weeks ago came back to her: a wide, crowded room, cameras flashing, dozens of people separating the two of them… yet Gold had managed to see her…

"I cannot say what I want to say to Gold's face," she said, forcing herself to carry on. "There is something wrong with Gold, there probably always has been. It is just that his journey… I guess you could say our journey… it managed to bring it out. It could be our fault, it could be your fault, but mostly it is Gold's fault: he made his decisions; he cannot give us all the blame. I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry, and I hope you do not blame yourselves too much either. None of us will be able to move on if we give ourselves all the blame." With nothing left to say, Kris turned and moved towards the entrance hall. No one tried to stop her, the four Hartleys all frozen as her words washed over them. Kris was not quite sure how to feel, wondering if they were going to react, but refused to look back and demand a reaction. It wasn't until she had nearly opened the door that she heard a noise from behind, and Kris glanced over her shoulder to see Henrietta had gotten to her feet, moving slowly and uncertainly towards the archway.

"Kris… thank you…." The look on her face was awkward behind her smile, and Kris could tell that there was more she wanted to say but could not quite find the words. Yet Kris knew what she meant, and she smiled at her as she swung open the door, walking out of their home with a lot less weight on her shoulders than she had entered.

In her own way, Kris could now be at peace with Gold. 

* * *

It was getting dark as Kris and Spike arrived back at the Soul household, with Meganium walking alongside for comfort. Kris was keeping her other Pokemon inside their PokeBalls for protection from the snow, but Meganium was happy to be near her trainer and friend, and Kris enjoyed having her about. A chill hung in the air, and the snow was still falling, albeit lighter than before, yet Kris felt warmer inside than she had in weeks. Her talk to the Hartleys had not gone according to plan, yet Kris felt as though part of the burden she had carried for so long had been lifted, and knew there was only one thing she had to do to clear her mind.

"You are going to have to talk to your mother," Spike said as they crunched over frozen grass, their faces illuminated by the living room lights shining through the window.

"I know," Kris said, but she did not feel as afraid anymore. She knew how it felt now to face your fears and get words off your chest, and knew it was the only way for her to move on. Kris wanted to form her words first before she spoke, so she paused by the door, stroking Meganium, staring across at the snow covered ornaments, various thoughts crossing her mind. Spike reached out and grabbed onto her free hand, a slight smile appearing across his barely lit face.

"You can do this, there is nothing to be afraid of anymore," he said, and Kris smiled and nodded, and leaned in for a kiss.

"Not when I have you and my Pokemon with me," she said as they pulled apart, tasting his warmth on her lips. Kris let go of his hand and gave Meganium a hug, and then opened the door and stepped into her house, determined to fix things.

"There you are dear, dinner's nearly ready!" Persephone said as she saw Kris walking in to the kitchen. "I just need to finish roasting the vegetables and warming the bread up, and things will be done!" She shoved the trays into the oven, closed the door, and turned smiling to face her daughter, but paused when she saw the serious, uncertain look on her face. "What is it, what's wrong? Did Harold and Henrietta react badly to what you had to say?"

"No, nothing like that, they… she was understanding," Kris said with an awkward smile, and she moved towards her mother and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. "I am sorry for not talking to you over the past few weeks, I should have called, I should have –"

"Oh Krystal, you have nothing to apologise for!" Persephone said, laughing slightly. "I do read the newspapers and watch the telly, I know some of the stuff you must be going through! And you have been gloomy all day, so I had to suspect something was up!"

"I should have been the one to tell you," Kris said, pulling away from the hug with tears in her eyes. "You warned me what it was going to be like to be Champion, and I ignored you, thinking it would be easy. And then everything turned to crap, and I could not call you and admit I was wrong… I didn't want to burden you with all of it, and for a time I did think I could handle it, but I can't… not on my own!"

"Krystal, you can always call me, and you know I will never point out your mistakes!" Persephone said, brushing the tears away. "I am your mother, it is my job to leave you to work out what you've done wrong yourself!" Kris laughed, and Persephone managed a warm smile as well. "Come on, we have a few minutes before the food is done, so if it'll make your feel better, tell me everything!" Kris took a deep breath, controlling herself once again, and then she opened her mouth and let everything spill, and could not stop when she began.

She explained about how Gold was being investigated and likely charged with cheating and potential abuse of his Pokemon. This had led to an inquiry as to whether he should have ever become Champion, and if Kris should therefore remain in her role, which was causing Lance to arrange a public battle against her but Kris was not allowed to help plan it. While this was all happening, the Indigo and Johto Leagues were in serious discussion as Red, the Kanto Champion, had disappeared following the death of one of his friends, and they wanted Kris to Champion over both regions until he had returned, even though the investigation meant she could not formally battle anyone until her Championship was confirmed.

"It is all just so stressful, with them trying to make me do things but won't let me do others, turning me into a puppet that they have to use rather than want to use," Kris said after five minutes of straight talking, her throat getting sore from her leakage of information. "I have lost the will to battle, to train, to do anything except let myself be dragged around to meetings where I have to sit and listen, or remain in my room and wait to be given my fate. It is too much to handle really, and no one thinks I am deserving of the title! The doctors ignore my Pokemon as they see me as some sort of visitor, all the journalists are doubting whether I deserved it, even though I busted a gut battling Gold…" Kris paused for a moment, letting her mother, who had to sit down at a kitchen stool, process all the information. _Gold… the key to all of this, isn't he?_

"I have only seen Gold once since the battle, asides from on TV," Kris continued, talking slowly, thinking her words over first now. "He had to come in to answer questions directly to the Board. There were all these journalists there trying to get a photo of him, I think it was first public appearance for a few weeks. He was being led by two burly security guards across the main building, the one that has all the offices and leads to the Elite Four Battlefields. I stood at the top of the staircase, as I had nothing else to do and I wanted to see Gold for myself, basically to double check he was a real person… He looked up at me, looked past all those guards and the people surrounding him, through the flashing lights, ignoring everyone else… he sensed me, looked up at the staircase and smiled… It was sadistic, it made me want to throw up the way he smiled: it was such a triumphant smile, as if he had just won something, but his eyes… they were just so… evil! He was happy to see me, happy to see what his issues had put me through, but he still hates me, he wants me dead, I can tell…"

"Honey, don't speak like that!" Persephone said, getting up again and pulling Kris into a hug. "Don't let Gold get to you! He cannot hurt you anymore! He is a disturbed little boy that has a lot of issues to work through, and you cannot let him get to you. Don't blame yourself for anything he did."

"I don't… not anymore…," Kris said, hugging her mother back. "It just pains me that I let all of this get to me, that I let him take control of my journey and turn it into this… this thing were my life has been flipped upside down, where I make myself ignore you for weeks to hide my guilt and failure, even though your –" Kris paused, realising what she had been about to say and stopped before she did. However, Persephone smiled sadly and gave a very brief nod.

"I am getting worse, I am sorry to say," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "The doctors are not entirely sure what has brought it on, but it is possibly just some sort of virus that is upsetting my body. You do not need to worry, I am sure it will pass! I wanted to tell you, but, rather ironically, I could not bring myself to call you, not when you should focus on securing your hold on the Championship and getting past all of those horrors!" Kris smiled, sick of talking and unable to think of anything else to say anyway, so she simply kissed her mother on the cheek and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for being so supportive," she said.

"I will always be there for you dear, no matter what happens!" Persephone said. "Now you know I love you, but I am pretty sure I've burnt the bread while chatting to you!" Kris laughed as her mother rushed to the oven, and she moved back to the living room, smiling to herself as she nestled down on the couch.

"Megani Mega?" Meganium asked, and Kris nodded, stroking her starter up and down the neck, the one friend who had been through it all with her.

"Never better," she replied, and leaned against her as she watched Spike and Hanoko bickering over who deserved the prize in a Christmas cracker. It seemed so simple, something so childish, but to Kris, it reminded her simply of home.

She knew that there were people who didn't want her to be Champion, thousands of people thinking she was undeserving, wanting it to go back to Lance. Kris was certain that some people even wanted Gold to go back to his title, idolizing him too much in the few short weeks they had known him and turning the idea of their golden Champion into something he was never going to be. But as long as she had her friends, her family and her Pokemon by her side, nothing that they said or did would ever get through to her. Kris had settled her demons, she had put Gold in the past, and she had the strength and courage again to stand up for her rights. She had fought hard to be Champion, and she was not going to let a few judging people stand in her way.

A clang came from the kitchen, and Kris, Meganium, Spike and Hanoko all turned around, wondering what it was.

"Persephone dear, are you alright?" Hanoko called out. They waited for a response, but nothing came, an eerie silence filling the house.

"Mum?" Kris cried, getting nervously to her feet. She rushed towards the kitchen, fear spreading throughout her body with every beat of her heart. The first thing she saw was the oven door was hanging open, letting the warmth into the kitchen. Kris' eyes went to the tray of vegetables upside down on the floor, they food crushed and gathering dirt. Shaking, horrified, Kris turned around, her eyes travelling up her mother's outstretched legs, her apron lying crumpled at a strange angle to her body, her hands out as if too break her fall…

"Mum…," Kris said, whimpering. Spike pushed her aside as he rushed in, yelling at Hanoko for help as he went down on his knees. He turned Persephone on her back and cried out questions, trying to get her to respond, but his words faded into nothing. Kris stared at her mother, laying there as if she was sleeping as Spike began to push down on her chest, praying that she had only fainted or collapsed, that this was not serious… but Kris was never that lucky.

"Mummy…"

**Our proper epilogue will not be out for a while, but I do hope you all enjoyed this one, and a Merry Belated (or really early!) Christmas to you all**


End file.
